The Nueva Espada
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: When Ichigo, Rukia, and their friends are Betrayed by the Soul Society, They Want Revenge, They join with unlikely allies to build an army to destroy the Soul Society. IchiRuki, UlquiHime IshiX? and Several other Pairings, Rated M for Swearing and Lemons
1. The Worst Kind of Betrayal

**_Note: The Title of this fic has changed from "The Nuevo Espada" to "The Nueva Espada", "Nueva" is the correct Spanish grammar, thanks to Ubernaut for informing me_**

_**This Fic is Currently the Highest Rated Choice on my Bleach Poll so here it is, The Nuevo Espada Chapter 1**_

_**Couples: IchiRuki, UlquiHime, IshiX? (You'll have to wait to find out, It won't be an OC), I May even Slip Chad a Romance story…**_

_**If you're a Renji fan then I should warn you, It may not Happen now but later in the fic…He Will Suffer**_

_**"Nuevo/Nueva" Means "New" for those that don't know**_

_**In all Honesty I feel a bit "iffy" Writing a Fic about Betrayal and Death when one of my Friends has just sadly passed away. But Nevertheless I Love you guys and I Will continue…for you…**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA**_

_**CHAPTER 1: THE WORST KIND OF BETRAYAL**_

_"Why…WHY?" Rukia Screamed in her Head "Why did this Happen?…Those…Bastards, Every Single last one of them are Bastards!"_

_It Happened So Fast…Ichigo nor Rukia Never saw it coming_

_Ichigo had Just Returned from his Fight with the 4th Espada, In The Process Bringing a New Mask with him, Despite his Best Efforts, He Only Managed to Land a Scratch on the Cero Espada's Neck, Then Hope Seemed to have arrived, Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki had Arrived to Help or so it seemed…Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane had Showed up to Help as did Captain Mayuri, It all Seemed like the Espada would be dead and buried in 5 Minutes tops…_

"Have they been Dealt with?" Byakuya asked out of the blue

"Hardly" Mayuri Scoffed "Due to your late arrival I Was forced to let the Quincy go"

_"Let him go?" Rukia Throught "What does he mean by that?"_

"You let him go?" Kenpachi scoffed

"Idiot" Mayuri Groaned "The Quincy nearly killed me last time, I'd prefer it if I Didn't run the risk a second time"

"It does not matter" Byakuya said as he turned around to Ichigo "I Take it the Quincy and the Human Girl Perished in the Battle?"

"What the hell?" Ichigo Practically Screamed "Of course they didn't!"

"I See…" Byakuya Muttered

"**The Hell you Pricks talking about?**" The Cero Espada, Yammy Rialgo Roared

"It does not concern you" Byakuya Scolded

"So We're Carrying this out now?" A Newly Healed Renji spoke up

_"W-What are they talking about?" Rukia Wondered_

"It Appears so" Byakuya said, Kenpachi groaned while Captain Unohana had a look of Regret in her eyes

"What are you guys talking about?" Ichigo Asked, Baffled

"Christ, I'd Hoped to get to Fight him one last time" Kenpachi groaned as he Walked towards Ichigo

"It'll be over soon" Renji said to Rukia with a Smile

"W-What are you talking about?" Rukia Stuttered, Renji's eye's widened

"C'mon Rukia…That's not funny" He Gasped

"What are you talking about?" She Groaned "The War is far from over…"

"C-Captain" He Stuttered at Byakuya "You…You Told me-"

"I lied Renji" He Admitted "Her Knowing could endanger the Mission"

"Okay…this isn't funny" Rukia said, a hint of fear in her voice "What are you two talking about?"

"I Agree" Ichigo Nodded "What are you two talk-"

Ichigo Could not Finish his sentence, A Sudden Pain in his Chest suddenly rose up

_"What…What the" He Began…He Looked down and saw what causing Him that Immense Pain_

_Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutou…Impaled through his Chest_

"Ichigo!" Rukia Screamed as she began to Charge, only for Renji to hold her back

_Mayuri Korosuchi's Zanpakutou Followed, Piercing his Abdomen _

"To Think" Mayuri Scoffed "To think we could of saved a hell of a lot of time by simply walking up and stabbing him!"

"Stop it!" Rukia Screamed as she struggled to break free of Renji's Grip "What are you doing!"

"W…Why" is all Ichigo could get out Before Senbonzakura Pierced his heart

"NO!" Rukia Cried out "Why are you doing this?"

"You Really don't know" Renji sighed

"W…Why" She Began as tears began to fall

The 3 Captains Removed their Zanpakutou from Ichigo Kurosaki's Body, The Orange Haired boy's eyes were Rolled up into the Back of his head, That's all that Rukia could see as his Limp Body fell to the ground

Ichigo was Dead…

The Rage took over Rukia as she Elbowed Renji in the Jaw, Forcing him to let go

She Dashed towards Ichigo's Dead Body and Cradled him

"Nii-Sama…Why?" She Whispered as she held Ichigo's Head to her chest

"I Suppose I Should inform you now of the true nature of this mission Rukia" Byakuya said as he Sheathed his Zanpakutou

"True Nature?" She Shouted as she looked at him with Tear Filled Eye's "Nii-Sama what are you talking about? this is a Mission to Rescue Orihime Inoue from Aizen, you said it yourself!"

"That was Merely a Guise to fool them…and you Rukia" He Explained

"T-Then what is the Mission?" She Stuttered, Byakuya's words would haunt her forever…

"To Eliminate Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya announced as Rukia's eyes widened

"E-Eliminate…Why?" She asked as more tears fell

"He has been deemed to dangerous to live"

"N-Nii-Sama, W-Why?" She Asked Again as Ichigo's blood fell down onto her lap

"That is none of your concern" He Said as he walked away, towards the Cero Espada

"Tell me Nii-Sama!" She Screamed "TELL ME!"

"The boy is a Hybrid" Byakuya Explained as he stopped and turned around "Part Shinigami-Part Hollow"

"W-What?" She Stuttered

"It is true, During our fight in the Soul Society some…_thing _took over the boy's body" He Explained

"Nii-Sama I'm aware of this, What's the problem?" She Screamed, It Wasn't like Ichigo _was _a Hollow, Just that he had Hollow Powers

"C-Captain…" Renji Stuttered again "You…You Told me she knew"

"This…This can't be happening" She Whispered as she held Ichigo's head "Why…Who…"

_"I-Ichigo…I…I Never even got the chance to tell you I….I"_

"The Quincy, The Mexican and The Human Girl are also to be Killed due to exposure to the Vizard's Reiatsu, Be Thankful you were not also on the Execution list" Byakuya Explained, The Way He said it was like he was rubbing salt in a wound, _"You'll get over him in time…If you don't…I'll force you to forget him"_

"Be…Thankful…" She Whispered "I Should be thankful…that you killed Ichigo…and that Uryu, Orihime and Chad are Next?" Her Eye's were practically red with Rage "I…I…I Won't"

"**Killing your own Comrade because he's different **" Yammy Scoffed "**Some Fucked up logic you got there**"

"How Many times have I Told you to be Quiet?" Byakuya Scoffed Back

"C'mon Rukia" Renji said as he Began to Drag her away

"No!" She yelled as she aimed to Escape her Grasp "Let me go Renji!"

"Come on" He Groaned "You Know it would happen, Ichigo is a Hollow he was-"

"NO!" She Yelled "He's not a Hollow, He's a Human!"

"Oh Come on" He Chuckled, Rukia couldn't believe it…Ichigo was just Brutally Murdered infront of them…and Renji was laughing "Vizard, Hollow, Arrancar, Same Thing"

"Don't you Dare!" She Shouted as she broke free of his grasp and turned to him "Don't you dare put Ichigo in the Same Category as Arrancar's!"

"Please" He Groaned "You Don't need him…You Need Me"

_Rukia Groaned in Disgust as Renji Closed his eyes and lowered his Lips to hers, Going for a Kiss, She Knew He Loved her, But She didn't feel the same way, She Hoped in due time that he'd let it go, But he Never did, Not once did she even think of Returning his feelings, He was her Friend, Nothing More…and now he wasn't even that_

_Rukia Reeled back her Fist and Threw it right into Renji's Nose_

"What?" He Shouted as he held his now Broken nose "Why did you-"

"How….How Long were they-"

"Planning to Kill Ichigo?" Renji finished her sentence for her as he Rubbed his nose "Since the Beginning"

"W-What?"

"Right after Ichigo's fight with Byakuya had ended, he told the Head Captain what had happened"

_Rukia couldn't believe it…She Knew Byakuya disappeared after the fight with Ichigo and Returned just in time to him to Save her from Gin's "Shinso"…But she had no Idea that in-between that time he was Reporting Ichigo's Hollow Powers to the Head Captain_

"Nii-Sama…"

"When we were sent to the World of the Living, We were actually sent to Kill Ichigo…But the Objective changed when you practically begged to come along"

_It was True, Rukia practically begged to come along, She just wanted to see Ichigo again but she claimed it was because of her knowledge of the World of the Living, The Head Captain was resilient, When he finally agreed he had looked annoyed and he heard his Lieutenant whisper "Shall we Delay it?"_

"Instead the Mission was changed to us being Stationed in the Real World to deal with the Arrancars, Hoping they would kill him, after that didn't happen...they devised a Plan"

"T-They?" Rukia Stuttered "Who is-"

"The Soul Society…Once they found out you were Training Orihime, They Devised a Plan…Let the Arrancar Kidnap her"

"What?" She Shouted _"All of this time…All this Hell we've been through…is Because The Soul Society __**let **__Aizen take Orihime?"_

"They Knew Ichigo and his damn hero complex would take Charge and lead an Assault into Hueco Mundo, So they Made Sure Orihime would get Captured on her Path through the Dangai Precipice World, The Guards were Oblivious, They were Mere Lambs to the Slaughter"

_It took all of Rukia's being not to Vomit at this Point, All of this…Ever Since they Saved the Soul Society from Aizen…They had been Planning to Kill them…_

"Once we found out that Kurosaki, Ishida and Sado had left for Hueco Mundo" Renji Began, Not even bothering to pretend like they were his friends anymore "We were sent to kill them because we knew them the best and would know what they would and would not expect…at least…that's what I was told" He Pointed out Rukia's Lack of Knowledge of the Actual Mission

"You…You Mean" She Began

"That's right…I Was In Charge of the Mission to Kill Kurosaki"

_Rukia tried not to Scream as he mind was practically shattered, Her __**Best **__Friend for the last 100 years had been assigned the Mission of Killing and Ichigo…and he accepted it_

"I…I Thought Ichigo was your friend…"

"FRIEND?" Renji Laughed "Hell No! In Fact I Was Glad when I Was given the task of Killing him!"

_*Smack*_

_Rukia's Fist Met Renji's Face once again_

"Ow! Stop Hitting Me Dammit!" He Yelled as he held his nose

"You Bastard!" She Roared "How Dare you…"

"How Dare I What?" He Laughed "Come on Rukia…You Don't need him…I was…I Was Planning to say this Later…but I've finally found the courage to tell you…I Love you Rukia"

"I-"

"There!" Renji Shouted in Relief "I Finally Said it! I Finally-"

"I Don't feel the same" She Spat out, Hoping she had just Crushed the Bastard who used to be her best friend's heart

"Wh-What?" He Stuttered, Literately feeling his Heart Crack

"Break your heart?" She Growled "Good! I Hope it stay's broke for the rest of your miserable fucking life!"

_She then began to turn away but Renji grabbed her shoulder, _

"You're Mine"

_Rukia had enough, She Aimed to land one final blow but Renji caught her fist, twisted her around and put her in a Sleeper Hold_

"You're Mine.." He Repeated, He was Breathing hard, he was in Denial that Rukia didn't love him "I Won't let him take you"

"**I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!**" She Roared as she bit his arm, attempted to rip the flesh off the bone, Renji roared in pain as he tightened the grip around her neck "Let…go of me"

"No…You're…" he Began but was cut off as Rukia smacked the Back of his head against his, finally rupturing the bastard's nose and forcing him to let her go

"Rukia-Chan" Unohana whispered

"Rukia" Byakuya said as he flash stepped infront of her "Cease your foolish-"

"Get out of my way Byakuya!" She Shouted, Clearly showing her loss of respect for the man

"How Dare you" He Scolded

"You're not my Brother anymore!" She Shouted "You're nothing to me!"

"Such Insolence" Byakuya scoffed

"I Will Never Forgive you!" She Roared as she drew out Sode no Shirayuki, She Noticed Isane was walking towards the Unconscious Sado on the Ground "Stay away from him!"

"Foolish Girl" He Groaned "Do not force me to take action…they're going to die, accept it"

"No…" She Said with a Stern voice "You've already killed Ichigo, I Won't let you take anymore innocent lives!"

"It _is _going to happen Rukia" Byakuya said in a voice void of any emotion "they will die, and there's nothing you can do to stop it"

"I Will Kill you" She Said as tears began to fall "For Ichigo"

"Fool" He said as she began to charge "Hado #1, Sho"

_The Weak Hado Blast knocked Rukia onto her Back_

"Don't you see Rukia?" Byakuya asked "You're too weak to do anything…They will die…"

_Rukia looked out of the Corner of her eye and saw Mayuri walking towards Chad_

_"No…Please…Leave Him Alone" She said to herself "They haven't done anything…Please…Get up Ichigo, Help me…Help us…Help Ichigo, Help! HELP!"_

"**HELP US! ICHIGO!**" She Screamed

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Her..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Help Her..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I Will Help Her…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Everyone turned around as they felt a Sudden Burst of Reiastu, They all looked at Ichigo with Shocked eye's, He was still lying on the ground, But Something had changed..._

"His…" Renji Began

"His Hair Grew Longer..." Rukia Finished

* * *

If you don't know what the Long Hair means then I Can't help you,

I'll just admit something right now...I Do Not Like Renji, I Don't Hate the guy...but if I made a list of my Top 10 Least Favourite Bleach Characters...he'd take either the 2nd or 3rd Spot

At the time I'm wrote this chapter, This was the Highest rated Choice on the Poll on my Page, It may've changed since then but whatever

Also, As for the Other Stories on my List, I Have Begun work on "Wrath of the Hollow God" (The Bleach/Tekken Crossover) and "Ace in the Hole" (The Bleach/One Piece Crossover)

The Action begins next chapter...


	2. Devastation

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA**_

_**CHAPTER 2: DEVASTATION**_

_Previously:_

_Everyone turned around as they felt a Sudden Burst of Reiastu, They all looked at Ichigo with Shocked eye's_

"_His…" Renji Began_

_"His Hair Grew Longer..." Rukia Finished_

_Now:_

_Black Reiatsu began to radiate off of Ichigo, it Flowed up to the sky as The Boy Started to move_

"What…is this?" Renji asked no one in particular

"This Reiatsu" Rukia muttered _"This reiatsu is the same I felt from above the dome!"_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What is it now?" Renji Shouted a Huge Red Cero came from above the dome_

_"It Came from above the dome!" Chad Shouted_

_An Incredibly Powerful Reiatsu was evident from the Roof, Rukia thought the Reiatsu felt familiar but different at the same time, She then Tried to feel who's it was, When she found it who it was coming from…Her eye's widened…_

_"Is this Reiatsu…Ichigo's?"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"This is the Reiatsu I Felt before…" Rukia said to herself

_More Changes occurred on Ichigo's body, Red Furry tufts materialised, One on each his wrists and ankles and two around his collarbone that stretched to his neck, His Fingernails and Toenails Turned Black and Grew out to resemble claws and his muscles severely increased in size (A/N: if you look closely you'll notice Ichigo's full hollow form is a lot bulkier than regular Ichigo)_

"Do you see it Rukia?" Byakuya asked "Do you see what the boy truly is? He's a Hollow"

_Rukia Didn't reply as she kept her eye's glued on Ichigo_

**"The Fuck is this?" **Yammy shouted

_Red Reiatsu blasted up into the Sky, the aura completely engulfed Ichigo, Hiding him from View _

"My, My" Mayuri Chuckled "How very interesting"

"**AHHHHHHHHH****!**"

_Everyones eye's widened as the Roar came from the gusher of Reiatsu, The Voice was low pitched and deep, unlike a Regular hollows roar _

"What…is he?" Renji asked

"This Reiatsu" Unohana Muttered "It's…Incredible…"

_A Figure could be seen standing in the Red Gusher of Reiatsu, It's glowing eyes seemed pierced through them_

"The Hell?" Zaraki asked

**"Kill…**" Came a Voice, It took them a Few moment for them to realise that the figure in the reiatsu had been the one that had spoken "**I…Will Kill you….**"

_The Reiatsu faded away…and the everyone's eyes widened at the figure_

_His Skin was Pale white, There was a Hollow Hole in the Centre of his Chest with Six black markings comings out of it, 4 of them stretched around to his back, the top 2 stretched up his neck and onto the figures mask, Speaking of, The Mask covered his entire head, had the two afore mentioned stripes that passed his teeth and eyes and ended at the back of the Mask, with two more that started at the back of the mask and ended at his forehead, There were also small markings resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyeholes, The Mask had two long forward-pointing horns with small black lines extending from their centre towards the tips. The Back of the Figures Long Hair flowed in the wind_

"I…Ichigo" Rukia Stuttered _"That…That Creature is Ichigo?"_

"**What the Fuck?**" Yammy Roared

"Kurosaki…" Renji whispered

"**You…**" The Creature said as he pointed to Renji

"Oh Shit" He Muttered under his breath

"**The Slaughter starts with you!**" It said it charged

_Renji quickly released Zabimaru and tried to Block Ichigo's attack, But Ichigo Grabbed Zabimaru and literately ripped it in two_

_Rukia looked on, She Couldn't believe it, It was just like what Happened to Kaien…a Man she loved dearly had become a Hollow…No…This was Ichigo…He's too Powerful, Kaien was a Lieutenant….Ichigo is at least Captain-Class…_

_"It's Ichigo…I Know Him, He's not a Hollow, Besides I'm Not Inoue for gods sake, I Don't care about the damn mask, I Know who's behind it…"_

"Shit!" Renji Shouted "Rukia! Calm him down!"

_Rukia growled at her former best friend, How dare he…How dare he not only take the mission of Killing Ichigo and our friends, he gladly took it, And yet he still thinks they are friends, and even more ridiculous, he wants them to be lovers_

"Ichigo!" She Shouted at him, He Instantly ceased and turned to her

"Interesting" Byakuya said "You appear to affect his Hollow, Very well then…Call him off Rukia…"

_She Did Nothing…_

"R-Rukia!" Renji shouted as he backed away from the Hollow

_She Still Did Nothing…_

"Rukia!" Byakuya shouted "Cease your foolishness and Call him off!"

_This time she took action_

"Ichigo…" She Began, The Hollow Staredat her

"C-Call him off Rukia!" Renji practically pleaded

"Ichigo" She Repeated

_Everyones eyes widened as a Smirk appeared on her face_

"**RIP HIS ****HEART OUT!**"

_Above the Dome_

"Inoue-San" Uryu said to girl who was regenerating his severed arm "Do you feel that Reiatsu?"

"Reiatsu?" Inoue asked

"I See…you can't feel it" Uryu whispered

_It's probably better that way…I didn't expect Kurosaki to turn into that __**thing **__again so soon…"_

"Ishida-Kun, What Reiatsu?" Inoue asked again

"It's…It's Nothing Inoue-san" Uryu said to her, He then noticed a Lump in her pocket "Inoue-san, What is that?"

"Oh…it's...it's nothing Ishida-Kun" She Stuttered

"No Seriously Inoue-san…It's a clump of something…" He Said as he motioned towards it

"Look Ishida-Kun, Just Drop it!" She Snapped

"S-Sorry" He Stuttered, Shocked that the usually cute air-headed girl had just raised her voice at him

"I'm Sorry Ishida-Kun" She Said sadly "I Didn't mean to snap at you like that…I Just-"

"It's okay Inoue-San" Uryu confided

_"I'm Really Glad he didn't Notice" Orihime said to herself "If had seen me pick up what was left of him…I don't know what'd he'd think"_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The Cuatro Espada's body turned to ash as it proceeded to blow into the wind…However a small pile of Ash remained on the surface, The Orange haired girl quickly scooped it up, Not entirely sure why she had done it, and put it in her pocket_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_"Ulquiorra…"_

_Las Noches_

"Rukia!" Byakuya and Renji yelled in Unison

_Hollow Ichigo was more than happy to comply as he immediately tried to stab Renji through the Heart, but he Quickly flash stepped out of the way_

"Just what the hell are you thinking?" Byakuya spat at Rukia

"I Want him to die!" Rukia Snapped as Ichigo and Renji continued their Battle

"Do you seriously wish death upon your future Husband?"

"Future Husband?" Rukia asked "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Abarai asked me for your hand in marriage earlier today" Byakuya explained

"What?" Rukia Shouted "Don't I Get a Say in this? Because there's no way in hell I am-"

"You don't have a choice" Byakuya scolded "He is the only Lieutenant to have achieved Bankai, you Marrying him will make the clan look good and you will produce a powerful heir"

"To Hell with your Clan!" Rukia shouted "I Don't even love Renji and you want me to marry him and have kids?"

"It is arranged, There is no changing it" Byakuya said in a stern voice

"You know what Byakuya?" She Growled "Go fuck yourself!"

"How Dare you!" Byakuya growled, Kenpachi burst into laughter

"A Little Backlash, eh Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked

"Silence" Byakuya demanded "This is no time for your childish-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

_Everyone looked at the source of the noise and their eye's widened_

"MY ARM! YOU SON OF A BITCH! MY FUCKING ARM!" Renji Roared in pain

_Renji was rolling on the floor in pain, while everyone looked at what has caused that him that immense pain, In Ichigo's Hand was Renji's missing limb, He had literately ripped Renji's arm off, Rukia knew that she should feel concern for her friend…but she was smirking_

_"Is this…Bloodlust?" Rukia Wondered, Secretly enjoying the sight of her old friend losing a huge amount of blood_

_As Renji Rolled about in pain, Hollow Ichigo began charging a Cero in-between his two horns _

_"Yes….Kill Him" Rukia said to herself_

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Came a voice from beside her

_The Petals Immediately homed in on Ichigo who used Sonido to get out of the way_

_"Sonido…" Byakuya said to himself "So he really has become a Hollow…"_

_Byakuya needed some kind of distraction to land a hit on Ichigo and get him away from Renji, so he decided to aim the Petals at the sill outsold Sado_

_"No!" Rukia shouted in her head_

"Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!" Rukia Shouted as she fired the Blast that completely froze the Senbonzakura petals

"Foolish" Byakuya scolded as Rukia Jumped away from him "Do you realise what you are doing Rukia? It will be a Miracle if you don't get sentenced to Treason for this"

"I Don't Care" She Growled "I Refuse to listen to the Soul Society now, They're corrupt! They tried to kill the man I Love for because they idiotically assumed that he would kill them!"

_There…She Said it, She Didn't Love Renji, She Hated him, She Loved Ichigo…No one else_

"Fool" He Scoffed, Disgusted "You do realise you can never be with him, don't you? I Arranged your marriage to R-"

"Wrong" She Scoffed "I'm _not _marrying Renji! I Don't care what you say, I Don't care what the Kuchiki Clan say, I Don't care about the Soul Society anymore!"

"So you're defecting?" Byakuya scolded "If you do this, then you're no better than Aizen!"

"Tch…All this time…who'd of thought that all of this time Aizen was the good guy and You were the evil bastards"

"How Dare You!" He Shouted

"How Dare I What?" She Shouted "You're all corrupt! Every single last one of you!"

"Corrupt?" Byakuya shouted "We are holding up the law of the Soul Society! This is not corruption! It is Justice!"

"Then what kind of sick disgusting twisted Justice is this?" Rukia shouted back "Killing a man because you fear his Power? If this is Justice Byakuya, Then I am more than happy to break that law!"

"Fool!" He Shouted "Without law, Then the order will fall into Chaos do you want that to-"

"**El Directo!**"

* * *

_SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED COLOUR BOOK!  
_

_Rukia: What is that anyway?_

_Ichigo: What?_

_Rukia: That New Form of yours..._

_Ichigo: I Dunno...a Vasto Lorde?_

_Rukia: No a Vasto Lorde is the highest form of Hollow...I Got it!  
_

_Ichigo: You know what it is?_

_Rukia: No, But I thought of the Perfect name!_

_Ichigo: What?_

_Rukia: Ichithing!_

_Ichigo: I...Ichithing..._

_Rukia: Something wrong?_

Ichigo: It sounds like slang for...y'know

_Rukia: ...Pervert_

_

* * *

_

_Remember my Comment about how I Don't like Renji but i don't hate him?...Yeah I Take that back_

_Not only do I Hate him and Rukia as a Couple...I Just plain hate his character, Hence why in this story he's the biggest dick in existence _

_I Should mention this right now, The Will be my Darkest story yet, it'll be for mature audiences only, They'll be some blatantly violent scenes, Some Sex, Some Sexual assault (but not on Rukia or Orihime, I Couldn't do that to them), Some Sadistic behaviour (Like above when Rukia enjoyed seeing Renji in pain), I May Throw in an OC or two at a later date but it'll stay the same for now, So Enjoy this until chapter 3_


	3. Defection

_**WOW! 25 Reviews for 2 Chapters, It's already my 2nd most reviewed fic! Anyway, i've been meaning to do this over the last few chapters but I forgot to include this so…here it is now**_

_**My Main inspirations for this fic would be "Treason" by "NeonZangetsu", "Betrayal" by "KyuubiReborn" and "Betrayal of the Fallen" by "BleachedHollow"**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA 3 **_

_**DEFECTION**_

_Previously:_

_"Then what kind of sick disgusting twisted Justice is this?" Rukia shouted back "Killing a man because you fear his Power? If this is Justice Byakuya, Then I am more than happy to break that law!"_

_"Fool!" He Shouted "Without law, Then the order will fall into chaos do you want that to-"_

_"__**El Directo!**__"_

_Now:_

_Byakuya quickly got out of the way of the huge reiatsu blast as it soared past him_

"Sado!" Rukia shouted as she ran over to him "Are you okay?"

"Sort of" He grunted "I'm still Injured back I can still fight"

"How long have you been-"

"Faking?" He asked "Ever since Ichigo turned into…_that__**" **_He said as motioned towards him "I wanted to see what was going down…and it looks like we've been betrayed…"

"I Doubt they ever were on our side" Rukia said sadly

"Yeah…they've been planning to kill us haven't they?"

"Yes…ever since _we _saved _them_" Rukia noted

"Bastards" He cursed, even Rukia was surprised by the gentle giants swear

"Yes" she nodded "Every single last one of them"

"**Ch-ad**"

_Both Rukia and Sado turned around to see Ichigo's full hollow form gazing at them_

"What...caused him to-" Sado began

"I Screamed at him to help us…and it just sorta happened" Rukia explained as Ichigo began to walk towards them

"Ichigo…" is all Chad could say before the hollow gripped his neck

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as the hollow began to choke Sado "stop it! let him go"

_The hollow immediately complied as he let go of Chad's neck_

"You can control him?" Chad wheezed as he tried to regain his breath

"Not really…but remembers me…" She said as she looked at Ichigo's black striped mask

"**Rukia…**" He said as he slowly walked towards her

"I'm not afraid" she said bluntly to him "I don't care what you've become or what kind of power you posses….you're Ichigo…you're _my _Ichigo"

"**R-Ru…kia…**" He stuttered

"Is he controlling it?" Sado asked

"I Don't think so" she began to explain "But nevertheless it's protecting me…"

_"Is he helping me because I screamed at him to get up?" Rukia asked herself_

"So as long as you're here he's under control?" he asked, Rukia nodded "alright then…Brazo izquierda del Diablo _(Left arm of the Devil)_"

_The white armour formed around Sado's left arm, after that he immediately called out _"Brazo Derecha de Gigante _(Right Arm of the Giant)_" _his other shield like armour forming on his right arm_

"Sado!" Rukia gasped "Don't be a fool! you're not strong enough to take on four captains!"

"Maybe not" he nodded "But I made a promise long ago…"

_"All right. Let's do this Chad. You keep doing your thing and don't fight for yourself…but fight for me. And I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it to"_

"Me and Ichigo made a vow 3 years ago, If I Want to protect something then he'll fight alongside me…and if he want's to protect something, I'll help him with no hesitation…and right now he's protecting you, So I am too" he explained

"But Sado!" she protested

"No" Mayuri cut her off "Let's see what the boy can do"

"El Directo!" Sado roared as he fired the huge blast at the disturbing captain who easily dodged

"Is that all?" he smirked

"Far from it" he said as he used sonido to home in on him

"He used Sonido!" Byakuya gasped _"What kind of powers does this boy posses?"_

_Byakuya was too lost in his train of thought to notice that Ichigo has just appeared behind him_

"Oi Kuchiki!" Kenpachi laughed "Look behind ya!"

"What are you talking-Shit!" He hissed as he brought up Senbonzakura just in time to block Ichigo's attack

"**AHHHHH!**" Ichigo roared in Byakuya's face, the sound wave blowing him away

"A sound wave?" Rukia asked herself "Just by his roar…"

"Get ready!" Mayuri laughed as he drew his zanpakutou "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo!"

_"Uryu told me about his Zanpakutou" Chad noted "it paralyses whatever it cuts but leaves the pain receptors intact, If I get cut, just once, it's over"_

"Come on boy" Mayuri chuckled "I can't wait to open you up and see what gives you those extraordinary powers"

"El Directo!" Chad shouted once again, as expected, Kurotsuchi dodged

"Please" he scoffed but had no time to speak anymore after Chad used Sonido to get behind him and fired another El Directo

"No matter how many you fire, it's pointless" Mayuri laughed as he dodged yet another one

"Sado" Rukia said, her voice nothing but a whisper _"Please…don't die for my sake"_

"R-Rukia…"

_Rukia looked at the source of the noise, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to spit in his face as the one armed Renji crawled towards her_

"What?" She asked in a cold emotionless voice

"Please…help me"

"Go to hell" she spat

"Please…Rukia" he begged as blood continued to flow

"I hope you burn in the deepest pits of hell" she admitted

"Please…I love you…"

"Well you know what Renji?" She said as she kneeled down to his level "I don't love you, and I'm not going to marry you, I love Ichigo, and you know what? I always have…I _Despise _you"

"Rukia...please..give me one more-"

"Chance?" she finished for him, he nodded in response "I Never even considered loving you…you were my friend Renji…and now…you're nothing to me"

_Renji could only let his tears fall as the woman he loved dearly, also the women who now hated his guts walked away from him_

_"Why…he doesn't deserve her!" He shouted in his head before he fell into an unconscious state_

_Above the Dome_

"What is gods name is going on down there?" Uryu shouted as he felt a huge amount of reiatsu shoot up

"Ishida-kun?" Inoue asked as she was finishing up on healing his arm

"I can feel Kurosaki, Kuchiki and Sado-kun's reiatsu along with the captains…and it feels like they're fighting each other…"

"But why would they do that?" Orihime asked

"I have no idea Inoue-san…"

"Ishida-kun" she whispered

"Inoue-san?" Uryu asked as he saw her shocked expression "What's wrong?"

"I-I can feel Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu…" she noted, Uryu's eye's widened "Has he…"

"Turned into the _thing_ again?" He finished off for her "I'm afraid so"

"He…he" she stuttered in fear

"You're terrified of his hollow powers aren't you?" Uryu asked, she hesitated but nodded "Listen Inoue-san, Kurosaki isn't a hollow, it's just a mask"

"How can you say that Ishida-kun!" she shouted "You saw what he turned into!"

"Inoue-san…" Uryu moaned "So what if Kurosaki has a Hollow living inside of him? He's still the damn orange haired oaf"

"I-Ishida-kun" She stuttered as tears formed in the corner of her eyes

"Inoue-san…he's not a Hollow..."

"I want to believe you Ishida-Kun…I really do"

_Las Noches_

"Damn!" Byakuya cursed as Ichigo landed quite a cut on his right shoulder _"What has this boy become? He charges like a Berserker and shows no remorse whatsoever"_

"**Kill…**" He muttered as he swung Tensa Zangetsu once again

"You're a monster" Byakuya said as he blocked with Senbonzakura

"He's not the monster!" Rukia shouted

"How many times must I tell you be quiet girl?" Byakuya shouted "Zaraki what the hell are you doing just standing there?"

"What's it look like?" he scoffed "I'm enjoying the fight, lord knows this espada pussy won't be up to the task"

"**I'm gonna enjoy ripping you in half!**" Yammy shouted as he smashed his fist down, Kenpachi jumped back to avoid it

"Well, Well" he chuckled as he began to charge "Looks like you might be some fun after all…"

"Idiot!" Byakuya shouted "You're supposed to be helping me!"

"Oh shove it you pansy" Zaraki scoffed

"El Directo!" Chad shouted once again, Mayuri noticed that the boys speed was so great that he could fire an El Directo, Sonido behind him and fire another

"Impressive" He said as he dodged both, the blasts clashed and created a small explosion, creating a small cloud of Reiatsu and sand from the floor, Chad took this opportunity and fired an El Directo through the cloud "Foolish boy! I-"

"El Directo!" Chad shouted as he Sonido'ed (sp.?) behind Kurotsuchi and fired another at Point blank, hitting him in the back and sending him into the other El Directo, the two blasts had enough destructive power to create a small explosion

"One down" Chad groaned as he tried to regain his breath "and-"

"Do you seriously think that would be enough to stop _me_?"

_"No!" Chad shouted in his head as Mayuri walked out the smoke created by the blast unscratched "Damn it!"_

"Honestly Child" He scoffed as he dusted off his captains hoari "You underestimate me so much it's not even funny"

"Damn it!" he groaned _"Firing El Directo's over and over again won't do me much good, I've got to think of something else…"_

"Oh? Is that all, guess you won't be worth opening up after all" Mayuri groaned

"Bastard" Chad Groaned as he lifted his shielded arm _"If this doesn't work then I'm screwed"_

"Lost in thought are we?"

_Chad's eyes widened as he heard the sickly smug sounding voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi behind him_

_"Flash Step!"_

"That can be very dangerous" he said as he lifted up his Zanpakutou "When facing an opponent like me!"

_Chad quickly jumped away and barely managed to dodge the strike, the back of his shirt was torn was thankfully the blade had not pierced his skin_

_"That was close" he said as he received from his close call "I only have one shot at this…let's hope it works"_

_By this point, Byakuya was bleeding profusely, Blood was practically pouring from a large gash on his forehead _

"Damn" he cursed in-between breaths as Hollow Ichigo approached

"**Die Byakuya**" Ichigo said, spitting his name like it was a curse, he lifted his sword up, prepared to land the final blow

_Byakuya couldn't fight back, his arms felt numb, he could even breath, all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the finishing strike_

_The Blade was just inches away, the cold steel about to lob Byakuya's head off_

…

_and then Ichigo's mask shattered_

_

* * *

_

Oh Bugger

Didn't see that coming did ya?

I tried to fix my capital letter habit...hopefully I can kick it in the near future

* * *

Note: from the next chapter onwards, the chapter names will be named after certain songs, see if you can recognise them...

Next Chapter: My Blade As My Pride

* * *

Also, Please check out my Bleach Stories "Revival" and "The Everyday life of a Hybrid", The Everyday life **NEEDS **Reviews and I've finally ended the hiatus on Revival since i've started chapter 6


	4. My Blade as My Pride

**The Nueva Espada 4**

**My Blade As My Pride**

_Previously:_

_The Blade was just inches away, the cold steel about to lob Byakuya's head off_

…

_and then Ichigo's mask shattered_

_Now:_

"What!" Rukia shouted as the broken remains of Ichigo's mask fell onto the ground

"S-Shit!" Ichigo cursed as he fell onto the ground

"What the hell" Sado said in a small voice as he turned towards the scene "Damn it! the mask broke"

"Well, Well" Mayuri chuckled "Looks like your trump card just bit the dust"

_All of a sudden, Ichigo's white armoured skin and long hair literately exploded off of him, it took the form of Blue energy that circled in the air before it shot back down onto Ichigo like a beam, after the smoke cleared, Ichigo's Hollow hole was gone_

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered

"Now you die boy!" Byakuya shouted as he lifted up his Zanpakutou "I Don't know what that thing was but it's doesn't matter because now you are dead!" and with that he swung it down

"Ichigo!" Chad and Rukia shouted out in unison the Orange haired boy laid motionless on the sand

_*Slash*_

Rukia closed her eyes, dreading the worst, Chad however was unable to tear his eyes away...and he was thankful he didn't

"Ishida!" He shouted

"What?" Rukia shouted, She opened her eyes to find the quincy with his bow drawn, and the slashing sound had come from…

"Ahh!" Byakuya shouted as he held his deeply wounded arm, caused by the arrow fired by the Quincy

"What the hell is going on down here?" Uryu shouted

"Ishida!" Rukia shouted as he she flash stepped next to him "Where's Inoue?"

"I Left her on the roof" He Explained

"What!" Rukia snapped "Are you insane?"

"I Didn't choose to leave her there, she didn't want to come down" Uryu explained "She felt Kurosaki's reiatsu…"

"Oh…" Rukia said, solemnly, She knew that Inoue was scared to death of his hollow powers.

"But onto more important matters…Just what the hell is going on down here, I Saw Kurosaki was about to attack your brother so I had to act quick"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Uryu used the blue surfboard-like device made out of Reishi to literately skate down the tower that connected Las Noches to the roof, As he moved in closer, his worst fear was realised, Kurosaki had indeed turned into that _**_thing _**_once again, He knew immediately that it couldn't be good, he remembered how the Espada had stopped him by cutting one of his horns off, He pulled a Seele Schneider and managed to break the horn off with a well place shot, however he noticed that Byakuya had then lifted up his Zanpakutou, intent on killing him, not entirely sure what to do, he fired an another arrow at the captain, Nearly severing his arm_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So it was _you _that broke Ichigo's mask" Rukia said out loud, Uryu was confused as to why she sounded slightly angry

"Y-Yes" he stuttered, Rukia scowled at him

"Idiot! He was our last hope!" She said as she smacked him in head

"Gah!" Uryu shouted as he held his now bruised cranium "Kuchiki-san, what are you talking about?"

"We've been betrayed" Sado explained as he Sonido'ed beside him

"B-Betrayed?" He stuttered "What do you mean?"

"They knew we would come to Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue" Sado began

"They're the whole damn reason Inoue got kidnapped in the first place" Rukia told him, Ishida's eye's widened

"You mean-"

"They didn't come here to help us…they came here to kill us" Rukia said, finally getting it out of the way

"But…" Uryu began but ultimately could find only one word "When?"

"Ever since Aizen's rebellion" Rukia noted

_Uryu was now grinding his teeth in anger _

"Son of a Bitch" Uryu said as he turned to Mayuri "My Grandfather wasn't enough for you…you went for Kurosaki's life too…"

"You'll be joining him soon enough Quincy" He chuckled

"This time I'll make sure I kill you" Uryu said as he released his bow

"Wait, Ishida" Chad interrupted "I Want to fight him"

"But Sado!" Ishida protested as he lowered his spirit bow

"Ever since I got this extraordinary power" He began, motioning to his armoured arms "I've only been able to been able to take out a few hollows and one arrancar….I Want to fight him…so I can prove it to myself that I'm strong enough to protect my friends"

"Sado…" Uryu gasped

"Please" He Begged

"I….I Understand" Uryu said as he withdrew his bow

"Thank you" he said before he Sonido'ed towards Mayuri

"So…" Uryu began to talk to Rukia but she quickly Flash stepped to Ichigo's side

"The hollow hole is gone" Rukia gasped as she felt the area where the hole used to be

"That tickles" came a small voice, Rukia gasped as Ichigo turned his head and looked up to her "Hey…Rukia"

"Ichigo" she said with tears in her eyes

"Don't cry" he whispered as he attempted to lift his hands to wipe her tears away but ultimately couldn't move his arms

"Kurosaki" Ishida said as he approached him

"Ishida" Ichigo said as Rukia helped him up "Never thought I'd be happier to see you"

"You're welcome my friend" Uryu smiled as he pushed up his glasses but his bright expression soon faded "So…we've been betrayed"

"Yeah" he said sadly as Rukia finally got him to his feet "…I Trusted them…"

"We all did…" Uryu said sadly before he noticed as certain someone on the ground "Abarai! He's Injure-"

"Ishida…" Ichigo interrupted, The Glasses wearing boy turned to him, Ichigo simply shook his head and Rukia grinded her teeth

"H-Him too" Uryu said as his eye's widened _"I…I Trusted him, When we fought that Granz bastard I told him that I needed the help of someone I trusted to set up the sprenger…Son of a…how foolish of me…damn shinigami…"_

"Now I can see why you hate Shinigami" Rukia said in a small voice "They're all traitorous bastards…"

"Every single last fucking one of them" Ichigo growled through his closed teeth

"What do we do now?" Uryu asked, Ichigo then motioned for Rukia to let him go

"We fight…" He said as he donned his mask

_(Song: My Blade as My Pride - Masukazu Morita)_

_(Eng & Jap Lyrics. I Highly recommend opening a new window and going to youtube to listen it as you read)_

_**arashi ga satte mo me no mae wa**_

_**munashii shouri to kage mo nai tamashii ga ugomeiteru**_

_**/**_

_**Even if the storm passed by, before my eyes **_

_**The meaningless victory and spirits without shadows squirm about**_

_**/**_

"We'll rip the Soul Society to shreds…" Rukia said as she drew her Zanpakutou but was also shocked by Ichigo's bold leader-like attitude

"Then it's settled" Uryu said as he drew Ginrei Kojaku "It's almost like we're a new army…"

_"An army…Ishida, My friend, you have just given me the greatest idea ever…"_

_**kibou ga moteru no wa shi ga me ni mienukara**_

_**yodonderu shuraba wo kirisaku dakesa**_

_**/**_

_**The reason one can have hope is because one cannot see death before their eyes **_

_**Only cut through the stagnated pandemoniums**_

**_/_**

"El Direct-"

"It's useless!" Mayuri shouted as he attempted to slash Chad but he dodged "Honestly boy, you just keep spamming the same attack over and over again. It's bad enough that the orange haired boy does it too"

"Damn" he cursed _"I guess have to go for it, I only have one shot at this…" _

_Chad then immediately began to charge_

"What is this?" Mayuri scoffed "Some kind of Kamizake move? Oh well boy, If you're that eager to die…"

"Sado!" Rukia yelled "Ichigo! he's going to-"

"Don't fret" he interrupted her "Chad may not be the smartest guy in the world, be even he has a strategy"

_**hokori wo hitotsu suteru sono tabi chikazuku**_

_**kemono e to hitoashi zutsu chikazuku**_

_**hikari no gotoku sekai tsuranuku shinken**_

_**My blade, as my pride kishimi kishimu**_

_**ikizama no shirushi**_

**_/_**

_**Every time I throw away a pride, I get closer One step at a time,**_

_**I get closer to becoming a beast The true sword that pierces the world like the light **_

_**My blade as my pride creaking and creaking**_

_** The mark of the way to live**_

**_/_**

"You bore me child" Mayuri sighed as he began to charge, Sado lifted up his armoured left arm and planned to deliver a strike

However Mayuri saw through this and flash stepped towards him, His Zanpakutou aimed for his heart, However Chad saw this and brought up his shielded right arm to block the attack

Needless to say, it didn't go well, The Zanpakutou pierced his whole arm

"Sado!" Rukia and Uryu shouted in unison

"Foolish boy" Mayuri chuckled

"Maybe" He chuckled, He looked up with a smile on his face "But I suppose you're the foolish one now…you really should've let go of your Zanpakutou…too late now"

"What are you talk-" Mayuri began to speak but then noticed he couldn't pull his Zanpakutou out of his arm _"it's stuck in the bone!" _and was too late to Notice the boy had drawn back his left arm, Mayuri froze…

"**La Muerte!**"

_**kyoufu to muchi to ni nomikomare**_

_**ashi wo fumihazusu mono dake ga unmei ni nagasare yuku**_

_**/**_

_**Engulfed by fear and being without knowledge **_

_**Those who step out are the ones who get washed away by destiny**_

_**/**_

"DAMN IT!"

_Everyone's eye widened as a Huge amount to Reiatsu shaped like a skull appeared in mid-air as Chad delivered the final blow, Mayuri was thrown back and unlike the arrancar he had fought before, Kurotsuchi didn't have armoured skin…_

"Ahhh!" Mayuri squeaked as his Chest collapsed on itself

"La Muerte…The Death" Uryu said

"How fitting" Ichigo said as he picked up Tensa Zangetsu "They'll be a lot more death when I'm through with them…"

_**sabitsukeba nidoto wa mou tsukitaterarezu**_

_**tsukami sokonau nara waga mi wa sakeru**_

_**/**_

_**One it's rusted, there is no way to stick it back up **_

_**If you miss the grab, my body will tear**_

_**/**_

_The Remaining Shinigami took their defensive positions as the female Shinigami, Substitute Shinigami and the Quincy began to charge_

"Damn" Byakuya cursed as his arm continued to Bleed profusely, he barely lifted Senbonzakura in time to Block Ichigo's attack

"There were so many times I wished I killed you after our fight…" Ichigo said, referring to their fight in the Soul Society "just goes to show you that some wishes do come true…"

"Bastard" Byakuya grunted before Ichigo kicked him in the gut

"Oh I'm the Bastard?" Ichigo chuckled as he removed his mask "If I'm the Bastard then what does that make you? the little tattletale who told old fart Yama 'bout my Hollow powers. A Worm? a Maggot?"

"Shut up" Byakuya groaned as Ichigo held his Blade to his throat

"You really are a worm" Ichigo scoffed "Goodbye Byakuya Kuchiki"

_**kokoro wo hitotsu korosu sono tabi toonoku**_

_**kemono kara hitoashi zutsu toonoku**_

_**ochiteyuku no wa bokura ka sora ka yaiba ka**_

_**My blade, as my pride yureru yureru**_

_**ikiteiru akashi**_

_**/**_

_**Every time I kill a heart, I get further away **_

_**One step at a time, I get further away from becoming a beast **_

_**What falls is us or the sky or the blade**_

_** My blade, as my pride, shaking and shaking **_

_**The proof of living**_

_**/**_

"Stop!" Came a Voice, he turned around and found the shaking figure of Isane Kotetsu "Don't kill him"

"And why shouldn't I?" He scoffed "Shinigami…you're nothing but traitors!"

"Ichigo-Kun" Unohana said quietly "This is a direct order from Head Captain Yamamoto, We must carry it out no matter what the-"

"Enough with the old fart already!" Surprisingly enough, this didn't come from Ichigo, Rukia, Chad or even Uryu, it came from Hanataro "Why should we kill our friend? they've done nothing wrong! they even saved us!"

"Hanataro Yamada!" Isane shouted

"Ichigo-Kun's done nothing wrong!" He pleaded "So what if he's different? He's still the same man who saved us from Aizen!"

"Well…guess someone actually has some sense within them…" Ichigo smiled "Thank you Hanataro…"

"Hanataro…" Unohana said in a small voice

"It's not right! He's-"

_*Slash!*_

"Hanataro!" Ichigo shouted as his somewhat friend was impaled, He noticed that Byakuya had used the special flash step that he had used in their first encounter before Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society, there's no way someone like Hanataro could see it, let alone dodge it.

"Traitor" Byakuya grunted, before he looked at Ichigo "Never take your eye's off your opponent…especially when it's someone like me"

"You Son of a Bitch!" Ichigo roared as practically ripped his mask back on and charged into Byakuya, a mere swing of Tensa Zangetsu was enough to blow the captain roughly 4 feet back

_**hokori wo hitotsu suteru sono tabi chikazuku**_

_**kemono e to hitoashi zutsu chikazuku**_

_**hikari no gotoku sekai tsuranuku shinken**_

_**My blade, as my pride kishimi kishimu**_

_**ikizama no shirushi**_

_**/**_

_**Every time I throw away a pride, I get closer **_

_**One step at a time, I get closer to becoming a beast**_

_** The true sword that pierces the world like the light**_

_**My blade, as my pride creaking and creaking **_

_**The mark of the way to live**_

_**/**_

"Byakuya!" Rukia roared as she flash stepped behind him, she too angered at what he had done to their friend

"Shit!" Byakuya cursed as he barely blocked Sode no Shirayuki "Foolish girl, I'll-"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

_"No!" Byakuya shouted but it was too late as the black energy wave smashed into his back, Rukia held out her hand, a smirk that could rival Hollow Ichigo's was plastered on her face_

"Hado #33 Sokatsui!" She roared as she fired the lightning blast, point blank into Byakuya chest

_**kokoro wo hitotsu korosu sono tabi toonoku**_

_**kemono kara hitoashi zutsu toonoku**_

_**ochiteyuku no wa bokura ka sora ka yaiba ka**_

_**My blade, as my pride yureru yureru**_

_**ikiteiru akashi**_

_**/**_

_**Every time I kill a heart, I get further away **_

_**One step at a time, I get further away from becoming a beast **_

_**What falls is us or the sky or the blade**_

_** My blade, as my pride shaking and shaking **_

_**The proof of living**_

_**/**_

"Damn!" is all he could say before he was blasted back, a huge gash in his stomach

"Let this be a lesson" Ichigo said to the remaining captains "By betraying us, you've made a new enemy…and by making a new enemy you've started a new war…"

"What are you now?" Ishida groaned "A Dictator?"

"No…a Leader" he said as he removed his mask "Come on…"

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked

"To get Inoue…" Ichigo said as he started to walk toward the towers that connected Las Noches floor to it's roof

"What are we going to do now?" Chad asked

"Simple…we begin again"

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked

"Simple" he said as he turned to them "We're no longer on their side…and we're still fighting Aizen…then there's only one option…we build an army…"

"An Army?" Rukia gasped "Just the 5 of us?" She was shocked, Ichigo had almost become a new person, Ruthless and dictator-like _"What's happened you?…did the soul society betraying us really change you that much?"_

"No…" Ichigo said in a voice void of any emotion "That's not an army…today…we start building one…"

"So what do we do?" Uryu asked

"Grab Hanataro" Ichigo commanded "He's our first new member…"

"Wait!" Isane shouted, but her protest was ignored, She didn't charge, she knew she couldn't take on a Captain-Class Shinigami, there was nothing else to stand in there way, Kenpachi was occupied with the Cero Espada, Byakuya and Mayuri were half dead, and she doubted Captain Unohana could do anything either

"But even so, That's only six…" Chad said as he picked up Hanataro and slung him on his shoulder

"But soon that number's going to increase" Ichigo said with a sinister smirk on his face "Ishida, use that Reiatsu surfboard thing to get you and Chad onto the roof, Me and Rukia will fly"

"Reiatsu Surfboard thing? It has a name-" Uryu began but it was too late as Ichigo and Rukia had already taken flight "Damn him…Come on Sado"

"Alright" he nodded as Uryu prepared the _"Reiatsu surfboard thing" _

"So…" Ichigo began as he and Rukia closed in on the hole in the ceiling "I'm _your _Ichigo?"

"W-What?" She stuttered, then she remembered that when the fully hollowed Ichigo was approaching her she told him she wasn't afraid because he was _her _Ichigo "I…I Umm…"

"I May not of been in control of that thing but I could still see and hear everything…But Did you mean it?" he asked, Rukia looked up and for the first time noticed his expression

_He may of changed into a ruthless leader on the outside but Rukia could see beyond that, she could see the tears in his eyes, she could see that deep down his heart had been ripped out and stomped on by those he dared to call allies, He was broken on the ins_ide

"Yes…you're my Ichigo" she said with a smile

_Ichigo smirked at this, he could feel his heart starting to mend at an alarmingly quick rate, He wiped the single tear on his cheek and stopped his flight_

"Ichigo what's wrong?" she asked as she also stopped beside him "Aren't we going to get Ino-"

_She was silenced when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on hers, Rukia could hardly believe that it was __**now **__of all times that they shared their first kiss, but she knew, they needed each other now than ever, all they really had now was each other, No Soul Society…just them, Rukia groaned as he pulled back_

"How do feel about Renji?" he asked truthfully

"He loves me, got Byakuya to arrange our marriage, I refused, I Hate him" She admitted

"Well…" he began as he caressed her cheek "Will you accept my love?"

"Gladly" She admitted as he went in for another kiss "you know…you're the first guy to ever kiss me"

"Good…'cause I'll be the only one to ever kiss you" He said as he lightly pressed his lips to hers

"Can you two please stop shoving your tongues down each other's throats, Honestly, now of all times?"

_Ichigo and Rukia broke apart and turned to face who dared interrupted them, they found the Quincy and the slightly blushing silent giant on the "Reiatsu Surfboard thing'' __**(A/N: God I love typing that)**_

"Hardly think nows the time for a passionate make out session when we've just been betrayed" Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses

"Shut it Ishida!" Ichigo roared as he and Rukia tried to hide the blushes creeping on their faces

"Merely stating facts" He shrugged

"Let's just go get Inoue" Chad said, _desperately_ trying to change the subject

"Fine" Ichigo grunted as he and Rukia began to fly upwards again

"It's about time they got together" Chad said

"Tell me about it" Uryu nodded as he and Chad continued their voyage "They've been giving each other longing looks ever since I've met them…". on the inside however he was dreading one thing _"Inoue-san is going to be Heartbroken…"_

_Finally the five had reached the roof of Las Noches, Rukia and Chad noticed the huge amount of Damage that had been caused up there, they instantly (and correctly) assumed it was too do with Ichigo's New Hollow Form_

"Damn, you really did a number on this place" Chad whistled

"You can thank Ulquiorra for some of it too, Him and those damn Lanza Del…things…"

"Kurosaki-Kun! Ishida-Kun! Sado-Kun! Kuchiki-San!" Orihime cheered as she ran towards her four friends, noticing the injured Hanataro on Chad's shoulder

"Inoue" Rukia smiled "I'm glad you're alright"

"Inoue…" Ichigo began, praying to god his plan could succeed

"Kurosaki-Kun!" She jumped in pleasure, hoping, praying that he was about to confess to her...

"Ulquiorra"

_Nope…_

"W-What?" She and indeed everyone else stuttered

"When he died, he turned into Ash and scattered…do you know if there's still some ash up here?"

"Kurosaki! You can't be serious!" Uryu shouted, catching wind of Ichigo's plan

"W-What?" Rukia asked, generally confused

"Kurosaki-Kun…" she stuttered "…I…Don't"

_"Did he see me pick up the Ash and put it in my pocket?..."_

"Inoue" He said in a stern voice, that practically demanded an answer "Do you or do you not know where we can find the ash?"

"I…I…"

"That Clump in your pocket" Sado pointed out "What is that?"

"It's nothing it's just…"

"Inoue…" Ichigo interrupted "Is that…him?"

"Inoue-san!" Uryu gasped, now he knew why she snapped at him earlier when he asked what it was, she was hiding a piece of the Arrancar!

"Inoue…"

"Yes…" she said in a small voice "It's some the ash he turned into..."

_To everyone's surprise, Ichigo walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder_

"Revive him"

* * *

**_OH SNAP-ETH!_**

It's a word I made up, do you like it?

...

Nah, Me neither

Now you may be wondering why this Chapter took so much longer than the others, well I'll tell you, I'm one of those people who likes to plan ahead, therefore I like to write scenes that won't appear for another 5-10 Chapters

...

Too cut a long story short

I've been busy writing the future Sex scenes

...

Happy?

* * *

**Next Time: CRUSH the WORLD DowN (Reprise)**

_"I Didn't Revive you so we could fight"_

_"They Why?"_

_"I Revived you so we could join forces..."_

_

* * *

_

_Please, PLEASE Review my other Bleach fics, "The Everyday life of a Hybrid" FINALLY got a review and it gave a me a warm tingly feeling inside_

_**MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND TINGLY DAMNIT!**_


	5. CRUSH the WORLD DowN Reprise

_**Just some Little announcements, This will be the only fic I'm going to update for a while, If I reach 100+ reviews in the next few chapters then I'm going to take a small break (a week at the most) from this fic so I can work on "Revival", "A Different Punishment" and "The Everyday life of a Hybrid" which are long overdue for updates**_

_**Now then, Various things have happened in the Manga at this point that pretty much makes this story an AU…Which was my aim in the first place so no worries there, So no Tensa-Kun or Butterfly Aizen…God knows what Kubo was smoking when he thought of the latter…**_

_**Also I am Well aware that Renji is extremely OOC in this fic, what do you expect? He's a villain in this fic, Villains aren't nice, they're the opposite of nice, Bad, Evil, Sadistic, Very Naughty, etc**_

_**On yet another a Side-note (God this is getting long) I Love "CRUSH the WORLD DowN", It's one of my favourite Bleach Beat Collection songs,**_

**THE NUEVA ESPADA 5**

**CRUSH the WORLD DowN (Reprise)**

_Previously:_

_To everyone's surprise, Ichigo walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder_

_"Revive him"_

_Now:_

"W-What?" She stuttered

"Kurosaki are you insane!" Ishida shouted

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted "Surely you can't be serious! I Mean that Espada nearly killed you!"

"He did kill me" Ichigo said, looking deep into her eyes "That's how I turned into that…_thing _for the first time"

"Of course" she remembered "I Felt your Reiatsu above the dome…"

"That form was strong enough to completely destroy Ulquiorra" Ichigo noted "If I can learn to control it…then I'll powerful, but even then…I Need people to help me…an army…That's why I Need Ulquiorra…"

"How do we know he'll help us?" Chad asked "For all we know he could Kill us right as he's revived"

"That's a risk we'll have to take" he stated

"Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled

"Inoue….you know what to do" He said, Orihime hesitated but eventually took out the ash and laid it on the ground

"Kurosaki-Kun…are you sure?" She asked

"I'm not one to joke about this Inoue…" He said coldly

_Inoue's Hairclips flew off and and an Orange shield emerged over the ash, more and more ash began to gather within the shield and it started to mould into the shape of a Person_

_The Resurrection of Ulquiorra Schiffer had begun…_

_Las Noches_

"What…do we do?" Isane asked as Captain Unohana finished healing Byakuya, who then tried to fly up to the roof but the Cero Espada had other plans

"**The hell do you think you're goin'?**" Yammy snapped at the captain before swatting him like a fly

"The Mission was a failure…" Unohana said sadly "We failed to kill any of the Ryoka, Rukia Kuchiki and Hanataro Yamada have defected, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi are in critical condition"

"This was an S-Ranked Mission from Head-Captain Yamamoto himself…" Isane muttered, the old man would not be pleased with it's failure…

"Hurry, if we're quick we can re-attach Lieutenant Abarai's arm" Unohana said as she rushed over to the one-armed lieutenant

_"All we can do now is hope for the best, Kurosaki has already begun building his army…"_

_The Roof_

_The Dust was finally taken the shape of a 5 foot-something male, and now what appeared to be Helmet was generating on the left side of his head_

"I'm Nearly done…" Inoue said in small voice "But…Why are we reviving him…I…I mean he's the reason I'm here in the-"

"No" Rukia interrupted "The Soul Society knew Aizen would take this opportunity to kidnap you, they had a hunch that he would pull something like this"

"It's more Yamamoto's fault than Aizen's or Ulquiorra's" Ishida continued for her

"They wanted us dead so they let Aizen take you, to do such a thing is unforgivable" Ichigo concluded

"But even so…" Orihime stuttered as she continued working on regenerating Ulquiorra "Why are we resurrecting Ulquiorra…"

"So we can rebuild the Espada"

_It took them a few moments to truly gather what he said…and then_

"WHAT!" Came four simultaneous shouts

"Kurosaki have you gone mad?" Ishida shouted

"Rebuilding the Espada!" Rukia shouted "You must've gone mad!"

"Think about it logically!" Ichigo Snapped "The Espada were just as strong, NO! Stronger than the Captains, can you imagine if we we're in control of them? If we combined with the Espada then we could rule Hueco Mundo **and **the Soul Society!"

"Th-That's your Plan!" Ishida stuttered

"To Rule both dimensions…" Chad said in an even quieter voice than usual

"Ichigo…" Rukia said quietly "What's happened to you?"

"Don't you see it Guys? This is my Victory, This is our new beginning, Aizen's time as Ruler of Hueco Mundo is over! It's my turn now! I'm the new Leader! a Leader is not a position, It's an Action, an Action to build an army and destroy all those who dare in stand in our way!" Ichigo Blared

"And the first responsibility of Leader is to accept reality!" Uryu snapped "You're clearly not right in the read right now! I Can understand that you're pissed off Kurosaki! I am too but this plan of yours is just too far fetched!"

"Leaders don't force people to follow…" Ichigo growled as he tightened his grip on Tensa Zangetsu "So you're either with me…or you're against me…"

"So that's it?" Uryu shouted "If we don't agree with you then we're the enemy? Kurosaki you-"

"I'm in" Rukia interrupted

"Kuchiki-San!" Orihime gasped

"After what they've done I'd be more than Happy to join Ichigo and build an army" She said as she walked to Ichigo's side "It's the least they deserve"

"So…what do you think now Ishida?" Ichigo chuckled

"Of course _she'd_ join you!" He snapped as he pointed at her "She's your-"

"I'm in too" Chad cut him off

"Sado!" Uryu gasped

"I fight alongside my friends and protect what they want to protect" Chad said as he too walked over to Ichigo's side "So if they're against the Soul Society…then I'm against them too"

"Then what about you…" Ishida asked as he looked down the bright orange haired girl "Are you going to defect too? Join Kurosaki's insane cult?"

"Ishida-Kun" she said in small voice "I…I Don't really have a choice now do I?"

"So that's it Ishida" Ichigo noted "Now we're just waiting for your reply"

"Don't push me Kurosaki" Uryu grunted "You're a fool if you think I'm afraid of you"

"Being fearless is a valuable asset" Ichigo smirked

"Just what the fuck are you Kurosaki?" Ishida snapped "Cause you're sure as hell aren't that Idoitic Substitute Shinigami anymore…"

"You're right Ishida" Ichigo growled "I'm not some cocky Shinigami brat anymore, I'm a-"

"Leader? Dictator? Traitor?" Uryu noted "Then what do you _lead _Kurosaki…?"

"Our New World"

"…Christ" Uryu groaned "You are an-"

"It's done…"

_Everyone turned around to Orihime, they noticed that she had dispelled the shield, and there, Lying on the floor was a pale skinned man with a white trench coat, Teal coloured teardrop marks under his eyes and Hollow mask in the shape of a helmet that covered half his head_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer was Back…_

"Well then…" Ichigo said as he turned back to Ishida "It's now or never Ishida…"

"…I'm not happy about this…but" He began as he walked to Ichigo's side "for now…we're on the same side"

_"For Now" He thought silently _

"Then it's settled" Ichigo smirked before he turned to the waking Espada "Including you and Hanataro, There are six of us now…soon to be seven"

_Slowly the man's eyes began to open "Wasn't I….Dead?" was his only thoughts before his eye's opened up, the bright moonlight caused him to wince for a brief second, As his vision became clear, his eyes widened a fraction before he immediately grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutou_

"That _won't _be necessary" Ichigo smirked as he stepped on Ulquiorra's sheath "Long time no see Ulquiorra…well…not really, it's only been about 40 min-"

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked in his typical emotionless voice "Can't you even let me die peacefully? Or do you wish to face my Cero Oscuras once again?"

"I Didn't resurrect you so we could fight"

"Then Why?"

"I Resurrected you so we could join forces"

_Even Ulquiorra couldn't hold back his shock at his statement, His Green eye's widened before he resumed his posture_

"Has your brain ceased to function?" Ulquiorra asked he stood up "Why I should I join you?"

"I Revived you, you owe me"

"For your information it was Orihime who revived me"

"While I'm somewhat relieved you used her actual name instead of _woman _I want you to think about it"

_Ulquiorra played back his words in his head and found he indeed called her "Orihime" instead of "Woman", "Why did I…." He thought_

"I Hate to say I told you so Kurosaki…" Uryu grunted

"Silience" he said in an emotionless voice

"Give me one good reason, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ulquiorra demanded

"Because Aizen treats like you like dirt, Aizen doesn't care about you, But if you join me then we can kill Aizen and we could take our place as the rulers of Hueco Mundo

"I Refuse" He immediately replied before he began to walk off "Next time we meet we'll be-"

"Ulquiorra" Came a small voice, He looked back and saw Orihime looking at him with pleading eyes "Please…Help them…Help Me"

"Help…you?" Uquiorra asked, a million thoughts flooded into his head, he remembered the speech he gave her just before he entered the battle that would eventually take his life

_"Hearts, you say? You Humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always thought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"_

_And In my Final moments…I finally understood…and I was entrusted with a heart…_

_Her reaching out to me, to my disintegrating hand…In that gap…in the palm of my hand...lied my heart…_

_Heart…_

_Heart…_

_Do I…Have a Heart?_

"Very well"

"W-What?" Uryu stuttered

"I will help you" he said as drew his Zanpakutou "Enclose-"

"Duck!" Ichigo shouted, everyone did as he said

"Murciélago"

_Everyone was thankful Ichigo told them to duck as the Black/Green rain flew over them, after the downpour stopped, they looked up to the released Ulquiorra, He was virtually the same, his helmet now covered his entire head and he had grown a pair of bat wings_

"Wait a minute…" Uryu gasped as everyone stood up "That's not the form you used to-"

"_That_ was Segunda Etapa" Ulquiorra noted

"Second Stage?" Chad asked, noticing both Spanish and Japanese characters

"Amongst the Espada, I am the only one to achieve a second level of Resurreccion" He revealed the info that only he and Ichigo knew "Not even Aizen-sama is aware of this form"

"You won't be calling him _sama _for much longer" Ichigo chuckled "Not after I take Las Noches…"

"In order for you to take Las Noches, you must either defeat or Kill Sosuke Aizen" Ulquiorra confirmed "Aizen-sama is the second emperor of Las Noches, you killing him with make you the Third"

"Then who was the first?" Orihime asked as she began to work on healing Hanataro

"Barragan Luisenbarn" Ulquiorra said, He saw from their expressions that clearly did not recognise the name "The Segunda _(Second) _Espada, Aizen-sama easily defeated him and took the realm of Las Noches"

"Then that's what I'll do…" Ichigo said as he stood tall "I Will Kill Aizen and take my place as the new ruler of Las Noches!"

_Everyone locked eye's with Ichigo, the boy had changed, He had become a Leader…and a fearless one at that…_

_"Who are you Ichigo Kurosaki?…" Ulquiorra asked himself _

"I Was right…wasn't I?" Ichigo asked out of the Blue

"About what?" Ulquiorra asked

"Earlier I said I read your movements better…and I asked if it was because if I had become more like a Hollow…or if you had become more like a human" He stated, he looked closely and noticed Ulquiorra visibly tensed at the end of his sentence, he knew Ulquiorra did have emotions and could snap at any moment,_"Kinda hard to forget after he screamed 'It's useless!' and slapped me in the face with a freaking lance…" _"I Suppose I was right on both counts…I Have become more like a Hollow…and you've become more like a human"

"So that's it…" Ulquiorra noted, rage drew within him to be compared to a mere human but then it faded once he realised why he was doing this…because a human girl had asked him too _"I…I Suppose…he is correct…"_

"Open the Garganta" Ichigo commanded "We're going to Karakura to kill Aizen…

"Don't order me around Kurosaki" Ulquiorra grunted "You're not the emperor…"

"Not yet" Ichigo chuckled before he turned to Rukia, She was looking at him with shocked eye's but as soon as he smiled at her, all her worries washed away "I'll come back…I Promise" and then he kissed her

_Uryu knew the massive downside to this as he heard the orange haired girl beside him who was currently healing Hanataro let out a shocked gasp, he turned towards her and saw the tears in her eyes, how she was struggling to hold them beck yet failing…, there was nothing could do to ease her pain, he saw the way Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, she never stood a chance, he did the only thing her could, he kneeled down to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder_

"Let him go Inoue-san…" He said as the girl hung her head down

_"Why?" She asked herself "Why…why didn't he pick me…she…she's not even human!"_

"I'm sorry Inoue-san" he said in a small voice "He loves Kuchiki-san…I'm sorry but…he never looked at you the same way he looked at her"

_Ulquiorra saw the emotion flooding from the girl, he could sense the intense pain coming from her as Kurosaki continued to shove his tongue down the female shinigami's throat, He wondered how and why she was keeping that pain inside, away from the world_

_"Because that's what her heart tells her to do…" came a voice from inside his head _

"Orihime…" He said as he walked over to her, using her actual name once again "accompany us to the world of the living"

"What!" Ichigo shouted as he finally broke the kiss and turned to Ulquiorra "Are you-"

"The top three Espada's reiatsu have faded" he noted "Even I can sense that, if we bring her then we can revive them, seeing as you're so hellbent on building an army"

"That's a fair point" he nodded as he Ulquiorra opened the Garganta "Well there's nothing keeping use here…come on, let's go"

"Very well" he said as he and Orihime stepped into the Garganta, Ichigo soon followed

"I'm coming too" Rukia said quickly before she began to follow Ichigo

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"I Want to kill a certain someone...who tried to kill me..." She admitted

_Ichigo nodded his head in understanding before they both stepped into the Garganta, she wanted revenge just as much as he did_

"When we come back…I'll be king of this world" were Ichigo's last words before the Garganta closed

_We're going to Karakura to end this war_

_and then…_

_We're going to start a new one_

* * *

_**W00TNESS TO THE MAXIMUMS!**_

_Another Word I Made up...and hopefully never will use again..._

_I Pray Ulqui's "Heart" Speech midway through the chapter made sense..._

_The Chapter took a Little longer than expected, but as I mentioned last chapter, I like to Plan ahead_

_This time I've written scenes that won't appear for another 10-20 chapters!_

_Bet you're curious now..._

_Also I was bedridden for an entire day, I've had a history of Stomach Viruses...then it turned out I just ate too many cookies..._

_Anyway, I Have no Idea what I'm gonna call the next chapter, Aizen will be there so I might name it after one of his songs from the BBC (Not the TV Channel, the Bleach album)_

_Rukia joining them in the Garganta was a last minute edition, let's just say there's a certain scene that I've had in the back of my head and I Can't do it unless she's in Karakura_

_Fair enough right?_

_Just for the record the Aizen fight won't be long, Aizen is too L33T to give a him a proper decent fight so I'll have Ichigo be even L33TER_

_Also is it "Coyote Stark" or "Coyote Starrk"? I Really need to know..._

* * *

**_Next Time:_**

_"Welcome to my new Espada..." Ichigo smirked as he shook hands with his new partner..._

_

* * *

_

"Bankai..."

"Tch, Pathetic" He grunted as he lifted up his arm "Cero Oscuras..."

* * *

"Just Kidding" she said with a sinister smirk, and that's all she said before she lobbed off his head

* * *

_So who has Joined Ichigo? Who is Ulquiorra Fighting? Who does Rukia Kill? and just what has Ichigo obtained? Find out Next time..._


	6. Unchangeable Word

_**A/N: "Unchangeable Word" is the name of Ichigo's song on the 4th Bleach Beat Collection, This and "Echo" (Rukia's song on the 4th BBC) are VERY IchiRuki**_

_**Example(s): Unchangeable Word Lyrics: "The moment I gaze into your eyes, let it **_**echoes**_** somewhere inside my heart"**_

_**'Echo is the name of Rukia's song'**_

_**Unchangeable Word Lyrics: I keep on **_**hiding and hiding it**_** but then it makes me unnatural to pretend to be tough**_

_**'Hiding what you ask? his feelings for Rukia'**_

_**Unchangeable Word Lyrics: **__**That Unchangeable "Word" since the beginning**_

_**'The Unchangeable Word is 'LOVE' :D'**_

_**Unchangeable Word Lyrics: That **_**"name"**_** behind the tears, if you could remember it then nothing else would matter**_

_**'And who's 'Name' would that be?…'**_

_**You get the point…**__**the other song their BBC Disk is their duet, "GLOW", Which I'm saving for 'Very Special' occasion. **_

_***cough*chapterwheretheyhavesex*cough***_

_**Also, if you're expecting an 5 Chapter long Epic Ichigo vs Aizen fight…prepare to be disappointed **_

**THE NUEVA ESPADA CHAPTER 6**

**UNCHANGEABLE WORD**

_Previously:_

_We're going to Karakura to end this war_

_and then…_

_We're going to start a new one_

_Now:_

"When we get there look for any fallen Espada" Ichigo commanded as he, Ulquiorra, Orihime and Rukia charged through the Garganta "Inoue if you find any, revive them with your Shun-Shun Rikka and Ulquiorra, you explain the situation to them"

"You don't control me" Ulquiorra said emotionlessly as he used his wings to fly through the Garganta

"I will soon" He groaned quietly as they continued to run through the Garganta, He realised what an over controlling ass he'd been earlier _"I Really should apologise to Ishida later…"_

_Ulquiorra ignored his quiet protest, but what he did notice the orange haired girl running infront of him, something about her intrigued her, the only reason he was doing this is because she asked her too, was it because he felt like he owed her? Why…He tried to shrug it off, "Emotions" he scoffed "Unnessacerry liabilities, such things only hold you back…"_

"AHH!' Orihime screamed as the path infront of her collapsed

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted as he quickly ran towards her, but what happened next surprised him

_Inoue screamed and closed her eyes as the path leading that lead the way to the world of living collapsed underneath her feet, she didn't have time to act, she didn't even have time to think, all she could do was scream as she plummeted into the Dark Abyss, she could hear Ichigo call her name, but she couldn't even face him right now, he had shattered her heart into millions of pieces and he wasn't even aware of it, falling down the endless pit would be a relief as it would end all of her suffering, But no…Someone had caught her, she slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar orange haired boy, and indeed she did see him, but she was looking down at him…_

_She was…flying?_

_She saw a pair of pale white arms around her waist, she could feel the wind move back and forth, like something was pushing it back and forward, like…wings_

"Ul…quiorra?" She asked herself and tilted her head slightly to look up, it was indeed the bat-like arrancar…He flew down and planted her on the ground, he then proceeded to walk away as if nothing had happened "Th-Thank you…"

"Oi Ulquiorra" Ichigo said as he turned towards the Espada "Thanks"

"Don't thank me, i didn't do it for you" He said in an emotionless voice before he took flight once again "I did it because I felt like it"

"Freaking Emospada" Ichigo groaned "Inoue, could you heal me?"

"Y-Yes! Kurosaki-San" he stuttered as she ran over to him

_"San?" Ichigo asked himself as she arrived by his side "While I'm glad she's stopped shouting Kurosaki-Kun over and over again…seriously, what good is calling out my name over and over again going to do? why did she drop the Kun?"_

_Rukia looked at Inoue heal Ichigo, the man who was now essentially her Boyfriend, She could see the hurt and broken look in Inoue's eye's, as she looked up to her, Rukia made direct eye-contact, she could tell just be her expression that Inoue was pleading with her to let her have him, for her to break up with him so she could be with him, like Ichigo was an Item. she scowled at her and mouthed the words "He's mine", Inoue's eyes widened before she turned back to Ichigo, she looked up for brief second before she turned back, she still had her stern expression, Rukia sighed, everyone but her could see that Ichigo didn't return her feelings, it didn't matter if he never met Rukia, he never would've been interested. but he had met her, He loved the petite Shinigami, not the Big breasted redhead. that was how is, that is how it always will be._

_All Rukia could do was sigh as Inoue finished up healing Ichigo_

"Thanks Inoue" Ichigo said as his wounds healed and his Black Jacket-like shihakusho was restored, he started to walk through the Garganta, whispering in Rukia's ear as he passed her "Admit it, you're disappointed that I'm wearing a shirt now"

"O-Oi!" Rukia shouted as she chased him, even though she would never admit it, he was right _"God I just want to run my hands up and down the damn thing, is that so wrong?"_

_Inoue sighed as she watched the two ran off, she would have to accept it, Ichigo's heart belonged to Rukia, always did, always will. She really should've really seen it coming, They had stated several times they had a bond that could never be broken, they were even on a first name basis __**(A/N: In Japan, Calling someone by their first name can either mean you're very close with them or as a sign of disrespect)**_

"This is the end" they heard Ulquiorra say. they soon arrived at said destination

"Alright, here's the plan, Inoue you go look for Injured Arrancar and revive them, Me and Ulquiorra will take on the Captains, and Rukia you can go look for the guy you wanna kill"

_Rukia and Orihime nodded, Ulquorra titled his head slightly_

"Alright…this is it" Ichigo said as the Garganta began to open "Destroy everything in your path…"

_Fake Karakura Town_

_Toshiro screamed as he charged at Aizen, He thought he had ended it all, Shinji Hirako had used his '__**Sakanade**__' to reverse Aizen's vision, it seemed like he realised too late and Toshiro has landed the killing blow, but it was revealed that Aizen had used '__**Kyoka Suigetsu**__' to switch places with Momo. _

"Captain Hitsugaya! Wait!" Captain Kyoraku shouted as the young captain who continued to charge at Aizen but he didn't listen, he continued to charge

"All of you…are wide open" Aizen smirked before he vanished and when he re-appeared, he cut down Toshiro, Soifon, Shunsui and Shinji. "I won't kill you" he said "For people such as yourself, it is unlikely for you to fall unconscious…you can sit tight and watch"

_Ichigo and Company watched closely as they exited the Garganta, the Garganta had opened behind a large building, shielding them from the captains and Aizen_, _They watched as Head-Captain Yamamoto proceeded to battle with an Arrancar they didn't recognize (Wonderweiss), They heard Aizen say that The Arrancar could seal away Captain Yamamoto's '__**Ryuujin Jakka**__', afterwards He did some hand-to-hand combat moves that even Ulquiorra had to admit were impressive._

"This is pathetic" Ulquiorra Scoffed "We're cowering behind a Building"

"Have you ever heard of _'Choosing the right moment'_?" Ichigo growled "We wait for ideal moment and we strike, simple as that"

_Ulquiorra gave no response_

_"Honestly" Ichigo scoffed _

_They Continued to watch the fight until they heard something about how the Arrancar would explode an release the flames of Ryuujin Jakka (Ichigo was very tempted to make a 'Someone set us up the bomb' joke but ultimately pushed it aside), they saw Yamamoto cover the 'Arrancar Bomb' up with his body, in the next second Wonderweiss detonated and Yamamoto tried to shield it with his own body, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Ulquiorra braced themselves just incase, A large pillar of flames shot up, When the flames cleared, Yamamoto was lying on the ground, Burned, Charred and Bloody_

_"Saved me the trouble" Ichigo Chuckled_

_Immediately afterwards Aizen cut into one of his speeches about he would rule the world and how much a fool Yamamoto was, Typical Aizen, But then Yamamoto, not quite dead yet unleashed a gigantic Kido spell called '__**Itto Kaso**__' (Blade of Cremation) causing a large explosion_

"Now's our chance!" Ichigo as he and Ulquiorra jumped out of their hiding place

_Even Aizen, with all his intelligence couldn't tell what would happen next, all he heard were the two words "Getsuga Tenshou" and "Cero Oscuras" and the next thing he knew he was was falling to the ground, Bleeding and missing his right arm and leg_

"Wh-What?" an Injured Shinji muttered from the ground below "Son of a…He did it…"

_"Wait a minute…Is that a fucking Arrancar?" Shinji asked, but his train of thought was interrupted when Ichigo let out a sinister laugh _

"I Never dreamed it would be so easy" He laughed before he noticed Ulquiorra had flown down and caught Aizen "Oi! What the fuck are you doing?"

"This" he stated as he plunged his hand into Aizen's chest

"Ul-quiorra" Aizen choked as he coughed up blood "You Bastard"

"It is too late to use Kyoka Suigetsu and I will not give you time to heal" Ulquiorra claimed as he pulled something out of Aizen's chest "Farewell Aizen" _**(A/N: No more "Sama" for you)**_

"B-Bastard" Aizen choked out, but before he could go on, Ichigo cleaved his head off

"It's over" Ichigo proclaimed as Ulquiorra let the deceased captain fall to the ground "Rukia, Inoue, Come out"

_The two rushed over to his side_

"Here" Ulquiorra groaned as he threw something to Ichigo

_He caught it with his left hand, he looked at what Ulquiorra had given him and his eye's widened _

"The Hogyoku!" He gasped

"Aizen had the Hogyoku implanted within him in order increase his power" Ulquiorra explained "Seeing as you're so obsessed with attaining power, You should use it"

_Ichigo considered Ulquiorra's words before putting the Hogyoku in his pocket _

_"I Won't follow the same path as Aizen" he cursed "I'm not someone who wants to rule all dimensions, I Simply want Justice to be striked upon those who deserve it"_

_He caught something charging out the left of his eye, he managed to dodge it just in time, losing a few small hairs in the process, he saw it retract back, then noticed that the Item was a certain Zanpakutou_

"Looky there…Ya went an' killed poor little Sosuke…"

_"Gin Ichimaru…" Rukia growled_

"Ah well, Ya only sped up the inevitable y'know, Woulda happened sooner of later" Gin shrugged

"Is he a recruit?" Ulquiorra asked

"No" Ichigo grunted "We'll just kill him"

"Understood" Ulquiorra nodded "Kurosaki-sama"

_Ichigo tried to hold back his sinister laughter, his reign of power had begun…_

"_Sama_?" Gin asked "Don't tell me…you wanna take Aizen's place as leader of Las Noches? Sorry Can't let ya do that…"

"That's fine" Ichigo chuckled "I wasn't exactly asking for your permission…"

"It's been a while since we fought…" Gin chuckled

"On Second thought, Ulquiorra, Keep him busy…I'm gonna pay someone a visit…"

"Understood" Ulquiorra nodded

"Bankai" Gin Roared

"Tch, Pathetic" He grunted as he lifted up his arm "Cero Oscuras…."

"C'mon Inoue" Ichigo said as he and Inoue seen began their decent as Gin dodged the massive Cero

"Kurosaki-San…" she muttered

"Yo…Shinji" Ichigo waved as he spotted the injured Vizard on the ground, the Vizard gave no reply "Inoue…can you heal him?"

_She gave no reply, she simply walked up the Vizard and started healing him, Ichigo knew all about how the Vizard's were exiled, for the same reason he was, they would understand…wouldn't they?_

_I__n the Air_

"**Kamishini no Yari**" Gin called out

"I'm well aware of your Bankai's abilities" Ulquiorra said as he dodged the Blade "The Blade turns to dust for a fraction of second after it extends, after it pierces your target, you leave a small part of the blade inside of their heart and then the target disintegrates from the inside"

"Very good" Gin Chuckled "You've been peeping on my training haven't you? Not even Aizen was aware of my Bankai's true ability"

"But I am" Ulquiorra replied "And I know what to expect"

"Oh I doubt that" Gin Chuckled "Shame ya had to go and betray us, **Kamishini no Yari: Botou **_(Dance Step)_"

_Gin chest the hilt directly to his chest and his Zanpakutou fired forward so fast, Ulquiorra barely dodged in time, His wing slightly wounded _

_"Damn" he cursed_

"And that's not all, **Kamishini no Yari: Buto Renjin **_(Dance Step, Serial Blade)_"

_Ulquiorra's eye's widened as Gin's Zanpakutou now retracted back and fired multiple times at an alarming rate, it retracted and fired back so fast it looked like there was 20 Blades, all aimed at Ulquiorra. The Bat-Like Arrancar dodged the best he could but eventually the blade connected, piercing his shoulder_

"Shit!" he cursed as he jumped back before Gin could activate his Bankai's special ability to disintegrate

"Ooh Lucky Escape" Gin chuckled "Ah well, I'll just keep on Stabbing at ya until-"

"**Some no Mai, Tsukishiro **_(First Dance, White Moon)_"

_Gin was too late to noticed the Pillar of Ice, He didn't even see or hear Rukia release her Zanpakutou_

"Little Rukia-Chan is here?" Gin chuckled as he easily broke free of the Ice pillar "Where is she I'd like to see her-"

"Cero Oscuras" Ulquiorra shouted,Gin saw it coming and jumped out of the way

_"Must be a cold day in hell, Seeing Ulquiorra and Rukia-Chan team up" He chuckled…unaware of just who was behind him_

"**San no Mai, Shirafune **_(Third Dance, White Sword)"_

_Gin saw a small bit of Ice form just infront of him, that Ice shot back, pierced his chest and then connected with Rukia's blade, the ice and the sword merged together, creating one long sword, that Gin was impaled on __**(A/N: I am well aware that this isn't what Shirafune does, but that's just it, What does Shirafune do? Fix the sword…that's it)**_

"Well…Shit" Gin chuckled as Ice started to cover his chest, an effect of the third dance, He looked back at the petite Shinigami responsible for the blow "Didn't even see ya there…ya sure have gotten good at hidden' your Reiatsu…Rukia-Chan"

"Now would be a good time to start begging me to spare your life." She said in an emotionless voice

"Oh…can't do that can I?" he chuckled as Blood started to seep from his mouth, much to his surprise, Rukia pulled the blade back, turned Gin around and held him by his neck

"You know Gin…on second though…you might prove useful to Ichigo" She said, Much to Gin's surprise, she had a grin on her face that could give his own a run for it's money

"Spare me?" he asked as he felt the Ice on his body begin to dissolve

"Sure…you'd make a worthy subordinate to Ichigo" she chuckled, as much as Gin hated it, he was at her Mercy, he didn't have Shinso, he'd dropped after Rukia impaled him "Want me to save you?"

"I…I Suppose-"

"Gin" She interrupted

"What?"

"Just Kidding" she said with a sinister smirk, and that's all she said before she lobbed off his head

_"Payback is a bitch Ichimaru" Rukia chuckled as the dead captain fell down in two pieces "That was for breaking my resolve on the bridge and then for trying killing me on Sokyoku Hill, Hope you rot you creepy smiling bastard"_

_On the Ground_

"Alright" a newly healed Shinji snapped "Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

"I've been betrayed" he said, not beating around the bush, just plain out admitting it

"By What? Your common sense? Why the fuck did you come here with an Arrancar!" Shinji roared as he grabbed Ichigo by the collar

"If you let me go, then I'll explain" Ichigo said as Shinji let him go "Alright, I'll just say it, The Soul Society wanted to Kill me because I'm one of you"

"Explain" Shinji commanded as he crossed his arms

"The Soul Society want me dead because I'm one of you, a Vizard, A Shinigami with Hollow powers, they believed I was a threat that needed to be wiped out A.S.A.P, So they sent a team of Shinigami to the real world, originally they were sent to kill me, but after Rukia joined them, they had to delay the _execution_, Then they came up the plan that started this whole mess-"

"Wait, Wait" Shinji interrupted "If the came after you why didn't they come after-"

"Duck!" Ichigo shouted as he tackled Shinji to the Ground, not even a second later a huge fire-like blast soared past them, If Shinji hadn't been shoved out the way then he would've been seriously injured

"Because they were using you" He said as he got up

_Shinji turned and looked at who had fired the blast, the last person he had expected, the big human furball, Sajin Komamura, who was currently missing a limb_

"I'm sorry Ichigo-kun, Hirako-San" Sajin said sadly "But your execution has been ordered by Central 46 and Head-Captain Yamamoto, and I must carry it through"

_"Central 46 and Old Man Yama..." Ichigo noted in his head "So that's who I have to kill…then so be it"_

"Oi!" Shinji shouted as he jumped up "Is it true? That you were just using us?"

"Yes, Hirako-san" Sajin nodded "We believed that you would make good allies in the battle against Aizen, and afterward your usefulness would've…expired, It didn't matter if even showed up in the Fake Karakura Town, we would've hunted you down"

_Shinji grinded his teeth as he was told that he and his friends would've hunted down one way or another, Hiyori was already near death and being told that they would kill a gravely wounded girl like her without remorse caused something inside Shinji to Snap_

"You son of a mother fucking bitch…" He growled at Sajin

"Not only that" Ichigo cut in, wanting to raise Shinji's urge to kill "They're responsible for Orihime's kidnapping"

"O-Orihime-Chan too" Shinji gasped "That's…That's-"

"Unforgivable" Ichigo finished for him "Now you know, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rukia and Ulquiorra have joined me because they too feel the soul society needs to brought to justice, So what are you going to do?"

_Shinji looked at Ichigo for a second before extending his arm_

"Count me in..."

"Welcome to my new Espada…" Ichigo smirked as he shook hands with his new partner _"New Espada? sounds weak...The Arrancar's have that whole Spanish thing going on...and 'New' in Spanish is 'Nuevo'...but combined with "Espada", it would change to "Nueva"...that's it...that is the name of my new army..."_

_"**The Nueva Espada...**"_

"I'm afraid you will die one way or another" Sajin said as he drew his Zanpakutou "I Must enforce Justice"

"Orihime-Chan, help Hachi heal Hiyori and the rest of the Vizards" Shinji said "Please..."

"Y-Yes" she nodded as she took off, It was then that Ulquiorra and Rukia descended to the ground

"Rukia, Ulquiorra how did it-"

"Gin's dead" Rukia interrupted

_Ichigo nodded, he had a hunch that it was Gin that Rukia wanted to Kill, He knew he tried to kill her and she had told him about the time he had screwed with her head on the bridge, he was just glad the creepy bastard was dead_

"Do you wish me to take over?" Ulquiorra asked

"No" Ichigo motioned as Shinji drew his Zanpakutou "Me and Shinji will handle this"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this" Sajin said as he lifted up his Zanpakutou

"Captain!" Came a shout, Everyone turned to see Tetsuzaemon Iba, Sajin Komamura's Lieutenant running towards them "Captain! Please allow me to deal with the trash"

_"Such Arrogance" Ichigo scoffed "He wants to show off in front of his Captain, well go on then…come to your death Iba-san"_

"Tetsuzaemon!" Sajin snapped as Tetsuzaemon stood infront of him "No stop! They're too strong for you to handle!"

"Please Trust me Captain!" He protested "Doing this could earn me-"

"I Know you want to fill in one of the empty Captain positions but you can't handle this!" Komamura protested

_"Trust me Captain" Iba said in his head as he charged forward_

_"The first bites the dust" Ichigo chuckled as Black Reiatsu covered Ichigo's sword "First I think I'll snap his neck, then rip his arms off and then-"_

_Tersuzaemon loud yell snapped Ichigo out of his trance, he swung Tensa Zangetsu, Cleaving through Iba's Zanpakutou, and separating his head from his shoulders_

"How disappointing, I didn't want to kill him. Not before breaking every bone in his body" Ichigo groaned as the headless body of Tetsuzaemon fell to the ground

"Tetsuzaemon!" Sajin shouted

"There's no time to grieve your fallen comrade. You'll be joining him shortly" Ichigo stated as the Black reiatsu began to cover Tensa Zangetsu again "Getsuga-"

"**ICHIGO, STOP!**" Came three simultaneous shouts

_Ichigo turned to the source of the noise, he found three familiar faces, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin and-_

"Dad?"

* * *

Long Opening Disclaimer is LONG

So yeah, the Vizards have joined Ichi...yay

Hooray for the first actual use of the term "Nueva Espada"!, "Nuevo" means "New" and "Espada" means "Sword" but _(Special thanks to Ubernaut for pointing this out)_ The adjective "Nuevo" needs to agree with it's feminine noun "Espada" so the "Nuevo" becomes "Nueva" so it becomes "Nueva Espada" which literately means "New Sword".

Yup, I took a major stab and IchiHime and those damn "Kurosaki-Kun's". LOLZ TO MOLZ...I Really stop making up words

So yeah, Aizen, Gin and Tetsuzaemon all died in the chapter, and that's a sign peeps, in this fic, PEOPLE WILL DIE...But seriously, does anyone care that I killed Tetsuzaemon?...thought not

Just for the record I had the idea of killing Gin before Kubo did...What? I did...

Sorry for the very anti-climatic fights. I Promise not all of them will be like that...

Bet you're wondering why this chapter took longer that the others? I'll explain, I've been perfecting some upcoming scenes (I like to plan ahead as you may've noticed...). My Mum's been sick and I had to take care of her (She's fine BTW, Nothing Serious), And The Left and Right arrows keys on my keyboard have broken, making things generally frustrating

DAMN THE PATRIOTS!...Wait, What?

Anyway, I'm nearly finished the...PR0N Scenes...Expect the IchiRuki HOT SMEXY FUN TIME Scene in 2-3 Chapters...

_

* * *

_

**_NEXT TIME_**

**_CHAPTER 7: ECHO_**

* * *

"You knew didn't you?...You knew that they would try to kill me and you did nothing to stop them! Nothing!"

"Ichigo...I Didn't know...I Swear"

"Liar! You don't care about me or my friends!...You're no better than them!"

* * *

"Ichigo, what you are doing is evil!"

"From my point of view, _you_ are Evil!"

"Then I'm afraid...I have no choice..."

* * *

"You know what they say...you either die a hero…or live long enough to see yourself become the villain..."

"That's right...so then...how do you feel?...Now that you've lived long enough to become the villain?"

"Oh...I'm not the villain...you are, I'm just the Rebellious Anti-Hero who needs to slaughter you..."

* * *

"What are your names, my friends?"

"Coyote Starrk"

"Tia Harribel"

* * *

"From this moment on...we will rule Las Noches...as Husband and Wife"

* * *

_So how is Isshin going to react to news that the Soul Society tried to kill his son? What is Ichigo going to do? The Espada return and...Wife?, Find out next time_


	7. Echo

**As you may have noticed by now, the fics title has changed to "The Nueva Espada", "Nueva" is the correct grammar, so there**

**Echo is the name of Rukia's song on the fourth Bleach Beat Collection CD, as I mentioned in the last chapter, it's VERY Ichiruki, I won't bother doing the whole lyric thing I did with "Unchangable Word", just youtube it and listen to Fumiko Orikasa's awesome voice**

**THE NUEVA ESPADA 7**

**ECHO**

_Previously:_

"**ICHIGO, STOP!**" Came three simultaneous shouts

_Ichigo turned to the source of the noise, he found three familiar faces, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin and-_

"Dad?"

_Now:_

"D-Dad…" Ichigo stuttered "Is…is that you?"

"Kurosaki-san!" Rukia and Orihime gasped, Ulquiorra just stared at the man

"Ichigo" he said, his voice full of shock "W-What are you doing?"

"What am _I _doing!" he snapped "What the hell are you doing? You're a fucking Shinigami? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Son…" he muttered once again "What…What have you done?"

_Ichigo looked down and noticed the headless body of Tetsuzaemon Iba at his feet, a death he was responsible for. "So what?" he asked himself. He had killed someone who tried to kill him, all was fair in love and war and this most certainly was war_

"So what?" Ichigo asked his father "I Killed a pathetic bystander who deserved to die, what's so bad about that?"

"W-What did you just say?" Isshin gasped

"I Killed the fool, His arrogance finally cost him his life" Ichigo scoffed as he lifted up his Zanpakutou to show the blood "Arrogant traitors deserve to die?"

"Ichigo what are you talking about" The Dark Skinned former captain of squad 2, Yoruichi Shihoin asked "Why are you calling him a traitor?"

"Because he wanted to kill me and my friends!" Ichigo shouted "They all did! Every single fucking last one of them!"

_Ichigo expected at least a few surprised gasps, Then then something along the line of "How dare they try to kill you, we will join you to kick their asses", but no such sounds were heard, they just stood there, looking away from him, a look of regret clearly in their eye's, and then it hit Ichigo…_

_"They Knew…THEY FUCKING KNEW!"_

"You Knew…You knew they would try to kill me!" He roared, gaining the three Shinigami's attention, Rukia, Orihime, Shinji and even Ulquiorra took a step back, for all they knew his rage could turn him into the full hollow form again

"We didn't" Yoruichi said sadly "We-"

"You knew didn't you?…You knew that they would try to kill me and you nothing to stop them! Nothing!" Ichigo blared, His father looked him directly in the eye

"Ichigo…I Didn't know…I Swear"

"Liar!" Ichigo snapped "You don't care about me or my friends!…You're no better than them!"

_That last part his Isshin hard, he could hardly believe that this was the same boy that he held in his arms 16 years ago, his only son, his pride and joy…and he had just accused him of being on the same level as murderer…no several murderers._

"Kurosaki-san…" The Blond haired Store owner/Ex-Captain began "We had a hunch that they would try this…"

"Oh you had a hunch? Well that make's everything better!" Ichigo mockingly stated "You didn't know they would try to kill me but you suspected they would, Oh Woe is me I'm so fucking sorry!"

"Please allow me to finish, Long ago Central 46 sentenced me and the formers captains, now known as The Vizards, to exile since they believe I was responsible for the experiments that eventually lead to their Hollowficiation when in actually it was Aizen but he had fooled Central 46 using his Kyoka Suigetsu to make them think that he was in the Seireitei the whole time, I expected that at one point that Cental 46 would give you a similar sentence and when that day came, we would fight by your side to prove them that you were not a threat, but clearly they considered you a threat and a large one at that, so much that they sent Shinigami to the world of the living just to terminate you, but it seems Kuchiki-san saved you from that fate, and when Inoue-san was kidnapped, I didn't know the Soul Society had any thing to do with that" Urahara stopped for a second so he could regain his breath, a sudden realisation struck Ichigo

_"That old son of a bitch Yamamoto" he growled "He knew I would refuse his order not to go into Hueco Mundo, he knew I wouldn't listen to him when a friends life was on the line, he had already orchestrated my death…And when he called Rukia and Renji back to the Soul Society…he was actually just briefing Renji on how to kill me…"_

"As I was saying, I didn't know the Soul Society had betrayed you, so when Captain's Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki and Zaraki showed up in my shop, demanding me to open a Garganta, I assumed that they wanted to help you in the battle against Aizen, why else would the Head-Captain want me to build a device that switched the Real Karakura town with a fake replica? but then I wondered, They had deemed Inoue-san a traitor and they had specifically told you that they would _not _be helping you in your apparent rescue, so why were they suddenly turning over a new leaf? Then I remembered that faithful night 100 years ago, I Panicked, but I couldn't get to the shop, I Quickly told Isshin and Yoruichi of the situation and we quickly began to open a Senkai gate but then we felt your Reiatsu, so we rushed over here and arrived-"

"Just as I killed the Shinigami scum" Ichigo scoffed

"You must explain yourself" Yoruichi said "What you're doing is…"

"Retribution!" Ichigo snapped "I'm killing those who want to kill me!"

"Ichigo, What you are doing is evil!" Urahara shouted

"From my point of view _you _are evil!" Ichigo snapped back at the shopkeeper, a look of regret flashed in Kisuke's eye's for a brief second

"Then I'm afraid…I have no choice…" Kisuke said sadly "I'll have to beat some sense into you…"

"Everyone who isn't with me is against me!" Ichigo roared as he and Shinji gripped their Blades

"Then I'm afraid…" Yoruichi began as she stepped forward "We're against you"

"Then so be it!" Ichigo roared "Me and Rukia will build an army to eradicate the Soul Society and you just might me caught in the crossfire!"

"Kuchiki-san?" Urahara gasped

"Rukia-Chan?" Isshin asked before he noticed the Raven haired girl standing few metres behind Ichigo "Don't tell me your in this too…

"I am Kurosaki-san…" She admitted as she walked to Ichigo's side

"What did you do to her?" Isshin asked

"She joined me willingly…" Ichigo growled "Because she also sees what's wrong with this world…so me and her are going to reform this world! and all worlds!"

"Ichigo!" Isshin snapped "What you're saying…it's…it's Impossible…"

"Impossible is just a big word thrown around by small men who find it easier to live in the world they've been given than to explore the power they have to change it. Impossible is not a fact. It's an opinion. Impossible is not a declaration. It's a dare. Impossible is potential. Impossible is temporary. Impossible is nothing!" Ichigo snapped "So I will use all the power I have to build an army and change this world!"

"Ichigo, actually think about what you are doing!" Isshin shouted

"I Have father, and I have chosen to inherit Aizen's throne and I will rule Hueco Mundo! I Will command the Espada! I Will bring justice to the Soul Society! and so help me god, I will strike down anyone who stands in my way with great anger and furious vengeance!" Ichigo snapped, loosely quoting Ezekiel 25:17 _**(A/N: A Biblical Passage, you know, the one Samuel L. Jackson said in Pulp Fiction)**_

"Quoting the Holy book now, are we?" Yoruichi asked "Maybe we can say that your under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence"

"Don't bother making up excuses for the Old man and those Central 46 Bastards" Ichigo scoffed as Shinji charged "The Soul Society are the ones that are going to pay for their crimes"

_Kisuke brought up Benihime to Block Shinji's attack_

"Hirako-san" Kisuke grumbled as he successfully blocked Shini's attack "Why you too?"

"They had a chance to learn from their mistakes, they failed, so this is the only way to get the message across"

"So what are you going to dad? Yoruichi-san…" Ichigo declared

"I'm afraid I have no choice…" Yoruichi said sadly as she pulled a small blade out of her sleeve

"_That's _your Zanpakutou?" Ichigo asked "Rather small, isn't it?"

"**Tear**-" she began but was halted by the sudden appearance of some familiar faces,

The Vizards...

"Guys!" Ichigo shouted "You-"

"The Girl told us everything" Kensei interrupted

"Just to let you know" Rose began

"We're on your side on this" Lisa concluded

"I don't want to fight you…" Yoruichi said sadly as she ceased her release command

"You saved us a long time ago" Love said "Why shouldn't you help us now?"

"Because this is wrong!" Isshin snapped

"Who the fuck are you old man?" Hiyori snapped

"Former Captain of-"

"They don't kneed to know Isshin" Yoruichi interrupted

"Isshin eh?" Kensei asked as he stepped forward

"That's right" Isshin said sadly as he drew his Zanpakutou, now noticing that Ichigo and his _army _had left the scene

_"He's gone…" Yoruichi said to herself "Where could he have gone to"_

_Meanwhile_

"Over here" Ulquiorra said as he directed everyone to two corpse's on the ground

"Inoue, you know what to do" Ichigo said to her and with that, the familiar orange shield covered the two bodies

_"It's begun" Ichigo laughed in his head "My Army has been born!"_

_Back with the Vizards and Isshin_

"Please get out of our way" Urahara asked as he pushed Shinji back

"Forget it…" Shinji growled

"Don't force me to take action" Isshin growled

"Go ahead, try it old man!" Hiyori snapped

_Isshin looked at Urahara and Yoruichi to see if they were okay with what he was about to do, they nodded and with that, The Vizards charged as Isshin drew his Zanpakutou..._

"**Getsuga Tenshou...**"

_With Ichigo_

_Ichigo grinned wildly as the wound on the male Espada closed as he began to groan, his expression soon turned to one of confusion however, as a small girl appeared beside him_

_"His Fraccion?" Ichigo asked himself "No, She wouldn't of been revived if she wasn't part of him…"_

_Not a second later, the female, blond haired Espada began to stir _

_"What…What happened to me?" she asked herself, then she remember how Aizen killed her in cold blood_

"Aizen!" She snapped as she grabbed the near by Orange haired girl by the collar "Where is he! I'll-"

"I Suggest you let her go"

_She felt something sharp press against her neck, she slowly creaked her head around to find an Orange haired boy holding his Zanpakutou_

"And who the hell are-"

"He is the new leader of Las Noches" Ulquiorra interrupted

"Ulquiorra?" she asked

"He killed Aizen" he explained "And he's taken his place as the new leader of Las Nohes"

"_He _killed Aizen?" she asked "This _Kid_"

"Teenager" Ichigo corrected

"Big difference" she scoffed as she returned to her normal form, her Zanpakutou now sheathed on her back

"I'm your leader now" He Growled

"Congratulations, I'll make you hat" She scoffed

_Starrk began to stir, groaning as he opened his eye's, He had changed back into his regular form and his wounds had healed, as his eyes began to peel open, he noticed the small, green haired girl next to him_

"Lilinette!" He shouted as he wrapped her in a hug_ "She's alive! I'm Alive!…How?"_

"Ah Starrk! Get off me you damn Perv!" She screamed as she socked him in the jaw

"Nice to see you two!" He groaned as he rubbed his sore jaw

"Can we _please _cut this _reunion _short?" Ichigo groaned

"And you are?" Starrk asked as he and Lilinette stood up

"The new leader apparently" Harribel nodded "Whatever, as long as he's better than Aizen"

"What are your names my friends?" Ichigo asked

"Coyote Starrk"

"Tia Harribel"

_Not a second later, a huge explosion erupted not to far behind them _

"What the hell?" Ichigo shouted

"It's feels like-" Rukia began

_"It can't be" Ulquiorra said in his head "Kurosaki is the only one capable of firing a Getsuga Tenshou"_

"Damn it!" Ichigo roared "We'll have to leave Shinji and the others behind! Come on"

"But-" Rukia began

"If they're this weak then maybe we should just forget about them" Ulquiorra interrupted, Ichigo nodded...but then he realised something, there were supposed to be **3 **Espada in Karakura...he had only found two

"Where's the other Espada?" Ichigo asked

"If you're asking about Number.2, good luck finding him" Starrk yawned "There's nothing left of him, not even any dust..."

"Damnit!" Ichigo cursed "All of my plans...all gone to-"

"We can still build an army without him" Ulquiorra interrupted

"Just Open the Garganta" Ichigo commanded

"Alright" He nodded

_As Ulquiorra prepared the Garganta, Ichigo remembered that Urahara had called Rukia "Kuchiki-san", Rukia had left the Soul Society and thus, left the Kuchiki clan, therefore the Kuchiki name was invalid..._

_"Maybe now's the right time to make her a Kurosaki…"_

"Oi Rukia" he said as he walked up to her

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do about your name?" he asked

_"My Name?" she asked herself "What does he mean?"_

"Well…I'm keeping it as Rukia K-"

_"Oh…that's what he meant" she thought_

"I…I Don't know" she said "Should I go without a last name?"

"Tell you what" Ichigo said as he kissed her softly "How about you take my name…and from this day forth…we will Las Noches…as Husband and Wife"

_Rukia gasped, Ichigo was proposing to her?…she didn't know what to say…who was she kidding, she had wanted this since day one…_

"I Would like that…" she smiled

"Then let's go to our palace…Rukia Kurosaki…"

"It's ready…" Ulquiorra said

_Everyone began to head towards the Garganta, Ichigo stopped however, when he stood of something metal and sharp_

_"What the?" he asked himself as he lifted up his foot…and saw just what he stood on _

_"NO. FUCKING. WAY" He gasped, but that gasped soon turned into a chuckle, of all the things he had stepped on in this world, he had never expected to step on _

_"Kyoka Suigetsu…" he laughed as he picked it up "I Heard that Kaname Tosen's Zanpakutou was not his own…so then a Shinigami can wield a Zanpakutou that's not his own…this only adds to my army…Kyoka Suigetsu…is now mine…"_

_And with that, he stepped into the Garganta_

_With Isshin_

"What do we do now?" Urahara asked as Yoruichi gathered the outcold Vizards

"There's nothing we can do" Isshin said sadly as he placed his Zanpakutou in it's sheath "I Just wish I told him that-"

"I think it's best that he doesn't fine out. _Ever_" Urahara said in "That's final" voice "Just how would he react if he found out?"

"You're probably right…" Isshin said sadly as he looked over to Aizen's mangled body, he walked over and picked it up, walking until he found a suitable grave

_"Sosuke…Even after everything you've done…I want you to Rest in Peace…My-"_

_

* * *

_

Your Reaction to that last Sentence: "His What?, HIS WHAT!"

AMIRIGHT? :D

Well you're gonna have to wait to find out :P

So yeah, Ichigo abandoned the Vizards and now has Kyoka Suigetsu...yay

Ichigo and Rukia are married!...sort of...

_EDIT: 9/16/10. The Final Getsuga has now been revealed in the series (and it's also been revealed that it's more of a transformation than an attack and the consequences of using it pretty much prevent Isshin from using it), so I've retconned Isshin firing the Final GT to a him firing a Regular Getsuga._

Now I know this is one of my shortest chapters but I'm not exactly happy right now, First of all, I feel like shit, I accidentally deleted my entire Internet History, Losing a bunch of stuff, My Great-Grandma died and My Room was completely destroyed by my little cousin, I'm not over-exaggerating that last one, I need a new guitar

Fucking shit...

Also I'm turning 17 this tuesday, the only bright thing I can see do far

I've finished the IchiRuki Lemon BTW...expect it in about two chapters

* * *

**Next Time:**

**The Nueva Espada 8: Our "WORLD"**

**

* * *

**_"The way she looks at him...I Can tell...she loves him too"_

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Szayel Aporro Granz, It's a pleasure to serve you milord"

* * *

"No...Impossible...it's can't be you..."

"NO. FUCKING. WAY"

* * *

"It's been a long time...Grimmjow"

* * *

"The Espada no longer exists…From this day forth, we will be known as the Nueva Espada…and the Nueva Espada have only one goal…"

* * *

_NEXT TIME: THE ESPADA RETURN...But not all of them..._


	8. Our WORLD

_**A/N: Despite "Our WORLD" being Ulquiorra's song on the BBC, This chapter will have little-to-nothing to do with him, It more or less refers to Ichigo and Rukia and how Hueco Mundo is "Their World" now. **_

_**Also a lot of people have guessed the end of the last chapters cliffhanger and many assume that Aizen will turn out to be Isshin's brother, I can tell you know, That is NOT true ;)**_

_**Also I really should mention this now, there WILL be OC's in this fic, and some will also be paired up with Canon characters, so I'm just warning you now. **_

_**Speaking of pairings, I know I only advertised IchiRuki, UlquiHime and the still to be unveiled IshiXMystery Character pairing, there will be quite a few other pairings in this.**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA **_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**Our "WORLD"**_

_Ichigo and the gang stepped out of the Garganta, they had arrived exactly were they left, the roof of Las Noches._

"So you're back" Ishida noted, standing next to a now healed Hanataro

"With more that just a few new comrades" Ichigo smirked as he held up Kyoka Suigetsu

"That's!-" Chad gasped

"Aizen's Zanpakutou" Ichigo smirked "Found it just as we were leaving"

"Did you kill the-" Hanataro began

"Sadly no" Ichigo groaned "Urahara, Yoruichi and…someone else stopped us"

"Who?" Uryu asked

"Don't know" he growled as he moved towards the hole on Las Noche's roof

"What's with him?" Uryu asked Rukia

"Like he said, he doesn't know" she said as she and the Espada began walking towards the hole on the roof

"Kuchiki-san…"

"It's _Kurosaki_ now" She said as she leapt down the hole with Ichigo, the Espada followed

_"She's even taken his name now" Orihime said sadly "I can't even tell myself I have a chance with him now…"_

_Ulquiorra looked at the Orange haired girl and saw once again she was trying to hold back her tears but failing_

_"What is she?" he asked himself "Why do I…care for her? She's a human and I'm an Arrancar, Is it because I feel like I owe her? am I in debt to her for reviving me?"_

_Ulquiorra chose to push it to the side for now as he returned to his normal form before making his way to the hole on the roof, he just couldn't stand looking at the upset Orihime, for some reason, when he looked at her…he felt…sad_

_"Damn these cursed emotions" he grumbled_

"Come on Inoue-san" Ishida said "I'll take you, Sado and Yamada-san down to the surface with my Hirenkyaku"

_"__**Not **__the 'Reiatsu Surfboard thingy' as Kurosaki likes to calls it" he said to himself_

_With Ichigo_

"Ichigo, do me a favour" Rukia said as the descended down

"Yeah?"

"Don't revive the Espada I fought"

"Why not?" he asked

"Just don't" she said quietly _"If I ever see that squid-bastard impersonate __**him**__ again, I swear I'll rip his guts out"_

"Alright, I understand" he nodded "but you do realise that now leaves us missing two espada, don't you?"

"Yes" she nodded "I'm sor-"

"Don't be" he interrupted "You're my wife, Las Noches is just as much yours as it is mine"

_"Wife…I Like the sound of that" she smiled as they landed on the ground, noticing the lack of the Shinigami who had once been there and the Cero espada had changed back into his regular form…_

"Oh it's you" Yammy chuckled "Tch, the others fell back…so now I'm gonna enjoy strangling to death Kurosaki Ich-"

"Cease" Ulquiorra interrupted as he appeared in front of Yammy

"Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked "What the f-"

"You can't kill the new leader" Starrk yawned as he arrived on the ground

"'The Hell are you talking about?" Yammy snapped

"He killed Aizen" Harribel stated "You know the law, he killed the former leader he's the new leader now"

"Oh you gotta shitting me…" Yammy scoffed "This punk kid is-"

"Your Boss" Ichigo said with a smug look

"Oh fuck me" Yammy groaned

"Come on" Ichigo said as Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Hanataro landed on the ground "Let's go build us an army…First of all"

**HEAD AND SOLE MEMBER OF EXEQUIAS: RUDOBONE**

_Ichigo cursed aloud, It turned our after Byakuya and the other Shinigami had retreated, Yammy vaporised Rudobone with a massive Cero…for no reason_

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ichigo shouted

"I Was bored" Yammy shrugged "I had a bunch of Killing intent left over"

"Goddamnit" he cursed

**OCTAVA ESPADA: SZAYEL APPORO GRANZ**

_They had skipped the Noveno Espada at Rukia's request, No one had dared to argue otherwise against the 'Queen' of Las Noches_

_Uryu had (hesitatingly) lead them to where he had fought the Pink Haired Espada, they had found him, drastically aged and bleeding, Ichigo commanded Orihime to use her Santen Kesshun return his body to point before Kurotsuchi injected him with the superhuman formula. When all of it had been removed he had fallen down to the ground, gasping for air_

"What…What the" he panted as he regained his breath, he saw someone kneel down and offer a hand, he took it and he was helped up to his feet, as maintained his balance he noticed just who had helped him up

"Human!" he shouted

"**Leader**" Yammy, Starrk, Harribel and Ulquiorra said in unison

"Huh?" he asked

"He Killed that Bastard Aizen" Harribel scoffed

"Seriously?" Szayel asked "This _boy _killed Aizen?"

"Cleaved his head off his shoulders" Ulquiorra stated "Saw it with my own eyes…and my eyes never lie"

"My, My" Szayel chuckled "If he can beat Aizen then I'm sure he will make a worthy leader"

"What is your name?" Ichigo asked

"Szayel Apporo Granz" He bowed "It's a pleasure to serve you milord"

"Will you follow me Szayel?" Ichigo asked

"Gladly" he smiled

**SÉPTIMA ESPADA: ZOMMARI LEROUX**

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed, there were no remains of the hollow, Byakuya had sliced him into pieces and those pieces had scattered within the wind "That's **three **Espada we've lost!"

"Lemme tell you now that you're not missing much" Szayel chuckled

"He was useless" Harribel scoffed "he blindly followed Aizen, even if you revived him, he wouldn't follow you because you because you weren't his precious _Aizen-Sama_"

"Guy was useless" Starrk shrugged

"Indeed" Ulquiorra nodded

"Yup" Lilinette added

"Hated that guy" Yammy shrugged

"Well now that there's no seventh…we'll just move straight onto-"

**SEXTA ESPADA: GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ**

"You're reviving _him_?" Ulquiorra asked as they approached the blue haired arrancar

"We _need _him" Ichigo replied as the group arrived by his side

"Grimmjow" Harribel said sadly as Orihime went to work

"You sound sad" Ulquiorra noted

"She should" Starrk shrugged "She loves-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence" Harribel growled

"You…You're in love with Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, desperately trying to stifle a laugh

"Don't _you_ start" Harribel scoffed "I never loved the blue haired bastard"

"You had sex with him though" Yammy chuckled

"Fuck you!" she roared

"I didn't hear a no" Szayel said suggestively, his reply was right hook courtesy of Harribel

"That's enough!" Ichigo snapped in a harsh voice that even made Ulquiorra flinch "For the love of god! Here I am recruiting you to build an Army and you're acting like goddamn bunch of five year olds! Calm your asses down this instant!"

_Everyone was silent from that point_

_"I-Ichigo…" Rukia gasped "You've…You've changed…no…it's the damn Soul Society's fault…they did this too you…they did this to us"_

_Ichigo looked on as the Massive wound caused by Nnoitra's giant…Axe-thing __**(A/N: Seriously, WTF is that thing?**__) close up and disappear, the Arrancar began to stir…_

_"Fucking Hell" He groaned as his eyes began to peel open "I feel like shit, That Bastard Nnoita, I'm gonna rip his fucking head off and then I'm gonna go for-"_

"**Kurosaki!**" He roared as he noticed just who was infront of him, he got up to his feet and attempted to lunge at him only for Ichigo to catch his fist

"Who's going to explain it to him?" Ichigo asked as he turned to the group

"Explain what you fucker?" Grimmjow sneered "You never fucking won our fight, that shithead Nnoitra inter…rupted our…"

_"Are fucking serious?" Grimmjow laughed as he spotted said dead Quinto (Fifth) Espada face down in the sand "Nnoitra you weak ass pussy! This is Perfect timing!"_

"Nnoitra you shithead!" Grimmjow roared as he pulled his Fist out of Ichigo's grasp and used it to charge a cero, aimed at Nnoitra

"Wait you idiot! Stop!" Ichigo shouted but it was too late, Grimmjow fired the red blast and completely vaporised the Axe wielding Espada

"Take that you fucking reject!" Grimmjow laughed

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Ichigo roared "That's **FOUR **Espada we've lost!"

"Why the fuck should you care?" Grimmjow scoffed "and what do you mean _we_?"

"I mean for-"

"The New Espada that he is building" Szayel said with a smirk

"What the fuck are you on about pinky?" Grimmjow asked in his own unique manor

"Captain Clark Kent is dead" Ichigo said

"Who?" Grimmjow asked

"…Seriously?" Ichigo asked as he looked around, all the Arrancars, Rukia and Hanataro had a confused look on their faces "No one got that?"

"I did" Orihime raised her hand

"Me too" Uryu and Chad said in unison

"Fine, The Superman-Wannabee is dead" Ichigo declared

…

"Who?"

"Aizen! Fucking Aizen!" Ichigo snapped

"Then fucking say Aizen!" Grimmjow snapped back "Who's this Clark Kent bastard and what's he got to do with…Wait, _you _killed Aizen?"

"Yes" he nodded

_Grimmjow now knew, it was the law of Hueco Mundo, it you kill a leader, then you __**become **__the leader, and that meant_

"Ohhh…Fuck me" Grimmjow groaned "You…my-"

"Boss…" Ichigo finished for him

"Oh….fuck" Grimmjow moaned "You gotta be fucking shitting me, this is like if your worst enemy slept with your girlfriend"

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you" Szayel chuckled

"**SHADDUP!**" Grimmjow and Harribel yelled in unison

"One time, It was one fucking time!" Grimmjow said as he held up a single finger to emphasise

"We were drunk and he came onto me!" Harribel snapped

"What? You lying bitch!" Grimmjow roared "_you _came onto _me_!"

"In your twisted little dreams!" Harribel snapped

"I Fucking know it was you who made the first move!" Grimmjow snapped back

"And how the hell do you know that!" Harribel growled

"Because I have it on tape!"

…

"Oooh fuck…shouldn't of said that out loud, Should I of?…"

"You…you recorded me…"

"The camera was already on! I swear!"

"You son of a bitch!" she roared as she lunged at him

"Oh, Where is a camera when you need it?" Szayel laughed, Yammy and Lilinette joined his laughing fit as Starrk and Ulquiorra looked on

_"Four…we're missing four" Ichigo groaned "Wait…Maybe…"_

"Szayel" Ichigo interrupted

"Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find the Privaron Espada and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?"

_**Elsewhere**_

_Renji stirred as he awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital bed and his arm felt stiff, he opened his eyes to witness his arm, barely attached to him by a couple dozen stitches and wrapped in bandages_

_"My arm…then is wasn't a dream…which means…Rukia"_

_Renji tried to hold back his tears at a sudden realisation_

_He had lost Rukia…_

_He had lost her…to __**HIM**__…_

_He knew, he always knew Ichigo loved her, he could see it in his eyes, that just made Renji all the more happy since he would eventually get to kill him and then his arranged marriage to her would take place._

_and what happened?_

_He turned into a demon and ripped his arm off, ruining his plans and taking Rukia with him._

"Fuck!" he cried as he used his un-injured arm to smash the vase on the table next to his bed "Fucking Son of a-"

_Renji couldn't hold back anymore, tears were forming in the grown mans eyes. _

_Rukia never loved him…and now she never would_

_"I Hate you" her words echoed through his mind "I __**HATE **__YOU"_

_**Hueco Mundo**_

"I Kept the Privaron's remains in here" Szayel said as they arrived at his lab "I should warn you, if you're even a little bit squeamish, I wouldn't advise going in there"

_Orihime looked nervous as she stepped in, as soon as she looked upon the lab she let out a bloodcurdling scream_

"Oh my god!" she screamed as she covered her eyes "I Can't go in there! I just can't"

"Inoue" Ichigo growled, but was silenced when Ulquiorra walked past him and put his hand on Orihime's shoulder

"Orihime, close your eyes and I will guide you in" He said calmly

"Ulquiorra" she said in a quiet voice

"I will be your eyes" He said, many were shocked by the bold, almost (dare they say) _Romantic _line coming from the typically emotionless Arrancar, She nodded as Ulquiorra then guided her into the lab, Szayel following suite

"I Don't fucking believe it" Grimmjow said in awe "Schiffer's got a thing for the human girl!"

"No fucking way, this is Ulquiorra we're talking about" Yammy protested "He doesn't even like anyone or anything, the day he falls in the love is the day when Hell freezes over and pigs begin to fly"

"He called her by her given name" Harribel noted

"Yeah, Whatever happened to 'Woman'?" Stark joined in on the conversation

"The Emo Bastard is in love!" Lilinette roared in laughter

"That's enough" Uryu protested as he pushed up his glasses

"Sure, ruin our fun four-eyes" Lilinette scoffed

"Insolent Child" Uryu replied

"What did you just call me?" She snapped "…No Seriously I'm asking, what the hell is 'Insolent'?"

_Uryu merely sighed_

"Can we please cut this crap out?" Ichigo asked "Honestly, you're Arrancar's, not a bunch of-"

"NIÑO!"

"Ack!" Ichigo yelled as he was tackled to the ground "D-Dordonii?"

"That's right Niño!" he said as he stood up "I heard you killed the Aizen fellow, well no need to convince me, Pink Hair told me your story and I think you will make a much better leader than Aizen!"

_Another Arrancar walked out of the lab, this one with a Giant Orange Afro_

"Yo! Sado!" He waved, Sado waved back in responce

_"Wait a minute" Uryu said to himself "If those two were revived then that means…oh f-"_

_Uryu's train of though was interrupted…as a certain Purple haired girl walked out the room_

"No…Impossible…it can't be you…" he said in shock

"NO. FUCKING. WAY" She groaned

"Cirucci Sanderwicci" Uryu groaned back

"Four-Eyes" She scoffed

"I Have a name you know"

"Four-Eyes"

"That's not it" he groaned

"Enough" Ichigo interrupted "Let's just go and find Nel"

"The Bebé?" Dondonii asked

"Believe me, you won't be saying that after we heal her" Ichigo smirked _"I just hope she doesn't suffocate me again…"_

_**Soul Society**_

_Byakuya Kuchiki was one the many waiting for treatment in Squad 4 Barracks, as he sat around his injured captains, still bleeding from the massive wound caused by Ichigo & Rukia's Getsuga Tenshou/Sokatsui combo _

_"What have I done…Hisana…"_

"I knew it wouldn't work" Shunsui groaned "I didn't even want any part of this…"

"Ichigo-Kun wasn't a threat until now" Ukitake said sadly "Even then, we _made _him a threat"

"It's our fault" Toshiro noted

"If they hadn't order the damn hit on him" Kenpachi growled

"What are you complaining about?" Soi Fon asked "You were one of the people sent to kill him!"

"Do you think I fucking wanted to kill him?" Kenpachi roared "In a straight up fight, maybe, But not fucking stabbing him when he's injured and not at one-hundred percent, The only reason I went along with this is 'cause the old fart threatened to remove my fucking position as Captain!"

_"So that's all…" Sajin said, still grieving over the loss of his Lieutenant "You didn't even consider him a threat…"_

"This is BULLSHIT!" Shunsui roared angrily as he ran his hand through the wall

"Shunsui!" Ukitake tried to calm his friend down

"This is the Old Man's fault" He said angrily "I swear I'm gonna rip him a new asshole!"

_And with that, Shunsui Kyoraku charged to Yamamoto's Hospital Bed_

_**Hueco Mundo**_

"Why are we healing this little girl?" Rukia asked

"You'll see" he smirked

"Here she is" Orihime said as she ran towards the green haired toddler.

"The Kid?" Grimmjow scoffed as Orihime went to work

"Believe me, you won't be calling her that in a minute" Szayel chuckled as the gap in Nel's Hollow mask began to close "She's a former Espada"

"What?" Grimmjow shouted "No fucking way, That Kid was a fucking Espada?"

"Indeed, Tres Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck"

"What the fuck!" Yammy yelled "She's just a k-"

_*Poof*_

_Everyone was alarmed as a cloud of pink smoke appeared where Nel had previously been. _

_"The smoke…I Remember" Ichigo said to himself "That means she's transformed and that means-_

"Ichigo!"

_"Oh Fuck…"_

"Ichigo!" she yelled happily as she wrapped him in a bone crunching hug

"'The Fuck!" Grimmjow yelled "How the fuck did that brat do that?"

"He~llo…" Starrk whistled

"Damn!" Yammy laughed

"Hands off him!" Rukia screamed as she practically ripped her off of Ichigo

"Thank you" Ichigo muttered

"Owwie!" Nel groaned as she rubbed her head

_"Who's she?" Nel asked herself "Why did she push me away from-"_

_Nel looked up and saw the woman who had pushed her away, he noticed that she quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand and was giving a look that asked him if he was okay_

_"I Can tell by the way she looks at him…she must love him too…"_

"Well that's all of them" Ichigo said as he turned back to group "What do we do now?"

"All that's left is to gather all the Arrancar and the inauguration ceremony" Ulquiorra said

"Then let's get to it shall we?" Ichigo smirked

_**Soul Society**_

"Please don't take to long Captain Kyoraku" The Nurse said "He's in critical condition, 5 minutes at the most, please"

"I see, Thank you" Shunsui bowed as he walked into the room

_He closed the door behind him, He saw the old man, the Head-Captain lying in a bed, his charred arm wrapped in bandages and many machines connected to his body_

_"Life Support" Shunsui noted_

"You sure fucking up this time Old man" Shunsui said, humour clearly absent from his voice "You took our greatest trump card and turned him into our greatest enemy"

_The Old Man Clearly couldn't respond_

"You took Kurosaki and you fucked him up so bad that he betrayed us" He scoffed as he walked over to Yamamoto's bed "You were like a father to me old man Yama…I gotta say, after all of this…I've lost a huge amount of amount of respect for you"

_Shunsui clenched his fist angrily as he eyed the life support machine that Yamamoto was hooked up to_

_"He was a Boy, A BOY!" Shunsui thought angrily "And yet you wanted him dead because you fear his power…"_

_Without anymore thoughts, Shunsui drew one of his Zanpakutou and walked towards the life support machine_

_**Hueco Mundo**_

_"Aizen is dead?" An Arrancar shouted in shock "That __**Human **__killed him?"_

_"Why should we obey you? A Human!" another Snapped_

_"I Refuse!" Another shouted_

_"I refused to serve Aizen! I will not serve you!"_

_Ichigo growled angrily, He and his group stood on a balcony, Hovering 30 feet above the swarm of Arrancar _

"Lemme tell you why you should and _will _obey me" He declared, a few audible gulps could be heard "I am the man who defeated Aizen single handedly"

_Ulquiorra noticeably grumbled at this_

"I am now in possession of Aizen's Zanpakutou, Kyoka Suigetsu, one of the most powerful blades in History" he boasted as he held up said Blade "And I now posses the one artefact than can change reality and matter itself…the Hogyoku"

"That's the-!" An Arrancar gasped as Ichigo held up the crumbling orb for all to see

"The Thing than can make even the weakest arrancar into an elite!" A female adjucha gasped

"Big deal!" another scoffed "Looks like a glorified rubix cube to me"

"Idiot!" Another smacked him in the head "That thing is god himself in the form of an orb"

"So…Who will follow me?" Ichigo asked "All those that want to join me…step forward"

_Chatter awoke amongst the arrancar, but none stepped forward_

_"Damnit!" Ichigo groaned and was about to ramble on again before he noticed something_

_Two Arrancar had stepped forward..._

"I Will follow you" one said with a heavy spanish accent

"And So will I" the other said

_One of them had long Turquoise coloured hair styled in a similar way to Izuru Kira, pale yellow eyes and the remains of his Hollow mask on his right cheek, it was in the the shape of an upper jaw, almost mimicking Grimmjow's, but it extended around the back of his head and had three large fin-like spikes around it, His hollow hole located just at the base of his neck. and of course, the aforementioned Spanish Accent._

_The Other was a tall, masculine man with long, waist-length, Silver hair, The Remains of his hollow mask was a metal plate-shaped mark on his right cheek that went down the right side of his neck, He wore what looked like a White coat with fur similar to the coat Starrk wore in his released form, he wore the standard Arrancar Sandals and Hakama with a skull shaped Belt buckle. A Humungous Zanpakutou (Roughly the size of Zangetsu's sealed state) was sheathed on his back, from what Ichigo could see, instead of having a guard it had some kind of mechanism. his hollow hole was not visible_

_"_What are your names my friends?" Ichigo asked

"I am Arturo…Arturo Plateado" The Turquoise coloured Haired said with a bow

"And I am Gamma Akutabi" The Silver haired one said

"Please…Join us up here…" Ichigo said with a smile, the two Arrancar appeared at his side with a dash of Sonido "Arrancar of Hueco Mundo…Behold…"

**"Yammy Riyalgo"**

_Yammy smirked _

**"Szayel Apporo Granz"**

_Szayel smiled and pushed up his glasses_

**"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"**

_Grimmjow looked at the Arrancar below him with a sinister smirk_

**"Ulquiorra Schiffer"**

_Ulquiorra did nothing_

**"Nelliel Tu Oderlschwanck"**

_Nel gave an enthusiastic wave_

**"Tia Harribel"**

_She merely groaned_

**"Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerback"**

_Stark yawned as Lilinette gave a a quick wave_

**"The Privaron Espada, Dordonii, Gantenbainne and Cirucci Sanderwicci"**

_Dondonii gave a rather loud hello, Gantenbainne and Cirucci merely groaned _

**"And our new friends, Arturo Plateado and Gamma Akutabi"**

_Both Merely nodded_

"**My Friends, Hanataro Yamada, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida"**

_The four did nothing _

**"My Wife, Rukia Kurosaki"**

_Many gasp were heard upon the balcony at the mention of this_

_"They got married?" Uryu asked himself "That can't be right…"_

_"When did they…" Sado begun_

_"They've broken my heart into a million pieces and they don't even know it" Orihime said sadly_

**"And I, your new leader, Ichigo Kurosaki!**"

"So what?" an arrancar snapped "You're just going to re-build the Espada and fail like Aizen did!"

"No, that's not true" Ichigo claimed "The Espada no longer exists…From this day forth, we will be known as the Nueva Espada…and the Nueva Espada have only one goal…"

"**THE COMPLETE AND UTTER DESTRUCTION OF THE SOUL SOCIETY!**"

_**Soul Society**_

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes Captain Ukitake?" She asked "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Captain Kyoraku, he seems to have wondered off, do you know where he went?"

"I believe he's visiting Head-Captain Yamamoto" She nodded

_"This is the Old Man's fault" He said angrily "I swear I'm gonna rip him a new asshole!"_

_"Oh No!" Ukitake gasped in panic "Shunsui…you wouldn't" _

"Wait! Captain Ukitake!" The Nurse protested as Ukitake charged past her

_"Shunsui! You wouldn't dare!" Ukitake shouted in his head_

_as Yamamoto's hospital room came into his sight, Shunsui appeared, exiting the room…_

_**Hueco Mundo**_

_Ichigo smiled as he and his group of Arrancar's retreated within Las Noches _

"Everyone return to your quarters, I will continue my duties of Leadership tomorrow…" Ichigo groaned

"Err…I Don't" Gamma began

"Find an empty room and make it yours" Ichigo motioned

"Cool" Gamma said as he and everyone took their leave

"The Same goes for us" Ichigo said to Rukia, Uryu and Chad "Find a quarter and make it your own"

_They simply nodded and left, except for Rukia_

"Come on" he smiled "We'll find a big quarter, for us"

"Yeah" she smiled as she walked by his side

_"So much had changed within these last 7 hours" Rukia said sadly "We've been betrayed, My Best Friend and Brother turned out to be twisted, evil bastards and we've picked ourselves back up and I've gotten married and My Husband has become conquer of a whole dimension"_

_"This is so much to take it…but I realised something today…that anyone of us could die at any given moment…They nearly took Ichigo away from me…so I'm going to cherish every moment with him from now on…"_

_"When we find a room…I'm going to show him just how much I love him…"_

_

* * *

_

I Finished it! Thank god! My Fingers are freaking bleeding! it's five in the damn morning! where the hell is that guy with my latte! **AHHHHHHH!**

Anyway:

**Characters Revived this Chapter: Szayel Apporo Granz, Grimmjow, Nel, Cirucci, Dordonii, Gantenbainne.**

**Characrers Introducted this Chapter: Arturo Plateado, Gamma Akutabi**

**Characters that I may bring back in the future: Nnoitra (I Don't really hate the guy, I Just had nothing to use him for so I killed him…okay, killed him more…you know what I mean, So using the powers of the almighty Plotkai, I may revive him in the future)**

**Characters that I will NEVER bring back in the future: Barragan (Too Overpowered), Zommari & Arraniero (I just plain hate them…), Rudobone (I Certain plans that involve him in some way...that I'm not going to tell you...:P)**

**

* * *

**

Gamma and Arturo are NOT OC's, Google them and you'll find out just who they are...fans of a certain other Tite Kubo project should know who Gamma is

* * *

Well Folks, Next Chapter is the IchiRuki Lemon, A.K.A The Lemon that I took a month to write and perfect...I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

...

Not like that you perv

Anyway, the next chapter will devoted entirely to the lemon so some the answer to storylines such as "What did Shunsui do to Yamamoto's life support machine?" will be answered in** 2 **Chapters

* * *

**_NEXT TIME:_**

**_THE NUEVA ESPADA _****_CHAPTER 9_**

**_GLOW_**


	9. GLOW

**_Well…here it is folks, the IchiRuki hardcore schmexy time scene….Enjoy._**

**_Glow is the name of the Famous IchiRuki Duet on the 4th BBC CD_**

**_I'm not gonna hold you any longer, you just want some Porn don't you? :P_**

**THE NUEVA ESPADA **

**CHAPTER 9**

**GLOW**

"This will do" Ichigo said as he and Rukia walked into a large room

_Rukia looked around, it was a large room covered in black marble walls and with a Black Marble floor, it was roughly the size of a regular house, there were doors leading to several other places such as a kitchen and a bathroom, but most noticeable of all was the large bed that sat at the end of the room. Ichigo sighed as he shut and locked the door and made his way to the bed_

"This is it" Ichigo said as he sat down on the bed "Our new _home_"

_"He's still adjusting to all of this…" she noticed "Well I am too…"_

_Without anymore words, she walked over and sat down at his side _

"I Never dreamed that it would be like this" Ichigo sighed "I always imagine being thanked for killing Aizen, then I'd confess to you and my life would be filled with joy until the day I died"

"All that matters is that we're together…" She said as she placed her hand on his "Nothing else matters as long as I have you…"

"Thank you Rukia" Ichigo said, finding his first true smile of the day "I Don't know where I'd be without you, you're the only person who accepts me for who I am…even after you saw me transform into that _thing _when I fought Renji and Byakuya, you still stood by my side"

"I don't care about the mask" she said as nudged toward him "I know who's behind it…"

"I Can't thank you enough" he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her

"For far too long, love had been a stranger to my heart" She admitted as they broke their kiss "And now that I have love, I'm going to keep it forever"

"Will you always love me?" Ichigo asked in-between kisses

"Yes" she groaned as his lips moved to her neck

_"Holy Shit!" he gasped "Where the hell did I get the courage to do this?"_

_"I don't know where he got this courage from but it saves me from making the first move" she moaned_

"Rukia" he groaned as he pulled away "I'm sorry, I'm going too fast aren't I?"

"No" she said as she placed his hand on her lap "You nearly died today and I realised I could lose you at any given moment, So I want to show you…just how much I love you…"

_"S-She wants to do…__**that**__?" he stuttered_

"You want to make love?" he asked with wide eyes, she merely nodded in response

"I want to embrace our love, I know we'll both regret if we don't and we never find out…" She said

_"She has a point" he noted "And who am I to deny my wife what she wants…Besides, I want to feel her naked body against mine"_

"I Want to embrace out love as well" he said "More than anything, I want to become one with you…"

"Everyday, When I'm around you, My heart feels like tugged out of my chest, just talking to you right to you right now give me a strange feeling in my stomach, I Don't know if that's what love really feels like"

"I feel the same" Ichigo Smiled as he leaned in to kiss her "Every single day, My heart beats like I'm going into cardiac arrest, all thanks to you Rukia

"Ichigo" she groaned as he withdrew his lips from hers "I Don't know how much longer I can live like this, without truly becoming one with you, I…I Want you!"

"I Want you more than anything" He Smiled, her talk was so arousing that he could take her right on the spot, she could see his arousal ripping through his hakama, He Smiled as she laid down on _their _bed, she lay there, looking at him with those beautiful violet eyes, she was so gorgeous and her body was perfect, He Couldn't wait to make her his...

Climbing over her, he lifted her head and embraced her, kissing her deeply, without a moment's hesitation she opened her mouth to him and his tongue slowly entered her, he quickly discarded his and Rukia's footwear and socks as their tongues fought a fierce battle in there own right, Already he couldn't take it anymore, His throbbing manhood was already getting to big for the confines of his Hakama.

"Please" Ichigo begged as he got rid of all the clothing blocking his body from hers "I Can't take it anymore, I must have you now…"

"Take me, please" she begged as she proceeded to remove her own attire, his eyes roamed across her body like that of a hawk as she began to remove her clothing, She went to removed her footwear only to discover Ichigo had already removed hers as well as his, She smirked at him as she smoothed out of her Kimono and Hakama, Her bra followed suite, she undid the clasp and tossed it aside, her nipples were a light pink colour that Ichigo fell in love with at first sigh, his eye's nearly popped out of his head as Rukia fell back onto the bed. lifted her legs high into the air and pulled off her panties, giving him a full view of everything before she let her legs down, but opened them wide much to Ichigos delight as she kicked the accursed garment which was hanging on her foot halfway across the room. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her petite breasts and soft pink womanhood which were now revealed to him. He also couldn't help but notice that she was cleanly shaven _down there_, he on the other hand was not, He had tried shaving off the Orange curls down there before but the Shaver nipped like hell so he decided to leave it. Her Naked body was practically a gift sent by god himself, so what if she didn't have breasts the size of her head? she didn't need them, she was perfect, beautiful and her silky pink folds looked delicious…just lying there, giving herself to him, he was going to be up all night with her…every night from now on.

Trying to decide which portion of her to indulge in first, he crawled over her and massaged her breasts, rubbing her nipples, even pinching them slightly, causing her to moan, Continuing to play with her, he smoothed down the bed and moved his hand down between her thighs, causing Rukia to let out a tiny squeal, he slowly slid his fingers back and forth over her moistness, her fluids oozing out onto his fingers, she placed her hand on top of his and began to move her body with the motion of his rubbing

She was slowly grinding herself into his fingers and was letting out the cutest moans, When he inserted two fingers into her, she let out a cry as she flung her head back as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the man she was going to give her virginity to, the pleasure only increased when he used his thumb to rub her clit, he began thrusting his fingers in and out, each time moving faster and harder as his thumb circled her hard clitoris

"Ugh! Yes! Oh, God!" she whimpered as she moved her pelvis in a circular motion as Ichigo's fingers still occupied her, she bit her lip, desperately trying to hold back her moans of pleasure so she didn't wake all of Las Noches, Ichigo kept thrusting in and out, as deep as he could go until she finally reached her climax, she grabbed his free arm and dug her nails into his skin as her whole body shook, Her fluids gushed out as she collapsed onto the mattress

Her fluids had covered Ichigo's hand, he proceed to lick it off and licked up the remains of her juices around her womanhood causing her to let out a small moan,_"She tastes like raspberries" he thought "My favourite flavour…I'll never get tired of her", _He brought his head up to look at her exhausted figure and then he laid on his stomach and began to kiss her on her cute, soaking wet folds_,_ Rukia jerked up instantly, she was shaking all over as she felt Ichigo's tongue penetrate her, she let a loud "Yes!" as she grabbed his head to keep him from pulling away, not that he wanted to mind you…

She screamed at him, shouting things things that made Ichigo's face turn red, not that she noticed though since his head was buried beneath her thighs, Ichigo thought Rukia's pussy was the greatest 3 course meal he ever has, He eat her out like she was the starter, main course and desert, and her fluids were like the wine that came with it, He devoured her like a starving man who hadn't eaten in weeks, he lifted her legs and put them on his shoulders allowing him more access, Rukia screamed as the hot muscle occupied her walls, she was about to complain when he removed his tongue but her vision turned blank as he began to suck on her clit, within seconds she came right into Ichigo's mouth, she drank all of her fluids as Rukia fell back onto the mattress once again, He crawled up and kissed her for a short while,

"Wow" she said with wide eyes, It took several seconds for Ichigo to realise what she was referring to "It's bigger than I Thought"

"Why thank you" he chuckled, not entirely sure how to take a compliment about his crotch, however much to his surprise, Rukia told him to stand up, He obeyed her with a raised eyebrow, He got off the bed and stood up as Rukia got off it too and stood infront of him, he was about to ask her what she was going to do only she moved her lips to his chest causing Ichigo to jolt, she pulled away from him, she put her finger in her mouth then moved the wet digit around Ichigo's well toned abdomen, tracing his muscles as Ichigo groaned, pulsating with every touch, She moved her lips onto his chest again, kissing and licking his muscles, slowly moving down, down, until she reached Ichigo's manhood, she looked at it for a few seconds, Ichigo was about to ask her if she wanted to stop but when she took the organ into her hands, he already knew the answer. Just her touch made Ichigo experience euphoria like never before, He looked down and noticed just how small Rukia's hands looked _down there_, as Rukia began to pump the organ up and down, Ichigo shuddered and wondered how this feeling could be so attainable, he had touched himself before, what 16 going on 17 year old hadn't? _"I Wonder if Rukia ever touched herself" _he asked himself and tried not to drool at the thought of the sweet and Innocent Kuchiki Princess running into her room, locking the door, closing the curtains and then ripping off her clothes, lying down on her bed, naked as the day she was born and then defiling herself with her fingers while using her free hand to tweak her hard nubs.

However, he didn't need to imagine anyone when Rukia used her free hand to reach down and stroke her soaking wet folds as she continued to pump Ichigo's hard rod

"Looks like You're fingering yourself" he chuckled "Didn't I satisfy you?"

Rukia chose to ignore his comments, she stroked Ichigo's hardness up and down with her right hand and penetrated herself with her left hand, she wanted as much pleasure as Ichigo was having right now, and if he wasn't going to do it then she would do it herself.

_"Consider this a reward for giving me such a hard orgasm" she chuckled, she knew damnwell that Ichigo was trying not to have a nosebleed as she played with herself_

"You're a tease Rukia" Ichigo groaned as Rukia stroked him harder and faster "A Very Sexy tease but still a tease"

Rukia once again chose to ignore him, instead she decided to tease him, she brought her now soaking wet hand to her mouth and sucked the juices off her fingers, tasting herself, It took all of Ichigo's willpower not to shoot his load right there

"Mmm" Rukia moaned, like she enjoyed the taste

"You're the sexiest thing in existence" Ichigo said truthfully

"Why thank you" she chuckled lustfully before she took all of Ichigo into her mouth

Ichigo had muster all of his willpower not to faint, her mouth wrapped around his hot, thick rod felt like heaven

"Oh God, Rukia" he groaned as the naked girl continued to suck him like he was lollipop "God Rukia, your mouth is so warm"

He heard her moan something but he couldn't hear what, due to Rukia's mouth still being occupied with his package, she bobbed her head back and forth, she reached around with her arms and grabbed Ichigo's rump, causing him jump slightly, Ichigo placed his hand on her head, feeling her silk-like hair and adding a little bit of pressure here and there, _"How?"_ he asked himself _"How can this feel so damn good?"_, If this was heaven, Ichigo was in it and settled in for life. The Girl, No, Woman he was madly in love with started moving her head faster and faster, taking more and more of Ichigo into her mouth, Ichigo could feel his end approaching, "Rukia, I'm about to cum" he groaned but much to his surprise she continued going faster and faster until Ichigo finally gave into the pleasure and erupted in her mouth, She pulled away and Ichigo looked down at her trying to swallow his white seed, he told her she didn't have too but at the very same moment, she swallowed the last drop. When she was done, she stood up and shared a passionate kiss with Ichigo, He could still taste his residue on her lips but he didn't care, he knew it was time, they had touched each other, devoured each others Genders, it was time for the third and final act, the love making, the sex, the fucking, whatever it was called.

He slowly directed them back to the bed where the resumed their previous positions, Rukia lying down with Ichigo on top of her, the two continued to kiss passionately until Ichigo looked her in the eye's, Rukia knew what he wanted to do, she wanted it as well, so all she did was give him a slight nod

"This is your first time isn't it?" He asked as prepped himself up on his arms and positioned himself for entry

"Dumbass" she scoffed "I Told you a few hours ago that you were the first person to kiss me, what do you think?"

"I Take it that's a yes?" he laughed, she nodded anyway "In that case this will hurt for just a bit…"

"I Trust you" She Smiled as she gave him a small peck on the lips

"Alright…here we go" Ichigo said as he directed his manhood into her entrance, the instant the two genders came into contact, Ichigo felt like he was on cloud 9, he slowly pushed himself in, bit by bit until her felt the barrier of her virginity, he looked up to her "Last chance to stop before it becomes reality" He said as he looked her straight in the eyes, she mouthed the word _"Do it" _and with that, he thrusted all the way inside of her

"AH!" Rukia yelped and gave a squeal as she felt Ichigo rip past her hymen as a small amount of blood trickled out of her entrance, but the pain was quickly replaced the the heavenly sensation of Ichigo being buried within her, She could feel her previously unused walls being stretched almost to the point of bursting, yet the sensation felt heavenly, Ichigo continued to slide his manhood in and out of her, She started convulsing from the pain and pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Rukia" Ichigo Groaned as he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her and kissing her neck as he continued to thrust into her, He Could see the juices that their love making was producing fall onto the bed linen out of the bottom of his eyes as he continued to slither in and out of her _"Oh my god, it feels so warm and wet…"_

"Yeah, oh, yeah…!" she moaned in pleasure, Ichigo picked up the pace with a smile at the new recognition, their bodies were now united by his manhood, that was throbbing so feverishly in her deliciously stretched womanhood, they were no longer virgins, Rukia was his, He was Rukia's, they were one. "Oh, God" she softly whimpered, closing her eyes and listening to the slurping sound of Ichigo's hardness squishing in and out of her slippery entrance,

"Oh Ichigo! Harder!" she gasped in pleasure, He was more than happy to comply as he began to pound into her so hard she screamed his name with every thrust, her petite breasts were bouncing around like crazy as he could feel her hard nipples brush against his well-formed muscular chest, it wasn't long before they end began to show itself

"Damn!" Ichigo groaned into her ear as he felt his orgasm approaching, causing him to thrust faster and deeper, pounding in and out with savage intensity as he held her hand and squeezed it tightly, letting her know he was nearly at his limit

"Oh God!" Rukia shrieked "Ichigo I-I'm gonna c-" She couldn't get the words out in time as with one final thrust, the whole world seemed to explode in one giant orgasm, if felt like she was flying through the heavens themselves when she felt Ichigo empty his seeds into her lurching womanhood for the very first time as he juices practically flew out of her as the two lovers came at the same time, Clinging tightly to him, she could feel him shooting wave after wave of his hot residue into her writhing belly, Sweet pleasure running throughout her entire body, Ichigo collapsed on top of her as she slowly began to regain her breath "I never…dreamed…that it could be so…wonderful" she said in-between breaths,

"So you've been imagining this?" Ichigo chuckled as he pulled his head up and gave her light kiss "you little pervert"

"Suppose I am" she chuckled as she and Ichigo pulled themselves up to the top of the bed and crawled under the covers

"H-Hey!" he shouted, concerned as he noticed the teardrops rolling down her cheeks "why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy" she smiled as she wiped away the tears

"Really?" Ichigo asled

"Well…that and it hurt like hell you broke past my barrier"

"Oh" he said in a small voice, feeling guilty that he'd hurt her

"But it was worth it" she smiled as he kissed him on the lips, Ichigo knew she didn't just mean the love making, she had defected from the soul society just to be with him, and in the end the defection was worth it for the two to finally get together

"Because we're finally together" he smiled as he held her close, both of them enjoying the feel of the others bare skin, Rukia slowly raised her head and slowly whispered into his ear

"Shall we go again?"

_Ichigo felt him manhood spring back to life so fast the covers nearly flew off the bed _

_The two continued to make love for what felt like an eternity, before finally deciding to cease for tonight, they both headed to the shower to wash off their sweaty bodies, where they ended up having one last session against the wall_

"Doesn't this kind of defeat the purpose of taking a hot shower?" Ichigo asked as he held Rukia against the wall and continued to thrust into her as the water fell onto them

"Ichigo, this works better when you _don't _talk" She groaned in annoyance but also in pleasure

"Well in that case I'll say one last thing and shut up" He smirked as he began to kiss her neck before bringing his lips up to her ear "I Love you…" he whispered, Rukia felt so happy she could cry "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do you idiot" she smiled before they continued their passionate love making, after they were done they dried themselves off and crawled into bed, they fell asleep holding each other

"_I Don't care about the soul society anymore…being with Ichigo, ruling by his side as his wife, this is perfect…this is my new life" were Rukia's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep_

_

* * *

_

DOUBLE UPDATE! Don't say that I'm not good to you...

Well, there it was folks, the Lemon, did you enjoy it or HEY! **HEY! **Get your hand out of your pants!

* * *

Also one more thing, this will be the **LAST **Chapter named after a Bleach Beat Collection song, I've come to stunning realisation that I'll eventually run out of titles. So now, introducing: My Title system...yay, Each chapter **will **still be named after a song however

_**"CHAPTER TITLE/SONG NAME (THIS CAN BE ANY SONG, A SONG FROM THE 80'S, A CURRENT SONG OR A SONG FROM ANOTHER ANIME)"**_

_**"Small amount of lyrics from the song"**_

_**"Song Name" - "Song Artist"**_

_**(Small Opinion on Song)**_

* * *

Also, I've been getting a bunch of comments along the line of "Hey, Why don't you bring back *_Insert Arrancar Here_*", and "Hey, Why didn't revive _*So and So* _and *_So and So's friend*"_

I'm going to tell you now that all these types of comments will be **IGNORED AND FROWNED UPON **

**:(**

_**

* * *

**_

**_NEXT TIME: _**

**_THE NUEVA ESPADA_**

**_CHAPTER 10: _****_LAND OF CONFUSION_**

**_

* * *

_**

"…Are you afraid of me?" Ulquiorra asked, dreading the answer, to his surprise she began to lean towards him

"No….I'm not afraid" Orihime muttered before she claimed his lips,

* * *

"Obey me for I am your new master..."

"I obey..."

* * *

"Now I will begin my first act as leader...the new numbering of the Espada..."

* * *

"What the hell!"

"Why is _he _the ***not telling you just yet***

* * *

_What has come over Orihime? Who or what is following Ichigo? And just who has attained a ranking so high that the Nueva Espada are displeased? Find out next time_


	10. Land of Confusion

_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Shonen JUMP_

_Gamma Akutabi also belongs to Tite Kubo_

_Arturo Plateado belongs to Tite Kubo & SEGA_

_I don't own Bleach, If I did, Rukia would have stayed with Ichigo after he lost his powers, married him and then they would've had a kid together during the timeskip, The only thing I own are the plot and a few OC's who come into play later_

_**16,000 F*CKING WORDS!**_

_**I figured I'd make up for the long hiatus by having a SUPER LONG Chapter**_

_**Remember how I stated this would be a really Dark story at the end of Chapter 2? Well that kinda plays a bit part in this Chapter… Ichigo and Rukia (Mostly Rukia) get up to some pretty freaky shit in this chapter, I mean like SADISTIC & MASOCHISTIC Stuff, remember how I established Rukia loves Bloodlust in Chapter 2? Let's just say that comes into play here…**_

_**So just a word of warning, this Chapter contains a very fetish-obsessed lemon…**_

_**Despite all the sexual content in this chapter, I am not a pervert, I Swear**_

…

_**Also I give an explanation of how Ichigo and Rukia fell for each other :D**_

_**And it's very kinky ;)**_

_**...**_

_**Not a perv ¬_¬**_

_**Also I received some complaints that Ichigo was OOC…Well DUH, The People he trusted and thought were his allies were actually out of for his head, he's obviously not in the right state on mind, He's snapped and given into his anger and want's nothing more than revenge.**_

_**One thing that I admit right now is that this chapter is mostly Plot and there's very little (if any) action. sorry if you're disappointed, but hey, I'm moving the plot along so we can get to the action faster so it's all good, right?**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**LAND OF CONFUSION **_

_**"I Must've dreamed a thousand dreams…been haunted by a million screams…But I can hear the marching feet…they're moving into the street"**_

_**Land of Confusion - Genesis/Disturbed**_

_**(The Cover by Disturbed is probably a bit more well known, but I do prefer the Genesis original…)**_

**

* * *

**

_Gamma Akutabi sat the bag that contained his large sheathed blade against the wall of the room he had claimed as his own just a few seconds ago, he sighed as he looked at his armour covered hand, armour that he had literately __**nailed **__to his flesh due to his weak hierro, he laid down his bed, exhaling as he did it, he vowed he would take any opportunity he could to become strong and joining the new leader of Las Noches was just the thing he needed, he was getting closer and closer to achieving his dream. after he died with his sister and they became souls, he became a hollow while she became a Plus and eventually a Shinigami, and when he regained his memories when he became an Arrancar, he made a vow...that soon became his dream_

_"I'm one step closer…to becoming Immortal…"_

_

* * *

_

_Ulquiorra slowly made his way back to Quarters, he exhaled loudly, a lot had happened in one day, he had confronted Ichigo Kurosaki twice, both times seemingly killing him, the second time however he turned into a monster, absolutely destroying him, being revived and then being ruled over by the same man_

_He groaned as he rubbed his temples, as he turned the corner, he spotted _her

_The Women who had given him a heart…Orihime Inoue_

"Orihime?" he asked the woman who was looking up and down the hallway

"U-Ulquiorra" she stuttered before she turned to him

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound the least intimidating as possible

"I-I-I was…L-Looking for an empty room to-"

"I see" he nodded before he opened the door to his room "Very well"

"W-Wait!" she stuttered, causing Ulquiorra to stop and turn back to her

"Yes?" he asked

"D-Do you know where I can find a…"

"You look restless" Ulquiorra noted "As if you are distressed, has room searching left you that exhausted?"

"W-Well…" she began

"If you wish to take what you humans call, a Breather, you may rest in my room"

_Orihime choked back a gasp, The same man who had kidnapped her a little over 24 hours ago and killed the man she loved __**twice**__ had just invited her into the room _

"U-Umm...t-thank you…?" she stuttered as she walked into the doorway of his room

_Orihime looked around the room, it was relatively small, no bigger than her living room in her old home, the walls were made of White Marble and had a glossy and sparkly finish to them, the floor was made up of plain black tiles made of the same marble as the walls except they were Black instead of White, a large closet sat next to equally large window which lead to a balcony that overlooked the desert of Hueco Mundo. a simple double sized bed with plain white sheets and pillowcases laid against the next wall with the headboard against the wall._

"You may take a seat" Ulquiorra said

"No…No thank you…" She said as she stood in the doorway

"Can you at least move so I can enter my own room?" he asked

"S-Sorry!" she said as she hopped forward to let him in, He entered the room with no question, he couldn't help but notice the distressed look upon Orihime's face as he foot a seat at the bottom of his bed

"Do you wish something to drink?" Ulquiorra asked "There's a liquor cabinet in the canteen"

"A Drink?" She asked before her disappointed expression returned "No..no thank you"

"May I ask what is wrong?" Ulquiorra asked as he sat down next to her

"It's Kurosaki-K…Kurosaki-San" she muttered, nearly calling him Kurosaki-Kun

"Kurosaki-sama?" Ulquiorra asked "what about him?"

"I…Thought he…he came he to save me because he…he loved me…I Thought he was my soulmate" she sobbed

_Ulquiorra, despite not being used to emotions understood her grief, she loved that boy with all her heart and he loved another that wasn't her_

"Listen…Orihime" Ulquiorra said as he took hold of her hand "If he doesn't love you then he can't be the one for you, some take longer time periods to find their soul mates, If I am correct, Kurosaki-sama's wife is over 150 years old, am I correct?" He asked, Orihime slowly nodded "Then just wait a little longer and add a dash of hope…and someday you will find your soulmate"

"Ulquiorra" she gasped at her sweet words, she saw his hand reaching towards her face, he then proceeded to wipe away the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, as began to pull his hand away, she reached out an grabbed it, _"Now I know…I Know I can never have Kurosaki-kun…but I was right about one thing…I've found my Soulmate"_

"…Are you afraid of me?" Ulquiorra asked, dreading the answer, to his surprise she began to lean towards him

"No….I'm not afraid" she muttered before she claimed his lips,

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened to biggest they had even been, as she pulled back she noticed the funniest look of shock on his face_

"Huh?" was the only thing he could mutter

_This time Orihime bent in and kissed the hollow of Ulquiorra's throat (no pun intended), She lifted her head up and teasingly placed her lips against his, A Million thoughts were running through Ulquiorra's head, Millions more entered as she slipped her hand into his shirt and rubbed her hand against his well formed abdominal muscles._

_Ulquiorra gave in and closed her eyes at the pleasure of the sensation, Something he had never felt before. Goosebumps arose on his pale white flesh from awakening desire. Her hands then moved to the small of his back, bringing him forward against her body _

_"What is this feeling?" he asked himself "What…what is she doing?"_

"Orihime, Please stop" He asked he pulled his lips away

"But Ulquiorra…"

"Listen" he said as he placed her hands on her shoulders "I Don't know what's come over you but you've just realised you can't have the man you want, and you want to dump that grief by being intimate with me, But you're just upset, You want to get away, and even if we did go that far you would probably pretend it was him instead of me, I'm sorry Orihime but I cannot relieve you of your grief this way, it's not right"

"You're…You're right Ulquiorra" she sighed as she pulled back "I'm sorry, I Don't know what came over me…"

"It is fine…Hime" Ulquiorra said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek

_Now it was Orihime's turn for her mind to be flooded with a million thoughts, not only did her call her "Hime", an abbreviated form of her name but also the japanese word for 'Princess', but he had also kissed her cheek, of his own free will_

"I think it's best if I go" Orihime said as she stood up and headed towards the door

"Orihime please w-" He began but she had already walked out and slammed the door, he sighed in disappointment _"I Didn't mean to turn her away…but this feeling in my gut…is unlike anything I have ever felt before" were Ulquiorra's last thoughts before he changed and got into bed, he had been happy she had revived him and he now respected her, but more feelings were present there too…._

"Damn these cursed emotions" Ulquiorra muttered as he leaned his head against his pillow and drifted off to sleep

* * *

_Rukia Kurosaki's eyes slowly began to creep open as memories of the past day came flooding back to her, it seemed almost impossible that so much had happened within a mere 24 hours. She smirked as she noticed the familiar orange haired boy who had become her husband just yesterday, When she met him, she saw him as pompous and ignorant but she helped him since he resembled __**him **__so much, could it be that she did this because it was the closest she could ever come to having Kaien? "Maybe" she thought at first, but that fateful day in the rain, the day when Ichigo nearly died in the battle against Grand Fisher, that was the day when she felt something inside her that she never felt before, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as an Unconscious Ichigo's head rested in her lap, she muttered that she was glad he didn't die, She remembered what the Shinigami who had come to take her back to the Soul Society said to her earlier that day, that joked about her being "Involved" with Ichigo and how he explained "Everyone needs Love and the best you could do was a human boy to get all smoochy with" , It was then that she had realised what she had felt, why she wanted Ichigo to live_

_Because she loved him_

_She immediately tried to deny it, Falling in love or even pursuing a relationship with a human was forbidden, it was common knowledge. She couldn't have Ichigo, she would have to settle for someone else. but who?_

_Renji? she loved him, yes…but as a brother, he was a shoulder to lean on and a friend but not a lover, from her Point of view anyway, Renji was head over heels with her, but she considered him family, it would've practically been incest…_

_The idea of being with Byakuya was sickening, He was her brother for crying out loud! and even if they weren't related by blood, he was married to her sister for gods sake…_

_Many men had hit on her, but she rejected them all, some went as far as to try and seduce her, some of them even offered to strip for her_

_They got a boot in their gonads for their trouble_

_No one dared to try and touch her, she carried around a sword at all times and knew how to use it with both arms tied behind her back, she was a kido master __**and **__she was a noble, and so much as putting your hand on a nobles shoulder could be seen as assault, but even before she was a noble, one man had tried to pinch her butt during kido practice, Rukia grabbed his hand before it made contact and the man lost all his teeth and his ability to have children…The Message was now clear_

_Fuck with Rukia Kuchiki, YOU DIE_

_But then there was Ichigo, The Forbidden love that she wanted to pursue so badly_

_He could fuck with her all he wanted_

_Some nights she had dreams where Ichigo took her in many positions, she once dreamt that he had snuck into the closet only to wake her up and tell her to "Get on your hands and knees so I can fuck that tight pussy" and she happily agreed and let him take her virginity, she had dreams where they were in a forest and Ichigo stripped her naked and eat her out until she screamed for mercy and then fucked her so hard against a tree that ended up snapping it in half, she dreamt that she was in school, after class was finished and everyone had left she was packing up her things and then Ichigo grabbed her roughly, bent her over her desk, literately ripped her panties off and shoved his manhood deep into the hilt of her ass without so much as a "Hey, wanna fuck?" and she didn't mouth a word of protest, like she was his personal sex toy_

_And it was then that she realised that she wouldn't mind being Ichigo's little sex toy to hump and play with whenever he wanted, and it was then that she realised something else_

_She wasn't just in love with this man, she lusted after him _

_She would look forward to the erotic dreams and if any of those scenarios were to happen, she would let him take her_

_She sometimes considered masturbating to the thought of him having his way with her, but it would've been too risky. she slept just 10 feet away from him for gods sake_

_And even when she wasn't, she couldn't, When she was deemed a criminal and taken back to the Soul Society, she was given a private changing room and was told to change into a plain white yukata, she checked for any peeping toms on the other side of the door before she stripped herself and changed into the white garment_

_When she thought of Ichigo, her nipples hardened and her pussy got wet and it didn't help that she was wearing a single piece garment and nothing else, making it extremely noticeable. That's why she turned the chair in her cell towards the wall, so no one would notice her hard nubs and the damp stain on her yukata, thankfully every time Hanataro came to clean her cell, she was either suppressing the thoughts of Ichigo taking her in various positions or her turned on state wasn't high enough to show anything_

_When she was moved to the Senzaikyu, she discovered that building had a huge echo, amplifying every sound she made, meaning she couldn't even so much as take a step without the guards knowing, let alone play with herself_

_And when her name was cleared and she was free and Ichigo went back to his word, sense kicked in, she was a fucking noble! Nobles don't defile themselves_

_For those 2 weeks when she regained her power, she had no perverted thoughts or dreams about Ichigo_

_But then Renji mentioned the assignment to the world of the living, the mention of __**his**__ name alone got her wet and horny, she had to come along, she had to see him again_

_She begged to the head captain to let her come along, he had been redundant but finally agreed but had looked annoyed _

_and yesterday she had found out why_

_Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Rangiku and even Renji…were sent there to kill Ichigo_

_but after she had been added to the group, the objective had been changed, they would help Ichigo in the war_

_More like lead him to his death…_

_She was the only one oblivious to the objective, because somehow they knew, they knew she loved him and that would put the mission in jeopardy_

_Byakuya was the first one to discover her love, how he found out was a mystery, maybe it was because he was in love once and he could just sense it? who knows, but nevertheless he told the head captain of her feelings_

"Pursuing a relationship with a human is a crime punishable by death, Captain Kuchiki. You know that right?" The Head Captain asked

"I know sir, but worry not, Once the boy is dead I intend to marry her off to Lieutenant Abarai" Byakuya explained

_"Renji…" she growled_

_Just the thought of his name made her sick _

_Renji had been the first person Byakuya had told, even before the head captain_

_He was in the training ground, he just been detailed with his mission and accepted it with open arms, Ichigo pissed him off for various reasons, to this day he still believed that he stole Rukia's powers but after he beat him and in a moment of extreme weakness, begged him to save her, and that was the second reason_

_He Beat Him_

_HIM, who was a Shinigami over 90 years before Ichigo was even born was beaten by a mere Human!_

_A HUMAN!_

_He was disgusted with himself, he had wanted to win, he had wanted to save Rukia and claim her as his own _

_He loved her since he was a boy for fucks sake!_

_But it was too late, for when he finally discovered he had fallen in love with the Raven Haired girl, she was gone, off to become a noble, and the worst part of it was…he was responsible _

_At that moment, he felt that her need for a family was greater than his love for her_

_looking back now, he wished he'd begged her to stay and say that they could start a family by themselves _

_They both deserved that much, right?_

_But no, she had gone to another family, without him_

_And that was the day he vowed to surpass Byakuya Kuchiki, to show that he deserved Rukia_

_and despite all these years of training, despite gaining Bankai, WHICH by the way was a fortunate accident, he tracked down Ichigo's Reiatsu in another attempt to kill him but he found him training with his Zanpakutou spirit and some dark skinned woman, he sensed her reiatsu and if she teamed up with Ichigo he would lose before the fight even began so he made up an excuse that he came to attain Bankai like he was which he surprisingly achieved, He was still inferior to Ichigo, who had barely been a Shinigami for a little over 2 Months and he just wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard_

_and that's when Byakuya Shunpo'ed behind him_

"Renji" he said, alerting him with his presence

"C-Captain!" he said as he turned to him "Is it okay for you to be out of Hospital?"

"I understand you have been assigned the mission of killing the abomination, Ichigo Kurosaki" Byakuya said "And I have just received word that Rukia has joined the squad"

"Rukia's coming along too?" Renji asked "Might as well, he's the bastard who stole her pow-"

"She loves Kurosaki" He interrupted, leaving out the part about Rukia being oblivious to the actual mission

_Silence erupted for a single moment, before rage began to emit from Renji _

"You're…joking right?" he sheathed

"You should have told her you idiot" Byakuya scolded "You had an ample opportunity to confess when you became my lieutenant just before she left to go to the world of the living and meet Kurosaki, but you let her go and she ended up meeting Kurosaki"

"H-Has she-"

"She hasn't acted on it yet, no and she wants Kurosaki dead so she can leave those feelings behind" Byakuya lied as he shook his head "I suggest you act before she has a change of heart and decides to help Kurosaki…"

_Renji nodded before he went back to training _

_"Kurosaki you bastard! you took her from me!" he shouted in his head as constantly wailed on the tree with Zabimaru "I can't wait to kill you in front of her…and then she'll realise that I deserve her more than you do…"_

_And then a few weeks later, when it came time to go to Hueco Mundo…_

"Sir" Renji bowed just as Rukia entered the Senkaimon so they could go to the World of the Living, then to Urahara's shop so he could open a Garganta

"Yes?" he asked as Rukia entered the Precipice world, out of hearing distance

"I want to ask your permission"

"For what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"I wish to marry Rukia"

...

"Very Well"

_Renji stood up properly and blinked a few times_

"D-Did you say-"

"I Agreed" he nodded "Better you than Kurosaki, and besides, you've known each other since you were children, I couldn't think of anyone better suited for her and to be honest I was going to tell you to marry her anyway"

_Renji sighed in relief…before Byakuya held his sword to his throat_

"But know this _Abarai_" He said, spitting his name like it was a curse "Rukia is the sister of my dearly departed wife and the only thing left I have left to remember her, If you so much as put a scratch on her, I will cut your head off and feed it to the Shiba clan's pet boar, is that clear?"

"Y-Yes Captain" he gulped before Byakuya pulled his sword away, he then made his way through the Dangai, into Urahara's shop and into Hueco Mundo

_The rest, as they say…is History_

_Rukia decided to shrug it off, Renji and Byakuya were in the past._

_Ichigo was her life now..._

_She looked down at his tanned torso. He wasn't far off the build of a bodybuilder with a 6-pack of abs just lying there for her to stare at. She gazed at the many scars on his body, most noticeable was the one in the centre of his chest from when he was Blasted with a Cero Oscuras._

_She smiled at Ichigo and what laid beneath the covers, mostly because he had used it to take her innocence just a few hours ago, but let's just say she wasn't really so Innocent __before, sex-wise she was Innocent yes, Ichigo had been the first to touch her in that way save for the one time she masturbated, but Many people didn't know the deep secrets Rukia kept hidden from everyone, Speaking of, she remembered smiling as she watched blood spray out of Renji after Ichigo had ripped his arm off,_ _She always had some weird obsession with Blood, it all happened when she was a little girl in the Rukongai, even before she met Renji, a humongous and gory fight broke out the small hut where she lived, she cowered in fear as at least twenty drunken men brawled outside. she curled up in a corner until the violent sounds outside her door ceased, she cautiously crawled out into the hut, as she did, she noticed several dead bodies, but what she noticed the most is that he hand landed into a small red puddle_

**_(A/N: Things get a bit freaky here, if Unusual fetishes and Female Masturbation rub you the wrong way then you best skip this part. also if you aren't exactly thrilled by _****_anal sex or Bloodlust then skip _**the Lemon too)

_"What's this…?" she asked herself as she brought her tiny, blood covered hand to her face, being an uneducated orphan, she had no idea what is was or what to do with it _

_It felt strange on her hand, thinker than water but no more denser than wood, a thought entered her head, telling her to lick it…She decided to go along with it and brought out her tongue_

"It…taste's like Iron" she said to herself, as an other thought…no, an _urge_ entered her head…

_She was still young, so she had no idea what her mind was telling her to do, that didn't stop her from licking off the rest off her hand though…_

"It's so…bitter…"

_She stood up and quickly retreated into a hut as a crowd gathered around the massacre scene_

_She never thought about that day again for many Years…_

_Cut to about 100 years later_

_She had finished her first ever assignment in the world of the living, A simple Hollow Killing and Konso, the location; a large hill overlooking the city_

_She had been ambushed by five hollows, she managed to defeat any purify them all, only getting a cut on her arm in the process_

"Thank you pretty lady" the soul of a deceased child smiled as Rukia performed a Konso on him

"Enjoy the afterlife" She smiled as she blushed at being called 'Pretty'

_And this the boy was teleported to the Soul Society via a Hell Butterfly, The Hollow's were purified and her job was done_

_She brought out her sword to open the Senkaimon…and that's when she spotted the pool of red on the ground_

_The pool of Blood that had been left by the Hollow's she had destroyed _

_She didn't know what came over her, just looking at the blood made her feel funny, she had never seen so much…_

_and then she flashed back to that day, when she was just a little girl and found the blood outside her hut_

_Now she understood what went through her mind that day_

_back then she had not developed, She hadn't hit puberty yet, but now she was a woman _

_She gasped as she felt her downstairs moisten and now she knew what was going through her head that day, she wanted to rub herself in blood, she wanted to strip naked and roll around in it, just looked at it made her want to rub herself vigorously…_

_Blood made her horny…Blood turned her on…_

_Rukia bit her lip as she felt her pussy get even wetter and her nipples harden _

_"Control yourself! You're a fucking noble!" she cursed but she already found herself shuffling towards it_

_She had no idea what she was doing, it's like her legs were operating on her own, her hard nipples now shone through her kimono_

_"What a day to not wear a bra" she moaned as she quickly checked to see if their was any soul's or Hollow's still wondering around, she tried to sense them, there were no Hollows and the nearest Plus was at least 2 miles away_

_Matusmoto had told her than no matter who or how strict of kind they were, __**everybody **__had a fetish_

_And it appeared her's was Bloodlust..._

_She couldn't control herself as she knelt down infront of it and dipped her finger in it, she brought it up to her face_

_"Lick it" a voice from inside her head scream_

_She tried to dismiss the thought but it wouldn't leave, she realised that he downstairs was soaked, it felt like steam was coming out of her for gods sake!_

_She didn't know what to do…she ached so badly, she needed to release or she'd explode_

_"M-Masturbating is a perfectly natural thing" she tried to convince herself, she'd never tried it personally, although she'll never forget when Matsumoto offered to buy her a vibrator for her birthday "No, No, I'm a Kuchiki, We don't defile ourselves, we…we…"_

_The thick red liquid began to trickle down her hand causing her to twitch ever so slightly as the tickling sensation._

_She didn't know what was going through her head as she slammed her hand into the pool…_

She lifted it back up to her face, her hand completely red…Her gender was practically pulsing at this point.

_"I won't" she said to herself, seemingly unaware that her other, blood free hand was clutching the opening on her kimono "Don't….Don't…"_

_"Come on" a voice inside her head said "Rub yourself in it…no one will know…there's no one around for miles, you wanna feel good don't you?…do it" _

_And with that, she opened her kimono to expose her pale right breast and slammed her blood covered palm over it_

_Rukia couldn't help but let out a sharp moan, it didn't fell like her hand at all, It felt like heaven itself had groped her_

_She pulled her hand back to expect what she had just done, a huge red handprint over her breast…_

"More" she said as she cupped her breast and squeezed it "I want more"

_She used her blood free hand to open the other side of her Kimono and shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the ground_

_She was about to immerse her other hand in the pool when she realised something, after that, both of her hands would be blood soaked and she couldn't take off any more clothing without getting it stained_

_"My Clothes will get dirty" she said to herself, almost like she was trying to convince herself that she was undressing for something other than masturbating _

_She untied her obi, and with small shake on her hips, let her Hakama fell to the floor, she shivered as the cold air his her bare legs, her only remaining clothing were her socks, sandals and her rabbit themed panties which were practically swimming in her fluids as this point._

_she slipped her footwear off, she nearly folded her uniform and placed her footwear on top of it, she looked around for any peeping souls or Hollow's near by, she once again sensed for Reiatsu, finding the the nearest human was about a 25 minute walk away. and with that, she pulled down her rabbit themed underwear. _

_As she placed the soaking undergarment on pile of clothes, she found she quite liked the feel of the midnight wind on her naked body, her juices dripped down onto the short grass below her_

_As she stepped into the pool of red, she looked around one last time, she was in the clear_

_She took the remaining blood on her hand and slowly glazed it on bare stomach, Creating a thick red line that gently drizzled down her chest and into her pubic hair_

_She moaned as she sat down in the puddle, her cute little buttcheeks plopping into the small pool_

_She rubbed her hands in the blood before lifting them up into the air and let the red substance drip onto her bare breasts, she groaned as a droplet landed right on her nipple, _

_Fluids from her womanhood were now pouring out of her, she fell back and kicked her leg into the air, chuckling as she did, she had convinced herself that they're was nothing wrong with a little experimentation, no matter how odd it may be…_

_She now laid there in the blood, the entire backside of her body covered in red _

_She took her blood-soaked hand and slowly guided it to the her hot core, she groaned in ecstasy as a drop of blood trickled down the gap between her folds._

_"Oh God" she moaned as it grazed her clit. She moved her hand to her wet folds and stroked herself Vigorously "Oh god, oh god…"_

_She used her free hand to massage her breast and hard nipples as she dipped two fingers into herself. He fluids allowed her to essentially glide her fingers in and out of her. She moaned in ecstasy as her toes clenched in the wet grass, She twitched ever so slightly as he fingernail scraped against her clit, she repeated the pattern, rub and penetrate, rub and penetrate, _

"Fuck!" She moaned as she laid down in the pool of red, she used he palm to stimulate her hard clit. the blood on her hand rubbed off on her pubes, she stopped massaging her breasts and brought to her wet and blood covered gender, she used both of her hands to penetrate herself, using four fingers in total.

_she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, she turned over and got on her knees, she used one hand to enter her wet pussy and used her other to enter her anal cavity, she didn't really know why she decided to penetrate her other hole, she heard that anal was uncomfortable and she even heard "It hurt like fuck" from Matsumoto (What ever did that girl get up to?) but she heard it was possible to achieve Orgasm through it and she decided to give a shot, _

_She pushed into herself harder, practically humping her hands, the left side of her face buried in the blood covered dirt, but she didn't care, she just wanted to cum. and soon she began to feel an unknown pressure build up within her_

"O-Oh my god!" she screamed "W-What's happening?"

_Her orgasm hit like a ton of bricks, she screamed in pure ecstasy as he juices were fired out of her_

_Rukia Kuchiki was a squirter, who knew?_

_Immediately afterwards, her all to dreaded sense came into play_

"Oh God…What did I just do!" She shouted as she got up and ran over to her clothes

"Oh god…oh god" she repeated as she slipped her panties on "What…What was I thinking!"

_She quickly got dressed and dashed through the Senkaimon, she quickly got back to her house as soon as she could, she entered her room, stripped down, and entered the shower to wash off the blood on her body_

"What did I do…I just looked at it and I…"

_As the blood washed off her body, she felt her desires return, her nipples hardened, her clit throbbed and her pussy begged for her fingers to enter once again_

_but she resisted the urges and suppressed the memory_

_But she was now with Ichigo, the man she had accepted for who he is, and now she wanted to see if he accepted her for who she is_

"Let's see if Blood still turns me on" she moaned as slowly moved her mouth towards Ichigo's neck

"Ah!" Ichigo yelped as he woke up, as his wife did the unthinkable, She sunk her teeth into him in almost vampire-like fashion causing a small, bleeding wound on his neck "Rukia! What the F-"

"Your blood…" she moaned as she licked the red droplets off his neck "It tastes so sweet…sugary even…"

_Ichigo eyes widened, Rukia was drinking his blood? He felt the tip of the tongue enter the bite wound causing him to grimace slightly_

"Let me taste" she moaned into his ear before she licked up all of the blood dripping down his neck "It's so sweet…doesn't even taste like Iron…tastes like sugar and strawberries"

_Ichigo tried not to grimace at the irony of that statement, instead he grimaced at Rukia's tongue entering his wound yet again_

"It's so sweet" she moaned erotically

_"Where's her hand going?" Ichigo asked himself as Rukia's hand sneaked down the covers as Rukia moved onto her side, as soon as she let out a pleasured moan he knew (and slightly grimaced at) what was going on_

_Rukia was Masturbating while drinking his blood, He didn't know if that was hot or disturbing or even both..._

"I want more" she moaned as she teeth sunk into his neck yet again, causing a small about of Blood to spray out, Ichigo slightly yelped at this, compared to having a hole blasted through your chest, a blood spray was nothing

_A small portion of Blood sprayed onto the covers, joining the blood stain that was made from Ichigo practically destroying Rukia's innocence a few hours ago. but most of it sprayed onto her collarbone_

"Not enough" She groaned as she brought up her free hand, dabbed her finger in the blood and rubbed it around her nipples, making them a rosy red colour instead of their usual sakura pink

_"Who the fuck would've thought Rukia was a Sadomasochist…" Ichigo said himself as Rukia threw the cover off the bed, exposing both of them, Ichigo smirked as watched Rukia masturbate just beside him_

"Ugh! Rukia!" Ichigo groaned "Stop it, it hurts"

"Quiet, you baby" she giggled as she got on top of him and drew her blood soaked tongue over his jawline "Ichigo, I know we made love about six times but I don't want you to make love to me, I want it hard..."

"O-Okay" he stuttered, he wanted Rukia right now despite her weird Blood obsession and she wanted it rough, he was _not _going to deny her what both of them wanted

_She leaned down and pulled Ichigo into the roughest kiss they've ever had, their tongues flailing about in each others mouth. Suddenly, she grabbed his head and lowered down to her breast_

"Suck" she commanded him and he happily complied

_Rukia groaned as Ichigo's wet mouth clamped down on her hard nipple, he practically chewed on it before switching over to the other one, she giggled as she felt him try to push his still erect cock into her _

"Not yet" she groaned as Ichigo proceeded to try to enter her "Oi, Idiot! I said not yet!"

"S-Sorry" he stuttered

"Moron!" she shouted before she bit his neck

"Ack! Son of a-!" He shouted as more blood poured down his neck

"This is your punishment for being such an idiot" she smiled as she licked the blood off his neck

"You never told me you were into Blood" Ichigo grimaced

"They're a lot of things you don't know about me" she smiled

"Like what?" he asked

"I Masturbated while covered in the red stuff once" she smiled as his eyes widened at that

"Y-You what?" He stuttered

"Oh come on, you must have some kinky stuff you want to share with me…"

"W-Well I…"

"Yes?" she giggled

"I…one time, when you were in the bath…I…I um…I-I found a pair of your panties hanging out of the closet and…I…I sniffed them"

…

_He expected her to _at least _slap him and called him a pervert, but instead, she smiled_

"Is that all?" she asked

"You want _more_?" He shouted

"Ichigo-kun" she smiled "I don't mind nor care, it just goes to show you that you lust after me like I lust after you"

"You're a little weird…you know that?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah" She smiled "I Know, now then…are you gonna fuck me hard like I asked?"

"You bet your cute little ass I will" he smiled as he cupped her butt cheeks

"Now" she commanded "I can't take it any longer"

_Ichigo pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, Ichigo removed his hands from her buttcheeks so her could cup her breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth, Her moved used his thumbs to play with her nipples. She forced him to stop as she smoothed down the bed, She grabbed his hardness and began to lick it. After some long strokes up and down with her tongue, she flicked the head with her tongue, Rubbing his manhood as she did. Her warm hands continued to rub and squeeze his member, her hands began to move faster and faster, her mouth open, awaiting the current of semen to shoot out, She continued rubbing until the intensity was too much and Ichigo fired his load right into her mouth, _

_He struggled to regain his breath as Rukia swallowed his residue, _"We're not done yet" she said slyly

"Damn right" he grunted before she pulled her up to him and impaled her on his meat stick, he began to thrust into her as Rukia bounced up and down on his lap, he immediately felt his stomach begin to tighten

_"Shit! I can't cum now, We just started" He grunted as he immediately pulled out of her_

"What are you-" Rukia began

"Get on your hands and knees" Ichigo commanded

_Rukia Smirked as Ichigo moved out of the way so she could get on all fours, she shuddered with anticipation as Ichigo kneeled down behind her and roughly thrusted into her_

"God Ichigo, It's so big!" she screamed

"Like it?" he asked as he trusted in faster and faster, her vagina clenched onto his cock and her juices overflowed and began to drop down her and Ichigo's legs "Fuck Rukia, I'm gonna cum!"

_Not a second later, he erupted, shooting thick, sticky threads of cum inside of her, groaning as he did, she frowned _

"That's it? tch.." She scoffed "I didn't even cum"

_Much to her surprise, Ichigo responded by leaning over and biting her on her neck_

"Son of a-! Why'd you do that!" she snapped

"What?" he asked as he rolled his tongue over the wound "You can bite me but I can't bite you? How selfish _Ru-chan_"

_"Ru-chan? __**RU-CHAN?**__" She snapped "It's __**RUKIA**__ you ass! if you're gonna give me a nickname at least use my full name in it!"_

"You wanted to cum didn't you?" he asked "Well let's get to it then"

"Finally" she muttered as Ichigo positioned himself for entry

…

_"Hang on…" she began as Ichigo grabbed her buttcheeks and pulled them apart as he rubbed his length down her crack "What's he-"_

_Rukia gasped at as a sudden realisation hit her, Ichigo's hard cock was pressing against her..._other _hole_

"W-Wait!" she gasped but Ichigo had already plunged deep into her ass

_Rukia bit her lip to hold back a scream as searing pain filled her body _

"You son of a mother fucker!" she roared as Ichigo looked at her with a smirk

"You said you wanted to cum, you didn't say I couldn't use some other places to do it" she chuckled

"You bastard" she groaned as Ichigo rubbed his hand against the blood soaked wound on her neck

"Might as well learn to get used to this" he said as he licked his blood covered finger, he grimaced slightly at the sour taste of her blood, while she had said his blood had tasted Sugary and sweet, hers tasted like sour berries.

"Fucking son of-" she sheathed as she felt her anal cavity being stretched almost to bursting point by Ichigo's hard rod.

"Starting to feel good Ru-chan?" Ichigo asked

"Don't fucking call me that!" she snapped before he thrusted all the way to the hilt of of her ass

"Oh my" Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow "Maybe I should just stop-"

"Pull out and I castrate you with Sode no Shirayuki" she growled

"Okay then…" he said as he continued to thrust into her "Does it feel good Rukia? You wanted it rough…"

"Fuck!" she said before she bit her lip, the pleasure was there but so was the pain

"Bite_ my_ fucking neck will you?" Ichigo chuckled as he got onto his knees so he could bend over her back and continue to thrust into her "I'll just return to the favour"

_Ichigo sunk his teeth into the other side of her neck, his canines leaving and almost vampire teeth-like marking on her neck, and allowing blood to drip out of the wound, Ichigo took his finger and dabbed it in her blood and traced her spine, leaving a long, wet red line down her back._

_Rukia began grinding her teeth as she felt the ecstasy within her began to take over, the pleasure was beginning to outweigh the pain_

"OH HARDER ICHIGO! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed as Ichigo was buried deep in her ass

"You want it hard, you got it" He said as he thrusted even faster and faster until he began to feel the end approaching

"Oh Ichigo.." she moaned "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too" he groaned

_Without anymore words spoken, he continued to thrust into her until he finally gave in and released inside of her with a large groan, as he did, he could feel Rukia's juices exiting her, he could tell because it had sprayed all over his legs. _

"Oh god!" she whimpered as she clutched the sheets as Ichigo exited her, she bit her lip as she felt the shuddering pain appear once again, Her ass was stretched much farther than that it should be

"Sorry, I got a little carried away at the Moment" said Ichigo with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head

"Just…don't do it again without my permission" she mumbled as she got onto her knees and applied a healing Kido to her butt

"Same goes for you biting me with those damn fangs of yours" Ichigo growled as Rukia's eyes widened

"I see…" she muttered _"I see…he doesn't accept me for who I am…"_

"O-Oi! What's that look for?" Ichigo asked as Rukia looked at him with a heartbroken look on her face

"I see…it's fine" she said as she looked away "I knew this was too good to be true"

"Oi Oi! What the hell are you…Is this because of what I said about you biting me?" Ichigo asked, Rukia didn't reply "Christ Rukia! Can't you tell when someone's making a joke?"

"A Joke? A JOKE?" She snapped "You Asshole! Do you even care about my feelings? you made me feel like I was some kind of fre-"

_She was cut off when Ichigo smacked his lips to hers, _

"Of course I care" Ichigo mumbled into her mouth before he laid both of them back down on the bed "You accepted the fact that I have Hollow living inside me and I will accept you no matter what"

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Strawberry" she smiled

"Way to ruin the mood Midget" He groaned before he thrusted into her once again "Well…Almost ruin the mood"

"Still up for another round?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile

"Might as well, seeing how I'm already in there" Ichigo smiled before they went at it like rabbits once more

_**SOUL SOCIETY**_

"Shunsui!" Ukitake shouted as he ran up to his friend who had just exited their Sensei's hospital room "Shunsui…What did you do?"

"I…I…" He stuttered, Ukitake wasted no time as he rushed past him and ran into Yamamoto's hospital room

His breath hitched

and then he let it go with a soft sigh

Yamamoto was fine, his hospital bed and life support machine left untouched, the wall however had a huge slash in it

Ukitake let go of another sigh as he exited the room

"I couldn't do it" Shunsui growled as he clenched his fist "No Matter how much I wanted to kill that old Bastard, I just couldn't do it"

"Shunsui, Calm down" Ukitake said as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder

"He took our trump card and turned into our worst enemy Jushiro!" Shunsui snapped as he knocked Ukitake's hand away "That kid was supposed to defeat Aizen, not Become the second one!"

"Shunsui, please calm down" Ukitake said as he tried to calm his friend

"It's useless Jushiro" He growled "It's also those damn Central 46's fault, I should've known that new council would be just like the old one, Arrogant and cold nobles who only want money and power"

"Shunsui, the council haven't exactly made the right decisions in the past but it's not-"

"Their fault?" he finished for him "It's exactly their fault! I would've thought you would be pissed too Jushiro, since Ichigo resembled Kaien so much…"

_Ukitakes breath ceased for a small second_

"It's true…he bares a noticeable resemblance to Kaien"

"He could pass for his twin Jushiro!" Shunsui snapped "And do you know why he could? It's because-"

"That's enough Shunsui…" Came a voice from behind the two of them, Both Captains turned around and gasped at the figure

"Isshin?"

_**ELSEWHERE**_

"How can this get any worse?" Yoruichi asked Kisuke

"I don't know, Kurosaki-san and his friends have become corrupt" Urahara said with a sigh

"I can't believe ourselves, We were more concerned that Ichigo was a little OOC rather than the fact that they tried to kill him…" Yoruichi said

"We were the boy's mentors…" Urahara said with a tip of his hat "We betrayed him…Yoruichi-san"

"No Kisuke" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder "We're his Godparents after all…"

"What a great job we did too…" Urahara scoffed sarcastically, only slightly joking

"You two did the best you could" came a voice, they both turned around to be confronted by Shinji "Sadly, it wasn't good enough"

"Hirako-san" Urahara said to the former captain who was currently locked in Reiatsu sealing handcuffs with a guard standing next to him

"They allowed me to go an' visit some friends as long I was guarded" Shinji said with his trademark toothy grin "Kisuke, do me a favour for old times sake and slice off these cuffs would ya?"

"Afraid not Hirako-san" He said with a tilt of his hat "I'm sorry to say, but after that incident in the fake Karakura, I don't exactly trust you that much right now"

"Understandable" he said with a slight chuckle

"And what about you?" Yoruichi asked "Ichigo's abandoned you…you trusted him too, didn't you?"

"Ichigo ain't the kind of guy who would leave a good friend behind, He'll come back" Shinji said with another flash of his toothy grin

"How can you be sure?" Urahara asked

"He came back for the Kuchiki girl and Orihime-chan" he smiled "Maybe Ichigo's got a little harem going on or he's the kinda person who'll stop at nothing to save his comrades…Personally, I like to believe the latter"

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Oh he will…" Shinji said "Soul Society ain't a nice place really, I just caught word that they're's a killing spree going on in the 45th Rukon District, Would Ichigo _really_ abandon his friends?"

"He abandoned us" Urahara said sadly

"But you're not exactly his friends are you?" Shinji chuckled

"Alright, Your times up, say your goodbyes and Get back in your cell" The Guard next to him said

"Kisuke, Yoruichi" Shinji said with a smile "See you two later"

_And with that, Shinji was escorted back to his cell, after hearing those cruel words, Yoruichi couldn't help but burst into tears, she silently thanked Kisuke as he held her as cried_.

* * *

"So that's it…this explains so much, yet…so little" Ukitake said

"Why didn't you tell us Isshin?" Kyoraku asked

"I was ashamed" he admitted with a shake of his head "That I couldn't save him"

_"Sosuke why?"_

_"You already know Isshin…I am the one who will stand in Heaven…from this point on…I relinquish all ties…from this moment on…I am Sosuke Aizen"_

_"But Sosuke! What about-"_

_"Forget them, leave them in the past, lord knows you already have…"_

_"Sosuke…Please"_

_"If you are not with me Isshin…Then you're my enemy"_

_"Listen to yourself! Sosuke!"_

_"Enough…we are no longer on a first name basis anymore…Kurosaki Isshin"_

_"Sosuke, listen to me! __**SOSUKE!**__"_

_"That's Aizen-sama to you…"_

Isshin clenched his fist tightly, he wouldn't cry, he lost Ichigo and Sosuke on the same day but he would not cry, he still had Yuzu and Karin

"I should Bring my daughters in" Isshin said to himself "I want to tell them the news"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ukitake asked "They've lost their Brother…"

"And I've lost my son…" Isshin said sadly as he walked away, as he turned the corner he came face to face with Kisuke

"Kisuke…"

"I'm afraid there's more bad news…" Urahara said sadly

"I Doubt it could get much worse" Isshin groaned

"We can't find Kyoka Suigetsu…" Urahara said as he tipped his hat over his eyes

"What!" Isshin gasped as he turned to him "H-He couldn't've"

"It's the only possible explanation…" Kisuke said "Ichigo's taken it to Hueco Mundo with him"

"Oh God, Oh God!" Isshin panicked as he clutched his head "W-What if he manages to c-control it and it…it tells him-"

"We can't guarantee it won't…" Kisuke said sadly "And I doubt he'll take the news well"

"I Couldn't blame him" Isshin said sadly "I Should've told him"

"Like I said, it's best if he doesn't find out…" Urahara said "But I fear he may discover that his Zanpakutou and Aizen's Zanpakutou both having_ getsu _in their names _isn't _a coincidence…"

"Kisuke…do me a favour and bring my daughters in" Isshin asked

"Are you s-"

"Please" Isshin interrupted "Just do it…"

_**HUECO MUNDO**_

_Ichigo groaned breathlessly as he pulled out of Rukia's opening, 8 times in 12 hours, in his opinion he deserved a fucking medal._

"Okay…that's enough" Rukia breathed as she sat up and wiped the line of blood off her back,

"Agreed" Ichigo moaned as he moved off the bed. He yelped as a pair of teeth sunk into his backside,_ "She freaking bit me again!"_

"Couldn't help myself" she giggled as she got off the bed, she groaned as she stood up, her gender was sore and tender and still had a line of blood down it and you can bet your ass her butt hurt, no pun intended. as she bent over to pick up her discarded underwear which she had tossed across the room last night, she felt a pair of teeth sink into her backside "Ah! Ichigo!"

"Couldn't help _my_self" he laughed as he slipped his boxers back on

"I'm think I'm going have to ask Inoue to use Santen Kesshun on my butt" Rukia grumbled as she held her sore posterior

"Don't do that!" Ichigo spluttered "Then everyone will know we…you know"

"Easy there Ichigo-_Kun_" She giggled as she slipped her underwear on "I was just joking"

"Don't scare me like that Rukia-_Chan_" Ichigo sighed

_"Better than Ru-chan, that's for sure" she groaned_

"I'm gonna call a meeting" Ichigo said as he slipped his Hakama back on "Seeing as how I'm the new leader of Las Noches, I can do that…right?"

"Why are you asking me?" Rukia asked as she clipped her bra back on

"I'm just asking" he shrugged as he slipped his footwear back on

"How should I know?" she asked as she slipped her Hakama and Kimono back on "I've only been living here as long as you have"

"Sheesh, alright" Ichigo groaned as he put his Kimono on "I'll ask Ulquiorra or something"

"Let's both look" Rukia said as the two finished getting dressed "Maybe it'll shed off the smell of sweat and sex"

"Good Idea" he said as he took her hand, her noticed how her face lit up bright red "What? We've had sex **8 **times, We've done anal, you have a blood fetish and _this_ is what embarrasses you?"

"Shut up" she grumbled as they took their leave

_**SOUL SOCIETY**_

"**I'LL KILL THEM, I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!**" Karin screamed her lungs out as members of the sixth division held her back as her Sister sat there, sobbing beside her. Normally Yuzu couldn't even see ghosts in the living world but after she went through Urahara's special Senkaimon, she was just as spiritually aware as everyone else. one minute they were asleep in the Fake Karakura town, the next, their dad brought them through some weird gate and then took them to some place called the "Squad 6 Barracks" and then…he told them that their brother was gone…and it was all their fault.

"Calm down" Isshin said but he got a sock in the jaw courtesy of Karin for his troubles

"Restrain her!" another shouted but a kick from Karin easily shattered his knee

"Calm down!" another said, this one had a tattoo above his left eye, his name was Rikichi

"Move out of the way so I can kill those two!" Karin shouted

"I can't let you harm Captain Kuchiki and Renji-san!" he protested

"They tried to kill my brother!" she screamed

"He deserves to die!" Rikichi snapped "He's a Vizard! An Abomination! and he stole Rukia-san from Renji-san!"

_Karin wailed on him with a barrage of fists, by the time she was done, Rikichi had lost 8 teeth, had 4 broken rubs, had his right leg shattered into 3 pieces and he was pretty sure that his ability to have children was gone too_

"This is Bullshit!" she screamed "I'll kill the old bastard myself!"

_Karin charged forward, leaving her sister to just sit there and cry her eyes out_

"Cease and desist" The 5th seat of Squad 6 commanded but a well placed kick to the area where god intended to be treated nicely reduced him to a whimpering mess on the floor _**(A/N: Seriously, that's 3 crotch shots in one chapter, do I hate my gender or something?)**_

"Kurosaki-san" came a voice from behind her, she turned around to the source of the voice

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4" She said with her trademark cheery/creepy smile "Please stop injuring these Shinigami, they are not to blame for your brothers disappearance"

"**ALL OF THEM ARE!**" She screamed as she charged forward to the female captain

"Bakudo #1, Sai" Unohana chanted, within a second, Karin fell down to the ground with her arms held against her back by some invisible force.

"What did you do to me?" Karin screamed

"The spell should wear off in about and hour" Unohana said with a smile before she took her leave

"Thank you Unohana" Isshin said

"No thank you's are nessacerry" she said as she exited the room "I Know what it's like to lose a sibling"

_"Retsu had a sibling?' Isshin asked himself before a familiar voice_

"It's your fault!" Karin screamed at her father

"Karin, listen to-"

"Why?" Yuzu sobbed "Why would you do this to Ichi-Nii?"

"I didn't-"

"YES YOU DID!" Karin screamed "You were more concerned that Ichi-Nii was acting odd other than the fact that the tried to _Kill _him!"

"I wasn't-"

"You were! You Betrayed Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu sobbed

_Isshin began to crack, his daughters thought it was his fault too, all of his children thought it was his fault, he couldn't take it anymore_

"Fine..It was my fault" Isshin said, his expression and vocal tone were so stern and emotionless that if you gave him some contact lenses and some white and green make up he could pass for Ulquiorra's twin. "It's my fault that Ichigo's gone…I couldn't stop him"

"Saying it won't bring him back!" Karin cried "Bring Ichi-Nii back to us!"

"I can't…" he said sadly

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Karin screamed "All of it…it's your fault"

"Ichigo's and his friends have gone Insane" He painfully admitted "We can't bring him back…not now"

"Rukia-nee too?" Yuzu sobbed, Rukia was like a second sister to her

"They're all gone" Isshin said sadly "Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Sado…they've gone"

"SHUT UP!" Karin screamed "GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

_Isshin turned and left before his tears began to fall_

_**HUECO MUNDO**_

_Ichigo and Rukia waltzed through the halls of Las Noches, trying to find the main throne room or a speaker phone or anything, and then they came face to face with a giant white door_

"Big Door…" Ichigo said in awe

"Who are you, The Narrator?" Rukia asked as she let go of his hand and proceeded to push the door open, a staircase right in front of the door led down to a marble floor with A Table with 11 Chairs

"This must be the Espada's meeting room" Ichigo said "The Eleventh Chair must've been were Aizen sat…"

Ichigo smirked as he walked to the Chair at the far end and sat down on it and put his feet on his desk

"New life huh…" Ichigo said as he leaned back on the chair

"This is it huh?" Rukia said as she walked to his side "No more, Yuzu, Karin or any of your school friends….Just us and The Nueva Espada…"

_Ichigo's eyes widened, he had forgotten all about Yuzu and Karin, but then he shrugged it off, he was no longer Ichigo Kurosaki, Brother and High School Student/Substitute Shinigami. He was Ichigo Kurosaki, Husband to Rukia and Ruler of Hueco Mundo. His old life was behind him._

"Lost in thought?" Rukia asked

"You could say that" Ichigo nodded as he stood up "I'm gonna see If I can find a speakerphone, call all of the Nueva Espada here"

"Why?" Rukia asked

"I gotta plan something" he explained

"What?" Rukia asked as she helped him look

"Our Plan…to destroy the Soul Society"

_**SOUL SOCIETY**_

"Karin, Yuzu?" Isshin asked as he entered the room where he left his two daughters, the first thing he noticed was Yuzu crumpled on the floor "Yuzu!"

_Isshin ran over and placed his fingers on his daughters neck, he sighed in relief as her pulse was normal, judging by the mark on her neck, it looked like she was knocked out by a chop. _

_"Who did this?" He asked himself "Maybe Karin will…"_

"Karin" he gasped as he searched the room for his daughter by she was no where to be seen "What is she?"

_"Nee-san" _Yuzu whimpered, Isshin noticed that she was clutching something tightly in her hand, Isshin unraveled her hand and took the note she was holding and began to examine it

_Dear Old Bastard_

_I'll cut right to the chase. _

_I'm gone_

_Gone and never coming back_

_Ichi-Nii was my whole world, Now that he's gone I can't stand to be in the sight of you_

_Don't bother looking for me, I've left this Soul whatever place and I'm already on my way out of the country and by the time you've read this, I'll probably be out of Japan anyway_

_If I ever see you again, I Will Kill you_

_I'm not even joking, I Will Actually Kill You_

_If you find Ichi-Nii then I hope he kills you instead_

_Sayonara, Your (No Longer) daughter_

_Karin._

_Isshin felt his hands shake violently before his stomach began to clench. he tried to keep it all in but his emotions got the better of him as he punched a massive hole in the floor_

_**HUECO MUNDO**_

_**"Is this thing on? damn it, Oh It Is! *ahem* All the Nueva Espada report to the Meeting room at once"**_

"Not even a day in and he's full of himself" Grimmjow groaned as he exited his room

"He beat you didn't he?" Gamma asked as he appeared in the hallway

"What the hell do you know Newbie!" Grimmjow snapped

"The Pink Haired one filled me in" Gamma explained "Personally I believe that once you beat someone, bragging rights are allowed"

"Shut it" Grimmjow snapped

"Make me!" Gamma snapped as both of them drew back their fists

"_Tontos_ _Idiotas_" Arturo scoffed as he exited his room

"What did you say?" Grimmjow snapped

"Something in Spanish" Gamma explained

"I wasn't asking you!" Grimmjow snapped

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?" Gamma snapped "Besides you should know this stuff already, this whole world has a spanish theme going on!"

"Do you know what he said?" Grimmjow asked

"…Shut up" Gamma scoffed

"He called you _Stupid Idiots_" Ulquiorra explained as stepped out of his room "Personally I think he is pretty accurate"

"**SHUT IT**" Gamma and Grimmjow yelled in Unison

"Trash" Ulquiorra muttered as he left the hallway

"Who's the Emo?" Gamma asked

"Ulquiorra" Grimmjow scoffed as Szayel came into view "He thinks he's so high and mighty"

"Better do what Kurosaki-sama says" Szayel said with a smile as he made his way down the Hallway "We wouldn't wanna be late for our first meeting as the Nueva Espada would we?"

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I call him _sama_" Grimmjow scoffed as he and Gamma made their way to the Meeting room

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

"Welcome, so glad you could join us" Ichigo smiled as he sat down in his chair, his friends and wife standing beside him, The Espada sat down, the empty chairs left by Nnoitra, Zommari, Arraniero and Barragan were occupied by Gamma, Arturo, Nel and Dordonii, Leaving Gantenbainne and Cirucci to stand

"Why did you get us up so early" Starrk yawned "Aizen's gone"

"That's right" Ichigo smiled "Aizen is gone, I'm your leader now, In fact, I'm glad you brought that up Starrk-san, because now that it's clear that Aizen is gone, I can officially activate my first act as Leader"

_*Click*_

_Many raised their eyebrows as Ichigo clicked his fingers and they felt a slight tingling sensation running through them, they all checked to see what he had done to them but Ulquiorra already knew before he even checked_

"You removed our tattoos" he stated, Many gasp were heard as The Espada checked were their tattoo's and it was true; they were indeed gone

"You son of a bitch, why'd you do that!" Grimmjow snapped as he stood up, angered that the "6" he took so much pride in was now gone from his hip

"Calm down" Ichigo said in tone not to different from Aizen's "Aizen numbered you in the order he believed you were strongest, correct?"

_A Few of them simply nodded _

"Well then…Now I'm going to Number you in the order _I _Believe you are strongest" Ichigo explained "Now I will begin my first act as leader…the new numbering of the Espada"

"Son of a-" Grimmjow cursed

"Does Aizen have any _Training Dummies_ or something?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra

"Yes, There is literately a bunker full of Arrancar who serve the purpose of training or _Punching bags_" Ulquiorra said

"Very well, Gather them around and let us head up to the roof" Ichigo said as he stood up "Judging by how well do you do in battle, I will give up a certain rank

"Wait…I get to hit something?" Grimmjow asked before a smile appeared "This might not be so bad after all!"

_Not 15 Minutes later, Ulquiorra had gathered over 200 Training Arrancar's and Ichigo, his army of Arrancar/Espada and his friends has taken up the roof of Las Noches, the same place where just yesterday he took on Ulquiorra _

_Ichigo wasn't surprised at all by Yammy, he knew the power of 10th/Zero Espada and if someone didn't do something amazing, he would remain that rank_

_Ichigo had to chuckle at the Sinister power of Szayel's "Fornicarás"; the ability to create Voodoo dolls of his enemy and the ability to unleash a liquid that created clones of whoever he was fighting, in his opinion, Octava was far too high for Szayel, he deserved a much better spot_

_Grimmjow was reckless and violent as Always, Slashing up Arrancars left and right, Gran Rey Cero's and Desgarrón galore…_

_Nel's speed and strength was admittedly impressive. After all, underneath that cure and cheerful exterior, lay the former 3rd Espada_

_Ichigo had to admit Harribel was deadly even when she wasn't in Resurrección, and when she was, she was immensely strong, her Zanpakutou was a water type and she could create tidal waves just with her sword. Ichigo was admittedly impressed _

_Starrk's Resurrección surprised everyone who had yet to see it. Not only did he use Lilinette to enter Resurrección instead of his Zanpakutou but the Idea of an Arrancar using Guns as a weapon was ludicrous, but as soon as it turned that said firearms fired Cero's many watched in awe as Stark Vaporised dozens of Arrancar with his "Cero Mertalleta" and then he used his "Wolves" to attack and detonate near the enemy._

_The Privaron's admittedly Un-Impressed Ichigo with the exception of Dordonii, He was a strong Arrancar and perfectly capable of becoming one of the Nueva Espada in his opinion_

_Uryu felt sick with the amount of senseless killing going on, If Aizen was still in charge, he could at least understand, but this was Kurosaki! He was supposed to go out of his way to prevent stuff like this!_

"Ulquiorra, you're next" Ichigo said as said Arrancar stepped forward

"Enclose…Murciélago" He declared as flurry of Black rain appeared out of nowhere

"Son of a…You got my Uniform wet Schiffer!" Grimmjow bellowed but as the rain disappeared and he bore witness to Ulquiorra's Resurrección…and then fell over with laughter "_That's _your Resurrección? Nice Dress!"

_Ulquiorra chose merely ignore his comments as he aimed his finger at oncoming swarm of Arrancar_

"Cero Oscuras"

Many eyes widened and Grimmjow stopped laughing to witness Ulquiorra firing a Humungous Black Cero, vaporising the swarm

"Cero Oscuras" Szayel said with a smirk "The Most powerful of all Cero"

"Tch, we can _all _do that" Grimmjow scoffed

"But none of you can do this" Ichigo smirked "Ulquiorra…show them"

"Very well" he nodded "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa"

_The Name alone caused a few shocked gasps, but more gasps erupted as Ulquiorra's appearance changed drastically, Gone was the helmet, replaced with two upward pointing horns, and any shed of clothing had disappeared revealing a muscular build, His lower body and his arms were covered in some kind black fur and he had a long thin black tail, his hollow hole increased in size with a long line of a black, blood-like subtance dripping out of it. the teardrop markings under his his eyes were now Black and thicker, his eyes themselves now had Green sclera and Yellow pupils_

"Among all of you"he said as he turned back to the Espada "I am the only one to have achieved a second level of Resurrección"

…

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?**" Grimmjow screamed

"Interesting…" Szayel smiled "A Second level of Resurrección"

"Didn't even know that was possible" Gantenbainne said with a raised eyebrow

"Enough talk" Ichigo said "There's only one Arrancar left in that swarm…finish him with the lance"

"Very well" Ulquiorra said as he picked up the Nameless Arrancar with his tail

"P-Please…Spare me" he squeaked as Ulquiorra's tail wrapped around his throat

"Trash" Ulquiorra muttered as he tossed the Arrancar miles away

"Holy fuck that's far…" Yammy said as Ulquiorra clasped his hands together

"Lanza Del Relámpago" Ulquiorra said as he pried his arms apart and a Green lance formed in front of them, he picked up said lance and tossed it into the distance, striking the Arrancar and causing a huge explosion

"Holy shit" Gamma whistled

"Damn…" Starrk said with wide eyes

"That will be all Ulquiorra" Ichigo said

"Very well" he said as he returned to his normal form with his fellow Arrancar, as he made his way there, he locked eyes with Orihime with a second, the women who had stolen a kiss from him last night, she looked at him too before she looked away with a look of shame written on her face

"Next up, Arturo" Ichigo announced

"Very well" Arturo said as he stepped forward with his hands in his pockets as an another Battalion took their stance "There will be no mercy for worms…"

_The Battalion stood forward and began to charge, Arturo merely took one hand out of it's pocket_

"Bala!" he shouted as he fired the red energy bullet, however unlike a regular ball, it was in the shape of an "X"

"An X Shaped Bala?" Yammy asked

_The Bala did not stop as it hit an Arrancar, instead it sliced through him and continued going, slicing through 10 more Arrancar before finally detonating and killing at least 20 more_

"Nice!" Grimmjow laughed

"You are not worthy to die my blade" Arturo said as he held up his hand and a dark red energy began to form around it

_"A Beam Saber?" Ichigo asked himself as Arturo sliced the remaining Arrancar _

"Pathetic" Arturo scoffed as he dispelled the energy sword around his hand

"May I ask why you didn't use your Zanpakutou?" Ichigo asked

"I Didn't want to" He declared

"Why-"

"I just didn't" He interrupted with a stern look, Ichigo decided to leave it at that

"Last up, Gamma Akutabi"

"Finally" Gamma yawned as he picked up a huge bag he usually kept slung over his shoulder

"What's with the sack?" Chad asked

"You'll see" Gamma smiled as he walked forward to the awaiting battalion

"Begin" Ichigo said as The Battalion began to charge

"Alright" Gamma smirked as he unclipped the bag and pulled out a sword, The sword itself was odd, it roughly the size of Zangetsu in Shikai, instead of a guard, it had what looked like an engine with two exhaust pipes, the centre of the blade was Black and the rest of it was a shiny silver, the top of the Blade was covered by a blunt piece of metal, and the outside of the sword was covered in what looked like tiny blades, the hilt was long and covered in bandages and a chord attached to a chain was hanging off the engine/gaurd "Let's do this"

_The Battalion charged as Gamma looked at them with a smile on his face _

"Oh did I forget to mention?" Gamma asked as he sliced an incoming arrancar "This isn't just a sword…"

"It's not?" Rukia said

"Oh no…" Gamma chuckled as he pulled the chord attached to the engine

_*WHIIIRRRRR*_

_The Blades on the outside of the "sword" began to spin around rapidly as the engine of the sword began to ignite_

"It's a chainsaw…"

_Ichigo's eyes widened a Gamma sawed an Arrancar in half, another brought up his blade to Block Gamma's "Chainsword" but it sawed through it like tissue paper, this continued until the battalion were nothing more than dust in the wind._

"That's all she wrote"

_Ichigo smiled as Gamma put his sword back in the bag, something about him reminded him of himself, Gamma was a welcome addition to The Nueva Espada, he would defiantly get a ranking_

"Very Good" Ichigo clapped "Well you may say it's a bit too soon, but I've already decided the order of the Nueva Espada"

_*Click*_

_As Ichigo clicked his fingers, the tingling sensation that the former Espada felt earlier when their Tattoo's were removed returned, except this time, they were instated with new tattoo's_

"Will the new Primera step forward please?" Ichigo asked

_*Step* *Step *Step*_

"What?" Szayel Shouted

"What the Hell!" Yammy shouted

"Why is _he _the Primera!" Grimmjow shouted

"Starrk! Aren't you pissed?" Lilinette bellowed

"Not really" he yawned "At least the pressure is off on me being the strongest"

"Speak your name" Ichigo commanded

**"Primera Nueva Espada; Ulquiorra Schiffer"**

**

* * *

**

HELLO EVERYMEOW

Yes, I watch Azumanga Diaoh, What's it to ya?

So yeah…

The shit cannot hit the fan any harder, can it?

* * *

Now then, for this chapter, I owe **a lot **to the reviewers, not just for being patient, but for filling my head with ideas and encouraging me, so here are some shout outs

**Eradona: Thank you so much, Your Review gave me the Idea of Karin running away**

**hitsugayatoshirou1220: Thank you for your **_**4 **_**Back-to-Back Reviews, and I checked, Starrk had 2 r's, Sorry**

**Gen. Malaise (formally known as Ubernaut): Thank you so much, you've actually really helped me with all the Spanish stuff in this story**

**Masaki4everDead: Thank you for your nice reviews, but your Username makes me sad :(**

**Zangetsu50: *Spit Take* THE Zangetsu50 is commenting on MY STORY? Dude, Your Bleach Movie 4 fic is one of my main inspirations for The Nueva Espada!**

**Lord of Metriods: Don't Worry, Aizen and Isshin won't turn out to be Ex-lovers, NO YAOI IN THIS TERRITORY BHOY!**

**darknessbounty: you gave me a rather excellent suggestion to adapt the Bleach movies but have them take place in my "Nueva Espada" Continuity, An Interesting Idea and I'll think I'll give it a shot, thank you**

**Abarai Starsha: Your Slow Painful Death can wait, TNE Is Back Babeh!**

**Ghost2113: Star Wars References? Where?**

**

* * *

**

_On a Side-Note, I'd really appreciate it if someone did a fanart of Nueva Espada, to be precise, I'd appreciate it if someone did a fanart of Chapter 2 were Rukia, Renji and the Captains come face to face with Full Hollow Ichigo, Just a suggestion but if someone did it I'd really appreciate it._

_

* * *

_

Also: In the Next Chapter preview of the last chapter I advertised the line:

_"Obey me for I am your new master..."_

_"I obey..."_

And I'm sorry but I didn't get around to actually using it, The scene it belonged too ended up getting scrapped because I felt it was out of Place and would be better suited next chapter where it **WILL **appear

* * *

_For those that had trouble figuring out what Gamma's sword looked like, Just google "Gamma Akutabi Sword" or (preferably) read ZombiePowder_

_

* * *

Also Here are some things I promise for this story;_

_**I will give Unohana a decent fight scene in the future**_

_**OC's will start popping up in about 10-15 Chapters**_

_**There WILL be a Timeskip, a 20 Year Timeskip to be precise, when? I'LL NEVER SAY!**_

_**This story will be AT LEAST 40 Chapters long**_

_**People WILL Die (Shinigami, Arrancars AND Humans)**_

_**Karin WILL Eventually re-appear but she's out of the story for now**_

_**Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo fans will be pleased for what I have in store for them**_

_**I'll have my own little Isshin Arc explaining how he knew Aizen.**_

_**Also, Something briefly mentioned in this chapter will be brought back in the future and play a rather significant role**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page_

_Speaking of the poll…I've decided to write another story from it and as a little pressie, I'm gonna give a little preview, try and guess what story it is…_

Tonight…

He had to do it Tonight…

Everything he loved, Everything he cherished

His Family, His Friends

He would leave them behind

Tonight…

_He finished packing up his things into a small rucksack. the last thing he took was a picture of his and his family with Rukia_

_"Rukia…" he said sadly but shook his head "No…you have to leave her behind…you have to…"_

_He finished packing up his things and slowly crept upon his window_

_from this moment on…his new life had begun_

"This is it…" he muttered as he stood on the windowsill "He told me to meet him up at Imoyama St.…"

_Ichigo shuddered as bad memories return, Imoyama street was where he had confronted Byakuya & Renji in a ultimately failed attempt to stop them Rukia back to the Soul Society_

_Renji, Byakuya, Rukia…and the Soul Society_

_They were all relics of the past_

_from this moment on…He served Hueco Mundo and Sosuke Aizen..._

_

* * *

_

_Also, I plan on writing another story but it'll be a Romance/Humor Oneshot that'll end with a lemon but it's **NOT **Ichiruki, it's actually SoifonXOC and the OC is Ichigo and Rukia's son_

Here's a little preview:

The Captain of Squad 2, Soifon looked up from her paperwork simply to sigh, as childish and immature as it might sound, she was bored.

Her Precious Yoruichi-sama was gone, married off to the Sandal-Hat fool, she attended the wedding except she was forced into a strait jacket after her presence at a Rehearsal dinner required several people to be sent to the Squad 4 Barracks.

She sighed once again as she put the pen she was holding down

Squad 2 wasn't exactly the most exiting squad, behind all of the Stealth force, only 3 Members really stood out

First; There was her

DUH

Second; There was that idiotic Lieutenant of hers, Omaeda, the only reason he was even in her squad let alone be The Lieutenant was because he was from a snobby noble family

And third was the Kurosaki Boy

"So" you ask. Ichigo Kurosaki finally kicked the bucket in the world of the living and joined her squad eh?

Wrong

The "Kurosaki" boy in Question was actually the son of the Former Ryoka and the Kuchiki Girl from Squad 13

The Boy had been born in the Seireitei where his parents now resided, Her went through the Academy, graduating in just under 2 years and then BAM!

Assigned to Squad 2 and quickly rose up to the 3rd Seat

The Kurosaki boy was fascinating to say the least

"Kaien" she remembered how the boy was named after the former Squad 13 Lieutenant, the boy was "Handsome" according her fellow Female Shinigami Society members, 25 years ago the topic of the discussion was how cute the newborn baby was, now it the discussion was how sexy the baby had become since his toddler years to his mid twenties. the boy looked identical to his father with the exception of the hair and eyes and possibly the shape of his nose too, His hair was black and much longer than the elder Kurosaki's and he had deep blue eyes that, if not careful, you could actually get lost in

_And that's what bothered her, she _did_ get lost in his eyes and she _did_ think he was handsome_

_as much as it pained her to admit it...she was starting to develop a soft spot for the Kurosaki boy_

"Soifon-san" came a knock at the door

_Speak of the devil_

"How many times have I told you Kurosaki? I am your Captain and you should address me as such"

"Sheesh, take a chill pill Soifon-san" he shrugged as he entered the room

_Oh yeah, He was Ichigo Kurosaki's son alright_

"What do you want?" she asked as she returned to her paperwork

"I just wanna let you know...Yama-jii is letting me Challenge the idiot Omaeda for the title of Lieutenant...if...you allow me that is"

_She ran that through her head a few times, if the Kurosaki boy became her Lieutenant then not only Omaeda would be out of here_

_But the Kurosaki boy would be her Lieutenant _

_And that strangely excited her_

"Very well, you may prepare for the fight" she said as Kaien's face lit up

"Thank you Soifon-san" he said cheerfully with a bow before he rushed out of the door

_As he left, for the first time in god knows how long, Soifon let out an excited giggle_

So yeah, lemme know what you think, I don't know why but I just like the idea of Soifon being paired up with an IchiRuki Kid

_EDIT: 8/12/10: I've decided to add it to the poll under the name "What is this I don't even!" (Tentative Title), if you wanna see it, vote for it baby!_

* * *

NEXT TIME:

**_CHAPTER 11_**

**_ANOTHER STRANGER ME_**

**_

* * *

_**

"You are the greatest fighters of Hueco Mundo. You are the elite. Together we will fight, and together we will conquer...So in 17 Days...The Soul Society shall fall"

* * *

"Orihime...Why-"

"Shut up! Just go away Ulquiorra!"

"But...I-"

"I Hate you!

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I have many names...but you may call me...Kyoka Suigetsu..."

* * *

"Yo...Long time no see...King"

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's no Surprise you don't recognise me, after all...this is the first time you've come here in Bankai"


	11. Another Stranger Me

_**Remember Folks, **_

_**More Reviews & More Votes on the poll = Quicker Updates**_

_**Also Christmas is coming fast and is a little present for you guys…Well…you'll have to read the authors notes to find out**_

_**Also, I'm a bit surprised that no ones guessed who Ishida will be paired up with…**_

_**Also to continue the arguments the Ichigo is OOC…*ahem*…HE'S GONE INSANE, HE WANTS TO KILL ALL OF HIS ENEMIES! DERP! Wanting Revenge and Power to change things can drastically change people, Have you guys even seen Death Note?**_

_**Also if you think the plot is too far fetched and you don't like it then bugger off and ship out $7.99/£5.99 for an official Bleach Manga, I'm giving you this for **_**free**_**. I am NOT Kubo, I am a 17 year old Scotsman who, at the time I am writing this disclaimer, is currently in the midst of a snowstorm**_

_**Also for the first time in god knows how long, this chapter contains an actual fight scene! **_

_**But I suck at fight scenes IMO…so…yeah**_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**ANOTHER STRANGER ME**_

_**"I Didn't know, I couldn't hear the answer, My Mind was Blank, I should've known, Hold it back by somehow, there is someone else, Another Stranger Me…Another Stranger Me"**_

_**Another Stranger Me - Blind Guardian**_

_**(I Fell in love with this song the first time I heard it, This should be Hollow Ichigo's official theme song IMO)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you Fucking Shitting me?" Grimmjow roared "You made Ulquiorra the Primera!"

"Indeed I did" Ichigo smiled "And there's a good reason for that, Ulquiorra's destructive power in Segunda Etapa is beyond any normal Resurrección, The Lanza Del Relámpago is one the most powerful techniques I have ever witnessed and Ulquiorra firing a Cero Oscuras at point blank is the closest I've ever come to death, that, in my opinion is enough to get him the spot as Primera"

"I'm cool with it" Starrk shrugged, earning a boot in the Shin by Lilinette

"FUCK!" Grimmjow cursed, now angry that Ulquiorra was a even higher rank now

"Moving on" Ichigo interrupted "The New Segunda, step forward"

_Everyone proceeded to check their tattoo's_

"Aww man…I'm still in the top three"

_Everyone turned to the source of the voice_

"State your name"

"Segunda Nueva Espada, Coyote Starrk" Starrk yawned

"You were demoted, You were demoted" Lilinette sung

"Whatever" he shrugged

"Now…the Tercera"

"I'm still the 3rd" Harribel said as she displayed her Tattoo

"Now the Cuatro"

"Aww…"

_Everyone turned to the pouting Adult Nel who was pouting _

"What's up with you?" Gamma asked

"I've been demoted" Nel said as she turned around, revealing the "4" Tattoo "I used to be the Tercera…now I'm only the Cuatro"

"What the shit!" Grimmjow roared "You but _two _females in front of me?"

_*SMACK!*_

_Nearly everyone grimaced as Nel and Harribel both threw their feet into Grimmjow's groin, the former Sexta Espada doubled over in pain_

"Son of a…" Grimmjow squeaked "I think you popped one"

"I Don't know what you're so upset about Grimmjow" Harribel said "You were next in line"

"The fuck are you-" Grimmjow began before he looked down and noticed the "5" Tattoo on his hip

""Hell yeah! I'm the Quinto bitches!" Grimmjow cheered as he jumped before he had to sit down and cradle his male anatomy "Just…Just give me a minute"

"The New Sexta…?" Ichigo asked, Szayel stepped forward

"Sexta Nueva Espada, Szayel Apporo Granz" he declared with a smile

"You give _him _my old spot?" Grimmjow glared

"The Séptima?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Grimmjow's question

"I Will Accept my position as the Séptima milord" Arturo bowed, His Tattoo located just beneath his Hollow hole

"Now the Octava…"

"Yo" Gamma waved as he took off his jacket and showed off the "8" tattoo on his right bicep

"Now the-"

"No~veno!" Dordonii sung, Prancing around

"You made _him _a Nueva Espada!" Cirucci snapped

"Problem?" Ichigo asked, a hint of anger in his voice

"N-No Milord" She stuttered, not wanting to incur his wrath

"And it's no surprise who made Diez" Ichigo said as Yammy stepped forward

"What the hell!" Cirucci shrieked, Gantenbainne just shrugged

"I've already decided your place amongst us" Ichigo in a very deep voice similar to Aizen "You will serve as Uryu Ishida's Fraccion"

"W-What!" Uryu shouted, Ichigo smirked at the Quincy's outburst, during the _training session _they had just had, he struck a conversation with Cirucci and overhead how she loathed the Quincy "B-But I'm not even in your stupid army!"

"You have not be part of The Nueva Espada, Ishida…But you are part of my army" Ichigo said with a smirk

"I swear to god _Kurosaki_!" Ishida roaring, finishing his sentence by growling through his teeth "I am _Not _part of this insane cult, army or whatever the fuck you wanna call it, You've lost it!"

"What if it was you?"

…

"W-What?"

"What if the Soul Society came for _you_?" Ichigo asked as he slowly advanced towards the Quincy "What if the Soul Society wanted the last of the Quincy's wiped out just because they _ruin the natural balance_ like how the Vizards do? What if they tricked you into thinking that they were your comrades but in actuality they were just waiting for ideal moment to shove a sword through your chest?" Ichigo asked with a smirk "We're both abnormalities Ishida…I, A Human/Shinigami Hybrid with Hollow Powers…that reminds me, sorry about the whole me stabbing you thing, I wasn't in control of that Hollow form, and you, a Human with Spiritual Powers and awareness of the Spirit World…they could've come for you just as easily as they came for me…and how would've you felt…If they wanted to kill you just because you're different like I am?"

_Uryu's eyes narrowed at Kurosaki, he gripped his Quincy Cross angrily, as much as he hated to admit it, he had point, just because Ichigo had Hollow Powers didn't mean he was an abomination, he was just different, but he was still heartless_

"I don't exactly agree with you" Uryu said as he walked past Ichigo "But I can almost understand where you're coming from…almost"

_And with that, Uryu used his Hirenkyaku to decend down to the floor of Las Noches_

"You seriously want _me _to be the Four Eyes Fracción?" Cirucci Scoffed

"I Suggest you learn how to get along" Ichigo said "Like those two"

_Cirucci turned around to witness Sado and Gantenbainne striking up a normal conversation like friends would_

"Shit" she groaned as she walked towards the hole in the floor "I can hate him all I want on the inside right?"

"Feel free" Ichigo chuckled as she and the rest of the Arrancar took their leave, leaving him, Rukia and his friends on the roof alone

"You know…" Ichigo began as Rukia faced him "Uryu said I've lost it…I don't think I have"

"Niether do-"

"If I had lost it…then I wouldn't have told you that I loved you" Ichigo said as he took her chin into his hands "When I was about to be blasted with Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras…I thought back…and I promised myself that If I made it through this…I had to tell you…that I loved you…and I always did…I never told you because I was afraid, Afraid that you would reject me…but when death stared me in the face…I realised I'd have to tell you the first chance I got"

_Rukia smiled as he lowered his lips to hers and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, little did they know, a certain orange haired girl had overheard everything_

_"It was Ulquiorra…who made Kurosaki-san confess to Kuchiki-san…if Ulquiorra hadn't blasted that hole through his chest…then Kurosaki-kun never would've confessed!"_

_For the first time in her life, Orihime Inoue generally wanted to kill someone_

_**SOUL SOCIETY**_

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Isshin screamed as he punched the wall repeatedly

"Calm down" Urahara said as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder, him and Yoruichi had found him crying on the floor a few minutes ago, clutching a note like the world would explode if he dropped it, Yoruichi had taken Yuzu back to Karakura while Kisuke stayed behind to comfort Isshin

"It's my fault…It's all my fault" Isshin sobbed

"No…" Urahara said "This is the Soul Society's fault"

"How dare you speak that way about the Gotei 13!"

_Isshin and Urahara turned to the source of the noise behind him_

"Been a while Soifon-san" Urahara, his usual cheery tone noticeably absent as stared at the Captain who currently had her arm in a cast

"Unohana fixed that arm for ya, did she?" Isshin asked

"Transplant" she explained "Barely made in time for the operation, still getting used to the movement, even Unohana can't reverse time on a limb, only the human girl could do that"

"What did you say to us?" Isshin asked

"Stop blaming the Head Captain and Central 46 for your sons betrayal, that boy's been a delinquent from day one" Soifon glared

"For your information, Isshin is currently grieving his d-"

"Enough" Isshin interrupted "She doesn't need to know"

"I was shocked to find out that Ichigo Kurosaki's father was a Shinigami" Soifon stated calmly "But the Soul Society had no recollection of an _Isshin Kurosaki_"

"What are you getting at?" Isshin growled

"I did some extensive research, I even asked Yoruichi-sama, but she didn't tell me" Soifon declared "So I checked the vaults again, I checked the academy records…and I spotted the name _Isshin_…but not _Isshin Kurosaki_"

"So…._you _know" Isshin stated

"Oh I know…I could hardly believe it that people like you were still Shinigami" Soifon stated

"People like me?" Isshin asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes…people from run down former noble clans…" Soifon stated "Your secret's out Isshin Kurosaki, oh wait…that wasn't the name you were born with"

"Shut up" Isshin growled

"You changed it after a certain _Incident _didn't you?" Soifon asked with a smirk "After someone took you and-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Isshin roared

"You can't deny it Isshin Kurosaki" Soifon said "Or, as you were known as in your younger days…Isshin Shiba"

_**HUECO MUNDO**_

_Ulquiorra quietly made his way back to his room, as he walked down the hallway to his room, only to find his door blocked by_

"Orihime" he said to the girl leaning against his door, as she turned to look at him, Ulquiorra was generally surprised to see hatred within her eyes as she approached him "What are you-"

_*Smack*_

_Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel shock run through his entire being, the same women who attempted to bed him last night had just slapped him across the cheek, similar to when she slapped him when he told her that her friends were "Lambs to the slaughter"_

"You" she growled

"Why did you-"

_*Smack*_

_Orihime proceed to slap him again_

"It was you!" She roared "It's your fault that Kurosaki-Kun is with Kuchiki-san instead of me!"

"How did I-" Ulquiorra began, noticing that she was referring to him as _Kurosaki-Kun_ again, he saw that she went for another slap but Ulquiorra caught her hand

"It's you! It was you that caused all of this!" Orihime screamed at Ulquiorra "If you hadn't blasted a hole through Kurosaki-Kun's chest then he wouldn't've realised that he needed to be with Kuchiki-san, If you hadn't done anything then he never would've acted on his feelings and I could've won him over! He could've be with me!"

"Are you serious?" Ulquiorra asked with narrowed eyes as he released her hand "You didn't care for _his _happiness or Kuchiki's happiness? You only wanted to be happy by yourself, That is low…"

"Shut up!" Orihime screamed as she slapped him across the face again

"That is selfish, it's almost as if you don't care about anyone else" Ulquiorra said as he took the full force of her blow "Are you truly the same woman who tried to sleep with me last night?"

"I Can't believe I shared my first kiss with you!" She sobbed "It should've been with Kurosaki-Kun! You're not my Soulmate! Kurosaki-Kun is! But you ruined it!"

"How did I ruin it?" He asked "The Boy clearly carries no feelings for you nor did he ever carry any, the boy barely even saw you as a friend"

"Shut up!" She screamed "I hate you!"

_For some reason…those words hit Ulquiorra hard..._

"Orihime…Why-"

"Shut up! Just go away Ulquiorra!" she sobbed

"But…I-"

"I Hate you!" she screamed before she ran past him, crying, even after she entered her room he could hear her sobs

_Ulquiorra stood there a for a few seconds, not moving..barely even breathing_

_*Drip*_

_Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, he looked down to the floor and noticed a small water droplet on the floor, "Is the plumbing malfunctioning?" he asked himself _

_*Drip*_

_Several more droplets joined the one on the floor, Ulquiorra looked up to see if the ceiling was leaking, but as he lifted his head up, he started to feel his cheeks getting wet, he raised his hand to his face and quickly inspected his facial features, the water was coming from...his eyes_

_He was Crying_

_Ulquiorra wiped the tears only for more to appear, he looked at his wet hand with curiosity _

"Crying, Shedding tears…an expression of distress and pain…Shed to express ones fear, pain and grief…Why am I…Crying?"

_Am I crying because…I am Sad?_

"Stop" He Commanded himself, Espada don't cry, _Hollows _never cry "Cease"

"Stop this foolish crying…"

"Stop it"

"Cease and Desist"

"Retreat"

"Go away…"

"Disappear"

"Stop it…"

"Stop" he commanded himself, his breathing became erratic

"S-Stop it now"

"C-Cease this foolishness"

"Stop it" he said, his eyebrows narrowing

"Stop…It"

"I said said stop" he sheathed as more fluid dripped from his eyes

"Stop…Stop…Stop!"

"**STOP IT!**" Ulquiorra roared

…

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened at what he has just done, he had never raised his voice to that level before..._

"Anger…Sadness" he whispered "Do…I Posses these emotions?"

_"If I do…do I…posses more Human feelings?" Ulquiorra asked himself "Is it true…am I…becoming more like a Human?"_

_Ulquiorra decided to let the tears flow down his cheeks, he exhaled weakly as he entered his room_

_**ELSEWHERE**_

_As Ichigo and Rukia entered the meeting room, Ichigo looked at his Zanpakutou curiously _

"Hey, Rukia…is there any way to enter my inner world?" Ichigo asked "I Mean…I've done it before but I was unconscious"

"Yeah…it's called Jinzen" she explained "Why?"

"I need to have a talk with a certain someone" Ichigo said as he held up Kyoka Suigetsu

"I See" she nodded "I'll show you how"

"First" she said as she sat on the floor, Ichigo followed suite "You sit cross legged on the floor and place your Zanpakutou on your lap"

"Okay" Ichigo said as he picked up both Zangetsu and Kyoka Suigetsu

"Why are you using your own Zanpakutou?" Rukia asked "I thought you wanted to use Kyoka Suigetsu"

"I do" Ichigo said "But I also want to have a little chat with my Hollow"

"Oh…" Rukia said, Knowing Ichigo wanted to know about that Strange Hollow Transformation that first appeared in the battle with Ulquiorra and then later again during the fight with Byakuya and Renji

"So How do I-"

"Just took a mediative position and concentrate" she explained

_Ichigo nodded, He placed his hands on her legs, closed his eyes and began to concentrate, and before long, he felt himself falling into his inner world_

_literally _

"AHHHHHH!"

_*Smash!*_

"Damn it!" Ichigo roared as he held his bruised cranium, he immediately searched around to discover if he had either fallen into his own inner world or Kyoka Suigetsu's

_Blue sky and Blue sideways buildings as far at the eyes could see, this was his Inner World_

"Damn it" he groaned

"**Aw what's the matter, not happy to see me?**"

_Ichigo's eyes widened at that voice, it was high pitched and has an echo to it, there was no doubt. _

_he slowly creaked his head around to face him, but he was surprised at what he found_

_White Bankai, Long White Hair, retractable claws on his hands and feet, Black furry tufts around his wrists, ankles and neck and a Black Mask that covered his head with two forward pointing horns and two white stripes_

"**Yo...Long time no see…King**"

"You!"

"**Me**"

"What is that…Thing!" Ichigo shouted, getting right to the point

"_That _is the form you used to defeat Ulquiorra Schiffer…" Came an unfamiliar voice from behind him "And Once again when you fought Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai"

"What the-" Ichigo said as he turned around to the source of the voice, what he found surprised him

_There stood a young, feminine man with Messy Black Hair and bright blue eyes, he wore a cloak with a hood, slightly reminiscent of Ichigo's Bankai cloak _

"Who the Hell are you?"

"It's no surprise that you don't recognise me, after all…this is the first time you've come here in Bankai" he said as he took down the hood

_"What does he means first time I came here in…wait"_

"Z-Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked

"No…" he said calmly "What do you call your Bankai?"

"W-Wha-" Ichigo began but the realised what he had said "Tensa Zangetsu?"

_As if on cue, a familiar black blade appeared in the young mans hands_

"That's right" he said as he held up the blade "I am Tensa Zangetsu"

"B-But" he began but he ultimately couldn't think of any words to process "What the hell is going on here?"

"**Simple, we're proud of ya king**" his hollow laughed from behind his mask

"W-What did you say?" Ichigo asked

"You have eliminated all fear and found happiness" Tensa Zangetsu stated "Not in a way I would've expected but you have stopped the rain, if you had gone on as you did, this world would be flooded"

"**And you managed to show Rukia-chan a good time!**" The Hollow laughed, causing Ichigo to turn bright red

"Shut up!"

"**Aw come on, it's a compliment!**" The Hollow laughed "**But make sure to tell her that if she's looking for a real man, I'm available anytime**"

Fuck you!"

"**Oh Please, Your crotch thrusts are like me in slow mo, attach a drill to me and I CAN GO THROUGH WALLS BOY!**" The Hollow laughed, adding a crotch thrust for reference

_Tensa Zangetsu rolled with his eyes with a sigh_

_But then his eyes widened as the very world itself began to shake_

"**The Fuck!**" the Hollow yelled

"What's going on?" Tensa Zangetsu asked

"Everything's rotating" Ichigo stared in awe as the entire world began to turn 90º

_Everything turned until, for the first time since Ichigo met Zangetsu, the world stood upright_

"Why the-" Ichigo began as he, his hollow and Tensa Zangetsu landed on the ground, but as soon as he began speaking, the whole ground began to rip asunder

"**Okay seriously, What the fuck is going on!**" The hollow yelled as something began to emerge from out of the ground in front of them

_all three of them were in awe as a massive palace began to emerge from the ground, the thing appeared to be made of solid crystal, a huge line of stairs lead up to what appeared to be a throne, to the left and right of the throne laid pillars that started on the floor and led up to the roof. __**(A/N: Basically the white house except made out of crystal and with a throne just as the top of the stairs)**_

_In the throne sat a youthful, tall beautiful women, she appeared to be wearing a a tight fitting black jacket that sparkled and appeared to be completely made of scales that, despite being black, shined like mirrors, she wore tight trousers made out of the same material, even her high heeled shoes appeared to be made out of the same material, her fingernails were long, sharp and covered in silver sparkly nail polish, her lips covered in what appeared to be dark purple lipstick, both of her eyes surrounded by black eye shadow, her hair was black and curly and reached down to the small of her back, around her head was a makeshift crown made out of wire and was covered in small metal stars._

_**(A/N: Okay here's the deal, I kinda…borrowed the design of the girl, she's wearing what Siobhan Fahey wore in the Music Video "Stay" from the band "Shakespeare's Sister"**_

_**For those that have never seen "Stay", go onto youtube, search "Shakespeare's Sister-Stay", watch the music video, MAKE SURE IT'S THE MUSIC VIDEO BTW, Skip about 2 Minutes in, and yeah…She's Identical to that crazy woman who gave me nightmares when I was 5)**_

_The Hollow let out an impressed whistle as he took off his mask, letting his long hair fall down _

"**There's something you don't see everyday**" he chuckled "**A Pretty girl joins the fray **_**and **_**she brought a castle with her!**"

"Who are you?" Tensa Zangetsu asked as the woman got off the throne and made her way down the stairs "No one should be here apart from us three"

_Something about this woman unnerved Zangetsu, she walked like every part of her was stiff, her shoulders didn't budge a millimetre, her arms barely moving at all, her legs appeared to be the only part of her that was actually moving, her head was slightly titled to the side, and her gaze…_

_oh god her gaze…_

_Not even Ichigo's Hollow gave out glares as scary as that one, something about her cheeky smile was so wicked, it almost chilled him to the bone, the light of the world flickered against her shiny clothing, causing it to sparkle, their wasn't even a second when at least a small portion of her jacket wasn't sparkling_

_She titled her head upright as she reached the foot of the stairs to get a good look at the three standing infront of her_

"Hello Boys" she smiled

"You didn't answer my question" Tensa Zangetsu glared with narrowed eyes "Who are you?"

"Ooh…Young stuff" she smiled as she licked her lips

_Whether he had de-aged or not, Never in a million years did Ichigo expect to see Zangetsu blush _

"What's the matter sugar?" she asked with a mock pout "Afraid of little ol' me?"

"**Oh! You're Blushing! You're actually blushing!**" The Hollow laughed as he pointed at Tensa Zangetsu

"You didn't answer him" Ichigo glared "Who are you?"

"I have many names…but you may call me…Kyoka Suigetsu…" she smiled

_Ichigo's eyes widened, __**That **__was Aizen's Zanpakutou spirit? The Zanpakutou that had literately fooled thousands or people for hundreds of years was a flirtatious woman who wore tight fitting trousers?_

"**Kyoka…Wait a minute, isn't that the name of Bitch Curl's Zanpakutou?**" The Hollow asked, using a rather appropriate nickname to refer to Sosuke Aizen

"Yeah…I plan on using it" Ichigo said, he was surprised that Zangetsu and his Hollow looked quite angry at him "What?

"You know what happens next" Kyoka Suigetsu said as she lifted her jacket up slightly to show off a sheathed blade

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked

"When a Shinigami want's to gain another Zanpakutou" Tensa Zangetsu began "His already existing Zanpakutou and the Zanpakutou he wishes to acquire…must battle each other"

"W-What?" Ichigo stuttered

"If the user's Zanpakutou wins, the Shinigami will attain control of both Zanpakutou…but if the user's Zanpakutou loses to the other Zanpakutou…" Zangetsu said as he turned to face Ichigo "Then he will lose both of them…"

"W-What!" Ichigo shouted "B-But!"

"Too late to back out now" Kyoka Suigetsu said as she unsheathed her blade

"Zangetsu…I'm s-"

"Don't be…" He said as he stood forward, blade in hand "It's too late to back out now"

"**This'll be fun…eh king?**" The Hollow laughed as he put the mask back on

"Don't interfere Ichigo" Tensa Zangetsu said "It is forbidden for the user to interrupt the battle"

"Come on _little boy_" Kyoka Suigetsu smiled as the two took to the skies, Ichigo and his Hollow jumped to the top of a building to get a better view of the battle between the two Zanpakutou

_The two Zanpakutou charged at each other, their blades met each other and bounced back, Tensa Zangetsu backed away as Kyoka Suigetsu swung at him over and over again, but he fortunately blocked each time. as she attempted to kick him in the sternum, he flipped over her and landed on his feet, he turned around and swung at her but she turned around and blocked in time, she smiled as the two blades grinded against each other, She pulled back and attempted to stab him, Tensa Zangetsu quickly moved to the side, dodging the blade while swinging his own, aimed for Kyoka Suigetsu's neck, but she quickly backflipped on the spot just at the right time so Tensa just missed her head and passed her. _

_Seeing that they both had their backs to each other, both Zanpakutou turned around and swung at each other, the blades ricocheted off of each other, sending both Zanpakutou spirits stumbling backwards. they both quickly charged forward, repeating the earlier pattern of swinging and blocking each others blades, Kyoka Suigetsu swung again and Tensa Zangetsu brought his blade up to block her, much to her surprise, the blade got caught in the Manji shaped hilt of Tensa Zangetsu, He quickly took advantage of that fact and brought up his leg to kick her in her side but Kyoka Suigetsu managed to free her blade and dodge his kick in time, _

"You've got skills little boy" she smiled

"I'm a lot older than I look_ thank you_ very much" Zangetsu glared as he pointed his blade toward her before he lifted it over his head "Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Impressive" Kyoka Suigetsu smiled as she jumped above the blast "I don't have anything like that"

_Tensa fired more and more Getsuga's as Kyoka Suigetsu charged towards him, dodging each one, she eventually flickered out of sight, appearing behind him, both swung around, connecting with each others blades, however Kyoka Suigetsu brought her knee up and it connected with Tensa Zangetsu's gut causing him to clutch his gut in pain, as she attempted to swing down, Tensa Zangetsu backflipped up, his foot connecting with her jaw, sending her flying even higher into the air._

"You are nothing more than a mere joke compared to me" Tensa Zangetsu glared as Kyoka Suigetsu appeared about 10 metres in front of him

"Don't overestimate yourself kid" She smirked

_She charged again, Zangetsu was surprised when she proceeded to charge without bringing her sword up, he proceeded to stab forward but she twirled to avoid it and she ended up beside him _

_"Shit!" Tensa Zangetsu shouted as she took hold of his sword arm_

_*Smooch*_

_Ichigo and his Hollow's jaw dropped and Tensa Zangetsu turned bright red as Kyoka Suigetsu placed her lips to his cheek_

"Buh-Buh-Buh" Tensa Zangetsu stuttered as she pulled away

"That…was a goodbye kiss" she smiled as she thrusted her blade forward "See ya…Little boy"

"Foolish"

_Kyoka Suigetsu's eyes widened as she stabbed nothing but thin air _

"Did you really think that could stop me?" Tensa Zangetsu asked as he appeared behind her "Sayonara"

_Tensa Zangetsu swung his blade and Kyoka Suigetsu, she couldn't turn in time to block, so she could do nothing before she was sliced in half_

_Tensa Zangetsu grimaced at the sight of the sliced body, however his eyes widened when he heard the supposedly mangled corpse speak one word_

"**Shatter**"

"Sh-!"

_*Slash!*_

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo bellowed as Kyoka Suigetsu re-appeared behind Tensa Zangetsu and sliced him across the back

"You were wide open" Kyoka Suigetsu smiled as she wiped the blood off her blade "Little Boy"

"Damn it!" Tensa Zangetsu roared as he leaped away "When?"

"When was I using my special ability?" she asked with a smile "When did you think I _wasn't _using it?"

_Tensa Zangetsu charged forward and attempted to slice through her, only to pass right through her _

_"Another Illusion!"_

"Be~hind you" came a flirtatious voice from behind him

"Damn!" Tensa Zangetsu shouted as he jumped away, but not before she left a gash on his shoulder

"Don't you get it?" Kyoka Suigetsu asked "I've thrown off all five of your senses"

_Tensa Zangetsu looked in shock as Kyoka Suigetsu appeared before him, knelt down to his level and started stroking his jawline_

"I have complete control over what you perceive"

_Tensa snapped out of his trance and attempted to swing at her, only to find her to be another illusion_

"You can't see me...even if I'm right in front of you" Came her voice from behind him

"Something tells me that these are much more than Illusions" Tensa Zangetsu said as he turned to face her

"Some much more" she smiled as she stroked her blade "I can throw off every sense you have, sight, smell, touch…all of them are under my power, I have almost limitless potential, I can make a fly appear to be a dragon or make a small hut appear to be a mansion"

_Tensa Zangetsu brought up his blade to block her swing, only for the blade to pass through him_

"Once your under my power" she said as the real her appeared and sliced Tensa Zangetsu across the chest "You've already lost"

"You words are as empty as your soul" Tensa Zangetsu glared as he backed away, he took one hand off his bleeding chest and wrapped both of his hands wrapped around the hilt of his blade and he made eye contact with her "Silence is your best weapon, Use it"

"Big talk from someone in your position" Kyoka Suigetsu declared as her eye twitched

"Getsuga-"

"Not happening!" she yelled as she charged forward

_Tensa Zangetsu quickly dispelled the blast as he leapt away to avoid her charge, but once again, she turned out to be an illusion and she appeared right before him, she hit his blade with enough force to knock it clear out of his hand_

"It's over" she smiled as she attempted to slice him but he jumped away just in time

"Not today-"

"What are you looking at?" came a voice from behind him, he didn't have anytime to react before a boot to his back sent him flying into one of the many buildings of Ichigo's world

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo and (Surprisingly) his Inner Hollow shouted simultaneously

"Damn it" Tensa Zangetsu groaned as he tried to break out of the wall but it was no good, he was wedged into the rock

"You're still just a baby" came her mocking voice as she charged towards him "It doesn't matter how strong you are, Everyone succumbs to my power in the end"

_She brought her blade forward, intent of impaling his skull, the blade was just inches from his face…and then-_

_*Ching!*_

_Both Tensa Zangetsu's and Kyoka Suigetsu's eyes widened as a clawed hand grabbed her blade before it could make impact_

"Y-You!" Tensa stuttered

"What are you-" Kyoka Suigetsu began before a backhanded slap sent her flying across the inner world

"**Don't think that changes anything old man**" The hollow said just after it had sent her flying "**If you die, I die, simple as that**"

"Is that so?" Tensa Zangetsu asked as he managed to free himself from the rubble, The Hollow handed him back his blade which he had retrieved just before he had arrived in time to save him "What shall we do?"

"**I think you know**" The Hollow said as it glared through it's Black mask

"I see" Tensa Zangetsu nodded as Kyoka Suigetsu appeared in front of them

"Quite a hand you've got there" she smiled as she licked the blood of her lip "But you're not my opponent"

"Correct" Tensa Zangetsu stated "Your opponent is not him, nor me…but us, one on one"

_Ichigo and Kyoka Suigetsu's eyes widened as Tensa Zangetsu and the Hollow bodies began to break apart, the shredded body parts began to fuse together and soon both Tensa and the Hollow were gone, leaving a new figure behind. _

_His build and physical features were Identical to Tensa Zangetsu, he wore Hollow Ichigo's white bankai coat lined with fur around the neck, wrists, and coattail, he possessed white hair with a remnant of the Black Hollow mask Hollow Ichigo wore, to be specific the top left part with a single, forward pointing horn and one white stripe, his left eye was blue like Tensa Zangetsu's but the right one was Black and Yellow like Ichigo's Hollow_

"What…the hell is that?" Ichigo asked himself "I-Is that Zangetsu?"

"Ooh…that's interesting" she smiled

"We are the true form of Ichigo's power" he said as he pointed his black blade towards her "We are your opponent"

_"The boy was already under my power…but the Hollow touched my blade which is the only way to break free of my power…and now've fused together…damn it"_

"It does not matter if one of us was under your spell earlier" he sent with a glare "We are no longer under you power, nor will we let you put us under it again"

"Is that right?" she asked as reiatsu began to surround the two "Let's just see, shall we?"

_The two beings charged forward, as there swords collided, a massive amount of Reiatsu seemingly exploded around them, both jumped back after the energy had dispelled, only to charge at one another again, having the same results, _

_As Kyoka Suigetsu jumped back, she began to utter a single word_

"**Sha**-"

"Never!" The Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu shouted as it leapt forward and attempted to stab her before she could use her power

_Kyoka jumped to the side to avoid the blade, as she jumped back, the Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu noticed that she was panting_

"Damn it" she growled _"He moved so fast, he could've stabbed me before I could've even said gotten a word out"_

"Where did this strength and speed come from?" she asked

"You don't' get it do you? It is because both of us are fighting you" The Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu declared as he turned to face her "We are neither Zanpakutou, nor Hollow, We are pure basic **power**, you…a mere Zanpakutou with a few mind games could never defeat us…"

"Shut up!" she snapped "You're the ones who don't get it! My power is beyond all of your capabilities! I am the reason Sosuke Aizen got as far as he did in the world! He wanted world domination and I nearly helped him succeed! You may be pure basic power, but my power still exceeds your own by miles! **You are nothing but a mere child compared to me!**"

"How Foolish" he spoke solemnly "You fail to see where true power lies…Our power exceeds your own because of our resolve…and Ichigos' resolve…and all of his comrades resolve…_you_, who has no resolve…who have no one else's resolve…who has no comrades…could never hope to beat us…"

"I don't need any comrades to help me!" she snapped "My abilities are unique! No one can come close to my ultimate power!"

"Then I have no more to say…" He said as he closed his eyes "Blame your own childishness and overconfidence for your defeat, I Shall now perform my duty as Ichigo's Zanpakutou…and defeat you"

_Black reiatsu began to surround his blade, the sheer amount of it was staggering, Kyoka Suigetsu looked unfazed as she looked on _

"_That _again?" She scoffed "You truly are predictable…"

"I am using my ultimate technique…out of respect as a fellow Zanpakutou"

"I don't need your pity! I'll defeat you and show I don't need your foolish respect!" she shouted as she charged forward

"Getsuga…"

_Kyoka Suigetsu charged like a beserker toward Zangetsu, screaming as she did, she thrusted her blade forward, intent of stabbing him_

_however…the blade didn't reach him _

"-Tenshou"

_Even from the roof the buildings below, Ichigo could hear Kyoka Suigetsu's screams as she was hit with the massive Getsuga. the black reiatsu smashed down into the ground, taking Kyoka Suigetsu with it. Ichigo covered his face as rubble was sent flying everywhere, the building he was standing on began to shake and crumble. he quickly jumped to the ground as the building and several others came down. as the smoke cleared, he was surprised to find the Hollowfied Zangetsu standing beside him_

"It is done" he said before splitting back into Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo's Full Hollow "She is defeated"

"So it appears…"

_All three of them turned to the source of the voice with shocked eyes, there, in the crated caused by the massive Getsuga…stood Kyoka Suigetsu_

"So…I Lost"

"It appears so" Ichigo nodded "That means-"

"I belong to you now" she nodded "I got it"

"So…you'll help me in my cause?"

"Let me guess" she scoffed "Another half assed attempt at World Domination? To risk your life for something as pathetic as that is beyond ludicrous"

"I don't want World Domination, I'm not Aizen" Ichigo growled "I simply want justice to be swept upon those who deserve it"

"Uh huh…so you _didn't _build an army for your own sake and you _don't _intend to charge into the Seireitei to kill everyone so you can accomplish this 'so-called' _Justice_?"

"I don't have time to waste on your foolish questions" he glared angrily

"You're so bold…for one so young" she smiled "Have it your way…but seriously…Do you think that if you charge into the Seireitei…and that if you win…your victory means the end? Nothing you do will ever matter. Your strength will not be enough to change the world, no matter how hard you try"

"Your deceptions fails you. I have comrades who want revenge just as much as I do…"

"I think you're rather unaware…"

"What?"

"Those comrades that you speak of are suffering. Some do not yet know why they fight, while others stand alone, having lost faith in their comrades. When this conflict comes to an end…all you will gain is utter despair. You will not find hope nor happiness, you will not find a future"

"Maybe…but the future hasn't been written yet, _has it_?"

_Kyoka Suigetsu smiled before she bowed down before him_

"Obey me for I am your new master…"

"I Obey" she said, as she said those fateful words, a green sheath appeared on Ichigo's hip, and sheathed within it was Kyoka Suigetsu _"It's mine…"_

"Ichigo…please dispel your Bankai" Tensa Zangetsu asked "It's been active for over 24 hours non-stop and you're not even using it, it's exhausting"

"Sorry" he said as he reverted back to Shikai, his tight fitting coat like robes were replaced with a regular Shihakusho and his small black long sword was now giant sliver blade,

_Kyoka Suigetsu's eyes widened as the young Tensa Zangetsu suddenly changed into a rugged, tall, handsome man_

"Well Hello" she whistled as she advanced towards him "Who knew you were a Bishonen _and _a rugged handsome old man?"

"If you're going to be staying here from now on, at least keep the noise down" he said, but just as soon as he did, the ground began to shake

"**Oh fuck…WHAT NOW?**" The Hollow roared

"My Inner world is combining with this one…" Kyoka Suigetsu explained, and then, as if on cue, with a bright white flash, the combination was complete

_The world looked exactly the same as Ichigo's old inner world, the only difference was that it now stood upright and in the middle stood a park with grass, trees and ponds along with Kyoka Suigetsu's palace_

"I'll be heading to my palace now…you three are more than welcome to join me" she said seductively

"Not Interested" Zangetsu stated

"I have a wife" Ichigo glared

"**I-**"

"_He's _not Interested either" Zangetsu interrupted before he walked away

"Shame" she smiled before she began to head for her palace _"Hmm, that's the first time I've met Isshin's son up close and personal…Should I have told the kid his fathers secret?….nah…It'll be much more fun if he finds out himself"_

"**What the fuck old man! You cockblocked me! The first chance I get to fuck something and you ruined-**"

"I want it…"

_The Hollow turned to face Ichigo, even though Ichigo couldn't tell because the mask but the Hollow's eyes had widened to the biggest they'd ever been_

"**W-Well…I appreciate the offer King…But….you're not my type**"

"Not _that _you dumbass!" Ichigo roared "I want that form!"

"**Oh…thank god**" The Hollow sighed in relief

"So…are you going to give it to me?"

…

"**Nah…**"

…

"WHAT!"

"**The only reason I gave you it to you those two times is because you were close to…well…you **_**were **_**dead, and if you die, I die**" He explained "**So I gave that form to you briefly so we could both stay alive**"

"Fuck y-"

"**This isn't something you can get from beating me, This is something that **_**I **_**have to give to **_**you**_" he explained "**Don't worry king…I'll give it to you…when the time is right"**

"You Bastard" Ichigo growled

"**TaTa Now**" The Hollow waved as Ichigo began to awake in the real world "**Tell Rukia-Chan I said Hello**"

* * *

_Ichigo's eyes popped open as he awoke from the Jinzen, he found Rukia looking at him with concerned eyes_

"Thank god" she muttered as she wrapped him in a hug "After your Bankai dispelled I though something had happened"

"Nah, Old Man Zan-…well…he's not an Old Man anymore…anyway, Zangetsu just asked me to dispel it because it was exhausting him"

"Did you-" she began, Ichigo nodded towards the green sheath on his hip

"It's mine now" he smiled before he stood up

"What about…that…you know"

"The Bastard refused" Ichigo growled "He said he'll give it to me when the time is right, what kinda crap is-"

_He was silenced when Rukia smashed her lips to his_

"That…was for staying alive in there" she said before she pulled away

"I wasn't really in any danger" he said "…Well, okay…I could've lost Zangetsu"

"You, what!"

"…I'm gonna call a meeting" he said, changing the subject

_**LATER**_

"You're probably unaware of why I called you here" Ichigo said to his Nueva Espada

"I still can't fucking believe you made Ulquiorra the Primera" Grimmjow moaned

"Hush" Ichigo commanded "I called you here to discuss something…when we eventually invade the Soul Society…we'll also go back for Shinji and his gang of Vizards"

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked "They were weak so we left them behind"

"I discovered today that if you lack a certain strength, your resolve more than makes up for it" Ichigo explained "When we Invade the Soul Society, it will also be a rescue mission…and well as a massacre"

"I see" they all nodded

"You are the greatest fighters of Hueco Mundo. You are the elite. Together we will fight, and together we will conquer...So in 17 Days...The Soul Society shall fall"

"Why 17?" Szayel asked

"Because that's when _I _turn 17" he smiled "And what better birthday present than watching the Seireitei burn before my very eyes?"

_"Kurosaki…this isn't justice" Ishida growled "It's official…no matter how much you want to deny it, you've become Aizen"_

_**SOUL SOCIETY**_

"Shiba…I haven't used that name in a long time" Isshin said with a glare

"Well…you can't deny it now…the only other one who knew was Aizen…" she smirked as Isshin jolted at the end of her sentence

"Don't speak that name in front of me again" he growled

"Aizen" Soifon echoed, Isshin immediately grabbed the hilt of his blade, but just then, a Hell Butterfly came into the room

_"__**ALL CAPTAINS, A MEETING HAS BEEN CALLED, REPORT TO THE MEETING HALL AT ONCE**__"_

"They mean _current _captains, so you two get lost" Soifon scoffed before she turned to leave

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you…" Came Isshin's voice from behind her, she ignored him as she continued onwards

_She was the last to arrive at the meeting with the exception of Captain Hitsugaya who was due for major surgery to reattach his left arm and leg and Captain Unohana, who was obviously the one performing the operation, the head captains right arm was still charred and broken and he had lost more of his trademark beard but apart from that, he was fine, she noticed that some of her fellow captains had also suffered casualties, Captain Komamura's left hand was barely attached to him with a few stitches, Captain Kuchiki looked like they had just dropped him off at deaths door, Captain Kyoraku looked like something was bothering him and Captain Ukitake was still clearly upset at Rukia's betrayal_

"I'm sure you know why I've called you all here" The Captains booming voice echoed throughout the room "It is obviously concerning the betrayal of Ichigo Kurosaki"

_Captain Kyoraku noticeably glared at his sensei_

"He was originally charged with being a Shinigami/Hollow Hybrid…But now he has also guilty of Treason and Murder, having took the life of Tetsuzaemon Iba and according to eye witness reports, retreated to Hueco Mundo with his associates and the Arrancar"

"Head-Captain, I cannot let this go unpunished" Sajin Komamura declared "Kurosaki Ichigo took the life of My Lieutenant…the next time I see him…I may not be able to contain my anger"

"That is fortunate in this case" The Head-Captain declared, causing a few raised eyebrows "Because with this news we have received, it is safe to assume that Ichigo Kurosaki has taken Sosuke Aizen's place as ruler of Hueco Mundo…"

"But-" Ukitake began to protest

"Thus, the Winter war is not truly over…"

_"You wouldn't dare old man…" Shunsui growled_

"This war is far from over…The next time we cross paths with Ichigo Kurosaki…we will fight!"

"Why don't we just use the shopkeeper's technology to open a Garganta and head there now?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked, his sternum had been repaired by Squad 4.

"Kisuke Urahara has refused to co-operate" The Head-Captain explained "As have Yoruichi Shihouin…and Isshin…"

"Who?" Komamura asked

"Kurosaki Ichigo's father" Shunsui explained, those who did not know this gasped in shock as their eye's widened

"The Abomination's father is a Shinigami?" Byakuya roared

"And he is a Shiba" Soifon pitched in "Or rather…was a Shiba"

"That explains it…" Kurotsuchi stated "So that's why he resembles the Squad 13 Lieutenant so much"

"And-"

"**ENOUGH!**" Shunsui roared

"Captain Kyoraku, cease your-" Soifon began

"Shut it you bitch" he glared

"Shunsui!" Ukitake gasped

"What's the matter Captain Kyoraku?" Soifon asked with a smirk "You know too don't you?"

"Shut your damn mouth" he growled "If you ever tell anyone about _that_, I won't even have to tell Isshin that you did, I'll kill you myself"

"That is enough Captain Kyoraku" The Head-Captain threatened "You too Captain Soifon"

"But-" she began to protest

"Enough!" he boomed as he smacked his cane into the floor "I will no longer tolerate this foolish behaviour at a time of war!"

"You can't be serious about this Head-Captain!" Ukitake gasped

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a threat to the natural order and is now a traitor to the Soul Society!" Yamamoto boomed

"**HE'S A BOY!**" Shunsui Kyoraku roared

"Enough! You will follow my orders and my orders alone!" Yamamoto roared "I Hereby declare that we are at war with Ichigo Kurosaki!"

_**HUECO MUNDO**_

_As the night reared it's head within the distance, Ichigo looked out over the balcony of his room, looking over the sands of Hueco Mundo_

"Ic~higo" came a seductive voice from the other room "Co~me to bed"

_Ichigo smiled as he heard his wife's seductive voice from the other room, as he entered the room however, he was surprised to find her lying on the bed, completely naked_

"You took so long that I started without you" she smiled as she showed off her hand which was wet with her fluids

"I'm sorry I took so long" he smiled as he let his shihakusho and two Zanpakutou fall down "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

_As Ichigo undressed, he could he hear his hollow cheering him on to "fuck her brains out", he scoffed as he pushed the Hollow out of his mind. He proceeded to crawl into bed with Rukia, he smiled as he lost himself within her, after they were done and held their sweaty bodies against each other, only one thought ran through his mind_

_"In 17 Days…My Revenge becomes reality"_

_

* * *

_

**NUEVA ESPADA ORDER**

**1st/Primera: Ulquiorra**

**2nd/Segunda: Starrk**

**3rd/Tercera: Harribel**

**4th/Cuatro: Nel**

**5th/Quinto: Grimmjow**

**6th/Sexta: Szayel**

**7th/S****é****ptima: Arturo**

**8th/Octava: Gamma**

**9th/Noveno: Dordonii**

**10th/Diez: Yammy**

**

* * *

**

**FFFFUUUU-**

OH MY GOD! MY FINGERS ARE BLEEDING, THEY'RE ACTUALLY BLEEDING!

I SPENT **7 HOURS **WRITING THE LAST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER!

**(Caps Lock off)**

Seven non-stop Bloody hours!

Everything from Ichigo arriving to his inner world to the end of this chapter was written in-between **10pm on Wednesday 15 December **and **5am** **on Thursday 16 December**

**GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**

**

* * *

**

On a side-note, I managed to get my hands on the Bleach: Hell Chapter Soundtrack (My Uncle went to a business trip to Japan and he managed to pick it up for me, all I had to do as pay was babysit my cousin for a few days, My Uncle is awesome that way). Overall it's pretty good, I can see most of the tracks being used in the Ichigo/Aizen fight, There's even a METAL REMIX of Number One in there.

* * *

I got an E-Mail the other day, asking me if I'm going to include any of the new characters from the "Lost Shinigami Representative Arc" which is going on in the Manga right now, to be honest, I'm not sure. We don't really know who they are or what they want yet or even if they're good or evil, so I'll decide in due time

* * *

The First story arc is coming to a close! I intend to end this story arc between chapters 18-22, and I **REALLY **Wanna get started on the second arc because that's when the shit really hits the fan! anyway...Preview time!

**THE NUEVA ESPADA**

**CHAPTER 12:**

**OTHERWORLD**

**

* * *

**

"Soifon...if you tell anyone Isshin's secret...I will kill you myself"

"Y-Yoruichi-sama..."

* * *

_Their eye's widened at this, both unintentionally stealing the others first kiss_

_"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit" Uryu cursed_

_"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit" ******* cursed_

_

* * *

_

"I'll get Rukia back...I know I will" Renji said to himself as he stood in front of the graves of their friends

* * *

"I...Want to get stronger...I...Have to get stronger...I have to...surpass him"

* * *

"This...is it"

* * *

Sadly, this'll probably be my last update before christmas, BUT…I mentioned a little christmas present in the disclaimer didn't I? well here it is

PREVIEWS OF **ALL **THE BLEACH FICS I'M WORKING ON RIGHT NOW!

_

* * *

_

_Preview of __**Awakening: Chapter 3:**_

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked

"A technique like that probably requires the sacrifice of ones own Shinigami power, however it appears due to your _Infinite Leaking Reiatsu _condition all of your power surrounds you at all times, never leaving you not even after you used that technique" Urahara explained

"B-But I can't even feel his Reiatsu!" Rukia said

"That's because he's become infused with it, every single last drop of it has become part of him and has been turned into pure physical strength, that's why he was able to send me flying with a single punch" Urahara explained again

"B-but…" Ichigo stuttered, not entirely sure how to react to all of this "I'm stuck looking like this?"

"In Spirit form yes, in your body…there's a possibility, there's a 50/50 chance you'll either stay as your regular short orange haired self or it's Black Mullet city forever"

"It's not a mullet!" Ichigo snapped

"It is" Rukia groaned

"It's not!" Ichigo snapped once again

"That's a mullet if I even saw one Kurosaki-san" Urahara said from behind his fan

"It's not a freaking mullet!" Ichigo snapped

"It's a Mullet kid, just accept it"

"Eh?" Ichigo pondered as he tried to locate the unfamiliar voice "Who the-"

"Down here"

_Ichigo looked down and noticed a small black cat sitting in the middle of the table_

"What? Never seen a talking cat before?"

"Bah!" Ichigo shouted as he scuttered away

"I take it that's a no then…" the cat sighed

"It's a talking cat!" Ichigo shouted as his back smacked against the wall

"Yoruichi-san, Kurosaki-san" Urahara introduced "Kurosaki-san, Yoruichi-san"

"So this is the boy you've been talking about" Yoruichi said _"So this is Isshin's son…He's certainly changed from the last time I saw him when he was a baby"_

"Freaking cat…Talking!" Ichigo pointed as he looked at Rukia and Urahara like they were crazy

"Indeed it is Kurosaki-san" Urahara said with a smile

"Strange world…Are talking cats not common in the world of the living Ichigo?" Rukia asked

"No!" he snapped "Cats, yes! Talking cats, NOOOOO!"

"I'm a talking cat kiddo, with all of the stuff you've seen I'm surprised that a talking animal surprises you as much as it does" Yoruichi

"But it's a-"

"Changing the subject" Yoruichi interrupted "It appears you've unlocked some kind of special power, judging by your black mullet-"

_Ichigo glared _

"It seems pretty useless, external change only"

"That's what the Red Head with the ponytail said before I destroyed his sword" Ichigo glared as he returned to the table

"Not to mention sent me flying with one punch" Urahara laughed

"I see…hmm" Yoruichi said in wonderment "What exactly are the changes made to your physical body?"

"I'm stronger, faster and I have some attack named Mugetsu that I used against the two Shinigami who tried to take Rukia back"

_Yoruichi barely kept her eyes from widening _

"I see…Kisuke…may I talk to you for a second?"

"Why yes Yoruichi-san" Kisuke smiled as he led the two into a separate room

_Ichigo exhaled as he pulled the bandages covering his face down, he picked up a nearby mirror that was laying on the table and checked his new features _

"Holy Shit! It is a mullet!" Ichigo cried

_"So __**that's**__ the Final Getsuga? I never saw it when Isshin used it"_

_"Then how did you-"_

_"Isshin always bragged about how powerful __**Mugetsu **__was"_

_Ichigo was a fair distance away from the door but he could've sworn he heard "Isshin" and "Mugetsu" in the same sentence _

"Why are they talking about-"

"You shouldn't've come for me"

_Ichigo turned to face Rukia who had tears in her eyes_

"You should've let them take me back" she said as she turned to face him

"Oh Christ, not this again. Look Rukia I-"

"You should've just let me go!" she snapped as she stood up "I've committed crimes Ichigo! I'm a sinner! a Fugitive! I Should be thrown in jail for what I've done!"

"God Rukia, for once stop blaming yourself!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up "Name a crime! just one!"

"I gave you my powers!"

"You saved my families life and gave me the power to protect them!"

"I've stayed for far too long in the Human World!"

"It couldn't be helped!"

"I've abandoned my squad for far too long"

"Same thing!"

"Damn it Ichigo! You don't understand!"

"How can _I _not understand?" he asked

"You just don't…"

_And with that she opened the screen door and fled to the front of the store, as she was listing her crimes, she deliberately left out the most important and forbidden law she had broken, but as she stood in front of the front door, knowing he was out of hearing distance, she quietly muttered it to herself…_

"I fell in love with a human…"

_Just as she finished saying it, Ichigo appeared in front of her, blocking the door_

"You know you can't outrun me Rukia…" he said

"Let me go Ichigo…"

"Rukia, even if you did run, I would still find you, I can sense Reiatsu now…" Ichigo explained "No matter where you are, I'll still find you, even if you jump country, I'll track you down in minutes"

"Why…" she muttered

"Why What?" Ichigo asked

"Why would you go so far for me?" she asked, echoing the line she had asked earlier when he defeated Byakuya and Renji

"I told you…I need you" He explained, echoing his earlier quote

"But why do you need me?" she sobbed "With that power you don't need me around, you can handle the hollows by-"

"I'm not talking about Shinigami duties, _I _Need you…in my life"

_Rukia's eyes widened at the meaning of his words _

"Before…before Urahara interrupted us" She hiccuped "When I asked you why you would so far for me…and you said _Because I_…But then Urahara cut you off…What were you going to say?"

_Ichigo exhaled and looked at his feet, "Come on Ichigo…it's just three simple words" he sighed once again and grabbed her by the shoulders, Rukia jolted at the unexpected contact, Ichigo then lifted his head up to her, his now golden eyes meeting her violet ones, Fractions of his long Black hair hit against her chest_

"I wrapped you in my arms" he said as he did just that "I held you against my chest, holding you as you cried"

"And then?" she asked as she looked up, her eyes watering

"And then…before Kisuke interrupted us...I would've lowered my head to yours" He said as he moved his face closer to hers until they were only centimetres apart, he felt Rukia try to pull away but he kept her in his arms "And then I would've said the five words I've wanted to say since day one…"

"Rukia Kuchiki…I Love you"

* * *

_Preview of __**A Different Punishment Chapter 3**_

_Okay this shouldn't be difficult..._

_"Hey Dad, This is my Girlfriend, She proposed to me by stabbing me through the chest"_

_..._

_Nah_

_"Hey Dad, This is Rukia, We met yesterday and now she's my girlfriend…did I mention she stabbed me through the chest?"_

_..._

_Let's try that again_

_"Dad, this is Rukia, I Love her and I want to marry her"_

_Perfect..._

_"Also we just met yesterday and she stabbed me through the chest"_

"DAMN IT!" He Shouted

"Something wrong?" Rukia asked "Dear?"

"We're at that stage already?" Ichigo sweatdropped

"What _stage_?" Rukia asked

"The _Name _stage…"

"Name stage?" Rukia asked, generally confused

"Dear, Honey, Sweetheart" Ichigo cringed "Those.."

"I Honestly don't get what you mean"

"To be honest…I Didn't expect you too" He sweatdropped

_Just Around the Corner_

_He couldn't believe the scene right before him, he never imagined that they would choose the second option, they were going to get married? _

_"My, My, Kurosaki" he said as he pushed up his glasses "Who would've guessed you'd be such a romantic…"_

_Uryu Ishida merely chuckled as he made his way home_

_Elsewhere_

_A lone man looked looked down to the ground below him, he had slick brown hair, a blue suit with a red tie and the most noticeable thing about him was the chain dangling from his chest_

_He was Sora Inoue, a Soul left to wonder the earth until a Shinigami came, a Plus_

_He looked over someone, his little Sister, Orihime Inoue…Who had no one left, their parents had outright abandoned them and he had died in a car accident a few years ago_

"**Oh look, a tasty little soul…**"

"**Let's drag him back to Hueco Mundo, Lord Fisher will be most pleased**"

_Sora turned around and came face to face with two masked demons_

"W-Who are you?" He stuttered as he slowly backed away in fear, fear evident in his pale eyes

* * *

_Preview of __**The Silent Loss:**_

"What the Hell is going on!" Ichigo yelled as his inner world began to crumble

"**We've broken the seal, that's what**" Came a voice from behind him, Ichigo turned around with a shocked face, as he came face to face with his Inner Hollow

"What the hell? Shouldn't you be dead?" Ichigo asked as the buildings around them began to crumble

"**Nice to see you too**" The Hollow Grumbled "**Apparently Old Man Zangetsu made an oopsy and overlooked one thing…**"

"What's that?" Ichigo shouted as the building they were standing on began to crumble

"**He said that you'll lose your Shinigami Powers…**" He Explained "**But just your Shinigami powers…Your Hollow Powers would remain intact**"

"I Don't understand!" Ichigo shouted "What's going on!"

"**Idoit! I said the seal is broken!**" The Hollow Snapped "**Don't you get it? You're a hybrid, You're part Shinigami, Part Hollow and Part Human! But you've lost you're Shinigami side, All that's left is your Human and Hollow sides, and since you're in spirit form, You're Hollow side obviously overwhelms your Human side…"**

"What the…What the hell are you saying?"

"**You know that…thing you turned into when you fought that Bat Espada?**" The Hollow asked

"You mean that form you took when Zangetsu pulled you out of me? Yeah I remember it" Ichigo nodded

"**Yeah, Pretty soon, you're going to Become that, _permanently_**"

"What?" Ichigo shouted as his jaw fell open "Is there any way to stop it?"

"**'Fraid Not**" The Hollow shrugged

"How can you be so calm about this?" Ichigo snapped

"**'Cuz I'm a Hollow anyway**" he shrugged "**I got no fear 'bout that, We're just becoming what we were meant to become**"

"I Can't become a Hollow!" Ichigo snapped "I'm a human! I have friends! I have family!"

"**Might as well say TaTa to those things while you still got the time**" The Hollow Yawned

* * *

_Preview of __**Project V.I.Z.A.R.D**_

_**(Note: Like with the Nueva Espada, I wrote future scenes that I didn't have to, so there's quite a few scenes in this one)**_

**SCENE 1:**

_**Briefing File: High Priority Research Lab "Seireitei"**_

_**Location: Unknown Sector of Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Head Scientist: Genryusai Shigikune Yamamoto**_

_**Second in Command: Several Heads of the 13 Companies**_

_**Main Project: PROJECT: V.I.Z.A.R.D**_

_**Experimentation: The "Hollowification" of Nine Ordinary Humans, turning them into "VIZARDS", These Humans have had their Memories erased before experimentation begun, Each Experiment has proved successful so far, the first eight experiments were done using a device called the "Hogyoku", The Ninth Experiment was carried out using a method called "Shattered Shaft", Both were creations of former head of twelfth company, Kisuke Urahara. Experiment #9 was only partially successful, resulting in an unstable Hollowification that he cannot perfectly control, "Vizard's" activate their powers by Summoning a mask onto their face.**_

_**The Mask, known as a "Hollow Mask" changes the Users sclera to jet black and pupils to a golden yellow, their voice becomes distorted and echoey, The User gains enhanced speed and strength, The Mask will be difficult to control, If they fail to master the powers of the Mask, they become ferocious and will destroy anything in sight, If the users will is strong enough then the mask will break and control will be regained**_

_**This has proved problematic for Experiment #9 who obtained "Hollow Powers" through a different method than the rest, The Shattered Shaft, his powers have been unstable and have remained unstable despite several experiments, thus Experiment #9 has been deemed unfit for Project V.I.Z.A.R.D and has been set for execution for tomorrow**_

_**Experiment #9's real Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**"Cell Scan Initiated"**_

_The Twelfth company merely sat back and relaxed as they activated the nightly cell scan_

_"__**EXPERIMENT #1, RESTRAINED IN CELL" **__Came a loud robotic voice from the humongous computer in the room_

"Yo Akon, Wanna get some Sake after work?"

"Can't, the wife will kill me"

_"__**EXPERIMENT #2, RESTRAINED IN CELL"**_

"Come on Man, Don't be pussy"

"Dude, Have you seen him wife? She'll actually kill him"

"Oi!"

_"__**EXPERIMENT #3, RESTRAINED IN CELL"**_

"Hey, Has anyone seen my watch?"

"You put in your locker, remember?"

"Oh yeah, shit"

_"__**EXPERIMENT #4, RESTRAINED IN CELL"**_

"Shit dude, You snuck your PSP in here?"

"Why not? It's boring as fuck here, all I do is look at a screen for seven hours"

"He's got a point, I brought mine too, Hey I got Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Wanna Ad-Hoc?"

_"__**EXPERIMENT #5, RESTRAINED IN CELL"**_

"I Still refuse to believe it"

"I'm telling you, Naruto could kick Luffy's ass"

"No way dude, Luffy's a rubber man, the Rasengan wouldn't have any effect on him"

_"__**EXPERIMENT #6, RESTRAINED IN CELL"**_

"New Episodes of Two and a Half Men are on tonight"

"Fuck that, Hate that show"

"Yeah dude, it's not even funny"

_"__**EXPERIMENT #7, RESTRAINED IN CELL"**_

"Yeah dude, Friends will always be the best american sitcom ever"

"Damn straight"

"Full House is better"

"…Are you fucking high?"

_"__**EXPERIMENT #8, RESTRAINED IN CELL"**_

"Son of a-"

"What?"

"My Phone Battery ran out"

_"__**EXPERIMENT #9..."**_

"So? There's a socket right there, just charge it"

"I Don't have the charger with me"

"Oh…then you're fucked"

"Damn it you guys, is that seriously all you're gonna do? What if something goes wrong in the lab, what if-"

_**"EXPERIMENT #9 HAS ESCAPED, EXPERIMENT #9 HAS ESCAPED"**_

_Many eyes widened around the whole Seireitei but only one word came to mind_

_"Fuck"_

_Many guards rushed into the cell that once held Experiment #9, finding the guard who was stationed there, dead on the floor_

"What Happened?" one them asked

"Judging by these marks on his neck, it appears her was choked to death with the chains from Experiment #9's Shackles"

"Experiment #9 ripped the chains out the walls?" One asked as he looked at the spots in the wall that the chains restraining him were attached too, now just holes in the wall

"Fucking Shit" one of them gasped "He took his gun…"

_Hallway _

"Our mission is to capture and subdue him" Kenpachi Zaraki said to his team "Don't fucking Kill him unless nessacerry"

"YES SIR!" His Squad saluted, covered in Riot gear and with both a tranquilliser gun, a regular pistol and 12-gauge shotgun just incase

"Move out" He commanded

***BANG!***

_The Large, reinforced, Titanium door blew off his hinges as an Orange blur sped through the area where the door was, only to be confronted by several guards _

"The Bastard's here!" one of them shouted as he pulled his tranquilliser gun and aimed "Halt of we _will_ fire!"

_He didn't listen as he continued to charge_

"Tranquillisers Only!" Ikkaku shouted as he too drew his Tranquilliser

_The guards opened fire with their tranquilliser's, He quickly swung the chains attached to his shackles around and successfully blocked all incoming darts_

"Holy Shit!" one them gasped as he began to swing his chains around, using them as weapons, striking a few unlucky soldiers helmets, cracking their visors and sending Glass into their eyes.

"Blind Him!" One shouted

"Smoke bombs!" another shouted as he threw down two smoke grenades, filling the room with smoke, many soldiers activated the night-vision mode of their visors

_The Quickly scanned the room…only to discover one thing_

"Fuck! He's gone!"

_"Commander, Do you read me?"_

_***BANG!***_

_"Shit! He broke through another barrage, Commander, Do you copy?"_

"Yes. Yes" He groaned as he looked at the screen tracking the escaped experiment "I'm here"

_"This is bad sir" he said through the communicator "He's taken out dozens of our men, Permission to Kill?"_

"No! Under no circumstance are you allowed to kill him" Yamamoto snapped

_"Sir, May I ask why? He is due for execution tomorrow, why not just kill him now?"_

"Because, we were going to extract his Hollow Powers before the execution" he explained "If we kill it before extraction, It will be disastrous"

_"Understood, This is Captain of Company Five, Sosuke Aizen signing out"_

_Yamamoto put down on the communicator as he looked at the Experiment stop in the hallway, He wondered how a Teenage boy with extremely long hair, wearing nothing but a white Yukata could be so terrifying and strong_

_"You did this to me" the experiment growled as he looked up and aimed the gun he'd stolen from the guard at the security camera "__**AND NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!**__"_

_***BANG!***_

_Yamamoto groaned as the screen went blank, his communicator beeped again_

"Commander Yamamoto here"

_"Sir, he's deactivated the security system, we've lost all visual contact with him"_

"Damn it, I'm getting too old for this shit" he groaned "Stop him at any cost"

_"Sir, do you mean…"_

"I am hereby authorising the use of lethal force, But **DO NOT **kill him, understood?"

_"Yes sir!"_

**_0-0-0-0-0_**

"No!" the Experiment shouted as he came to a dead end, he turned around to run, only to be surrounded by ten, no, twenty guards "No…No"

"Surrender" One of them said as he drew his shotgun "Or we will fire!"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted "Leave me alone, stay away from me!"

_They didn't listen as they began to slowly advance_

"Stay Away!" he shouted as he clutched his head

"Don't kill him" one commanded "Knock him out, Blow a limb off, But **don't **kill him"

"Stay…away" he said before he fell to his knees and let out a bloodcurdling scream "**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"'The Fuck?" one asked as the air tensed, pure black energy began to form on the experiments face and it began to mould

"**You are…**" he began as he stood up

_Many gasps were heard as the experiments voice became distorted and echoey, his black and gold eyes burned through them like tissue paper, and the black energy moulded into a white mask with two Black stripes __**(A/N: Fuck you Studio Pierrot! The Stripes on Ichigo's new mask are BLACK, not red, BLACK)**_

"**You are my prey**" It laughed, Many of the guards were nearly pissing themselves in fear

"Holy fucking shit" one them gasped

"Fuck it" Ikkaku shouted as he pulled his shotgun "Kill the fucking freak now!"

"But the commander!" His friend Yumichika gasped

"We can't let this thing escape" he groaned as he aimed right at his head "Now don't you fucking move or I'll blow your head right off your shoulders"

"**YOU ARE MY PREY!**" It screamed as it lunged forward

"Son of a bitch!" Ikkaku shouted as he closed his eyes

_***BANG***_

_Many cringed and closed their eyes at the sound the large gun being fired, many cringed at the thought of seeing a man missing a head and walls covered in blood and brains._

_Ikkaku creaked open an eyelid to see the damage he had done, and then gasped at the realisation that he had done nothing_

_The Bullet has broken off the right side of his mask, but no bodily harm had been done _

_"Holy Shit" he gasped "he's not even wounded"_

"**MY PREY!**" He Screamed and a massacre follow suite...

"Fuck" Yamamoto cursed as he was desperately trying to contact someone but the damn communicator just wouldn't have it

"Sir!" His Lieutenant shouted as he stormed into the room

"What?" he asked as he turned to face him

"He's jumped!" He panted as he tried

"What do you mean?"

"He's jumped through the window on the 30th floor"

"B-but that means"

_"__**GERONIMO!**__"_

_Yamamoto's and Sasakiba's eyes widened as the Experiment fall past the window_

"What the hell!" Yamamoto shouted

* * *

**SCENE 2:**

It was a cold winter night, Which was brought on the second problem

He was Naked

Not "Practically" Naked as in barely clothed, Actual, Full Scale, _Naked _as the day he was born

The only thing keeping him warm was his extremely long Orange hair which reached down to the top of his ankles and the shackles and the chains that were attached to them around which partially kept his wrists and ankles warm

* * *

**SCENE 3:**

She had to run, she had to run as fast and as far away as possible

She turned and hightailed it down an alley

She ran and ran, but the end didn't seem to get closer, it was just a maze of alleyways.

She needed to get out of their before they came and mugged her or worse…

"Come on legs, don't fail me now" She grunted as she applied pressure on the slash on her leg while continuing to run.

Her Stamina was all but gone and the pain in her leg began to increase as she heard footsteps draw nearer and nearer.

And it didn't help that as she turned around a corner, she tripped over something and was sent flying.

She groaned in anger and pain as she tumbled to the concrete floor. she growled angrily as she briefly turned her head to see what had caused her fall.

Rukia's eyes opened wide at the sight,

There, covered in Blood

lay a naked boy with extremely long orange hair, sleeping like a baby...

"Jesus" she gasped as he scuttered away

"Oh Miss Slut!" One of the gang chuckled in a sing-song voice as they began to approach

Rukia ignored the chant and focused her attention on the boy, he was curled up in a ball, His back was turned to her, His body covered in blood yet he didn't appear to have any wounds, his extremely long hair was over 5 feet long and trailed behind his head, exposing his back and buttocks, causing Rukia to blush profusely.

The boy stirred as he awoke, Rukia gasped as the boy turned over, revealing _everything_ to her. Rukia blushed in mortification as she couldn't help but stare at _that_. His eyes began to peel open before he awoke, revealing the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes that Rukia had ever seen. Rukia looked as the boy groaned he stood up, still facing her.

Rukia gasped at the boy infront of her, his physique could only be described as _Sex God Central_! He had an 8-Pack of Abs just there for her stare at, His biceps and triceps were shaped magnificently, even his hands and feet looked strong enough to crush anything in his path. and then there was _that_. she figured that out of all of her friends, only Matsumoto had seen a mans…thing, but now her eyes had laid upon one, she forced herself to pull her eyes away as she felt a nosebleed coming.

"W-Who…" Is all the Rukia could stuttered as the Boy stared at her

"Here's the who-The Fuck?" One of the gang shouted as he found himself staring at Ichigo's back and long hair

"Who's this prick?" Another snapped

Ichigo turned his attention towards the foul mouthed gang. Many raised an eyebrow as he began to explain

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Experiment #9 of Project V.I.Z.A.R.D, Age: 17, Height: 5'11" he said with a bow

"What the hell is this ass talking about?" the leader asked

"I sense that you are trying to mug and then possibly violate this lone woman, please desist or will use force" Ichigo said in a robotic voice

"Who's this asshole? Robocop?" one of them laughed before Ichigo threw his fist forward and broke his jaw

"Battle Mode #3, Commencing Execution" Ichigo spoke as his eyes glowed a golden yellow

* * *

_Preview of __**Wrath of the Hollow God:**_

_**(Same deal with V.I.Z.A.R.D, Multiple scenes in this one)**_

**SCENE 1:**

Isshin Looked at Ichigo's Chart again, No Matter What, He Couldn't find what was wrong with his Son, It had been quite a Scare…

He walked over to his son, tucked neatly into a bed in the clinic, sleeping like a baby

He was the only one there, Yuzu and Karin couldn't bare to see there Brother in this condition, and Rukia promised to stay at his side until he woke up but she currently had to take care of _Business_, but Isshin knew she meant a Hollow had just appeared

He had been acting odd lately, last week, he was suspended from School for nearly pummelling a Bully to death, Isshin knew his son had a few scrapes here and there and usually his friend Sado helped him out if there were too many, but this way far from a beating, it was _at least_ Attempted Murder

_**Last Week**_

"Ichigo, wake up" Rukia groaned as she walked into his room, fully dressed for school, she had been tasked with waking up Ichigo

…

"Oi, Idiot!" She snapped "Wake up!"

…

"Damn it!" Rukia snapped as she waltzed over and pulled the covers back, she gasped at the sight, Ichigo was panting heavily, his face; red and sweaty. was he sick?…or was he partaking in _self pleasure _just before she came in

_Rukia quietly giggled at the thought, although she had to admit he looked pretty cute _

Ichigo had walked downstairs clutching his Forehead, Claiming his Head had been throbbing all night, Isshin Chuckled thinking he was just trying to get out of some Test

"C'mon Kiddo, It's gonna take a lot more than it to fool me" Isshin chuckled

"Dad, I'm not kidding, It really hurts" Ichigo groaned as he clutched his forehead

"Isshin-san, I really think somethings wrong with him" Rukia said, concerned, Isshin smirked, He knew that they were partners but he couldn't help but think they both wanted a little more than that,

…But then Something Happened that day…Ichigo went Berserk

_Later that Day_

Rukia was Beginning to get concerned, Ichigo was Clearly in Pain, Clutching his Head and with a Look of Extreme Pain on his Face, He was Sweating from his Brow and his Breathing was erratic

"Ichigo" She Said as she put her hand on his Shoulder "Are you Okay?"

"No" He Said in a Choked up voice "I…I Need to-"

"Well, Well, Well" Came a Voice from above, They Both looked looked up to find a Familiar Looking Bully, Ooshima

"Kurosaki, Move it, My Turn to sit Next to the Pretty Girl" He Chuckled, Ichigo Growled while Rukia Grimaced with Disgust

"Pig" She Scoffed

"How you doing honey?" He Chuckled as he went grab her arm…only for Ichigo to grab his

"Touch Her, I Will Break your arm" He growled, He Laughed in Response

"Try it" He Said as he Grabbed her Arm, and thus, Ichigo tightened his Grip on the Thugs arm…and Twisted it in a Way it's not supposed to...

_*SNAP!*_

"AHHH!" Ooshima Yelled in Pain as Ichigo held him broken arm tightly

Rukia couldn't believe it, She thought Ichigo was just going to Knock the Kids Lights out, But Ichigo had actually lived up to his claim and broken his arm

"You Son of a Bitch!" He Yelled as Ichigo Stood from his Desk, still holding onto the Thugs Broken arm

The Bully took a Chance and reeled back his still working, non-broken right Fist and Punched Ichigo Square in the Nose

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Inoue Yelled

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki and Rukia yelled out in Unison

The Bully Began to Chuckle, Until Ichigo Landed a Punch in his jaw, sending him into the wall. He Charged at him, Unloading a Furious Barrage of Punches,

"Holy Shit!" A Student Called out as Ichigo Proceeded to Beat the Crap out of Ooshima

Ishida ran up to Ichigo to stop him, He Grabbed onto his arm, Only for Ichigo to throw him off, Sending him half way across the room, Through a Desk

Rukia was awestruck, Ichigo was strong, she knew that much, she remembered the time he had saved her from the Cero Espada and how he showed up with little to no clothing left and showed off his finely toned muscles.

She quickly forgot what she was supposed to be remembering…

Oh yeah, Ichigo's strength

Ichigo was strong, but to hurl Ishida halfway across the classroom isn't possible, not just for Ichigo, but _Physically _Impossible.

So how did he get this strength? if he didn't stop, Ichigo would actually kill this person…

By Now, Ooshima was Coughing up Blood, Blood Seeping from his Nose began to drop onto the Floor, as Ichigo seemed to back off, Only to reel back and deliver a Blow to Ooshima's stomach, Causing Ooshima to Wretch up nearly a Gallon of Blood and Saliva

"Jesus Christ!" Another Student called out

"Kurosaki Stop It!" Ishida yelled as Chad Helped him up

"He Freaking Killed him!" Keigo Yelled out in fear

It all seemed to be Over, Ooshima felt himself losing conchousness, If he could find his voice, he would plead for Mercy, He Looked up to Kurosaki…and got the fright of his life

Kurosaki's eyes were Blank, Not Even any Pupils and His Teeth had Grown into fangs

He Had No time to observe other new features, as Kurosaki landed one final punch, Sending Ooshima's head into the wall, Cracking it

The Entire Class was Stunned by Ichigo's outright Murder of the boy,

"Shit…" A Student Whispered

"He's a Freaking Maniac!"

Immediately Sense Kicked in and Ichigo Dashed out the Classroom, He Didn't get for however as his Legs Gave out in the Hallway, Ichigo couldn't do anything but empty the contents of his stomach

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she ran out of the classroom and found the boy wrenching up on the floor.

Ichigo didn't respond as he proceeded to throw up the bacon and eggs he had eaten only 40 minutes earlier.

"Ichigo" She said as he walked up to him and placed his hand on his back "Come on, lets get you to a bathroom"

"C-Can't Breathe" Ichigo gasped as he tried to breathe before emptying his stomach once again

"Ichigo" Rukia said as she rubbed his back, soothing him as he regurgitated on the floor

_*Cough*_

"What the!" Rukia gasped as Ichigo started coughing rapidly.

_*Cough!*_

_*Drip*_

"I-Ichigo…y-you're" Rukia gasped as a spot of red dropped from Ichigo's mouth

_*Cough!*_

_Ichigo's eyes widened at the small pool of Blood that had appeared, and widened even more when a few droplets of blood fell off his lip _

_He was…coughing up blood _

_"Does Ichigo have the same disease as Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked herself, referring to the captains' tuberculoses, She knew now, Ichigo was deadly ill..._

"I'm getting you home" Rukia said as she began to drag Ichigo out of the hallway

* * *

**SCENE 2:**

As he clutched the dirt in agony, he noticed the Vague claw marks in the ground, He didn't know why they were there or what could have caused them, but upon further inspection, he discovered there had come from…him

He had claws...

Not a second later, Ichigo began to scream in agony, if felt like every single fibre in his body was on fire, He felt his top two canine teeth grow into fangs, cutting his bottom lip open in the process, he grasped his head as he felt something trying to force its way out of the sides of it, He felt something press through his forehead as he gasped in horror as thick Black markings similar to Tribal Tattoo's covered his chest, Identical markings covered his forehead alongside the jewel that had pressed through his skin, whatever what was coming out of his head, it was sharp, causing his hands to jolt away enough so they could fully exit his head.

Ichigo gasped in horror as he inspected what had been done to his head, He had Horns…

"W-What-" He began but screamed in pain as two wings sprouted out of his back, ripping off the top half of his uniform

* * *

**SCENE 3:**

"Shit!" Ichigo shouted

"Stop!" Rukia shouted to the oncoming Shinigami "Nii-Sama, Please…"

"Sir?" A Member of Squad 6 asked him

"NII-SAMA!" Rukia screamed

_Byakuya didn't mutter a word as he walked towards her _

"Nii-Sama, Please don't do this." She pleaded as he walked past her

"You can't see this clearly, now fall back" he commanded

"There he is!" An unknown Shinigami shouted he looked into a window and saw Ichigo running through the school hallway.

"Do not engage" The Head-Captain commanded "I repeat, Do not engage"

_Within a second, Ichigo found the door out of the hallway barricaded with Stealth force members, he turned around only to discover the way he came was barricaded too _

"He's locked in" A Stealth force member said over a radio

"Bakudo #44" Soi Fon Commanded

"Bakudo #44, Sairuigasu Konzui _(Tear Gas Flood)_" All Stealth force members said in unison, within seconds, the hallway began to flood with a grey gas, Ichigo quickly took off his jacket and used it to cover his mouth,

_Rukia gasped and saw what they were doing, and thus wasted no time as she quickly charged forward_

"Retrieve her!" Byakuya commanded his squad

_Ichigo looked out of the window to see Rukia charging towards the school and two Shinigami trailing behind her, she disposed of one with an elbow to the face but the other one tackled her to the ground _

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as ran up to the window, and as more and more gas began to fill the room, he felt himself begin to fade

_"No!" He shouted in his head before a searing pain began to awaken_

_The Devil Gene was about to take over…_

_

* * *

_

So that end's preview time. Have a Happy Christmas Folks and expect Nueva Espada to return in 2011!


	12. Prologue to Destiny 2: OTHERWORLD

_**A lot of people have been complaining that I haven't been developing the characters that much, well that's what this chapter is for...**_

_**Hanataro, Grimmjow and Nel are about to get some much needed development…**_

_**Oh! And this chapter will finally reveal who Ishida will be paired up with :D**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**Prologue to Destiny 2: OTHERWORLD**_

_**"GO, NOW, IF YOU WANT IT. AN OTHERWORLD AWAITS YOU, DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON IT, YOU BITE THE HANDS THAT FEEDS YOU"**_

_**Otherworld - Nobou Uematsu/Bill Muir**_

_**(I'm not a fan of Death Metal BUT F*CKING HELL I WANNA HUMP MY LAPTOP WHEN I PLAY THIS SONG!)**_

* * *

_**SOUL SOCIETY **_

_As the Captains proceeded to leave the meeting room, Soifon sheathed angrily as she began to exit _

_"How dare Captain Kyoraku defend that traitor" She growled "Doesn't he know that he's covering up arguably the biggest secret in the whole of the Soul Society?"_

"I will make sure it is heard" she growled "I will expose that Shiba for who he is if it's the last thing I do"

"Don't you dare" Came a familiar voice from infront of her

"Yoruichi-sama!" she gasped as the goddess of flash Shunpo'ed in front of her

"Soifon…if you tell anyone Isshin's secret…I will Kill you myself" She threatened as she grabbed the collar of Soifons outfit

"Y-Yoruichi-sama" she stuttered in pure shock

"Don't tell a single soul" she said in a clear voice as she let go of her and began to walk away

"But why?" she asked "Why are you defending the traitor?"

"Ichigo may've lost a few marbles after that failed assassination attempt…but Isshin has never done anything wrong" Yoruichi sent with a glare before starting to walk off again "if you value your life…you will not speak about this conversation or reveal Isshin's past…"

"Y-Yorui-" She stuttered before the former Squad 2 Leader Shunpo'ed off

* * *

**_HUECO MUNDO_**

_**DAY 1 OF TRAINING**_

_**16 DAYS TO THE INVASION **_

_Rukia looked on at the sparring sessions going on in front of her, there were in the centre of Las Noches with the bright vibrant (fake) sun and the golden sand, add in a lake and it could pass for a holiday resort…_

_She looked on as her husband and Starrk took turns sparring with Ulquiorra, the newly appointed Primera. She and Nel were taking turns sparring with Harribel. Szayel was duelling with Arturo. The long silver haired Gamma was sparring with the big oaf Yammy, The former Privaron, now Noveno Nueva Espada Dordonii duelled with the other former Privaron, now Fracćion to Sado & Ishida, Gantenbainne & Cirucci._

_Ishida himself had decided to sit out the "idiotic killing training" as he called it, his sparring partner Grimmjow has seemingly disappeared_

"Yo"

_Scratch that_

"Ah!" she yelped as she jumped back as the blue haired Arrancar appeared beside her

"Relax, I ain't gonna stab you like when we first met" Grimmjow stated, referring to when he first came to the world of the living and had impaled Rukia with nothing more than his hand

"Not like I'd let you" she grumbled

"So you really married Kurosaki eh?" he asked

"There was no ceremony or official documents, but that doesn't matter. Far as I'm concerned, I'm Rukia Kurosaki now" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest

"Is that the _only _reason you're here?" He asked with a hint of a grin

"There's two people I have to kill" she glared

"Ooh, Interesting" Grimmjow chuckled "Maybe you'll turn into a natural born killer after all?"

"What do you mean _after all_!" she snapped

"All I'm saying is that you might just lose it like your dear husband" he chuckled "Let's face it, Kurosaki loves to fight, and now that he's lost it, who knows…maybe he'll be like me, hunting for his prey and he'll do anything to get it"

"Ichigo can kill as many as he wants" she scoffed "I don't care about Shinigami anymore"

"Aren't _you _and Kurosaki Shinigami?" he asked

"Maybe, but the rest can burn in hell for I care" she growled

"Hmph…I starting to like you Kurosaki" he smiled, Rukia eyes widened as he used her new name to address her "No fear, I like that in a woman"

"I'm taken" she sent with a glare

"Tch" Grimmjow scoffed "You really think I'd for someone like you? No, you're too _small _for my liking"

_Rukia growled at the hidden meaning of those words, before an Idea popped into her head_

"Maybe you can relive your briefly lived fling with Harribel-san" she smiled causing Grimmjow to jolt

"No one is _ever _going to let that go are they?" he snapped

"Nope" she smiled as she walked away

_"Fucking Shit" he cursed but then actually took a look at the blonde haired, dark skinned Espada, Her Resurrección was so damn skimpy, her breasts were barely covered, only a small fraction of the top and her nipples were covered, how her lustfully smooth legs were out in the open for all to gaze upon with a mini-skirt that not even the randiest of horny girlfriends would be seen in. he shook his head with a sigh_

_He was the Quinta Nueva Espada, Love didn't matter…_

_Out of the corner of his eye, he could catch the Quincy Leave the battlefield in a huff, and to his surprise, he saw his purple haired Fracćion follow him into the distance_

"This is barbaric" Uryu growled through his teeth as he entered the hallways of Las Noches "Kurosaki's become a psychopath"

"So what?" Came a familiar voice, he turned around to see his Cirucci standing there, leaning against the wall "Nothing wrong with a little bloodshed"

"Maybe for you _Arrancar_" Uryu spat "I am a Quincy, not one of you savage beasts"

"Oh…So you didn't kill Iceringer?"

"W-What?" he stuttered as he turned to face her

"When you entered Hueco Mundo, the first thing you did was fire 1200 arrows into his skull, correct?" she smiled as she walked towards him "You _butchered _him…"

"I-I.."

"Can't come up with an excuse can you, four-eyes?" She smiled as she came face to face with him "When you fought that pink haired freak, you enjoyed firing that Seele Schneider through his neck, I bet you were so damn giddy you were dancing"

"Shut up" he growled

"I bet you came buckets when you sent Yammy plummeting over 500ft into the ground" she smiled

"Vulgar Whore!" He snapped

"Hmph" She chuckled as he began to walk away "You can't deny it four eyes"

Uryu turned around, his arm whipped out with intention of pointing at her while he yelled

Fate however, had a different idea

to be specific, Fate had his finger accidentally end up in Cirucci's left breast.

His finger was settled into her round lump, he could feel his finger pressed directly into her nipple

_"Oh Sh-" was all Uryu could think about before she socked in his nose_

"Fucking Pervert!" She yelled as Uryu held his bleeding nose

"I Didn't mean too!" He said in defence "It was an accident!"

"You son of a bitch!" she roared as she covered up her chest with her hands, feeling violated "You were about to rape me, weren't you?"

"That's not it! Please I didn't mean it!" He shouted in defence

"Sick fuck" She scoffed as she walked away

"Cirucci!" He shouted as he ran towards her _"Do women not know the meaning of the word 'misunderstanding?"_

"What is it now you sick perv?" she scoffed as Uryu ran towards her

In just those few seconds, he had planned out a whole speech about how it was an accident, how he respected a woman's privacy and how he would never ever feel her up intentionally…Fate however had a different Idea

Damn, Fate was being a bitch today

Uryu foot caught itself on big crack in a floor tile, causing him to fall, bumping into Cirucci and knocking her over, he landed on top of her…to be more specific, his lips landed on top of hers

The Arrancar and Quincy's eye' widened at this, both unintentionally stealing the others first kiss

_"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit" Uryu cursed_

_"Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit" Cirucci cursed_

_"Back away and run like hell!" Uryu's mind yelled at him_

_"Kick him off and kill his ass!" Cirucci's mind yelled at her_

In Result, Cirucci brought her knee up to prod him off of her but her quickly jumped off her, gave a quick "Sorry!" and ran like hell

As he dashed out of the long hallway she got up, the pink hue still evident on her cheeks

20 percent of her mind was going: "The Bloody Pervert just kissed me! I should pin him down and cut off his manly parts!"

another 20 percent went: "The Freak kissed me, but it was an accident, so it doesn't matter"

but the remaining 60 percent was going:

"**H-HE KISSED ME!**"

Cirucci really needed to get her head checked…

* * *

Grimmjow readied himself as he prepared to enter another sparring section, this time with Gamma as Yammy took a rest, The two Nueva Espada leapt forward, drawing their swords before the two blades met, causing a wave of and and dust to erupt

And in that cloud of sand, for one brief moment, Grimmjow didn't see Gamma with his Chainsword,

He saw Ichigo Kurosaki, holding up the black blade of Tensa Zangetsu

Ichigo Kurosaki...

The Man who he wanted to beat more than anything…

_**(A/N: Start listening to 'Soundscape to Ardor/Morning Remembrance' from the Bleach soundtrack, trust me, it'll make the scene very atmospheric)**_

_"Sorry Grimmjow…I can't afford to get hurt anymore"_

"It makes me sick" he grunted as he and Gamma pulled back

_"Those eyes…__**I HATE THOSE GODDAMN EYES!**__" _

_"No matter how many times I beat you up…you always act like you can win in the end…It really fucking pisses me off!"_

_"I'm going to defeat you, __**Grimmjow!**__"_

_"No matter what…he wins…he __**always **__wins" _

"No matter how strong I get…he always manages to win"He grunted quietly as he continued and Gamma continued to spar

"I have to get stronger"

_"I'll never go down…to someone like you!"_

"No more…No more will I…be beneath him" he grunted as he brought up a leg to Gamma's chest, knocking the Arrancar back who quickly recovered

_"I am the King!"_

"No more will anyone drop their pity on me…No more will I be a puppet who only serves to lose" he said as he charged forward only to lock blades with the ashen haired nueva espada once again

_"Did you seriously think you…__**could defeat me?**__"_

"I…I will be strong" he huffed "I'll never…let him beat me…again"

_"Like I'd lose…There's no in hell I'd ever lose to someone like you!"_

_"Whether you're a Human, or a Shinigami or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!"_

"I...Want to get stronger...I...Have to get stronger...I have to...surpass him" Grimmjow as he pointed his blade backwards with the tip facing his opposite shoulder

"I'll slaughter everyone in my way until I'm at the top…then…then…I will beat Kurosaki" He said as he placed his fingers on his blade before scratching them upwards, triggering his Resurrección

"And I'll be the King"

* * *

_As Rukia sat down in the sand, she jumped slightly as Ichigo shunpo'ed beside her, he offered a hand which she accepted, he helped her to her feet and then led her into the hallways of Las Noches_

"Where are we-" Rukia began

"You'll need to see this"

"O…kay…?"

_Ichigo continued to lead her through the Hallways of Las Noches until they reached the meeting room, where they found a familiar face seated in one of the chairs_

"Hanataro"

"Gah!" The small former fourth division shinigami jumped as he heard his name called "Oh it's only you Ichigo-san"

"Hanataro…you've lost your Shinigami powers haven't you?"

_The tiny former squad 4 member eyes widened in shock, as did Rukia's_

"H-How did…y-"

"You got hit with Byakuya's special _Senka _flash step, that will remove your shinigami powers, without exception…plus your Zanpakutou had disappeared"

_Hanataro took a look at his empty sheath, confirming Ichigo's comment_

"When Byakuya did it to me, I lost my Shinigami powers but I was a human at that point I went through some training to get them back…I'm afraid you cannot go through the same training"

_Hanataro hung his head low_

"But…You still may be able to fight"

_Hanataro's looked up to the Orange haired Shinigami_

"You see Hanataro…The Hogyoku…has the power…to break the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow"

_Rukia and Hanataro's eyes widened at that statement_

"Y-You mean…" the small former 4th Division member stuttered

"Hanataro…I want to turn you into a Hybrid…."

"A-A Hybrid?" he stuttered

"That's right…I want to give you Hollow powers…" Ichigo stated "Once the Hogyoku's seal is removed and it is infused with someone who possesses twice the reiatsu of a regular captain, for a brief period of time, it's full power is awakened"

"H-How do you know this?" Rukia asked

"…_it _told me" Ichigo stated "You see…the Hogyoku…has a will of its own"

"It….It what?" She stuttered

"I can see why Aizen wanted to get his hands on this so badly…it is indeed an interesting little toy" Ichigo said with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth "It is indeed god himself in the form on an orb"

_Something evil lurked in Ichigo's voice, needless to say it unsettled the former Squad 4 Member_

"Well…what do you say Hanataro?" Ichigo asked "You will retain your own free will but I am by no means forcing you do to do-"

"I'll do it"

_Even Ichigo was surprised from the stern response_

"I want to be strong" he said with a emotionless face "I want to be…useful"

"Than that case…" Ichigo said as he walked towards Hanataro

"Wha-"

"I'm Sorry" Ichigo muttered before he plunged the Hogyoku into Hanataro's chest "But this _will _hurt"

"Ah…AH…**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

_Rukia had to close her eyes at the horrendous site, While liquid began to pour our of all of Hanataro's orifices, His Mouth, His Ears, His Nose, His Eyes._

"Overcome it Hanataro…" Ichigo urged "Control it"

_"Control it…Control!" Hanataro screamed in his head as his scale turned black "I have to force it back…Conquer it!"_

_The liquid continued to pour out of his orifices, then a hole began to open in his chest _

_"Push it back! __**PUSH IT BACK!**__"_

"AaaahhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH**HHHHHHH**!" Hanataro screamed as a pillar of Reiatsu began to engulf his being

"Hanataro!" Rukia yelled as she and Ichigo looked on in concern of their friend

"Stay back!" Ichigo instructed as Rukia proceeded to charge forward

"But-"

"Don't bother"

_Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened at the voice_

_It was Hanataro _

_No…This wasn't the old Hanataro_

_This voice was deeper…sinister _

"Hanataro?" Rukia asked as the reiatsu faded away, she gasped at what she say

_His physical form was the same_

_Mostly_

_His chest was now home to baseball-sized hole, just in-between his pectorals, His eyes were now golden, his sclera Black_

_And then there was the rectangle shaped mask fragment under his right eye _

_It was silent for a few moments before anyone spoke up_

"Who do you serve?" Ichigo asked out of the Blue

"I live solely to serve Kurosaki-Sama" Hanataro said as he dropped to one knee and bowed

"What path do you follow?"

"I will follow the path the Kurosaki-sama has chosen for me" He bowed once more "I am your Weapon…Kurosaki-sama"

"Excellent…" Ichigo said with a devilish smile

* * *

"Again" Nel called despite her bleeding thigh "Attack me again!"

"Why?" Harribel asked as she lowered her sword "Nelliel, this is going too far for a-"

"Attack!" she shouted

_Harribel paused before sheathing her sword _

"Why did you sheath your sword? **ATTACK!**" she screamed

"Look at you Nelliel!" Harribel snapped "This isn't you! You _avoid _pointless bloodshed! Not encourage it!"

"What do you know?" she growled

"I know that this isn't how you are…I saw earlier today that you were training Rukia-sama and that pained look never left your face…." she stated "You love Kurosaki don't you? then why are you training his wife?"

_Nel hesitated for a few moments before picking herself up and answering_

"I want nothing more than Ichigo to be happy…even if it's not with me" She said sadly "But…it's so hard…That he loves her instead of me…But I want to help Ichigo"

"That…is noble" Harribel noted as she began to walk away "Use some time to clear your head"

_Nel watched as the Tercera nueva espada walked away, before turning her gaze to her blade, Gamuza_

_"It's so hard…I wish Dondochakka and Pesche were still her…but they're lost out there somewhere"_

_She looked out into the distance once again_

_"Ichigo…whatever you do…I will be by your side…and your wifes side too…Because I won't to help you get back at those who wronged you…And because I will always love you Ichigo…even if you don't love me back"_

"This…is it" She stated as he stood up with her blade in her hand "I won't be tied down by this dread anymore…I am a Warrior"

_"I am Ichigo's Warrior…"_

_**SOUL SOCIETY**_

"Hey guys…" Renji said quietly as he sat down in front of the graves of his and Rukia's old friends "It's been a while

_His only response was the sound of the wind_

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news…but Rukia isn't here" he said quietly "She's…She's gone"

…

"I always loved her you know…I'm sure even you guys could've seen that…But…she loved some other guy…A Monster" he growled "A guy who did this to me"

_Renji let his kimono fall down to reveal his recently re-attached arm which was held together by stitches and a whole roll of bandages _

"That guy…ain't normal…He turned into a demon" He said, shuddering at the memory of Ichigo's Full Hollow form ripping his arm off "But…I know…that deep down…Rukia must still care for me…Like I care for her"

_Renji put his kimono back on before righting himself_

"I'll get Rukia back...I know I will" Renji said to himself as he stood in front of the graves of their friends

* * *

Man this is a pain…I know I said that I wouldn't update this fic until I finished writing the conclusion in advance, Well **FUCK ME SIDEWAYS **This is hard!

I've only managed to write **4** of the planned **_17 _**fights, It's becoming a real pain in the ass

Could…Uh…Anyone help me with the Fight scenes...maybe even write a few?…I'll give you credit in the AN's…

* * *

_**Drabble of the Day**__: Man...Setting up a plot is hard…and so is writing fight scenes…._

_Man…Writing is a pain…_

_Come to think of it, Just living is a pain too_

_..._

_I wish I was a Cheesecake…_

* * *

Also, I received an E-Mail yesterday about how I use "Schiffer" instead of "Cifer", and to get this out of the way right now...

I am well aware that Ulquiorra's last name has been switched back and forth between "Schiffer" & "Cifer" and the Bleach Wiki lists it as "Cifer" but notes that it was _originally _"Schiffer". To put it blunt, I REFUSE to acknowledge any changes Kubo has made to names, that includes the new character book, "Masked" where several characters have been re-named.

So;

I will not use "Ulquiorra Cifer", I will use "Ulquiorra Schiffer"

I will not use "Sui-Feng", I will use "Soifon"

I will not use "Nnoitra Gilga", I will use "Nnoitra Jiruga"

I will not use "Zommari Reroux", I will use "Zommari Leroux"

I will not use "Yammy Llargo", I will use "Yammy Riyalgo"

etc

…

Sui-Feng is just retarded…

* * *

_Also, What would you guys think if I brought in characters like Senna/Kusaka/Kariya/Amagai/Muramasa into this story?_

_I really want to include the characters from the New Bleach Movie (Shuren & Kokuto/Kokutoh/Kokutoo/Kokutou/Bob (How do you spell his name?…wait…is this a bracket within a bracket? WTF)) especially after it turns out *cough**cough*_

_And as long as I'm on the subject of filler characters, here's what I consider canon in the NV Universe_

**CANON/NON-CANON LIST**

**AGENT OF THE SHINIGAMI ARC: CANON**

**SOUL SOCIETY ARC: CANON**

**BOUNT ARC: NON-CANON, **Creates and contains massive plotholes

**ARRANCAR ARC: CANON**

**NEW CAPTAIN SHUSUKE AMAGAI ARC: NON-CANON**, has no identifiable place within the storyline

**ZANPAKUTOU REBELLION ARC: NON-CANON,** A Pretty good filler arc…but that's just it, FILLER, Plus there's the _Zangetsu going Bankai and not turning into Tensa Zangetsu_ issue

**BEAST SWORD ARC: NON-CANON, **Aside from being a follow up to the Zanpakutou Rebellion arc, this arc was fucking terrible

**HUECO MUNDO ARC: CANON…**Up to Chapter 395/Episode 294

**DEICIDE ARC: NEVER HAPPENED, **Ichigo's betrayal took place before it

**LOST SHINIGAMI REPRESENTATIVE ARC:** I'm still pending whether to include this or not...

* * *

Also, I've mentioned several times that I've planned for a future rape scene in this fic, I have since decided to abandon that idea, not because I had an attack of nerves, It's because I've decided to to take the character who was going to be the rapist in a different direction. Just for the record, the one that was going to be raped was Soifon

* * *

Am I the only one pissed at Viz for changing the name of Szayel's Zanpakuto in the english dub of Episode 191? It's a show about Death and Samurai, with a copious amount of blood and occasional sexual references so "Fornicate" should be fine, You'd think with getting away with phrases like "Now that just Pisses me off" "Damn you" "Boobs!" "What the Hell?" and even Kon shouting "What a Pussy!" (Granted it was at a cat, but it was still a play on words) you'd think "You will Fornicate" would be fine, but NOOOOO They changed it to "The Lustful", not only is that a stupid name, it breaks the cycle of Espada having Zanpakutou names that have meanings in both Spanish and Japanese

Well done Dickheads….

* * *

I'm still getting complaints about this plot, if you think it's farfetched now, you wouldn't of liked the original version of this story...

The Original Version had the same set up (Ichigo gets Murdered by the Captains, Rukia betrays the Soul Society, Ichigo goes Full Hollow), but the major difference was that it would've taken place **after **Aizen's defeat in the living world (Note that this was long before the Final Getsuga thing) and Renji would've killed Uryu, Inoue and Chad causing Ichigo and Rukia to flee to Hueco Mundo, they find Zanpakutou's belonging to some of the fallen Arrancars and then they learn how to use them and they would become the Nueva Espada (Yes, Just the two of them), it would have had Ichigo use Starrk's Zanpakutou, Ulquiorra's and eventually get Aizen's and Rukia would've gotten Pantera.

Never got farther than that before I decided to scrap it for what we have now, although I'm still playing around with Ichigo and Rukia gaining Arrancar's Zanpakutou's

* * *

Also, I'm kinda/sorta thinking of dropping the idea of having Chapters named after Songs, If I'm gonna make this fix as long as I plan to (About 50-80 Chapters), I'll have to brush up on my musical interests…Or I could just take the simple route and go back to good ol' fashioned "REGULAR CHAPTER NAMES"

* * *

I went to my very first Manga convention the other day...well...It wasn't really a convention, more like a gathering in my favourite Manga store, I went with a friend and including us, there was about 50 people, Everything was 20 percent off during the con, so I picked up what I could, I got:

Bleach 33 & 34, Gintama 1-4, The Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzimiya (Yeah, it's a manga too apparently) Volumes 1 & 7 (Volume 7 Is the adaption of the movie, or at least the first half of it), Soul Eater Volume 1 (Good God, The amount of Fanservice!), Death Note 13: How to Read (The Encyclopaedia of the series), and Shaman King 1 (I loved the anime back in '04/'05, even if was the 4kids dub).

There was also a quiz (I didn't win) and a prize for the best cosplayer

The best cosplayer happened to be cosplaying as...wait for it...ICHIGO

Coincidence?...Yeah, Probably

* * *

Also…Arc list anyone ?

_**Preparation & Invasion Arc (That's this arc): Chapters 1-20**_

_**Small Arc bridging to the next arc: Chapter 21-24**_

_**Second Major Arc: Chapters 25-50**_

_**Final Arc: Chapters 50+**_

Note that this is not final, and I can (and probably will) change it

* * *

Also, I've come up for an another story idea...yeah, again. this time it's a fairly original story with almost no Bleach characters, just set in the Bleach Universe, It involved Ichigo and Rukia's son training a girl who happens to be Orihime's reincarnation how to access her old powers, Look for it on the poll, I don't even need to tell you the title, you'll know it when you see it.

* * *

_Next time:_

_**Prelude to Destiny 1: Running up that Hill**_

* * *

"So come on! Try and kill me if you can!"

* * *

"I'll kill Ichigo myself…"

* * *

"It's better to be hated by someone who's alive…rather than loved by someone who's dead"

* * *

"5 Minutes" Starrk panted "That's my limit…"

* * *

"I believe the humans call it Stockholm Syndrome"

"I believe I call it _Fuck off and mind your own buisness_"

* * *

"Fear me, I've killed hundreds of Shinigami"

"Fear me…I've killed thousands of them"

* * *

"Destiny awaits us…"


	13. PTD 1: Running up that Hill

_**Now it's time for some needed development for a few characters**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA**_

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**Prologue to Destiny 1: RUNNING UP THAT HILL**_

**"And If I only could…make a deal with god…and get him to swap our places…Be Running up that road…Be Running up that hill…Be Running up that building"**

**Running up that Hill - Kate Bush/Placebo/Within Temptation**

**(All 3 versions of this song are great but in all honesty, I prefer the Placebo version, it's a lot more chilling than the Kate Bush original which is very upbeat, same goes for the WT Version)**

_**Day 6**_

_**10 DAYS TO THE INVASION**_

_Gamma reeled back from another hit of Arturo's beam sword, the impact had left a small chip in his Chainsword_

"Damn" he cursed as he examined the damage to his blade

"It's just a chip" Arturo noted

"Yeah…well…just watch out will ya?" Gamma asked as he readied himself "I kinda need my Zanpakuto, unlike you, who doesn't even use yours, You just use that weird sword beam thing"

"I have a good reason" Arturo stated as he dispelled the energy blade around his hand "I do not wish to use it, that is all"

"That's weak, man" Gamma sighed as he holstered his blade over one of his shoulders "Everyones Zanpakuto's strength comes from their emotions, if you discriminate your Zanpakuto, they'll sense nothing but anger in the blade and kick your ass when it actually comes time for you to use the damn thing"

"You seem to know a lot" Arturo stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets "Tell me…I could sense anything from your zanpakutou since I wasn't using mine to combat it….so then, what emotions does your blade carry?"

_Gamma looked at him for a few seconds before dipping his head slightly_

"I had a sister once…"

_Not what Arturo was expecting to hear _

"But…she died because her stupid older brother couldn't protect her, we both died, we waited and waited for someone to take us to the Soul Society, someone did eventually show up…but they only managed to save her in time…and I became a Hollow…and then an Arrancar"

_Arturo silently wondered where he was going with this_

"I learned that day that I would probably never see her again…I even got word that she had become a Shinigami…a God of Death, while I was left in cesspits of Hueco Mundo to rot away…and that's when I realised something…" Gamma stated as he looked up at Arturo, a feral look in the Ashen haired Arrancars eyes "I needed power"

_The Turquoise haired Nueva Espada's eyes widened a fraction after he said that_

"Power so I could live on, I devoured Hollow after Hollow to become strong…so that I could live on…I was so weak and fragile…that I knew that in the state I was in, I couldn't last long…So I joined the Nueva Espada to achieve my goal…to achieve the one thing I want more than anything!" Gamma roared before he settled down and muttered one last word before he charged forward again "**Immortality**"

_"That's what's in my Blade…What gives my Zanpakutou strength…My desire to get stronger…to become Immortal" _

_**ELSEWHERE**_

Ulquiorra proceeded to dust off the sand from his uniform, he was half-tempted to scorn Kurosaki for his decision to have training sessions take place in the desert like areas of Las Noches as opposed to the perfectly good empty hangar-like rooms they had inside the palace

_"You love Ulquiorra"_

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened at that sentence, he quickly located where it was coming from_

"That was Harribel" he noted

_"The hell I do" _

"And that voice…Orihime" he noted

"It's true" Harribel stated "I believe the Humans call it Stockholm Syndrome"

"I believe I call it _fuck off and mind your own business_" Orihime growled, Harribel narrowed her eyes for a moment before turning in the opposite direction

"Deny it for as long as you want" Harribel stated calmly before she proceeded to leave

_As she left, Orihime looked off into the distance, muttering to herself_

_"I don't love him…I don't" _

_As soon as Harribel and Orihime distanced themselves, Ulquiorra quickly sonido'ed in Harribel's path_

"What was that about?" he asked

"Why do you care?" Harribel asked back

"My ears are sharp, Harribel, I heard everything" He stated as he narrowed his eyebrows a fraction

"_Everything?_" she asked

"I heard you accusing her with falling in love with me" Ulquiorra stated "What goes on in my personal life is none of your business, How do you even know if she had feelings for me?"

"I saw your quarrel last night" she stated, Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction "I had no idea you were capable of such things Ulquiorra"

"What…Things?"

"_Crying_ for starters"

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened_

"And yelling is very unlike you" She finished

"Shut up" he growled

"You truly have become more like a human"

"Shut up!" he growled again

"Look at yourself" Harribel stated as she crossed her arms

"Shut up!" he roared

_Everyone's attention turned to the Arrancar. _

"Holy shit" Grimmjow whistled "Ulquiorra's pissed…"

"My, My" Szayel noted "How very unlike Ulquiorra to raise his voice…"

_***BANG!***_

_Then Suddenly, all of Las Noches began to rumble_

"The Hell?" Gamma noted as bits of the roof came crumbling down

_**ABOVE THE DOME**_

"Starrk…" Lilinette whispered in concern

"5 Minutes" Starrk panted as he dropped to his knees "That's my limit…"

"Starrk…D-Don't push yourself" Lilinette stated, concern still in her voice

"I'm fine" he muttered as he regained his footing

"No you're not!" she snapped

"If I didn't know any better…I'd say you were concerned about me" He scoffed "Don't be...Now then…Let's try this one more time"

_**DAY 7**_

_**9 DAYS TO THE INVASION**_

_**SOUL SOCIETY**_

"All in attendance for this meeting of the Captains and Liuetenants of the Gotei 13?"

"Yes" came multiple voices

"Very well then" Yamamoto noted "As we aware of at this point, Ichigo Kurosaki has inherited Las Noches and-"

"We don't know that!" Ukitake snapped

"Silence!" Yamamoto boomed "I will not tolerate the defence of traitors, they must be dealt with at once!"

"I'll take care of Ichigo"

…

"Renji?" Byakuya asked

"He took Rukia from me…So I'll kill Ichigo myself…" Renji stated coldly

…

"You will not" came the Head Captains booming voice

"What?" The Lieutenant gasped

"I will not allow your foolish feelings of love to stand in our way"

"But-"

"There is no room for your feelings" Sajin added "Rukia Kuchiki is also a traitor"

"That's a lie!" Renji snapped "Ichigo must have her under some kind of Illusion, you said he had Kyoka Suigetsu! That means-"

"He didn't gain Kyoka Suigetsu until he reached the Fake Karakura Town" Unohana interrupted "Roughly an Hour after the incident in Las Noches"

"But-"

*_clasp*_

"Let it go" Hisagi said as he planted his hand on Renji's shoulder

_Renji sheathed for a few moments before storming out of the meeting room_

"Damn…Damn, Damn, Damn!" Renji roared as he walked across the bridge connecting the Squad 1 Barracks to the meeting room "It's not fair damn it! She can't have gone with him of her own free will, she couldn't of! She's-

"**Renji…**"

_Renji halted _

_His breath stopped_

_And he whipped his head around to meet Ichigo in his Full Hollow Form_

"K-K-K-Kurosaki!" he gasped as he began to scuttle back, he tripped on his feet and began to crawl back while Ichigo slowly began to approach "W-W-W-What the hell are doing here!"

"**You….Must Die**"

"W-What?" Renji stuttered

"**Kill you…I will kill you**" It grunted, before a massive pillar of reiatsu blasted into the sky above, dying the skies a dark red **"Must Kill…Must Kill!"**

_The Pillar faded away, and in it's place was Ichigo leaning forward with a cero charging in-between his two horns_

"**You Die First, You Die First!**"

"W-Wait!" Renji cried

_But it was too late _

_The red beam of light was already coming towards him_

_He closed his eyes and awaited the impact and his death_

…

_But it never came_

_He opened his eyes with a gasp to observe what had just happened _

_It was a Hallucination _

"H-Have I really gotten this paranoid?" he asked himself

_"But no matter what…I'll never forget that thing" he panted as he flashed back to the horrific thing ripping his arm off "But I know one thing…When I see Ichigo again, it doesn't matter if he turns into that thing again…I'll kill him for sure…and take Rukia back"_

_**HUECO MUNDO**_

"So what were you doing up there yesterday?" Szayel asked as he sparred with Starrk "I've never felt Las Noches rumble like that before"

"None of your business" Starrk grumbled as his and Szayel's swords clashed

"Well, how very cold" Szayel smirked as he backed away

"What it is, is none of your concern, _Sexta_" Starrk growled

"Oh my, my, you think just because you're a higher rank that you're _better _than me? You think I'll hold back on you because we're in the dome of Las Noches?" Szayel Scoffed "I can kill you if I wanted too, I can kill you here just as easily anywhere, You should fear me, I've killed hundreds of Shinigami"

"Fear _me_" Starrk glared "I've killed thousands of them"

"That's enough" Ichigo declared as he overlooked the two arrancar.

"You two are acting like a bunch of children" Harribel scoffed

"_He_ is, perhaps" Szayel shrugged

"Enough, I saw what you were doing, threatening a fellow Nueva Espada is out of line" Ichigo declared "Cease it at once"

"Yes Kurosaki-sama" Szayel bowed before the leader took off "You seem very willing to follow him, Harrivel"

"So what?" The blond haired arrancar asked

"You were hesitant to follow him at first" Starrk noted

"That was before I realised he had actual strength and wasn't all talk" Harribel noted "And he can help me…"

"Help you what?" Szayel asked

"Avenge my fallen comrades" she stated

…

"Apache…Sun-Sun…Mila Rose?" Starrk asked "All of them were defeated by that old captain"

"Which is why I'm behind this invasion all the way" she said with narrowed eyebrows "So I can finally take my revenge…"

"Hated dulls the blade, Harribel" Szayel noted

"Then it's a good thing I can fire a cero" was her response before she walked away

"_**ALL NUEVA ESPADA TO THE MEETING ROOM**_" Came Ichigo's loud booming voice, amplified by a Kido spell probably cast by his wife

"What does he want now?" Starrk grumbled as he sheathed his sword

_**MEETING ROOM**_

"And the point of this meeting is…?" Grimmjow asked

"Simple" Ichigo said as he crossed his arms "I want to inform you of who you're going up against, there's only 10 days left to the invasion"

"I'll kill whoever gets in my way" Grimmjow shrugged

"As will I" Ulquiorra noted

"That Captain in the pink Haori…" Starrk muttered "He's mine"

"The old man-" Harribel began

"Is mine" Ichigo cut her off

"But-!" Harribel snapped

"I desire just as much vengeance on him as you do Harribel-san" Ichigo said coldly "And I'm the leader and I choose who I face, and I choose Yamamoto"

…

"Damn you" Harribel growled "Then I get that red haired Shinigami you hold a vendetta against"

_Ichigo narrowed his eyebrows slightly before letting out a sigh_

"Very well then" he muttered, annoyed that he would not get the satisfaction of killing Renji "What about you, Rukia?"

"Oh…Um…I'll think I'll accompany you" Rukia said to her husband

"That's fine" He nodded

"What about me?"

_Everyone was put on alert as an unfamiliar voice arose_

_They turned their attention to the doors only for them to boom open_

_And an unfamiliar face to enter the meeting room_

"Sorry 'bout that" he shrugged "There was no one at the front door so I just walked around and this door was so big that I had to try it, anyway, is this the Espada sign up place? I'd like to join."

* * *

Chapter was a little short, sorry about that

Okay, let me clear this up, You may be wondering about who just appeared in the cliffhanger, right?

Well, I can tell you now that it's not an OC, but a character from a _completely different franchise _that I'm bringing into the Bleach Universe, Kinda like how I brought Gamma Akutabi from ZombiePowder into Bleach (except that Gamma also belonged to Tite Kubo, this guy doesn't)

So just to let you know, I will may do this again some time in the future

And No, it's not a Naruto character…don't worry

* * *

**Drabble of the Day: **I am now one of..._them_

…

I am now...A Cosplayer

Yup, I attended a convention dressed as…

AS TSUKISHIMA

I even made a replica of "Book of the End" and Everything!

…

Out of Cardboard

* * *

Well, the next chapter is the _last _one of the training arc and then it's on to the "Nueva Espada vs Soul Society" conflict

And I know I said that I wouldn't update this fic _at all _until I had finished writing all the fights in the advance…but in the end I can only write 7 of the 17 fights in advance

So…Sorry 'bout that

The offer of someone picking up a fight scene is still optional though

And I have nothing to drabble on about here, so I'll just get right to the preview…

…

*sigh*

I wanna write another Eden of The East fic :(

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA **_

_**Prologue to Destiny 0: When Heavens Divide**_

* * *

"My hobbies include eating sugar and I can sleep with my eyes open…My name is-"

* * *

"The King has come to save us from the dark"

* * *

"As long as my blood pounds through my veins, I will never lose!"

* * *

"YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!"

* * *

"He's lost all traces of sense and Humanity within him, _God Help us _if you get him angry!"

* * *

"Ichigo…" Rukia said quietly "I have something to tell you…"

* * *

"Today…we will rise higher than we've ever risen before…"

* * *

"Welcome to the Soul Society"

* * *

Night will fall and the Sunlight will die

Friendship will halt and true love will lie

Light will fade and the Dark will rise

War is nigh

So now…

TIME

TO

**DIE**


	14. PTD 0: When Heaven's Divide

**R.I.P TOMOKO KAWAKAMI**

**VOICE OF SOIFON**

**1970-2011**

**The Bleach fandom thanks you for everything you've done and we will **_**never **_**forget you.**

* * *

_**Clearing up the character development here folks, after this, it's all action**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA **_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**PROLOGUE TO DESTINY 0: WHEN HEAVENS DIVIDE**_

_**"Petals of while, cover fields flowing in grieving tears, And all the hearts once new, old and shattered now, Love can kill, Love will die, Give me wings to fly, Fleeing this world so cold, I just wonder why…"**_

_**When Heavens Divide - Donna Burke **_

_**(A.K.A The Theme of "Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, and that's all I'm going to say, just go listen to this song, it's a masterpiece)**_

* * *

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he and the rest of the Nueva Espada stood out of their seats

"Easy, easy" he said as he waved his hands "I just wanna join"

_Ichigo carefully studied the man, he wore a black shirt and pants with red lining along with a pair of black boots, a white yakuta with blue swirl patterns sloppily draped over his left shoulder, a wooden sword sheathed in his blue obi_

_But most striking of all was his wavy silver hair_

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked again as he began to approach him

"An Arrancar" he stated

"Prove it"

_He proceeded to tug his collar down to reveal the small hole at the top of his pectorals_

"What can you do?"

"My hobbies include eating Sugar and I can sleep with my eyes open"

_The meeting room fell quiet_

"What?" Chad asked

"Why weren't you at the gathering of the Arrancar when I inherited Las Noches?"

"I was in the world of the living" he said as he began to pick in his ear

"Devouring Souls?" Harribel asked

"No, buying Shonen Jump"

…

"Hey, if you guys know if they're any convenience stores in Hueco Mundo, give me a heads up."

"Give me an actual answer this time" Ichigo grumbled "Who. Are. You?"

"My name is Gintoki…Gintoki Sakata" he stated

…

"I see…welcome then" Ichigo said "As of now, you have no rank but you can change that in the future."

"Just like that?" Gintoki asked "Wow, I though I was going to go through some assault course/trial thing would take up the rest of the chapter"

"Rest of the what?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow

"Never mind" Gintoki said with a wave of his hand "Just an F.Y.I, I have Hypoglycaemia, so I need to eat something sweet now and again, and I'll be out on Wednesday Mornings buying JUMP in the world of the living"

…

"I regret this already" Ichigo muttered

"It may be tough now, but the worst is yet to come, keep that in mind and you'll be fine"

_**DAY 8**_

_**8 DAYS TO THE INVASION**_

_Steel ricocheted off steel as the two Zanpakuto's clashed_

_Ichigo growled as his Tensa Zangetsu grinded against Ulquiorra's Murciéalgo_

"Your strike is weak" the place Arrancar noted "Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not!" Ichigo snapped back

"Then is this truly the extent of your strength?" Ulquiorra asked "I heavily doubt it"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped back as he pulled his blade away and swung back, colliding with Ulquiorra's zanpakuto once again.

"Is it your emotions getting the better of you?" The Arrancar asked "You're supposed to be out leader, The King to save us from the dark and this is the best you can do?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped back "Don't make me transform!"

"Into that thing?" Ulquiorra asked "You've used it twice and you have no idea how to activate it, let alone control it. How can I possibly abide to that feeble threat?"

"You'd think I'd listen to your trash talk?" Ichigo asked "As long as my blood pounds through my veins, I will never lose!"

"YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!"

_Ichigo was taken aback with Ulquiorra's thunderous roar _

"Look at you!" Ulquiorra snapped "You're scared aren't you! Your despair has taken over! Having second thoughts, You've just realised the situation you're in! do you think you can take on the whole Soul Society? NO! BUT YOU CAN! WHERE IS THAT MAN WHO WOULD NOT GIVE UP UNTIL THE VERY END! THE MAN WHO CONTINUED FIGHTING ON AFTER HAVING A HOLE BLASTED THROUGH HIS CHEST!"

_Ulquiorra ran up and proceeded to grab Ichigo by the collar and lift him up _

"My eyes don't see everything after all, If they could, I could see that you were a coward all this time" he growled

"I'm not scared about any of that…I'm…concerned" Ichigo choked out

"About what?" Ulquiorra grumbled

"Ru…Rukia"

"What about your wife?" Ulquiorra asked as he began to lower him down

"She's unwell…" he said as Ulquiorra finally let him go "I don't know what's wrong with her, I'm worried and it's distracting me from this fight"

_A few moments of Silence passed by until Ulquiorra dropped to one knee_

"My apologies, Kurosaki-sama" he said "I am prepared to suffer any punishment you deem fit"

"It's fine" he said to the arrancar "You've…changed"

…

"I am aware of this…" he said, still bowing "I am coming to term with these…_emotions_"

_"All because of her"_

_From the distance, Uryu watched on at the confrontation between Ulquiorra and Kurosaki, still finding it hard to believe that they were comrades_

_Comrades…that word was foreign here_

_No one truly got along _

_The Espada were more like rivals if anything, Kurosaki hardly spoke to anyone apart from his wife, even he was refraining from speaking so much _

"Especially after _that _happened" he moaned

"Especially after _what _happened?"

_Uryu almost jolted at the voice behind him, he creaked his head around to witness his fraccion, Cirucci glaring at him_

"When I fell on top of you and-"

"It never happened, got it?" she cut him off sharply

"Hmph" he shrugged as he turned back to face Kurosaki and Ulquiorra

"I Know what you're thinking"

"What?" Uryu asked without turning back to her

"You're think why are those two working together" she stated as she folded her arms "You're thinking the whole idea of Arrancar, Humans and Shinigami working together is ludicrous"

"What'd ya know, you're good at guessing" he grunted

"What's up with you?" she asked

"He's not human anymore…" he muttered quietly "All he lives for is revenge…"

"It's a living" she shrugged as she arrived at his side, he merely grunted

"He's left his whole family behind" he proclaimed as he pushed up his glasses

"So have you" she noted

"I only had one member in my family and he's probably glad I'm gone…" he said stoically

…

"I had a family once" she proclaimed out of the blue "Back when I was human"

"Can you remember…?" he asked "Your time as a human that is"

"I can remember my real name…"

"So your name isn't Cirucci Sanderwicci?" he asked

"You think pale boy's parents named him _Ulquiorra Schiffer_?" she scoffed

"Fair enough" he shrugged

…

"Hiromi"

"Huh?"

"Hiromi" she said as she creaked her head towards him "That's my name"

…

"That's a nice name" he noted "Why change it?"

"I didn't have a choice" she grunted "When you become a Hollow, you're designated with a new name"

"I see" he noted, that made sense "Can you…remember your family?"

…

"My mom always woke me up at 7am…even when it wasn't a school day…I had to get up bright and early like a _civil girl _they said…I was born to a bunch of royal wannabee's…they were always so snooty and arrogant…bastards"

"Take it you didn't exactly care for them"

"They hit me…"

…

_Uryu didn't know how to respond to that_

"If I so much as dropped a fork then my dad's fist would meet my cheek…They called me a Vexation in their spotless family, Son of a bitch…and I if I screwed up…If I spilled some milk on the floor…he…he…"

…

_Uryu wasn't quite sure if he wanted to ask what was so horrible that she could even describe it _

"You don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"He threatened to kill me."

…

"Jesus" Uryu muttered under his breath

"…And one time…"

"Please…No" he cut he off "You don't have to tell me more"

_Uryu didn't know what came over him…why he was being so hospitably _

_Her story…her reactions…her tears _

_She seemed so…Human_

_Maybe…every arrancar still had a part of their original lives in them, like her_

_Were they…in a way_

_Still Human?_

"He almost went through with it"

"Don't-"

"He just pinned me against the wall, and started beating me senseless, I screamed at her to help me and what did she do? Nothing…"

"Don't tell me anymore" he seemed to plead

"_Fucking little skank _he called me" she sobbed "_You're nothing but a disgrace!"_

"Don't-" Uryu began to gasp

"I kicked him and ran outside, I just wanted to get away from it…I just wanted it to end…So you have no Idea how grateful I was when that car hit me"

…

"Why did you tell me that…" he asked

"You asked if I remembered" she pointed out

…

"I see" Uryu said as he faced forward "You haven't lived a good life…have you?"

"No"

…

"I didn't know…" He muttered quietly

"It's…fine" she muttered back

…

"Thank you"

"For what?" Cirucci asked

"I'm beginning to understand this a little better" Uryu declared as he hung his head low

_Cirucci…still had some sense left in her…Could it be…_

_Could Kurosaki still be human deep down_

_"He's lost all traces of sense and Humanity within him, God Help us if you get him angry!" a voice yelled in his head_

_"What if they came after you?"_

_"What would you do if you were in my position?"_

_"What if they came after the Quincy, again?"_

"First the Quincy…Now the Vizards" Uryu sighed "Is…the Soul Society truly this heartless?"

* * *

_**DAY 9 **_

_**7 DAYS TO THE INVASION**_

"Damn It!" Starrk roared as he dropped his released form "I should be able to do this!"

"Calm down moron!" Lilynette shouted as she booted him in the shin

"I'm not in the mood" Starrk growled "Just shut up and help me with this!"

…

"What happened to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"You used to be lazy, you envied the weak and you hated being the strongest"

"I'm still all of those"

"Bullshit!" She snapped "You never cared about getting stronger before, has losing the top spot made you realise that you want to be strong after all?"

"No…"

"Then what"

"I don't want to be lonely"

…

"Huh?"

"The captain, Shunsui Kyoraku" Starrk said with his beck turned to her "He…took you from me…

I was alone…I was alone again…

I don't ever want to be alone again" he stated as he turned to face her

"I'm getting stronger to protect you….so that I'll never be lonely again…I don't want to be lonely again…" he said as he departed from the room

"Starrk" Lilynette whispered

_"So that's why…you worked so hard to get this power"_

_**SOUL SOCIETY: **__**THE MAGGOTS NEST**_

_"They say that a war's coming"_

_"Why would he do this, wasn't Kurosaki their ally?"_

_"Maybe he got sick of their bullshit laws"_

"Keep it down" Shinji groaned

"Hey, up yours!"

_*SMACK*_

"Ow, Bitch! Where the fuck did you get a sandal in here?"

_*SMACK*_

"Sunova-!"

"Hiyori's beating up her cellmate again" Love grumbled

"Poor guy…that's the fifth time today" Rose murmured

"She must be extra pissy today" Kensei sighed

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" Kensei snapped

"Oh great, here we go again" Lisa grumbled

_Shinji mumbled as he looked up to the damp ceiling of the cell_

_"Hurry up Ichigo…Hurry up and get us out of here"_

_**DAY 14 **_

_**3 DAYS TO THE INVASION**_

"Oi! Bastard! you could've hit me!" Gintoki snapped

"It was supposed to!" Grimmjow snapped

"Why!"

"We're training dumbass!"

"But you tried to kick my balls!"

"Anything goes in a fight, dipshit!"

"Not cool man! They're fragile, I was told that they'll explode if I exceed my daily sugar limit!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Luckily my hard head makes up for it"

"How so?"

_*Smack*_

"Ah!"

"See?" Gintoki asked as he knocked on head "It's like I have bicycle helmet built right in"

"Sunova!" Grimmjow growled as he reeled back his head

_*Smack*_

"Ah!"

"See?" Gintoki asked again "Hard as a 5 month old baguette"

_Ichigo grumbled as he turned away from the Arrancar's 'spar' _

_He figured getting a little training would help him get his mind off things_

_But no…he was still wondering what was wrong with Rukia…_

"Why has she fallen ill?" he asked himself

_It had gotten to the point of asking Inoue to heal her_

_but apparently nothing was wrong with her_

_But perhaps Rukia herself knew what was wrong_

"Ichigo"

_And maybe he was about to find out_

"Ichigo…" Rukia said quietly "I have something to tell you…"

"Rukia" he said as he paced towards her, he went for a kiss only for Rukia to hold him back

"Can we talk in private?"

"Um, sure…" he said as Rukia began to drag him towards their chambers

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as Rukia finally lead them into their room

"Sit down" she said as he took a seat on the edge of their bed

"What's going on…?" Ichigo asked nervously

"Szayel said he would talk some blood and find out what was wrong with me…and-"

"Yeah?" he edged her on

"When did we…first…"

"Um…that?" he asked, she nodded in response "About…two weeks ago"

"Ah…that sounds about right"

"What do you-"

_Rukia proceeded to walk over to him_

_And placed his hand over her womb_

"Ichigo…I'm pregnant"

…

"Wh…What?"

"I'm pregnant" she said quietly "I ended up getting pregnant after our first time…"

"This is…"

_"I knew it…he doesn't want it"_

"Excellent!"

…

"W-What?" she asked

"This is amazing!" he leapt up "We're going to have a baby!"

"Y-You want to have the baby?"

"Of course!…don't you?"

"Y-Yes!" she stuttered

"T-The invasion though…you'll…the baby will be at risk and-"

"I'll be fine" she said softly "I'm strong…remember"

"Well, you can kick my ass" he chuckled before he leaned in and kissed her

_Becoming a father at 16 years old wasn't on the agenda…but it was a welcome addition to it_

_**URAHARA SHOTEN**_

"I will not" Kisuke Urahara said coldly

"May I ask why?" Byakuya asked

"I will not involve myself in the Soul Society's quarrels" he said coldly

"We are asking you for assistance in the battle against Kurosaki Ichigo"

"I know fine well what you are asking for Kuchiki…And I deny your offer"

"Why?"

"This world…lacks an order of peace, By starting a war, you bring conflict, and as long as conflict exists, so will hatred, and that hatred will consume you… and if Ichigo keep's going on like he is now…his hatred will become so great…that he will become the Second Sosuke Aizen…you say that Ichigo is doing this because of his hatred of the Soul Society…may I remind you that all this started due to your report of him to Yamamoto?"

"Enough"

"I Can understand that it's far too late to forgive Kurosaki for his actions…but Kurosaki was supposed to end the Hatred of Aizen…and he would've eliminated that hatred…if it wasn't for your arrogance"

"How dare you…"

"Think it about it, the Soul Society's arrogance has blinded you in the past, Why would I, experiment with Captains and Hollowfication? I didn't, yet you were too stubborn to even consider the fact that'd I'd been set up, and when Kuchiki-san was sentenced to death, didn't you find it odd that she wasn't even given so much as a trial? No, you didn't, because your arrogance blinded you from realising the truth!"

…

"Very well then" Byakuya said as he began to take his leave

"I deny you access to my Garganta and my assistance" Urahara said coldly "I will not be a fighter in this pointless war…"

_**DAY 17**_

_**THE DAY OF THE INVASION**_

Ichigo stood in the throne room, facing a blank wall

His friends and his wife, to his left and right

His army behind him

"Ready?" he asked

"You bet your fucking ass!" Grimmjow laughed

"Let's go" Gamma and Gintoki said in unison

"Time to exterminate the weak" Arturo said quietly

"I'm ready…" Chad muttered

"Hmph" Uryu muttered

"Let's just go…" Orihime said quietly

"I'm ready" Rukia said

"Rukia…open the senkaimon"

"Yes" she nodded as she stood in front of him and held out Sode no Shirayuki and twisted it "Unlock"

_The air twisted around into a vortex-like shape, until a gate appeared in front of them_

"Let's go" Ichigo said as he entered the gate, his army following behind

"Welcome to the Soul Society" he said as they entered the Dangai

_And as the gates closed_

_They left this world_

_Just as two men entered the room _

"Damn it!" one of them cursed "They just left"

"My apologies" the older looking of the two bowed "I was not able to keep up with your speed so I slowed you down, Lord-"

"Enough" the younger one commanded "We'll just wait"

"Sir?" he asked as he looked up to see his master with a smirk on his face

"Relax" he commanded his Fraccion as he took off his helmet and leaned against the wall "We'll just take it easy until he gets back and then the real party will begin, you see?"

…

"Yes sir" he bowed

"Good" he smirked "This Kurosaki guy's took my place as the next ruler or Hueco Mundo without my consent, can't have that now can I?"

"No sir" the other one bowed

"How good" he smiled "Are you ready Ichigo Kurosaki?…'Cause you when you get back, you're in for a hell of a crazy party"

* * *

Incase you're wondering why this took so long, It's because I co-wrote this with about 6 other fanfics…

I need a break...

* * *

Yup, so the mystery man is Gintoki Sakata from Gintama, the manga by Hideaki Sorachi

If you've never heard of it, then…wow…loser :(

And Yes, I introduced **another **imported character, **2 **in fact, but you're gonna have to wait 'till the end of this arc to find out who they are :P

But some people should be able to guess who it is through the dialogue and if you do know **DON'T FREAKING REVEAL WHO THEY ARE IN THE COMMENTS!**

Feel free to leave a comment going _"OMG SQUEE! I KNOW WHO THEY ARE AND YOU ARE TEH SEX FOR BRINGING THEM IN!"_

BUT DON'T SAY THEIR NAMES! IT WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!

* * *

And congrats to those who guessed, Rukia is preggers

* * *

Okay so here's the deal guys

This arc is coming to an end in about 6 chapters

That being said, the second arc will begin after

This is where I want things to be different, I want to do a plot different from "Invade the Soul Society/Hueco Mundo", I want to do something unique. This has gotten to the point where I've _handwritten a freaking planning sheet complete with character bio's and story prompts, _I've watched other anime for inspiration and apart from adapting the movies, I'm kinda stuck, I do have a theme for the second arc that I think is quite original but it will involve real life events that I fear not everyone will get.

* * *

Okay, this has nothing to do with the chapter but I'm putting this here, apparently, the fourth Bleach Movie, The Hell Verse (It's been long since confirmed at this point that the title is "The Hell Verse" and not "Hell Chapter".), box-office wise and reception wise is the _least _successful Bleach film. Apparently this is due to it being more action oriented and the lessened role of the Shinigami (Byakuya, Yamamoto, Hitsugaya and Yamamoto are the only Shinigami besides the man characters to even get any lines).

The sub will be out next month, So I'll post my opinion then

* * *

_**NEXT TIME**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA 15**_

_**LINKS 2 3 4: THE TIME HAS COME**_

* * *

"Lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi"

"I am the-"


	15. Naked Arms

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA **_

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_**NAKED ARMS**_

_**"All of those Dreams, All of my Hopes, All life come undone, In a world beat and broken, I can see a rising sun, burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide, try to search for a way to turn turn the tide, reveal the bond that's made between and the light and the shade"**_

_**"Naked Arms" - T M Revolution**_

_**"TAKANORI MAKES FUCKING REVOLUTION, 'NUFF SAID"**_

* * *

**SOUL SOCIETY**

**ENTRANCE TO THE SEIREITEI**

**1:39 PM, FRIDAY**

"Ichigo…why?"

_These where the last words of Jidanbo before his head was removed _

"You don't understand" he said coldy as the team of Starrk and Grimmjow removed the guardians head "Yammy, open the gate"

"Got it" the bulky arrancar said as he made his way to the gate

He grabbed the base of it and with all of his strength, heaved the massive structure up

Which did not go unnoticed in the Seireitei...

_**SQUAD 13 BARRACKS**_

"That's odd" Ukitake commented as he looked out his window and at the gate "There's no squads leaving for training today, Something must've happened"

_**SQUAD 8 BARRACKS**_

"Captain" Nanao said as he she woke her captain up

"Aww, Nanao-Chan Why did you wake me? I was having such a nice dream about you and a pool of coconut oil"

"Something's wrong Captain…" She said, Shunsui raised his eyebrow, if she chose to ignore his perverted fantasies, something was defiantly wrong…

_**SQUAD 2 BARRACKS**_

"What's going on?" Soifon asked herself "Why is the gate opening at this hour?"

_The Gate finally arose all the way as Ichigo and his army stepped into the seireitei, Yammy entered at the massive gate crashed down upon the floor of the Seireitei, launching a miniature earthquake _

"Subtle" Lilynette grumbled

"Just incase anyone's forgotten, I'll repeat myself" Ichigo said as he turned towards his army "You are free to kill anyone, but should you encounter Yamamoto, then fall back, he is mine; understand?"

"Yeah, whatever" Grimmjow grumbled

"All right…split up"

_The Team disbanded, each one going in a separate direction with the exception of Starrk and Lilynette who went on the same path_

"Shall we?" Ichigo asked Rukia before the headed into the core of the seireitei before he roared one last command so that everyone could hear it

"**UNLEASH HELL!**"

_And then it seemed like the entire Seireitei was engulfed in a massive fire of Cero's _

_If the Soul Society hadn't noticed that they had been invaded, They sure as hell did now_

* * *

"What's that!" Toshiro shouted as he spotted Several Cero's being fired "Cero's?"

"That's impossible!" Ukitake gasped as he ran outside of his Barracks to getter a better view "It's Arrancars! and More than one….No, it's more than that…That Reiatsu belongs to…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Yamamoto mumbled

"Everyone, Mobilise!" Soifon commanded her troops

"Yes sir!" the shouted

_Sajin Komamura exited his barracks, his sword in hand _

"So you've come…I'm glad…Now I can finally avenge Tetsuzaemon"

…

"He's here…"

_he grabbed his blade, and immediately released it into its Shikai form _

"Now...I can kill him"

_He proceeded to open the door of his barracks and gaze at the damage that had already been done_

"**Attention all Shinigami of the Gotei 13**!" came the massive, booming voice of Yamamoto, amplified through a kido spell "**This is an attack of our enemy, The Hollows! All seated officers must mobilise at once!**"

"Just what I wanted to hear"

_And with that, Renji Abarai charged into the battlefield_

* * *

_Arturo Plateado made his way down one of the streets of the Seireitei_

_There was no hiding that there was an invasion going on and Shinigami should be pouring out of every corner_

_So he wondered why there was only one trying to sneak up on him_

"Hiding is a cowards tactic, I suggest you show yourself" Arturo boomed, as if on cue, a scythe-like weapon attached to a chain bolted towards him, he unsheathed his Zanpakutou to block it in time, which he did successfully, the axe/scythe was then tugged back via the chain, until it returned to the hands of its user who had just appeared via shunpo

"I'm here to end your life" he stated as he proudly held his Zanpakutou, two double-sided scythes connected by a long chain "Arrancar"

"Such an Interesting choice of words" Arturo stated "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Why do you ask?" he glared

"Do you seriously think that you can beat me, Niño?" Arturo scoffed "Such a mere infant as you could never hold your own against a Nueva Espada"

"Nueva…Espada?" Hisagi asked with a raised eyebrow

"That's right, we are the new espada, created by Kurosaki-sama to bring an end to the Soul Society"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…the traitor?" he asked

"Interesting choice of words yet again, If anything, you betrayed my lord, and so I will help him achieve his goal of absolute destruction, starting with you Shinigami" Arturo scoffed as he drew his Zanpakutou "What is your name boy?"

"Lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi!" He roared as he braced himself

"Very well" Arturo said as he pulled down the collar that hung just underneath his hollow hole, exposing his "7" Tattoo "I am the Séptima Nueva Espada, Arturo Plateado"

_"Last time I fought an Arrancar he was only a Fracćion, but this guy is a full fledged Espada, Good thing I already released my Zanpakutou, I can't afford to hold back"_

"Note this boy, You will emerge the victor of this battle, nor will you emerge alive" Arturo growled as he placed both of his hands on the hilt of his blade "Have at you!"

_And with that, the battle between Espada and Shinigami had begun_

* * *

_"That's Shuuhei" Ukitake noted as he felt the Lieutenants reiatsu elevate "But I don't know the other one"_

"Captain!" Kiyone cried as she and Sentaro burst into the room

"Kiyone, Sentaro!" he shouted as he ran towards her third seats

"Captain!" Sentaro shouted

"It's-It's an-"

"It's an Arrancar!" Kiyone shouted

_Just as the barracks went up in flames_

"Kiyone, Sentaro!" he shouted as his officers disappeared into the flames before he was blown back by the flames

_And soon that wreck was nothing more than smouldering ashes _

"Kiyone, Sentaro!" Ukitake shouted once again as he dashed out the rubble, searching for them

Until he found them

He found…their smouldering corpses

Just a few moments in…and The Soul Society had already suffered its first two causalities

"No…They're gone" he whispered, tears stinging the captains eyes

"I know, I made sure of it"

_Ukitake_ _jolted towards the direction of the voice, coming face to face with an Arrancar_

"You…you did that"

"_My cero_ did that"

_Ukitake's anguish at the loss of his officers, no, his friends was beginning to disappear, and genuine rage was beginning to take its place _

_The Captain was closer to losing his kind demeanour than he ever had been before _

"I will see…that justice will struck down upon you" he stated as he unsheathed his blade

"I will see that you will die in the name of Kurosaki"

…

"So Yamamoto-sensei was right…" Ukitake mumbled "Then that charged everything…as I have no regrets of wiping out an enemy!"

_The Captain wordlessly released his Shikai and took up a stance _

"I am Captain of the 13th Squad, Jushiro Ukitake"

"I am the Quatro Nueva Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck"

* * *

Hisagi proceeded to launch one of the Scythes at Arturo, the turquoise haired arrancar easily deflected it with his Zanpakutou, he proceeded to charge forward, swinging his blade while Hisagi used one of Kazeshini's scythes to block the incoming strikes, Arturo saw the position of his defence and in retaliation, wedged his Zanpakutou under the double-sided blade and with an upwards swing, sent Kazeshini flying into the air.

But that wasn't the end

He nearly failed to notice that Hisagi yanked roughly on the chains connecting the two blades, and in an instant, both were homing in on Arturo who used Sonido to escape just in time

_The Battle would've continued farther, if not for the sudden arrival of a certain captain_

"Hold" He commanded

"C-Captain Komamura!" Hisagi stuttered as the furry captain shunpo'ed beside him

"So it is true" he glared at the Arrancar who had just appeared from its sonido "The Arrancars have infiltrated the Seireitei"

"¿Quién o qué es esta criatura peluda?" _(Who or What is this furry creature?) _Arturo asked

"He's an Espada" Hisagi told the Captain "No…a Nueva Espada"

"I see" he nodded as he drew his Zanpakutou "You, Espada, where is Kurosaki-"

"**Incoming!**" Came a thunderous roar

_not a second later, a black boot was planted throughly in the side of Komamura's face which sent him flying into a nearby hut_

"Shit! That hurt! is he made of a brick wall?"

"Who're-!" Hisagi began

"Wait" Arturo said with widened eyes, The new arrival was holding a large black bag _(think of a tennis bag)_,Had Long Silver hair and had a white coat lined with black fur "Gamma?"

"Yo!" The Ashen haired Espada waved "…'Sup?"

"What are you doing here?" Arturo glared

"I felt two Shinigami presences in the same place" he noted as he slung the large sack he was holding over his shoulder "I also felt your Reiatsu, So since you're fighting Scarface, I'll take Furby, 'kay?"

"Fine" Arturo scoffed "just get out of the way"

"Gotcha" Gamma laughed as he Sonido'ed out of the way, Komamura began to stumble out of the wreckage of the hut, only for a large hand to grab him and drag him along at incredible speeds but not before stating "Come on furball"

"Captain Komamura!" Hisagi shouted, a sudden rush of wind immediately told him to be on guard, he turned around a barely blocked Arturo's Zanpakutou in time

"Your fight is with me" Arturo glared as the two locked blades, Hisagi instantly backed away and launched one of Kazeshini's blades towards the Arrancar, who responded by knocking it aside with his Zanpakutou, with an opening in sight, Arturo charged forwards and delivered a gut wrenching blow to Hisagi's stomach

The Lieutenant choked back a spurt of blood as the force of the blow knocked him back a few feet, he had no time to recovered as Arturo Sonido'ed to his side and delivered a spin kick to Hisagi's side, sending him flying through the wooden barracks

Not even a second after recovering, Hisagi prepared to launch Kazeshini once again, but as he made it to his feet, his greeting was an elbow to the head courtesy of Arturo, who had no doubt used Sonido, with a ferocious kick he sent Hisagi flying out of the barracks, what he failed to notice however was the chain of Kazeshini trailing behind him as he kicked Hisagi away, which eventually ended around the back of his neck

"¡Mierda!" The Spanish arrancar cursed as the chain roughly yanked him forward, out of the barracks and face first into the rough ground. as he righted himself, he saw one of the blades of Kazeshini spinning towards him, he quickly dodged as he readied his Zanpakutou as he knew the Shinigami would use the chain to yank it back, what he didn't expect through was the Shinigami to throw the other blade at him, he immediately brought up his Zanpakutou to block the incoming blade, the Shinigami yanked on the chain, sending the other blade backwards to his unguarded back, Arturo could tell him Hisagi's facial expression that he thought it was over, Arturo scoffed as he placed his hand behind his back and a red beam in the form of a sword arose from his hand and blocked the blade

"What!" Hisagi spluttered as he retracted both of his scythes "He can form blades with his Reiatsu?"

"It's a known fact" Arturo said as he dispelled the beam saber around his hand "I don't like using my Zanpakutou"

"Trust me, I know the feeling" Hisagi stated

"No, No, Yours is fine, a well carved blade" Arturo strangely complemented "Mine is…well…keep this up and you'll find"

"You shouldn't be giving out information that an enemy can use against you!" Hisagi roared as he charged, opting to use Kazeshini in close range

"Lave el cuello y esperar la guillotine! _(Clean your neck and await the guillotine!)_" Arturo roared as he charged forward

* * *

"This is bad" Soifon muttered as she leapt from branch to branch through the forests of the Seireitei, the same place she had fought Yoruichi a few months back "There's a lot of them"

"Indeed, we are numerous"

_Soifon gasped as an unfamiliar voice spoke, she quickly turned around only to find no one there_

"I'm down here" came the voice once again, she halted her tree leaping and descended down to the rocky ground below, to be met with a face she was unfamiliar with

"Who are you?" she asked, the figure looked at her blankly for a moment before decided to answer

"I am a Nueva Espada in Lord Kurosaki's army" he stated

"The traitor is behind this!" Soi fon snapped

"Indeed, Kurosaki-sama's revenge had begun" he said in an emotionless tone "And the elimination process has also begun"

"Who are you?" she asked, placing her hand on the hilt of her blade

"The traditional way to get someones name is to introduce yourself first"

"I am Captain of Squad 2, Soifon" he stated as she drew her blade "Now Answer me!"

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer…The Primera Nueva Espada"

* * *

_More and More Barracks continued to burst into flame within the Seireitei, The Nueva Espada making short work of anyone in their path_

_The chaos and destruction caused the flames to dye the sky a dark red_

"All Non-Officer's Evacuate the Seireitei!" Isane shouted as she used Hado #59 to amplify her voice so everybody could hear her, the same thing she had done to alert everyone of Aizen's betrayal long ago "The Seireitei has been invaded, I Repeat the Seireitei has been invaded by Arrancars!"

_Thousands of Shinigami began pouring out of their Barracks, rushing to get out of the Seireitei quickly as possible. _

"What?" Momo shouted as she ran out of her Barracks, and witnessed the chaos, first hand

"Hinamori!" Came a shout, she turned and saw Toshiro running towards her

"Shiro-Chan! What's going on?"

"We've been invaded" He said as she tried to regain his breath, but before he could continue, The Barracks behind them exploded, sending them hurling away. They were both sent flying before hitting the ground

"Hinamori!" Toshiro shouted, he was slightly injured from the blast, Blood tricking down from a cut on his forehead, he found her, unconscious, bleeding from her head "Shit!" he cursed as he picked her up and began to run, he had to get her out of here

"Are you okay?" she whispered

"I'm fine, I'm getting you out of the Seireitei"

"Shiro-Chan!" she tried to argue but she felt herself losing conciseness by the second "I'm a Lieutenant…I…I Need to…"

"This is not up for discussion" he protested as he began to Shunpo to the west gate

Only for a familiar face to appear in front of them

"Y-You're-!"

_Momo's eyes widened like dinner plates, her breath hitched and there were a few moments where she couldn't make any sound whatsoever_

_and then she managed to squeak out…_

"Captain…Aizen?"

* * *

**HOW'S THAT FOR A CLIFFHANGER?**

**AND THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS ARC TOO!**

**CAPLOCK AND BOLD TECK FTMFW!**

* * *

So three fights have been set up

Hisagi vs Arturo, Nel vs Ukitake and Ulquiorra vs Soi Fon and Gamma vs Komamura will be next time

Now then, this arc will be about 6-8 chapters, long maybe even more, so don't worry when it comes to giving everyone a decent fight scene

Also, yes, I know in the last chapter, I stated that the name of this chapter would be _"Links 234: The Time has come"_

I decided to drop it to go along with a theme naming

Every chapter of this arc will be named after a T M Revolution song

Why?

…

'Cuz I like T M Revolution

* * *

Also, I am **DROPPING **the chapters being named after songs idea after this arc, I may occasionally reprise it once in a while but that's about it

* * *

_**NEXT TIME **_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA 16**_

_**WHITE DARKNESS**_

* * *

"It's me…Momo"

* * *

"The name's Gamma Akutabi, how's it goin'?"

* * *

"If possible, I'd of preferred not to use this but it's obvious that I cannot beat you with a Shikai"


	16. White Darkness

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA **_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**WHITE DARKNESS**_

* * *

"We are at a standstill it seems" Arturo stated as blood dripped down from the cut on his shoulder

"Indeed" Hisagi stated, a line of blood trickled from his forehead, accompanying the drizzle of blood trailing down his back

"Just to let you know boy, This will not end until one of us dies" Arturo stated as he leapt forward

"I was hoping you would jump" Hisagi grunted "Bakudo #37, Tsuriboshi!"

_Arturo's eyes widened as a small ball of Reiatsu appeared in the distance between him and Hisagi and then exploded, firing out six ropes which all connected to the ground, a building or a tree, a star shaped trampoline-like device made of Spirit energy laid in the centre were the ropes met, Arturo connected with the flat surface and was sent flying backwards, much like a trampoline. _

"Do you honestly think that such childs play will stop me?" Arturo scoffed as he righted himself, much to his surprise, one of Kazeshini's blades tore through the trampoline-like device and was heading towards him at a great speed, he barely dodged in time, just getting a small cut on his left arm, he retracted the blade which narrowly missed Arturo's neck, said Arrancar Sonido'ed forward and attempted to slash Hisagi's chest only for him to leap into the air, he launched one of blades again as Arturo pursued him into the air, the Arrancar easily dodged the blade

"Hado #31, Shakkaho" Hisagi declared as he fired the red flame blast at his Turquoise haired foe, The Arrancar sliced the blast in half with his Zanpakutou but as he got closer to Hisagi, he tore off one of his armbands and threw it towards the Arrancar, the instant Arturo saw the metallic accessory begin to glow and whir, he knew it couldn't be good, and as a result, he fired his trademark "X" Shaped Bala towards it, the two collided causing a massive explosion and flurry of smoke, Arturo eyes widened as another blade of Kazeshini spun through the cloud of smoke towards him, The Arrancar blocked the strike with his Zanpakutou and blocked again when he launched the other blade and then dodged as he retracted both scythes using the chain

"You have impressive reflexes" Hisagi noted as he readied Kazeshini "That won't change your fate however"

"Neither will your reflexes" Arturo scoffed as he flew up to Hisagi's level "This battlefield is already filled with blood, feel the surrounding Reiatsu, we are not the only in battle and _we _are winning"

"I've had enough of you!" Hisagi roared as he charged forward

"I know the feeling" Arturo stated as he narrowed his eyes "You've been on the defensive for most of this battle, are you sure the offensive position suits you?"

"Shut up!" He roared as he and the Arrancar locked blades, and proceeded to unload a flurry of strikes, knocking each other down until they leapt onto the roof of a barrack, Hisagi proceeded to charge forward, not noticing the red light forming on infront of Arturo until it was too late

"Cero" The Arrancar declared by firing off the huge red blast, Hisagi could only gaze in horror as the blast neared him

* * *

"C-Captain Aizen…" Momo gasped as she saw the seemingly, _supposed to be dead _ex-captain standing in front of her

"It's me…Momo" The Captain said as he opened up his arms, as if expecting her to run into a hug

_Toshiro was frozen still_

_How could he be here?_

_How could be even be alive!_

_Kurosaki cut off his head in Karakura Town! Even Aizen couldn't surviv-_

…

_It was now that Momo had left his arms_

"Captain Aizen!" she cried as she ran into the offered hug

_"He's back" she muttered as she felt him wrap his arms around her_

"There's one thing I have to tell you Momo" the captain stated in his low voice

"C-Captain?' she asked as she looked up to his glasses-wearing face

"Well…it's more something to say about you, you see, I've always liked this certain quality about you?"

"W-What is it…Captain?" she asked, Toshiro still frozen from shock behind her

"It's that

...

"You're so gullible"

_And then then realisation hit Toshiro_

"**MOMO, GET AWAY FROM HIM!**" Toshiro screamed

_"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu"_

_*Slash!*_

"Momo!" Toshiro cried

_In mere milliseconds, *Aizen* had disappeared and a black blade made its way across Hinamori's chest, slashing it open_

"Such a pitiful girl" came a female voice from behind him

"Indeed" came a male voice from in front of Momo's fallen body "So, So gullible."

_Toshiro gasped as he looked behind him to meet the female who had spoked_

"Kuchiki…" he muttered as he met the smirking raven haired girl

_"Then that means…"_

_He creaked his head back to were it had been_

_Infront of him he saw a man,_

_A Blade with a green hilt in his left hand and completely black blade in his right_

_with wild orange hair_

"Kurosaki..." he whispered

* * *

"I'm impressed" Arturo stated "That your Zanpakutou could hold its own against my cero"

"Shut up" he growled, he had used the blades of Kazeshini as a shield from the blast but the damage had been done, his legs were covered in blood and a good part of his right arm has been slashed open

"You have lasted long boy, far longer than I had anticipated" Arturo stated as he returned his blade to it's sheath but kept his hand on the hilt "For that, you at least deserve to witness it"

"Witness what?" Hisagi chocked out as he righted himself

"That Sword release of a Nueva Espada" Arturo declared as Hisagi's eyes widened

**"Extend your flaming wings, Fenix!"**

* * *

_"P-Primera?" the Squad 2 captain stuttered_

"That means…that you're the top dog of the Espada aren't you?" she asked with wide eyes

"Correct" he stated as he opened his coat enough to reveal the "1" Tattoo on his right breast "I was appointed as the Primera shortly after Kurosaki-sama came to power"

_This was bad_

_She needed the help of a Vizard and Her Bankai just to beat the Segunda Espada last time, and even then, it wasn't her who delivered the final blow_

_She needed to go all out_

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she shouted as her blade transformed into the familiar needle-like gauntlet on her right hand

"That's it? _That's _what you're going to fight me with?" Ulquiorra scoffed "Don't mock me"

_"Cero"_

_Soifon quickly shunpo'ed out of the way of the green energy blast, as soon as she dodged it, another one fired almost immediately afterwards which she quickly dodged as well _

"You're slow"

_Soifon gasped as she turned around to see the Arrancar casually standing beside her_

_Before he launched her into the air with a massive kick_

"This won't take 5 Minutes…" The Arrancar declared as he Unsheathed his Zanpakutou

* * *

_**"Extend your flaming wings, Fenix!"**_

_What could only be called a blizzard of fire erupted from where Arturo stood, the flames burn furiously until beginning to retract where the Arrancar stood, soon all the flames gathered and then burnt out revealing Arturo's released form _

"Now you know why I don't like using my Zanpakutou, My Release form is…very anti-climatic"

_Hisagi was tempted to nod along, virtually nothing about the arrancar had changed, the jawbone shaped mask fragment had disappeared, his skin had faded in colour, not to point of Ulquiorra's paleness but actually quite close, Reiatsu swirled around the Arrancar as two wispy, soft looking wings made of Reiatsu formed on his back, which flashed red, black, yellow and green shades of Reiatsu, all at the same time_

"Before you go on thinking this is some kind of joke or that I've got a higher stage or release, I haven't. This is it" Arturo stated "You'd think with a name like Fenix, the Immortal King, it would be ridiculously fancy"

"But-"

_Hisagi's eyes widened as the Arrancar held his arms up in the air, tempted to look up, Hisagi witnessed several "X" Shaped marks appearing in the sky _

"That doesn't mean it's not powerful"

_With a swing on his arms, Cero's came raining down from the X shaped markings in the sky, Hisagi did his best to dodge them all, and did successfully, _

"I'm annoyed" Arturo said with Narrowed eyes "You're actually starting to become a nuisance, _maldito mocoso_" Arturo glared "I shall end it with this"

_Arturo stretched his arms out wide as a ball of red energy with a black centre formed in front of his pectorals, Hisagi noticed this an instantly readied himself, with the highest kido spell he knew_

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribed a twin lotus, in the abyss of conflagration, wait for the far heavens" Hisagi chanted as he smacked his two wrists together and held them out in front of him "Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui!"

_The Large blue blast homed in on the Turquoise haired Arrancar, but after Arturo fired his enormous cero, the kido spell was reduced to nothing _

_Hisagi couldn't even attempt to run as the Cero consumed him_

_And as the smoke cleared, Arturo stood over the ruined barracks that had been their battlefield, stood over the crippled and bloodied body of Shuhei Hisagi_

_He returned to his normal state and then proceeded to walk away _

_He left the battlefield_

_Victorious_

* * *

_Soifon clutched her bleeding arm as she looked at the Espada in in front of her _

_He was completely unscratched while she had blood leaking out of her arm like a waterfall_

"He's…so strong" she muttered through her clenched teeth, simultaneously wincing from the pain of her wound

"Why don't you just give up?" Ulquiorra asked

"I'm a captain, I will not back down from the likes of you!" she roared

…

"You're persistent" Ulquiorra muttered "Those of the words of someone who has yet to see true despair…very well then…I will show you True Despair"

_"__**Enclose, Murciélago**__"_

_A flurry off black rain erupted in front of her, she shielded herself as the black substance dyed everything around her darkuntil the heavy drizzle faded revealing a figure_

_A Helmet covering his head with two outward pointing horns, a flowing, almost dress-like garment, thick grey lines under his eyes and a pair of gigantic bat wings on his back_

_Ulquiorra's Resurreccion_

"Ready?" he asked as a green lance materialised in his hand

* * *

_Sajin Komamura let out a loud groan as he found himself tossed into a wall _

_He rubbed the back of his head as his memory jogged_

_He had sensed the Arrancar's Reiatsu and had come to assist Shuhei_

_Only to be blindsided by another Arrancar who had dragged him all the way out here_

_As he opened his eyes, he could see the arrancars blues ones looking back at him_

"Yeah…this should do it" Gamma stated as he looked around the landscape, holstering his blade on his shoulder

"Who…are you?" The Furry Captain asked as he righted himself

"Name's Gamma Akutabi" he declared as he revved up his chainsword "how's it goin'?"

"I see…An Arrancar…"

"Octava" he noted

"I see…then…_**Bankai**_"

"Wow, you're not underestimating me, are ya?" Gamma laughed

"Kokujo Tengen Myo'o" Komamura declared as his mammoth of a Bankai appeared before him

"Wow…" Gamma whistled before he held out his blade "Alright…If you're not gonna go easy one me, then I ain't go easy on you either…this…is beyond what you have ever seen before…My Zanpakuto release

_**Set them alight…**_"

* * *

_The Squad 2 Captain let out a scream as the Espada sent her flying back once again, batting her around like a ping pong ball_

_"He's so fast" she gasped, all she had to do was blink and the Arrancar would be mere millimetres from her face, she silently wondered in the back of her head if even Yoruichi-sama was this fast "He's overwhelming me with his speed and the lance of his can send me flying back like I weigh nothing at all"_

"I Have no choice" she muttered as she righted herself in the air

"It appears that I have grossly underestimated you" Ulquiorra stated as he appeared a few metres in front of her "Weren't you the one who defeated Barragan? Or was that one of the Vizard you betrayed?"

_Soifon growled angrily at that _

"I've had enough of you, Espada" she grunted "All you've done is mock me, I'll show you the true power of a Captain"

_"I don't have time to wrap the Ginjōhan around anything, and even then the only things I could wrap it around are a bunch of tree's that would vaporise from the blast, I have no choice…this will hurt"_

"**Bankai**"

_Ulquiorra's expression remained stoic a mass of reiatsu blasted off the Captain in the form of a wispy, light blue pillar _

_His eyes did widen a fraction however when the pillar of energy faded, revealing the Captain and her Bankai_

_What appeared to be a missile launch base coloured gold with black stripes encased her entire right arm along with the accompanying missile, a small shield with what looked like a primitive type of scope laid of the top of the base, presumably to aim the monster of a missile that was attached to the base_

"**Jakuhō Raikōben**" The Captain declared "If possible, I'd of preferred not to use this but it's obvious that I cannot beat you with a Shikai"

_Ulquiorra eyed the Bankai carefully, it didn't take a genius to discover that it was designed to be used at long range and the use of it at close range would be disastrous for both of them_

_So he quickly Sonido'd roughly 200ft away from the captain _

"Are you backing away?" Soifon asked "Afraid?"

_Ulquiorra chose not to respond to that question_

"Remain still" Ulquiorra advised as he clasped his hands together "Just as you do not wish to set off your Bankai at close range, I do not wish to detonate this near me either"

"What are you-" the captain begin to ask until a pale green light began to ignite in the gap between his hands, as he pulled his hands apart, the light extended into the form of a lance

"Lanza del Relámpago" Ulquiorra declared as he held the lance in one hand "Like, I said, stay where you are, If possible, I'd prefer not to set this off near me"

_Soifon's response was to aim her Bankai at the Espada, Ulquiorra responded by reeling back his lance wielding arm _

_And then they both released their ultimate attack_

_And the result of the clash was the closest thing the seireitei had ever seen to a Nuclear Bomb._

* * *

Yup, so _Aizen _was Ichigo using Kyoka Suigetsu

Surprised no one guessed that TBH

And NO, I haven't forgot about, Nel vs Ukitake, That'll be THE NEXT Chapter,

* * *

On an unrelated note, I'm thinking of taking down that poll on my page

I'll be honest here, no matter how much votes they get, some of those stories are never getting written

I mean, _Operation: Rescue Ichigo_? I don't even know where to begin with that

So…yeah

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA **_

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**SWORD SUMMIT**_

* * *

"You'll die if you don't" he stated calmly

"And I'll die if I do" he smirked "I'm a Nueva Espada, I serve my lord 'till the very end"

* * *

"**Declare, Gamuza!**"

* * *

_"__**Cero Oscuras**__"_

* * *

"That's the spirit" he chuckled "What's your name?"

"Quinta Nueva Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez" The Arrancar declared


	17. Sword Summit

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA **_

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**SWORD SUMMIT**_

* * *

_The result of the clash of Jakuhō Raikōben and Lanza del Relámpago was an explosion that could be seen throughout the entire seireitei_

_The two attacks created a large of orb of fire, dyed with the green energy of Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago, that was_ _roughly 5000ft in circumference, even though the battle and the blast was in the air, the explosion practically vaporised the ground below them, leaving a enormous crater in the ground underneath them._

_A whole fifth of the seireitei was vaporised, destroying the Squad 2, 3, 4 and 5 Barracks, and killing countless soldiers._

_The two combatants were, needlessly to say, sent flying. _

_When the two attacks collided, they were sent gliding through the air from the from the beginning of the collision, before the shockwave of the blast kicked in, sending them flying back. literately miles away_

_The pressure was so great that Ulquiorra had trouble righting himself until he managed to stop, just feet away from one of the walls of the Seireitei, the attack had literately blasted him across the Seireitei._

_Knowing that his battle had taken place roughly in the centre of the seireitei. he could only guess that the captain he was facing was sent to the other side of the Seireitei, and unlike him, she didn't have wings that could slow her fall nor did she have High Speed Regeneration which he quickly used to take care of the burns of his arms and his chest. _

_Ulquiorra could only assume that the Captain was either vaporised in the blast or sent flying into the walls of the seireitei_

_Either way, His battle with the captain was as good as done, He quickly sense a nearby reiatsu begin to fall, he wasted no time in rushing to the scene_

* * *

_On the highest tower of the seireitei, a man overlooked the surrounding chaos_

_He had been unfazed by the massive explosion that had destroyed a good part of the seireitei_

_The surrounding war only meant only one thing for him…_

_Kenpachi Zaraki was looking for a fight _

"Which one's the strongest?" The Sinister captain smiled "Hmph…he's already fighting right now…and so is Ichigo"

"What about that one Ken-chan?" the little girl on his shoulder asked, referring to the nearest source of Reiatsu "He's pretty close, and he's strong too"

"Come to think of it…he might just be a good opponent" Kenpachi smiled before he rushed off "I don't recognise his reiatsu, he isn't the one I fought in Hueco Mundo…but he should be fun"

_"I'm coming for you Espada, and you better put up a fight!"_

* * *

_The Noveno Nueva Espada collapsed to his knees, panting heavily as he dropped to his knees _

_He had lost_

"You beat me…Niño" the spanish accented arrancar chuckled to man who had defeated him

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked casually "Is he here with you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Dordonii asked with a slight laugh

"You'll die if you don't" he stated calmly

"And I'll die if I do" he smirked "I'm a Nueva Espada, I serve my lord 'till the very end"

"Then you'll die a fool" he muttered quietly as he brought back his blade

"I'm sorry…Niño…Kurosaki-sama" were Dordonii's last words before his head was cleaved off his shoulders

_His killer watched as the head of the Arrancar rolled off it's shoulders and hit the ground with a mild *Thud*, he wiped the blood off his blade as the Arrancars body dissolved until there was nothing left_

"Idiot…You should of told me where Ichigo was" the man scoffed angrily as wiped the rest of the blood of his sectioned blade "Either way…I'll kill him before nightfall"

_Renji Abarai took one last look at his blade that he used to kill the Arrancar before he turned around, from this point onwards, his blade was reserved for Ichigo's neck_

* * *

"Dordonii has fallen…" Gamma muttered as he holstered his blade on his shoulder "Damn…Kinda liked him, wonder if it was that huge explosion a few minutes ago that finished him"

"D…Damn it" Sajin Komamura grumbled

"Are you still talking…?" Gamma grumbled as he turned to the furry captain, laying face down on the ground "Face it, you lost to my Resurreccion"

_The Captains only response was to grumble_

"Geez…" Gamma grunted as he began to walk away "Accept defeat furball."

_"What…What was that" Komamura muttered as the darkness began to take over "What just attacked me…wasn't even a person…It was like…a demon"_

"He talked way to much…" Gamma muttered

_His Resurreccion had exhausted him_

_His fatigue was only half of what it usually way_

_So he knew it wasn't good news when 3 Shinigami appeared in front of him_

"Hold it right there!" the blond one of the ground shouted

"Shit…" Gamma grumbled as he overlooked the three "And who're you? The Quirky Miniboss squad?"

"Lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira" The blond one declared

"Squad 10 Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto" A large breasted, strawberry blond hair coloured woman announced

"Yumichika Ayasegawa" A flamboyant one declared "The most beautiful one whole will ever grace those ugly eyes of yours"

"Great…Just fucking great" he muttered as he readied his blade once m-

"You look tired" came a voice from behind him

_Gamma turned around to the one that had spoken, finding a familiar comrade_

"You…Gintoki"

"Yeah" he said as he scratched under his arm "Look, you're kinda beaten up soooo...why don't you let me handle this?"

* * *

_An Unfamiliar feeling graced the body of Nelliel Tu Odelschwank _

_A feeling that she hadn't felt for eons_

_The feeling of Panic_

_She was losing_

_She silently cursed as she attempted to gain her breath, as the Nueva Espada split up, she headed to the south-east section of the seireitei, unaware of what she would find_

_what she found was her greatest opponent yet_

_She had ran into the area belonging to one of the 13 court guard squads, she needlessly dealt with weak ranked officers, even taking care of the two idiotic third seats, but it was then that she was cornered by Captain Jushiro Ukitake._

_Rather it was her who cornered him, she had quickly approached the captain in light of defeating quickly, for one time in her life, Nel let her arrogance get the better of her, and she paid for it as the Captain parried her attack and delivered a strike of his own_

_She cursed silently as she held the wound on her hip that had been caused by the Captain's dual Zanpakutou, she had recklessly tried to recover from her botched attack, only to receive the injury that caused her deep wound _

"Please, give up now, I do not wish to fight you" Ukitake said, lowing his Dual Zanpakutou in a sign of peace

"I am an Espada…a Nueva Espada" Nel grunted as she regained her composure "I…am the soldier of Lord Kurosaki…If I lose…If I lose to you…here…I can never face him again…

That's why I fight Shinigami

Because I want Ichigo…to respect me…because…I love him…I love him so much it hurts to see him with another woman who isn't me…but…I want him to be happy…

**Declare, Gamuza!**"

_And with that, Nel charged into battle once more_

* * *

"Damn" The Captain of Squad 10 muttered as he backed away from the blade of Tensa Zangetsu

"What's wrong Toshiro? You should be capable of so much more"

_Toshiro Hitsugaya looked up to see the mocking smirk on the face of Ichigo Kurosaki_

"Damn it…" he muttered as he readied his blade "Just let me ask one thing…Why, Kurosaki?"

"Why…Why, What?" he asked

"You know what I mean!" the captain snapped "Why…why rebuild an enemy faction just to invade the Soul Society!"

…

"It was revenge" he declared in dead tone "And it has made me _oh so much _stronger, Toshiro"

"But that's just it!" The white haired captain snapped "You're just trying to escape your misery by seeking revenge! You're involving people who had nothing to do with this! You're taking thousands of innocent lives!"

"Innocent? INNOCENT!" the orange haired man snapped as he pointed his blade at the captain "I wouldn't be seeking revenge if you bastards hadn't made me do it in the first place! None of you were innocent! all you declared me an abomination when I trusted all of you! That is unforgivable!"

"We're aware that you weren't an abomination after all…but we made you into one" Hitsugaya said solemnly

"That right!" Ichigo snapped "All you destroyed me! My family! You destroyed my life…and if I had not gained a wife and a child in the process…then the Soul Society would be ever worse off..."

…

"Kuchiki…?" Hitsugaya asked, Ichigo nodded his head "I see…and a child?"

"She's two weeks along…"

…

"I do not wish to rob a wife of her husband…or a son of his father…but nevertheless, If he is an enemy to the Soul Society, then I must!**" **Hitsugaya roared "**BANKAI! D-"**

_"San no Mai, Shirafune."_

* * *

_Ukitake was in awe of the centaur like Arrancar, the release was unlike any arrancar release he had seen before _

"I'll end it here" Nel declared as he opened her mouth and a black light began to form in her mouth

_"__**Cero Oscuras**__"_

_The pink light fired from her mouth and headed in the direction of the captain_

"Sōgyo no Katawari"

_Nel's eyes widened at the sight of her cero heading back towards her, she quickly remembered that Starrk had informed everyone of the Captains Zanpakuto's ability_

_Not only did the Zanpakutou absorb the attack, it increased its speed and power _

_So she quickly devised a plan _

_She opened her mouth and the cero entered her mouth _

_"__**Cero Doble**__" she chanted silently as she fired the blast once again_

_"This has to b-" Nel began but her eyes widened at what happened _

_The Captain had once again absorbed her attack and it was heading towards her once again_

_Much too fast for her to even consider another Cero Doble_

_It was too late for her to do anything_

"**Cero Oscuras**"

_Ukitake's eyes widened at the emergence of another Cero that intercepted the one he had fired back at the Arrancar, it had not come from the Arrancar he was fighting, but rather from the left of their battlefield_

_Both of them turn there heads to see who had intercepted the blast_

_Nel's eyes widened as she looked at the figure._

"Ul…Ulquiorra"

* * *

"Tch" Grimmjow scoffed as another Shinigami fell to the ground in defeat,, crashing into one of the many surrounding buildings **(1)**, joining the 20 others before him "Is this it?"

"You look like you're having fun!" Came a booming from above him, not a second later a large figure landed on the ground in front of him

"'The hell?" Grimmjow scoffed, the figure wasted no time in swinging his blade down, which the arrancar swiftly dodged

"Don't back out now!" he scoffed "You went to all of the trouble of making your presence known, and _I _went through all of the trouble finding you"

"What are you doing here, _Shinigami_?" Grimmjow scoffed as he started to draw his blade

"What'd ya think?" He laughed "I'm here to fight ya!"

"'That right?" Grimmjow asked, the scowl on his face had become a smile

"You bet your ass!" he roared in delight as he charged forward, Grimmjow brought his blade up to block in time, the impact of the two blade causing a shockwave, sending parts of the surrounding earth to blow away, Both Shinigami and Arrancar grinned in delight as the two blades grinded against each other

"It's time for you to die" He laughed as he pulled back and delivered a vertical slash, Grimmjow sonido'ed out of the way in time causing his opponent to slice up the nearby huts, not a second later, Grimmjow appeared behind him and began to charge

"Pathetic!" he roared as he turned around and struck Grimmjow away, the arrancar blocked with his blade causing him to skim across the ground "What's the matter? I thought you were going to show me a good time? Why are you just defending?"

"Hey, Hey you!" came a small voice from beside Grimmjow, he turned his head to find a small pink haired girl sitting on a nearby boulder "You can't beat Ken-chan if all you do is defend!"

"Ken?" Grimmjow asked before he turned to face the captain

"That's right" he smiled sinisterly "Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki"

_Grimmjow's eyes widened at the name, Ichigo had briefed them all on the captains as best as he could without visual references, and according to him;_

_"Kenpachi is a rampaging bull, he just wants to fight 24/7, If you're not up to it, he'll just shrug you off, but if he takes an interest in you then you better get ready because he won't back down unless you can beat him, I barely beat him back in the Seireitei, and even then I was badly injured, He's also the one who killed that Nnoitra guy"_

_The fact that Ichigo had barely beaten him and that he was the one who beat Nnoitra who once was a higher rank that him was all that he needed to get into the 'fighting spirit'_

"Yeah, Kurosaki mentioned you" The Arrancar smiled as he drew his blade "And I can already tell that this is gonna be fun!"

"That's the spirit" Kenpachi chuckled "What's your name?"

"Quinta Nueva Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez" The Arrancar declared

"Quinta, That was Nnoitra's rank, wasn't it?" Kenpachi asked

"_Was_" Grimmjow snarled "I'm the Quinta now, I'm also gonna be the one who kills you!"

"Is that right?" Kenpachi smiled, some twisted form of glee written on his face

"Kurosaki beat you…and so will I!" Grimmjow roared as he charged forward

* * *

**(1): Just pointing this out for the sake of fun, Grimmjow and Kenpachi are fighting in the same place Ichigo and Kenpachi fought for the first time**

* * *

Oopsie, Hitsugaya didn't keep his eye on Rukia :D

Don't hate me too much because I made the Gamma/Komamura fight scene offscreen, 'kay?

I just didn't wanna reveal Gamma's Resurreccion just yet

And yeah…

**GRIMMJOW VS KENPACHI**

W00T :D

And Gintoki's getting ready to kick some ass!

DOUBLE W00T!

Speaking of Gintama…what would you say to me bringing in Katsura?

Think about it…

* * *

(Note: You kinda have to be a Gintama fan to fully get this…)

"Oi, you"

"It's not _you_, It's Katsura"

"You know who I mean"

"I'm not _you know who_, I'm Katsura, _You know who_ is Voldemort, do I look like Voldemort to you?

"Damnit man!"

"I'm not _man_, I'm Katsura"

"Fine…Katsura-san"

"I'm not _Katsura-san_, I am head of Gintoki Sakata's Fraccion, Master Kotaro Katsura"

"Fine, Head of Gintoki's Fraccion, Master Kotaro, I-"

"I'm not _Master Kotaro_, I'm Katsura"

Eh, Eh? :D

Really need to stop with those smiley faces...

* * *

Also; someone pointed out that in the last chapter, Ulquiorra used Lanza Del Relampago while he wasn't in Segunda Etapa, for the sake of this story, let's say he can use it in his normal Resurreccion too.

* * *

Well now Bleach Movie 4 is out, and I can safely say

It was okay...

It wasn't bad or anything, but if I had to give it a score out of 100, I'd give it a 65.

Fade to Black is still my fav and DiamondDust Rebellion is still my least fav with Memories of Nobody in the middle

Still, nevertheless, A Movie 4 adaption is inevitable for this fic.

AND KOKUTO WAS A FUCKING AWESOME CHARACTER WHO WAS WASTED IN THIS MOVIE

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

**THE NUEVA ESPADA: CHAPTER 18**

**VESTIGE**

* * *

"You can break the blade in my hand…but you can never break…**THE BLADE IN MY SOUL!**"

* * *

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The Arrancar roared with laughed before his stared down Kenpachi with a look of pure craziness in his eyes "It's those eyes! Those eyes say the can beat me! There's nothing but confidence in them! I hate those eyes!

I hate them!

Hate them!

Hate! Hate! Hate!

HATE!

HATE!

**HAAAAATTTEEEE!**"


	18. VESTIGE

_**This was one of the very first fight scenes I wrote for this arc and I'm wasting no time in delivering it**_

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA **_

_**CHAPTER 18**_

_**VESTIGE**_

* * *

_Pantera and Kenpachi's Unnamed Zanpakutou clashed, the impact of the meeting caused the ground to shake and the atmosphere to tense and chill, the sinister looking captain let out an equally sinister chuckled_

"What are you laughing at?" Grimmjow grunted

"Sorry…I was so happy, I couldn't help but chuckle" Kenpachi said with a gleaming smile, Grimmjow returned with a smile of his own

"I agree…you're already one of the best I've fought" The Arrancar laughed "Most Shinigami here didn't even put up a fight, but you…"

_The two leapt back and stared down each other from a distance _

"I'm starting to like you" Kenpachi smirked as he pointed his blade towards Grimmjow, His response was a twisted laugh from the blue haired arrancar

"I know the **feeling**!" Grimmjow laughed, starting to charge forward at the end of the sentence, Zaraki proceeded to charge forward too, causing the two blades to meet again, strike after strike came from both sides but every swing met the other's blade, Kenpachi swung down causing Grimmjow to jump back to avoid the blade, as soon as he regained his composure, a sinister laugh awoke from above him, The Quinta Espada looked up to witness the captain falling down towards him, another overhead strike prepared, The Arrancar quickly brought up Pantera to block the incoming strike, he did successfully but the ground below him cracked and fragments flew up into the air

"Overpower him Ken-Chan!" Yachiru cheered, another blade fest broke out between the Arrancar and Shinigami, blade swing after blade swing erupted from the battle. The two proceeded to jump back once the tired of that particular conflict

_Grimmjow and Kenpachi smirked silently as small wounds appeared on the other, a small cut graced Grimmjow's left forearm, ripping his sleeve slightly, a cut placed on Kenpachi's right shoulder _

"Not bad" Grimmjow smirked as he readied pantera again, The captain merely smiled in response

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Kenpachi laughed, Both of them broke out in laugher as Grimmjow charged forward

"SHINIGAMI!" Grimmjow roared with a laugh just before the two blades met again, however as a cracking sound met his ears, Grimmjow focused his attention on the blades, and his eyes widened at what he found

_Pantera had begun to crack, Kenpachi's Zanpakutou starting to slice through it_

He quickly leapt back before the blade could get cut in half, but not before Kenpachi swung his blade up to land a cut on his shoulder

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed as regained composure from his leap

"Eh?" Kenpachi scoffed as he looked at his blade, the tip coated in the Nueva Espada's blood "I didn't even mean to cut you...tch, maybe I misjudged you, If I cut you this easily then you're pretty weak"

_Those words graced Grimmjow's ears like the greatest insult to his pride_

_He called him weak_

_He was called weak by the man who had nearly killed Ichigo _

_Underestimated…_

_Looked down upon a man that had nearly beaten Ichigo _

_If Kenpachi considered Ichigo to be the greatest opponent he ever had…and him to be a weak fool_

_That meant that the gap between his and Ichigo's power was even greater than he thought_

_"Never! I'll never go down to someone like you!"_

_"Those eyes…I hate those Goddamn eyes!"_

_"__**KUROOOOSAAAAAKIIIIII!**__"_

**NO!**

**NOT THIS WAY! NOT LIKE THIS!"**

_He wasn't weak!_

_He was strong!_

_Strong enough to fight Kenpachi!_

_Strong enough to __**beat**__ Kenpachi!_

_Beat the man that had nearly defeated Ichigo_

_He would beat him _

_to prove he was strong!_

_to prove that he was stronger than Ichigo!_

_to prove…_

_to prove that he was the king..._

"You underestimating me, _Shinigami_?" he growled, his teeth grinding against each other "That's a big fucking mistake!"

_With a mighty roar, Grimmjow charged forward, both hands wrapped around the hilt of pantera, the blade met Kenpachi's Zanpakutou once again, as Kenpachi brought his blade up to block, he saw the look in Grimmjow's eyes, _

_Nothing_

_But Pure. Basic. Psychotic. Rage_

_The look of a mad killer graced his eyes _

_Swing after swing met Kenpachi's blade_

_Grimmjow roared in rage as he attempted to slash the captains grinning face_

_And Kenpachi smiled with delight as it snagged his eye patch..._

* * *

"Who are you?" Came the demanding voice of Rangiku Matsumoto

"Gintoki Sakata" the silver haired man declared

"Are you-" Izuru began

"An Arrancar?' he asked before he pulled the collar of his shirt down to display "Yep?"

_All three Shinigami aimed their already released at the silver haired arrancar_

_Who drew out a simple wooden sword…_

"You're going to fight us…with that?" Yumichika asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yup" was his simple reply

_The three charged forward nevertheless_

_"If there's one thing I know..."_

_The silver haired arrancar jumped above the vicious ash of Haineko_

_"It's that a wooden sword is just better..."_

_He dodged an overhead strike from Wabisuke _

_"It'll never bend like steel, it will never slice like steel…it can't kill, but-"_

_He sonido'ed over the head of the Squad 3 lieutenant before delivering a swift kick to the back of his head_

_"It's durable…much more durable than a regular sword"_

_The pretty boy of the the Squad 11 appeared behind him and attempted to separate his head from his shoulders_

_Only for Gintoki to block with the wooden sword_

_"It _can_ break…"_

_He grabbed Yumichika's wrist and hurdled him down to the ground, sending him crashing into the other two on the ground_

_"You can break the blade in my hand…"_

_Rangiku, Yumichika and Izuru all regained their composure, standing up_

_standing behind in each other like a line of domino's _

_Which is when Gintoki appeared to the side of them…_

_"But you can never break…"_

_And with one continous smack to the head, the all collapsed like Domino's…_

_"__**YOU CAN NEVER BREAK…THE BLADE IN MY SOUL!**__"_

_Gamma Akutabi stared agape at the scene in front of him_

_Gintoki Sakata…lazy, moronic, otaku Gintoki Sakata_

_had just defeated 3 high level shinigami with nothing more than a wooden sword…_

* * *

_Grimmjow was blown back by the sheer amount of Reiatsu that had suddenly erupted from the captain, His smile even more sinister and psychotic, His eyes burned bright yellow like the sun._

_And His blade above his head_

_"NO!" Grimmjow shouted as he attempted to leap back_

_but he didn't manage it in time_

_A large slash graced his chest, ripping a good part of his uniform and causing the blood to flow out of his chest_

"Tch, Moron" Kenpachi scoffed as he felt the place that his eyepatch had previously covered "You knocked off my eyepatch, Now I can't hold back anymore"

"You're full of surprises..aren't you?" Grimmjow asked, a hunt of laugh in his voice "Just…like…Kurosaki"

…

"Just like…Kurosaki…"

...

"Hehehehe.."

_Kenpachi looked at the Arrancar with curiosity, the arrancar had began to chuckle before he threw his head back and gave into the laugh_

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The Arrancar roared with laughed before his stared down Kenpachi with a look of pure craziness in his eyes "It's those eyes! Those eyes say the can beat me! There's nothing but confidence in them! I hate those eyes!

I hate them!

Hate them!

Hate! Hate! Hate!

HATE!

HATE!

**HAAAAATTTEEEE!**"

_A massive amount of reiatsu blasted up from the arrancar, matching and possibly even exceeding the amount emitting from the captain_

"**THERE'S NO WAY I'D LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!**"

_With almighty roar, Grimmjow charged forth, blade in hand, psychopathy written his eyes_

_Killer instinct written on his face_

_And Kenpachi couldn't be happier_

"Excellent!" Kenpachi laughed as he swung his blade to meet Grimmjow's "This is-!"

_*Clang!*_

_Kenpachi's eyes widened as the Arrancar's blade blasted back his own, causing him to fly back with a massive wound on his chest_

"**YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME SHINIGAMI!**" Grimmjow roared, veins in his eyes, bloodlust written all over his face

"Ken…chan" Yachiru said in awe as her father figure was blown back with a massive cut down his chest

"Kurosaki…beat you…_I _can beat you!" Grimmjow declared as the captain fell back first onto the ground

…

"Heheheh…"

_Grimmjow's eyes widened as a chuckle came from the supposedly finished off captain_

"Hahaha…**AHAHAHA!**"

_Grimmjow tried to maintain his composure as another pillar of reiatsu emerged from the captain, who had slowly made his way to his feet_

_As he looked into his eyes _

_He saw the look of confidence written in them_

_Grimmjow gritted his teeth in anger_

_and responded with two words_

"**Grind, Pantera**"

* * *

_Toshiro Hitsugaya couldn't breathe _

_He couldn't speak_

_He couldn't even move_

_All he could do was fall to the ground and Sode no Shirayuki was yanked out of his back_

_A mental "Damn" was all that he could muster_

_As he fell to the cold, hard ground of the Seireitei, he could do nothing to stop Ichigo Kurosaki's army's ongoing rampage_

_He felt weak_

_Was this all that he could do…_

_The orange haired Shinigami waltzed past him, leaving him to wollow in his own pity as he and Kuchiki…no, the _other _Kurosaki departed _

_All he could do, with all of his strength was drag himself over to Momo's side and gently caress her hand_

_All he could do now was prey…_

_And as he finished his prayer, Streams of reiatsu shot up into the air, dying the sky of the seireitei in blue and yellow, and the only sound that could be heard, was a distinct, childish yell of..._

_"Go Ken-chan!"_

* * *

"'The Hell?" Ichigo noted as the seireitei was basked in blue reiatsu "Grimmjow…and Kenpachi?"

* * *

"It's Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra noted turning his head away from Ukitake "He's released his sword"

* * *

"Grimmjow…Don't you _dare _die" Harribel seethed

* * *

_Kenpachi smirked as the pillar of Reiatsu surrounding him and the one surrounding the arrancar began to fade away_

_And what he saw made him curious_

_Grimmjow was no longer in a human-like form, If anything, it was the form of…a panther_

_His Released Form_

"You happy now, Shinigami?" Grimmjow scoffed "You made me release my Zanpakutou"

"Yeah…I am"

_A confused look graced the face of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez as the Captain held up his blade to display it_

"Your Reiatsu is making my blade sharper…Nnoitra did the exact same thing" Kenpachi explained "This must mean…you're just as strong as he was"

"Is that right?" Grimmjow asked through his clenched teeth "I'll show you…that Nnoitra was nothing…compared to me!"

_The Arrancar charged forward, his clawed hand taking the place of his now gone blade, The captain blocked each of his strikes, with his trademark smile still in place, The two parried each others blows…until bend his arm over…and series of darts shot out of his elbow and into the captain, sending him flying back into one of the many stone structures surrounding them, which proceeded to crumble with the captain still inside it_

"What's the matter!" Grimmjow roared as he charged towards the rubble "Are you scared now? Shinigami!"

"Heh…"

_Grimmjow's eyes widened as a blade thrust out of the rubble, he barely managed to stop in time before it pierced him, he quickly leapt back but the captain followed him out and the two were soon locked in another clash_

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed

"What?" The Captain scoffed but with his smile still in place "Is that it?"

"_Is that it?_" The Panther arrancar scoffed "Don't underestimate me"

_Kenpachi did not fail to notice the glowing aura that was beginning to form around the Arrancar's right hand nor did he mishear the words that followed it_

"Desgarron"

_Blood erupted from the slash in the captains chest, the azure claws ripped through him like a chainsaw through wet tissue paper, his wounds were like a burst dam leaking a flurry of red sultry liquid _

_But that didn't slow the captain one bit _

"Hell Yeah!" He roared "This is what I'm talking about!"

_Grimmjow's eyes widened as the captain roared with delight _

_This wasn't a battle between two factions to him_

_This was __**FUN**_

_How could he could tell he was enjoying this? Why else would he laugh as he swung his Sword at Grimmjow? and even laugh when the Arrancar leapt back _

_As the Captain charged once again, the arrancar brought up his foot with such tremendous force, that it sent the captain high into the sky with a kick that would make the world's best quarterback green with envy_

_The captain righted himself and then immediately charged downwards, the arrancar leapt upwards to meet the insane captain, their clash causing another shockwave to rain throughout the seireitei, _

"Desgarron!" Grimmjow roared once again as he leapt up even higher and the captain and launched three giant claw shaped projectiles

_Kenpachi just smiled..._

_And with a single swing of his blade, shattered all three of them_

_A Large cloud of smoke erupted from the explosion of claws meeting blade, and through that cloud came the charging Kenpachi _

_Another exchange of strikes occurred between the two as the two battle in the air _

_"EVERY SINGLE TIME!" The Arrancar roared in his head "He keeps coming back no matter what I throw at him! He never slows down! He won't stop…until I kill him!"_

"You've pissed me off enough!" The Arrancar roared and he brought his knee up to Kenpachi's chest, causing the captain to cough up blood before Grimmjow knocked him to the ground with an axe handle "I'm sick of this shit! I'll finish you off with this!"

_Kenpachi managed to angle himself to land on his feet, as he peered up, the arrancar held out his hand with a black light beginning to ignite in his palm _

"This…is the cero that we espada can only use in our released form, this strongest type of Cero!" Grimmjow roared as a black ball with a green outline formed in his palm

"**CERO OSCURAS!**"

* * *

"A Cero Oscuras…" Ulquiorra muttered as he saw the far away green light

"Who are you…?" Ukitake quietly demanded "Speak now…"

"I am the Primera Nueva Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer" he declared, the captains eyes (understandably) widened

"I see…" He declared as he readied his Zanpakuto "I am Jushiro Ukitake…and I must stop you"

…

"You can try…" The bat espada declared as he formed a lance in his hand

* * *

_Blackness_

_That was all that could be seen in ball of he pre-fired Cero_

_Nothing but the black abyss_

_Yachiru quickly fled the battlefield as the black light fired from the Arrancar's hand_

_While Kenpachi stood his ground_

_***VOOOOOOSH!***_

_The sound was different from a regular cero, as was the power _

_The Cero Oscuras was deadly, at close range, forget it, you were _dead

_From long range, the damage was still immense _

_And that was clear_

_as the aura of the blase faded away, the battlefield was nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble_

_Grimmjow laughed_

_He laughed at the destruction _

_He laughed at the death_

_He laughed at his victory_

_..._

"Shit.."

_Grimmjow's eyes widened as a large pile of rubble began to rumble, indicating something was under it…_

"No way…No fucking way" The Arrancar shook his head as he descended to the ground

"You're strong…I'll give you that"

_The rubble was blown away as blast of yellow reiatsu erupted from inside it…revealing the bloody mess that was Kenpachi Zaraki_

_Blood flowed from his chest, his forehead, his arms, his legs, __**everywhere**_

_Most of his uniform was blown away and his body badly burned_

_but that didn't slow him down on bit_

"Guess I gotta use it…"

"U-Use what?" Grimmjow stuttered as he lowered himself to the ground "Why….Why don't you just fucking die already!"

"I _can't _die" Came the captains mocking response "Not until I fight Ichigo again…"

"That's funny…I have the exact same reason" Grimmjow growled "I can't die…until I defeat him"

"Well…looks like we have something in common, Grimmjow" The captain smiled

"Looks that way…Captain" The arrancar grinned

"It just sucks…that I havta kill ya!" The captain roared as he readied his sword

"We'll see about that!" Grimmjow roared as he charged

_Kenpachi smiled as the arrancar charged forward_

_He smiled as he placed both of his hands on his blade _

"_**Kendo**_" Came the captains mellow voice

_Kenpachi lifted his blood above his head _

_And as the Arrancar came within striking distance _

_swung downwards_

_***SLASH!***_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pain_

_That was the only feeling that ran through the Body of Quinta Nueva Espada as the Blade slashed through his entire body_

_Any strength he had left in his body was gone_

_Any chance of continuing to fight was gone_

_Any chance of winning this fight…was gone_

_He had lost…_

_He landed on his feet after the slash, his body didn't seem to be moving, he could hear the distinct cheers of the Captain's pink haired lieutenant _

"Thanks for the fight…Grimmjow" he chuckled as the arrancar began to fall to his knee's "You were even more fun than Nnoitra"

_His body couldn't go on…_

_His Resolve Broken…_

_But his soul…his will _

_Would not give up_

_As his was about to collapse to his knees…everything went dark_

_And a voice echoed through his head _

_"__**Grimmjow…**__"_

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

**THE NUEVA ESPADA 19**

**CHASE/THE THRILL**

* * *

_"__**Grimmjow**__, __**Trust in me, take my power, Embrace the power in your soul, push yourself to your limit, stand up...**_

_**AND FIGHT ONE MORE TIME!**__"_

* * *

_"I…Have to…stay"_

* * *

_"It's over…I win"_

* * *

_So hey…how's it going?_

_It's been what…5 months since a proper update?_

_Sorry…But my life isn't getting any better…nor is my health_

_**IMMEDIATELY **_after I published my new fic "To Be Loved", I figured to take a small bit of meat

Despite the doctors orders for me to become Vegan to improve my health…

I paid for that badly…

My immune system has always been bad…when I was a kid sometimes I would miss weeks, even a month of school...and now, I'm in my late teens and it's even worse

And now taking a single peace of meat has left my bedridden for the last month

My parents, my brothers, My girlfriend were all terrified…

I never want to put them through that again…

So I would like to ask some people for help…

I can't stay on this computer much longer…nor will I be able to update again for a while

So I ask you

Would anyone like to write a fight scene for this fic?

If you do, please comment saying you would like to

I'll send PM you a list of available fights

If you want to write one of the choices then PM me saying which one you'd like to write

I'll PM you back, giving you small details of the fight (like if a character loses a limb half way through, or if someone interferes and a description of how the fight must end) and when you've done it, PM me the finished draft

Thank you


	19. Chase The Thrill

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA 19**_

_**CHASE/THE THRILL**_

* * *

_His body couldn't go on…_

_His Resolve Broken…_

_But his soul…his will _

_Would not give up_

_As his was about to collapse to his knees…everything went dark_

_And a voice echoed through his head _

_"__**Grimmjow…**__"_

_"__**Is that it…are you just going to die here and now?**__"_

_"Pantera…is that you?"_

_"__**You are not losing here because your opponent if stronger than you, It is because you're giving up…**__"_

_"I'm beat…I Can't go on"_

_"__**Your Will is strong enough to go on…"**_

_"Don't start this metaphysical bullshit with me"_

_"__**Right Now, The world is telling you to give up...**_

_**But Your Soul…is telling you to go on**__"_

_"My…Soul?"_

_"__**Never, Never, Never give up Grimmjow!**__" Came the Zanpakutou's voice "__**Remember why you want to live…the goals you've yet to achieve**__"_

_"My goals…My goal is…to win…"_

_"__**And?**__" Panthera urged on _

_"To…climb to the top…and then…then"_

_"__**Then?**__"_

_"Then…Beat Kurosaki…"_

…

_"I have…to beat Kurosaki"_

_..._

_"I can't die here…._

_I can't die..._

_I can't die…_

_I can't die!_

_I CAN'T DIE!_

_**I WON'T DIE!**__"_

_"__**Grimmjow**__" Came the Zanpakutou's voice once again "__**Trust in me, take my power, Embrace the power in your soul, push yourself to your limit, stand up...**_

_**AND FIGHT ONE MORE TIME!**__"_

_*Clang*_

_Kenpachi's widened at the event that had just occurred_

_Just as the was about to fall_

_The Arrancar righted himself…and grabbed his blade_

_Even Kenpachi couldn't believe it_

"Sorry" The Arrancar stated as he looked as Kenpachi with a somewhat sad smile "I'm not allowed…to take any more damage"

_***Slash!***_

* * *

_"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Shunsui cursed as he ran down the streets of Seireitei, he could sense the massive battle occurring around him, several shinigami had already fallen while the casualties on Kurosaki's side were practically non-existent, his two blades drawn already incase he would run into battle_

_Which is exactly what happened, Shunsui couldn't let out more than a quick "whoa!" as a cero blasted past him, scorching his hat_

"It's been a while…Captain-san"

_"That voice…"_

"I only hope that you haven't forgotten me…Espada-san" Shunsui chuckled

"I wonder if you remember my name…It's Starrk" He stated as he lowered his gun "Coyote Starrk"

"And it's Shunsui Kyoraku..incase you've forgotten" he stated as he readied his blades "So…shall we begin?"

* * *

_One more Desgarron to captain's chest_

_That _had _to be it_

_That last slash had to to be it…_

_But it was not over yet_

"Not Over…Not…Over…It's not over yet" The Captain groaned as he gasped for air, the attacking having knocked the wind out of him

"One more"

_Kenpachi looked up to the arrancar and looked at his face_

_He was exhausted, bloodied, battered_

_But the will to fight was still there_

"One…more…time" Grimmjow panted "One more attack…that's it…that's all we have left in us…When I beat you…I'll move forward…without looking back…Even if my body breaks…Even if I fall to the ground…My pride…my will to fight…my resolve…will help me up…and I'll fight again and again…I won't lose here…"

…

"A stand-off….alright" The Captain panted as he and the arrancar took several steps back before both readied themselves "Let's end it…Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez"

"Kenpachi Zaraki!" Grimmjow roared as he charged forwards

"**DIE!**" Kenpachi roared as he charged forward

_The smell of blood filled the air_

_the end was near_

_As the stand-off neared its end, Images began to flash in Grimmjow's head_

_His Comrades, The Nueva Espada_

"I…"

_Harribel…_

"Have to…"

_Ichigo…_

"Stay…"

_***SLASH***_

_Both remained still after the clash…Their backs turned to each other…Neither moving_

"Is it over?" Grimmjow asked, his voice was nothing but a whisper

…

"Yeah…It's over" Kenpachi answered, his voice equally quiet as the two began to fall forward

_Time seemed to slow down as the two began to collapse, The echoing shout of "Ken-Chan" from the Pink Haired lieutenant as they both fell to the ground was the only sound that could be heard_

_Both were about to fall... _

_But…at the last moment_

_Grimmjow put one foot out and righted himself_

_But Kenpachi fell to the ground..._

"It's over" Grimmjow said so quietly that he barely moved his lips, dropping his released form "I…Win"

**"YAY!"**

_Grimmjow nearly jumped as the unexpected shriek rung through his eardrums, he turned around to see the captains pink haired lieutenant hoisting her captain on her shoulders_

"Thanks mister! Ken-chan really had fun with you, he'll want to fight you again sometime, 'kay? **BYEEEE!**" Yachiru delightfully chirped before she leaped away with her captain

Grimmjow stared into nothingness, trying to contemplate the scenario that just played out before him, but before he could make sense of it all, he legs gave way and he fell to the ground

"Damn…" he muttered as he clenched the dirt "Used to much…power"

_He used every ounce of strength he had left in his body to right himself, just getting on his knees left him breathless_

_"Can't stop here…I won't…I won't stop here…"_

* * *

_Starrk panted as once again as his clash with Shunsui ended in deadlock _

"You've gotten better' Shunsui grinned

"Likewise" Starrk stated "But…I'm glad"

_Shunsui raised his eyebrow as the Espada holstered his guns _

"I've been training day and night to achieve this…to get stronger"

"What are you-"

"You took something from me…someone…I won't forgive you" Starrk stated as a dark energy began to surround him _"Five minutes is all I have…got to make this quick"_

**"Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa"**

* * *

_Gamma Akutabi sighed as his Chainsword stopped whirring, it was covered in the blood of another Shinigami_

"That's Number 23" he sighed "Since I split with Gintoki, all I've found are these weakling…how dull"

**"STOP!"**

_Gamma turned around to come face to face with a Shinigami captain and her Lieutenant _

_He faced the silver haired Isane Kotetsu and-_

_His eyes widened and his breath hitched as he saw who was standing beside her _

"Retsu…"

_Isane heard a shocked gasp from her captain, she turned to see that same shocked expression the Espada was wearing written on her Captains face_

"Gamma…"

"Captain!" She shrieked "How do you know him?!"

"He…He…"

"Go ahead" Gamma stated as he Sonido'd infront of her and their eyes met "Tell her"

"Isane…" she muttered as she stared into Gamma's eyes "He's…He's…

He…is my brother"

* * *

Um…Hi…

So…yeah, gone a year…that's quite a long time

I wasn't slacking off y'know…I've been busy

_Dying_

…

Ok not really but lemme explain

Around the time of my last update

**MY LIFE WENT TO SHIT**

My girlfriend left me, my brothers left home, I developed OCD, my injuries got worse, I started getting Paranoid, I moved home _three _times, the stress of everything along with job searching and a small altercation with the Police (with something that was totally not my fault) resulted in me having a "**Stress-related seizure**"

Yeah, that's just about as fun as it sounds

So yeah, rushed to hospital, told to avoid stressful things for a while…or like 11 months

So yeah, I've gotten a new girlfriend, I'm getting better to the point where I'm confident to start this up again but I'm still talking this a bit slow so I may update this again for a while

Sorry peeps but "**IT HAS TO BE THIS WAY"**

**Armstrong: NANOMACHINES SON!**

**Raiden: What?!**

*Please tell me someone got that*

**ALSO**

The Manga's in its final arc and a lot of revelations came to light…something revealed contradict things I've planned for this story so I'm just throwing this out here

**THIS STORY WILL IGNORE THE THOUSAND YEAR BLOOD WAR ARC**

**THERE WILL BE NO VANDENREICH**

**MASAKI WASN'T A QUINCY**

**UNOHANA'S FIRST NAME ISN'T YACHIRU AND SHE WASN'T THE FIRST KENPACHI **

**ETC**

I MAY include somethings from the arc such as The Zero Squad and Isshin "Shiba" but yeah…

No preview this time, sorry


	20. HEART OF SWORD

_**THE NUEVA ESPADA 20**_

_**HEART OF SWORD**_

* * *

"B-Brother?!" Isane stuttered "Captain Unohana, did you just-"

"Yes, Isane" Unohana interrupted her "This is Gamma...my brother"

"But Captain! He's a-"

"Yes" She cut her off once more, not taking her eyes away from Gamma "He is an Arrancar"

"...Captain" Gamma said, his voice rumbling as his eyebrows narrowed "You-..."

"I am a Shinigami" She finished for him "Captain of the fourth division"

"Retsu Unohana" Gamma scoffed "Using mom's surname..."

"I never did like _Akutabi_" She stated, her tone unchanged as she continued to stare at him

"It was our fathers name..." he glared "Out father was a good man..."

"Our father was a fool"

_Gamma's nostrils flares as he clenched his fists..._

"Do not speak ill of the dead"

"_We_ are the dead" she stated "How else could I be a Shinigami and you an Arrancar?"

"Typical" he scoffed "You haven't changed, how long has it been Retsu? Two-hundred? Maybe Three-hundred years?"

"Two hundered and twenty-two years" she stated as she tilted her head slightly

"And you're still the ungrateful brat you were when you died"

"I was like that because of you" she glared "You and _your _father. I wasn't like that before that"

"You always hated Dad...and me"

"That I will not argue" She stated, but then jolted slightly as Gamma sonido'ed away from her, his chainsword fully revved

"Then fight me!" he shouted

...

"No"

"**I SAID FIGHT ME!**" Gamma roared fiercely

"I will not" Unohana stated

"Captain...you must!" Isane stated "He's an Arrancar! He-"

"He is my brother...Isane" she stated as she turned to her "If you were in my shoes and it was Kiyone over there...could you?"

_Isane's mouth stood agape at her Captain's claim but soon hung her head low_

_"She's right...I would not be able to do it"_

_Unohana saw the answer in her and turned back to Gamma_

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again...What happened to you...Gamma?"

"I lost everything" he growled "I lost it all..._Unohana_"

"Do you remember our father's land, back home?" She asked "Pastures of grass that seemed to stretch on forever. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky...and look at us now."

"Bringing up the good ol' days won't change anything" Gamma groaned "...I didn't think it'd be this way...if I ever saw you again...I figured I'd be kinda happy to see you again, but I was wrong"

_Gamma lowered his sword as he began to walk towards her_

"I've heard voices all my life. But now I hear the voice of a conscience...my conscience, and it's terrifying, because for the first time it's my voice. And it's telling me what to do..." Gamma growled as he stood a few feet away from his sister "It's telling me to kill you"

_Gamma raised his sword once again as Unohana gazed at her brother with the same expression before closing her eyes and dipping her head, a smull rustling emerged as she reached into her Captain's haori which soon met with a *clunk* as her sheath hit the ground_

"I will not fight you, bro-"

_***SMACK!***_

_Isane gasped as the Arrancar's steel covered hand smashed up against her Captains cheek, the ferocity of the hit undid her braid and left a cut on her Captain's cheek, she immediantly grasped the hilt of her Zanpakuto_

"Run, Ite-"

"Isane"

_Isane immediantly halted her Zanpakuto release, her captain slowly turned to face her, She was wearing his trademark smile...but tears could clearly be seen forming in the corners of her eyes_

"It's okay Isane" She smiled "You don't have to do anything"

"But Captain, he's-"

"Don't Isane..." she stated "I'm telling you as your Captain...do not do anything"

...

"You're pathetic" Gamma scoffed "You just stand there...doing nothing...how long Retsu? How much more can you **take?!**" Gamma yelled as he slammed his steel-covered fist into her gut, causing the Shinigami to keel over in pain, small drops of blood coming from the corners of her mouth

"Captain!" Isane yelled

"Stay there...Isane" Unohana wheezed as she grabbed hold of Gamma's leg to help right herself "Do not...interfere"

_As Unohana was trying to right herself, Gamma gazed down to his sister as she tried clamering up, her reward was a knee to her face, busting her nose_

_Isane screamed once again as he captain fell on her back, blood leaking from the mangled mess of her nose_

"Don't...don't, Isane" was all she could state

"**WHY CAPTAIN?!**" Isane screamed "**WHY!**"

"Because" she muttered as she titled her head to face her liutenants "I...deserve thi-"

_***SNAP!***_

_Isane screamed in horror and Unohana screamed in agony as Gamma brought his foot down on her knee, snapping her leg_

"You always thought you were better than me" Gamma scoffed as he twisted his foot, causing Unohana to wince in pain "Well no more Retsu! **NO-**"

_***STOMP!***_

"**FUCKING-**"

_***STOMP!***_

"**MORE!**"

_***STOMP!* *STOMP!* STOMP!* *STOMP!* *STOMP!***_

_Unohana screamed in agony as her brother continued to destroy her leg further, Isane broke down in tears as she witnessed the scene_

"You should hear yourself Retsu" Gamma scoffed "Squealing like a little bitch, you sicken me"

_It add insult to injury he spat in his sisters face, Unohana's responce was simply to groan_

"You piece of-"

"That's enough"

_Gamma jolted he felt the top of a blade being pressed into his jacket but it felt blunt, he creaked his head around to witness who was threatning him _

"This is the second time you've interrupted me today...Gintoki"

"What can I say?" The silver haired Samurai smirked "I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress...so do me a favor and let the girl go"

"She's our enemy" Gamma retorted

"She's a Shinigami alright..." Gintoki said as he pressed his wooden sword further into Gamma's back "But take a good look, is she putting up a fight? No...There ain't no shame in kicking her ass in a straight one-on-one fight...but you beating up a woman who ain't even fighting back? That doesn't swing well with me"

"You're quite the honorable Samurai, aren't you?"

"Back off from her" Gintoki stated "Listen… I don't care what you do somewhere else, but anywhere within reach of my sword is my country!"

_He then removed the sword from Gamma's back, Gamma then turned around to see the silver haired Nueva Espada had taken up a fighting pose_

"Bastards who come in and try this kinda shit…whether it be a shinigami, a fellow arrancar, whether it be some disaster like a meteorite…I'll destroy them all!"

_..._

"You wanna do this?" Gamma questioned as he prepared to rev his Chainsword

"Yeah" he smirked "Come on...just be prepared to get your ass kicked"

"Hmph...you make it sound as you _could_ kick my ass" Gamma chuckled "I need to come up with some excuse for Kurosaki-sama...to explain why I beat you to a bloody pulp"

"Heh" Gintoki chuckled "Alright then big man..._let's dance_"

* * *

**"RESURRECCION: SEGUNDA ETAPA"**

_A mass amount of black energy began to erupt from the Espada which then shot up into a pillar-like formation_

"Resurreccion...Segunda Etapa?!" Shunsui stared in awe at the occuring event in front of him, trying not to be blown back by the sheer force of the Reiatsu

_The pillar continued to shoot upwards until it exploded, Shunsui had to stab his sword in the ground so he wouldn't be blown back, eventually the pressure faded, revealing the Arrancar's new form_

_His hair had increased in length, now at waist length, his white coat had been replaced with an unbottoned black trench coat revealing a plain black shirt along with plain black pants and black military-esc boots, his hands now adorned with black fingerless gloves, the two pistols in his hands had been transformed into an Uzi and a double-barrel Shotgun and the hollow mask over his eye has been transformed into a scope _

"I trained day and night for this" He stated as he raised his shotgun "I trained with Ulquiorra to obtain this...all just to take you down"

_**"Cero Escopeta" **__(Cero Shotgun)_

* * *

"You're good I'll give you that" Gamma chuckled as Gintoki skidded along the dirt on his feet

"Thanks" Gintoki chuckled "You're not too bad yourself"

"It's just a shame you interfered in my buisness" Gamma said as he prepaired to rev his chainsword once again "But I have to ask...what is that sword made of? Sure as hell ain't plain wood"

"Who knows?" Gintoki chuckled "Not to sure myself why I got a wooden zanpakuto...but it sure is sturdy"

"Doesn't matter...either way, I'm just gonna kick your ass" Gamma scoffed "And then I'm gonna kill h-"

_Gamma jolted as he realized something, he couldn't feel Retsu's reiatsu. He turned around to find nothing but a small pool of blood._

"Oh her? Yeah, the silver haired woman picked her up and ran off as soon as we began fighting"

...

"**You son of a bitch**"

"Hmm?"

_Gamma turned to face Gintoki with the utmost look of anger on his face, his eyebrows narrows, his eyes bloodshot, teeth seething as black flames began to emerge off his body_

"**Do you have ANY idea how long I waited for this?!**" He screamed "**How long I waited to kind and **_**kill **_**her?!** **And you show up and ruin everything!**"

"Oh dear" Gintama swallowed "I think I may have annoyed you? Does the baby want his bottle?"

_Gamma's response was to stike Gintoki, which he blocked with his wooden sword. Gamma then Sonido'ed away and appeared above Gintoki, ready to swing down. The silver haired arrancar seemed to anticipate this as he Sonido'ed away causing Gamma's sword to smash into the ground_

"I think its safe to say you're mad?" Gintoki asked

"**YOU FUCKING SHIT!**" Gamma roared as he charged forward again, his expression feral and sword revved up once more, Gintoki immediantly took up guard

"You gonna kill me?!" Gintoki snapped as he parried the blade "I've faced bigger, stronger and hell, even _crazier_ guysthen you"

_Gintoki then swung his sword down as Gamma thrusted his upwards_

"You know Akutabi...I thought you were a kinda cool guy" Gintama grunted as the blood grinded their blades against each other "Looks like I was wrong about you, I thought you were a _nice guy _but it looks like you were _evil all along_, you have some serious _sibling rivalry _going on and now that you've seen here again, you're on a _roaring rampage of revenge_"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**"

"Sorry, I've been spending too much time on TVTropes" Gintama laughed "But hey...that doesn't matter, you wanna do it? Then lets go all the way!"

_The two immediantly broke off the clash of their blades as the both sonido'ed across the dirt_

"**Let's do this!**" Gamma roared

"Come at me bro!" Gintoki shouted back

"**I'll rip off the damn mouth of yours!**" Gamma seethed as he prepared his blade

"You wanna kill me?" Gintoki chuckled as he took a stance "Try it...and fail"

_"__**SET THEM ALIGHT, DEMONIO DE LA LLAMA NEGRO**__"_

_"WAVE, BLANCO CABELLERO DE DEMONIO"_

* * *

_Destroyed barracks and charred and smoking earth was all that remained after Cero Escopta_

"That was a massive cero" Starrk stated as he lowered the shotgun "The circumfrence of Cero Escopeta is 62 feet, you can't escape it in time"

_"Kageoni" _

_Starrk's eyes widened as he heard those words, he instinctly jumped out just in time to avoid a blade coming out of his shadow and soon followed by the captain_

"How did you-" Starrk began as he landed on the ground

"The instant you readied your gun, I was knew I would have to Shunpo behind you" He stated "I admit that was an impressive Cero, If I hadn't gotten out of the way, I would of been fried"

_"Stop goofing off Starrk and finish him off!" _His Uzi piped up

"I know that Lilynette!" he grumbled as he smacked the uzi against his head, casuing her to yelp

_"That still hurts, you ass!"_

"Ah, so that little girl is still trapped in that gun?" Shunsui asked "Just like last time...are you going to split her into a wolf again?"

"I wouldn't risk it...not after last time" Starrk said as he remembered Lilynette's sacrifice

"Hmm...that's right...you lost your friend" Shunsui remembered "I'm sorry about that"

"No point in apologizing" Starrk stated "We were revived by the human girl, Orihime Inoue"

"So...what are you here for then?" Shunsui asked "You got your friend back...people to call comrades...isn't that what you wanted?"

"What _I _want is irrelevant" Starrk stated "I serve him, the one who saved me"

"I can kinda see where you're coming from..." Shunsui said sadly as he lowered his blades "You feel you owe a debt...but do you want to work for a psychopath?"

"I just said that-"

"I know what you said...but what about _her_"

_It took Starrk a moment to realize that the Captain was referring to Lilynette, he then lifted up the Uzi where her soul resided _

"Lilynette...we serve the man who saved us...right?" he asked the gun

...

"Right...Lilynette?"

...

"Oi...answer me" he grunted

_"He's..." _she began_ "He's...not right Starrk"_

"Lilynette, what are you-"

_"Starrk...remember what we did...who we are...we joined Aizen because we wanted comrades as strong as us, we wanted people who didn't die just from our reiatsu..."_

"But he..."

_"He saved us...and we forgot everything about ourselves" she said quietly "We just wanted comrades...a home...with people, not world domination...not getting stronger...just...living"_

...

"W-Why didn't you say anything about how you felt" Starrk asked

_"Because of YOU!" She snapped "You changed...you wanted to get stronger...you wanted to hunt this Shinigami down, you wanted to protect me_

_But you can't protect me...without serving that lunatic"_

...

"Y-You" Starrk began to pant "I-I-I...I don't"

_"He's insane Starrk...we served a madman in Aizen but only because he saved us and we serve a madman in Kurosaki because he revived us to use as tools of war. We fought for Aizen because he gaves us comrades and a home...We fight for Kurosaki because he's a sick and twisted man who forces us to do his dirty work_

_We're fighting for pure evil Starrk..._

_And that's not us"_

_***CLUNK* *CLUNK***_

_The sound of Starrk dropping the guns he was holding seemed to be the only sound in the universe, his breath began to hitch, his Segunda Etapa form dispelled, reverting him back to his regular released form._

_His breath hitched, dry heaves came from his throat as he fell to his knees, his blank state fixed on the sky_

_"I believed what we were doing was right..."_

_His breath began to hitch as he collapsed onto all fours, his breath halted and he heaved until he vomited _

_"But I was wrong...we found ourselves in death Lilynette..."_

_His breath became erratic as he panted for air, his head hazy as he tried to regain his composure, he managed to get on his knees and all he could do was stare the sky_

_"But...we lost ourselve in life"_

"I...I...What did I..." Starrk panted as he exited his release form altogether, returning to his normal state "What...have I done?"

"Starrk..." Lilynette said quietly as she appeared beside him

"You..." Shunsui began as he lowered his blades

"You there, Captain" Stark said as he faced him "Kill me"

"Starrk!" Lilynette gasped, and even Shunsui was surprised by his statement

"No...Lilynette..." He said sadly as he stood up "I walked down a path filled with blood...and no matter what...I can't turn back"

_He then lifted his head his head to face the Shinigami captain_

"I have killed..._so many _innocents today that I cannot ever look at myself in a mirror ever again..." Starrk said "I can't go on like this...so...I want you to kill me"

...

"She...is your family" Shunsui stated "And there's nothing...no man wouldn't do for his family"

"What do you-"

"You were put on this path _because of me_" Shunsui said as he deactivated his Shikai and sheathed his blades "I set you up on this twisted path of revenge...those innocents...their blood is on my hands, not yours"

"But-"

"I took her from you" he said as he removed his hat "And vengeance clouded your mind..."

"This isn't by you!" Starrk shouted "_I _did this! _I _killed all those people!"

"Because of me" Shunsui said sadly "You know...I didn't want to kill you that day"

_Starrk simply glared at the man_

"You're not evil...you just want comrades" Shunsui sighed "I could tell that...even back then...Aizen just got to you first"

"What...what are you saying?!" Starrk yelled while shaking his head "I asked you...to put me out of my misery"

"No..." He stated as Starrk's head snapped up to meet him, his teetch clenched...his eyes watering

"**YOU HAVE TO!**" Starrk screamed "I'm a monster! My death will be a benefit to others, I...I can't forgive myself for what I've done...and no one _should _forgive me for what I've done"

"You just said it yourself...Kurosaki was using you as tools of war..." Shunsui said as he faced the Arrancar "What you did...was not for your revenge...it was for _his_"

_Starrk lifted his head to face the captain once more_

"I admit...I find it hard to admit that a kid could've fallen this far" Shunsui said sadly as he began to approach the Nueva Espada "But it's clear he's just using you...manipulating your feelings..."

"I...I...I don't" Starrk began to pant and he fell back down to his knees "I don't know what to do anymore..."

"I do" Shunsui said as he stood a few feet away from the arrancar "I can't guarantee that I can get you cleared of war crimes...or even if you'll be well liked...but I know you can have a home, and comrades and someone who will let you walk your own path...and not manipulate you for his own sick twisted goals"

_Starrk lifted his head, and saw a dead serious expression on his face_

"I want you to join us...join the Soul Society"

...

"Are you kidding me" Starrk scoffed "You seriously think that'll work?"

"I've never been one to hold grudges..." Shunsui sighed "But the road out of hell is a long and hard path..."

"How...how do intend...to get me in there?" Starrk asked "How do intend for me to redeem myself?"

"It's simple. You may never forgive yourself. Accept it. You hurt others many others. That cannot be undone. You may never find personal retribution." Shunsui said with a stern face "But your life does not have to end. You can still make it right. If you don't fight for what you believe in, you may stray from your path. But do not fight for yourself. Fight for others, others that may be saved through your effort. That is the least you can do."

"I can...save people?"

"Save people from going through what you did..." Shunsui nodded "And you can end the suffering brought on by Kurosaki"

_Starrk turned to Lilynette to match her somber look, her face screamed of sorrow, worry...but hope_

_Hope that he would do the right thing_

_"Revenge clouded my mind...and Kurosaki used that to his advantage _

_I am my own man"_

"Starrk...what are we going to do?" Lilynette asked quietly

...

"What you and I were involved with... the things we helped do... I'll be honest Lilynette, I don't know if we can ever be forgiven." Starrk sighed "But, I think that we have a chance to do better. And if we wake up every day and try to make things better, eventually, we might find that better is good enough...and things can go back to the way things were before...or maybe even better"

_Starrk lifted his head to meet Shunsui's, the captain offering his hand to him_

_which Starrk accepted_

"Alright...I'll join you" Starrk said as Shunsui helped him up

"Welcome to the Gotei 13, Coyote Starrk" Shunsui smiled

"Thank you, Shunsui Kyoraku"

* * *

So...so much for that "no updates for a while" thing, eh?

Well here's the deal

I'm a currently on a trip and lo' and behold, I left my laptop at home

So for the time being, I'm writing this on my dads laptop, and I have to do it _sneakily _since my family doesn't even know what Bleach _is_, let alone that I write fanfics of it...

But in a way, it's relieving. I said that going on the laptop was stressful since y'know, OCD 'n stuff, I actually feel comfortable using other peoples laptops than my own. so yeah

I can actually write the rest of this arc on this computer but after that, I _have _to go back to my old laptop since that has important stuff on it that I _am not _re-writing...it was hard enough the first time.

So yeah, I can easily get the next five or so chapters out, no problem but then I'll end up going back to barely updating 'n stuff

Sorry folks, But it's how I have to do this, I can't keep up a schedule, I can't bend to your whim folks, sorry but "**I'M MY OWN MASTER NOW**"

**LQ-84i: Your taunting is pointless, EXTERMINATE!**

Goddamn, I've been playing too much Metal Gear Rising...

P.S: Hmm...do you think Bladewolf would work in Nueva Espada? And maybe Sam too?

* * *

Also, I'm writing this on a different programme, 'cause different laptop y'know? I usuaully use TextEdit but right now I'm using Wordpad

**IT DOESN'T HAVE SPELLCHECK**

**IT'S 2013 AND IT DOESN'T HAVE SPELLCHECK**

**DAFUQ MICROSOFT**

**THIS IS WHY I USE A MAC**

* * *

Also, I'm not doing "NEXT TIME" previews anymore, mostly because I actually write them on the fly right then and there and then work them into the next chapter afterwards and more often than not, I end up forgetting them. So yeah, not gonna bother anymore

So yay


	21. Preserved Roses

**THE NUEVA ESPADA 21**

**PRESERVED ROSES**

* * *

Isane Kotetsu's breath nearly matched the sound of her footsteps

She dashed through the Seireitei, holding the mangled body of her Captain

Her captain's body and face were mangled by the one she called her brother

But kind of sick individual would do this to their sibling?

She would never lay her hands on Kiyone this way...even if she was her enemy

Using whatever reiatsu she had left, she began to shunpo

Only to be halted as a familiar face appeared infront of her

"H-Hanataro?"

* * *

The Primera Nueva Espada maintained his footing as he deflected yet another blast of Ukitake's zanpakuto

Everytime he fired off a Cero, it would be returned no matter what

Hearing a few faint cries from the injured Cuatro Nelliel, who was trying to explain what his Zanpakuto did but the Arrancar had already long figured it out

_"Reiatsu attacks are useless, I should avoid Cero's and resort to physical attacks"_

Taking his own advice, the bat arrancar charged forward, lance in hand

Ukitake, noting the Espada's new strategy, quickly raised his blades to defend himself

Intercepting and parrying his opponents lance with one blade, he quickly raised his other to strike but Ulquiorra quickly hopped to the side, taking yet an other swing with his lance that was once again parried

Attempting to stab Ulquiorra with his one free blade, Ukitake lunged forward and jabbed his blade towards the arrancar but a quick Sonido meant that he hit nothing but air

The arrancar appeared behind the Captain, his lance angled as if to straight through the Shinigami's chest but Ukitake, repeating the Arrancar's actions, shunpo'ed far out of the way

"I'm impressed" Ulquiorra stated as the captain appeared a good 20 ft in front of him "You are much stronger than I anticipated"

Ukitake chose to not respond to that statement

"But make no mistake, I did not underestimate you" The arrancar stated "I am aware that you are one of the most senior captains of the Gotei 13, to hold that position for so long proves that you must have proficient in the art of war"

"I have fought my fare share of battles if that is what you're implying" Ukitake stated

"And the fact that you were pushing Nelliel to her limits and winning proves that you are a substantial threat" Ulquiorra stated as he lifted his lance "But that does not mean I am giving up by any means"

"Surrendering may save your life" Ukitake replied

"I have no means of surrending...or letting you win, **Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa**"

* * *

"Damn it" Grimmjow panted as he used the wall to support himself

He was still badly injured from his battle with the captain of squad 11, he could barely stand, every breath he took was filled with copper-like taste of blood, his joints and muscles ached like he had been stabbed by millions of needles

"Shit" he weakly muttered as he fell to his knees

_"Come on..." he growled at himself "I'm not done yet...it's gonna take more than one fight to put me down, I'm the king damnit"_

The blue haired arrancar gritted his teeth as he painfully willed his body back to his feet, more blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth

He began to pull himself forward once more before he heard the faint sound of footsteps

And before long, a figure appeared, dragging herself along the opposite wall in the opposite direction

Burn marks marred most of her fair skin, her clothing turn and burnt, one of the straps of her uniform had been ripped and she used her hand to hold up a section that would fall down and expose her breast if she didn't.

It was Soifon, Captain of Squad 2

_"Her reiatsu...she was the one fighting Ulquiorra"_

Grimmjow laid his eyes on the injured woman who weakly dragged her body across the wall

The Shinigami remained oblivious to her guest just metres across from her, she let out a faint gasp of pain everytime she took a step, her balance began to waver, she threw her other hand onto the wall, causing her uniform to dip and expose a pale breast

Grimmjow let out a slight chuckle at sight, alerting the girl to his presence. Her eyes shot open wide as she noticed the arrancar but she could do nothing, her burned and scarred body simply slumped down until she sat on the concrete floor

"Pl...Please..." she muttered "Please...don't...too weak..."

"Begging for your life?" Grimmjow muttered

"I ca...can...can't...d-don't want to...die" she quietly stuttered

...

"It doesn't matter" Grimmjow groaned "You're of no use to me as you are now, you're just Ulquiorra's unfinished trash, not worth killing"

The girls eyes began to waver away from the Espada, she finally took notice of her exposed breasts and weakly placed her hand over it to cover herself up

Grimmjow let out a mocking scoff as he turned to leave

Only for a small legion of Shinigami appear in front of him

"Captain Soifon!" one of them cried out

"Great" Grimmjow grumbled "Guess I gotta take out the trash again..."

* * *

Arturo Plateado strode down the broken archways of the Seireitei

Even since the clash of Lanza del Rampago and Jakuho Raikoben, smoke blocked out the sun, enveloping the Seireitei in a dull gray hue

The center of the city had been reduced to a smoldering wreck, covering in flames and rubber

Arturo surveyed the area, the blast looked like a nuke had hit the seireitei

Countless barracks were destroyed and hundreds, possibly thousands of lives were lost

And the explosion had affected the skies too, as lightning struck the surrounding area

and it struck once again

and once more

It only took Arturo a few more bolts to realize that they were getting closer to him, as he dodged it one finally directed at him

Arturo jumped and rolled into the large crater as he avoided whatever technique that had been fired at him

"A rather crude technique" Arturo stated as he picked himself up and dusted himself off "May I see the face of _mi agresor_?"

"Indeed, you shall" came the voice a figure as it landed where Arturo formally stood

"And now may I ask your name?"

"That is of no importance, I am here to kill you" he stated

"Then how will I know the name of the this arrogant lamb to the slaughter" Arturo chuckled

"Do not worry, that bridge will not be crossed"

"You are an arrogant one" Arturo said with a hint of mockery in his voice "Even the last one I faced wasn't this full of himself"

"Last one you say?"

"Indeed, he said his name was Shuhei Hisagi and he was a lieutenant of the Gotei 13" Arturo explained to the figure "He was nothing more than a mere delay in my path"

"I see..." Came the mans voice "Then you have defeated a fellow lieutenant"

"A _fellow _lieutenant?" Arturo questioned with a raised eyebrow "I see...then I guess that means you're just meme fodder like him, very well then, _perder contacto_, I have no time for a weakling like-"

Arturo's sentence was cut off as he had to dodge another bolt

"I assure you that I am more than mere fodder" the man stated as he leapt forward into the crater

"I am Arturo Plateado, Septima Nueva Espada"

"Very well, I now have the name of this arrogant lamb to the slaughter" he stated as he held his blade infront of his face "I am Chojiro Sasakibe, lieutenant of squad 1 and your executioner"

* * *

Yasutora Sado was not a man of war

He stood by his friends in the time of need but that did not mean he completely agreed with them

While the other slaughtered their enemies, he stood out of the way

"So you're staying out of the conflict?" Gantenbainne questioned

"This isn't really my thing" was his response

...

"Be honest here Sado, this whole mass slaughter thing doesn't go over so well with you does it?" Gantanbainne asked

"I don't like fighting..." He said "Let alone killing...I only raise my fists to defend my friends, not murder those who had nothing to do with the betrayal of my friends"

...

"What was he like? Kurosaki, I mean...y'know, before all this?"

"He was...a typical teenage, he was a bit of a jerk but he hid a heart of gold beneath that and would help anyone who needed it, he loved his family, his friends...but even since that moment in Hueco Mundo, everything changed...whoever that man is...he is not my friend...he isn't Ichigo Kurosaki anymore"

"Then why do you fight for him?"

...

"I don't know"

"Well now, isn't this an interesting conversation?"

At the sound of a familiar voice caused the large man to turn around, soon followed by his Fraccion

To be greeted by Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi

"Words cannot describe how pleased I am to see you again" the scientist grinned madly

"But not as glad as I am to see you"

The battlefield clouded with dust as an unknown assailant landed between the two groups

"Oh?" Mayuri pondered as the dust plagued his view "And who might you be?"

"Oh, how sad, has your mind slipped to the point of senility?" the unknown voice questioned as the dust cleared, revealing the figure "Knowing you, that figures but in that case allow me to remind you, my name is Szayel Apporogranz and I am here to pay you back"

* * *

"H-Hanataro" Isane stuttered, so shocked that she almost dropped the captain in her arms

_"No...this can't be Hanataro, he has hollow hole and part of a hollow mask...but-"_

"Tell me" she began as placed Unohana on the ground "Are you...Hanataro Yamada?"

...

"I was once known by that name, yes" was his simple reply

"...W-What happened to you"

"Hollowfication" was his simple response "I was born anew from the Hogyoku's power, every weakness I had before has been expelled, I am now longer that meek Shinigami you once knew me as"

Isane stared at the man, mouth agape. Everything about the former Shinigami had been changed, the pure, innocent eyes of Hanataro Yamada had disappeared, replaced with blank staring glares with a hint of uncaring

"Our mission is simple...kill all Shinigami" Hanataro stated "Among the 6000 strong Gotei 13, 2500 have fallen"

"What?" Isane gasped

"Many of those deaths are owed to earlier clash of Ulquiorra and Soifon which incinerated nearly a third of the Seireitei"

Isane stared at the man with a confused and frightened look

"But that wasn't the explosion your sister died in"

...

"W-What?"

"Kiyone Kotetsu perished in an explosion in the Squad 13 barracks caused by Nelliel Tu Odelschwank"

Isane's jaw lost all feeling and fell down, her grip on her captain loosened as she felt her body go numb

"Kiyone...is dead?"

"Need I repeat myself?" he scoffed "Your sister died instantly, she felt no pain, take solace in tha-"

"**SHUT UP!**"**  
**

Hanataro looked at the woman, her head hung low but he could see tears fall from her and the woman's gritted teeth

"She was nothing more than a mere third se-"

"**I SAID SHUT UP!**"

Isane, now shaking, slowly placed her captain on her ground, stood back up and faced Hanataro with a look of sorrow but also fury

"Run, Itegumo"

* * *

Explosions seemed to be all that emerged from the center of the seireitei as cero's and lightning bolts were blasted in all directions

Arturo hopped back as he continued to dodge the bolts of lightning, but their speed was too great as he was eventually struck by one

The turquoise haired arrancar fell to the ground in pain as the lieutenant tried to regain his breath

"Damn it" Arturo groaned as he clutched the dirt "You think...this is enough to stop me?"

Arturo slowly made his way back up to his feet as he could see the Lieutenant slowly began to take up a fighting stance

"Gran Rey Cero!"

Sasakibe was immediately forced to cast aside that stance as he quickly dodged the beam, as he regained his composure, he went to focus his eyes on his opponent

Only to see him in the air, about to fire another cero

Sasakibe quickly jumped to the right, avoiding yet another blast from Arturo

Smoke and dust filled the air once again as the missed blast did more damage to the already ruined area

Arturo slowly descended down to ground as he fell to his knees

"Damn..." he panted "My reiatsu is almost done"

"I can tell by looking..."

Arturo's head snapped up to gaze at his opponent, he was beaten, bloodied but Sasakibe stood above him

"That you're out of reiatsu"

...

"Damn it" Arturo grumbled as he slowly made his way back to his feet

"Allow me to make your death a reality..." Sasakibe said as he held his Zanpakuto above his head "I have been ordered to kill you using whatever method I see fit...you should be thankful, you're the first person to see this in over 200 years

**Bankai, Koko Gonryu Rikyu**"

"What?!...How can..."

A large orb of lightning appeared above Sasakibe's head with several streams of lightning surrounding and one single bolt reaching into the sky

"This your end Arrancar...now begone with the thunder"

And with that, lightning struck

* * *

Ulquiorra swiped his lance at the white haired captain once more only for him to dodge, he avoided the swipes and stabs from the captain's blades

He quickly jumped back and recuperated before going in for another strike

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" The Captain cried out but the Arrancar quickly sliced the blast

He instantly knew the Captain would only fire such a low level kido as a distraction, so it was no surprise when the Captain appeared behind him

Ulquiorra quickly parried the captains attack

"I have to end this soon" The Captain mumbled before placing his hand on the ground and shouting out "Hado 29: Shojiro Dorono Kabe! _(Arising wall of mud)_"

Various pillars made of earth quickly shot out of the ground but the Arrancar quickly took flight to avoid them

"The monoliths fall and the sea rise, the eternal shine begins to rust as the eye of the beholder darkens, Hado 56: Taiyou no nageyari! _(Jevelin of the sun)_"

Ulquiorra's eyes quickly gazed up at a flash of light above him, his instincts kicked in as he jumped to the right as he avoided a flaming spear straight from the heavens which crashed into the ground, engulfing some of it in flames

"The tornado's eradicate the oceans, moisture deprived of the men as it is handed to the gods, Bakudo 64: Unmi no ori! _(Cage of the sea)_

This time, there was nothing Ulquiorra do as he was suddenly cast into a dome made of water

_"This water, it's slowing my movements...no matter"_

Ulquiorra simply lifted uttered the words "Cero Oscuras"

He didn't hear Nel's warning until it was too late

The Captain simply held up his Zanpakuto and before he knew it, his own attack was reflected back at him

He quickly attempted to dispel the dome with his wings but the water slowed his movements too much

_"Damn! I can't move!"_

The black cero quickly approached the Arrancar

And it was stopped just inches before him by an Orange shield

_"That's-!"_

"That shield!" Ukitake shouted

And then all eyes turned to the newcomer on the battlefield

Orihime Inoue

* * *

So yeah, I took a short break

**3 MONTHS ISN'T SHORT, I KNOW, SHUT UP**

I took some time off to plan out the end of this fic

I want to take this story to at least 60 chapters but even I'm not sure about the final length of this story

To be honest, I haven't even got an ideal plot for the second arc, I have a vague outline but I want something other than "Shinigami vs Hollow" to drive the story

As for this story, I'll try to get 1-2 chapters per month but I can't guarantee anything

I'm thinking of writing a Final Fantasy VI fic to be honest but I'm trying to stay on this fic and nothing else but it's not quite working out

DAMN YOU IMAGINATION!

Thanks for reading


	22. Black or White?

**Hi guys, Now a****s you know, I recently took a 3 month break from this fic to plan out this the fics future and future storylines**

**And truth be told...I've got everything and now I'm done**

**I mean, I haven't actually written anything yet but it's all in my head, and from my perspective, the fics already done**

**I now know where I'm going, I know what twists and turns are going to happen, I know how the story ends...**

**And quite frankly, I'm little saddened by that**

**And when I say little...well...like I said, the fics pretty much done in my head and I've been writing this for about 3 years at this point, so I've developed of a bit of an emotional attachment to it...**

**Now, it was this fics final arc that had me pondering the most, I've known for a while what the final battle would be, but I didn't know how it would come to that, I needed to come up with events that would lead to this _very specific _battle**

**I wondered what possible event could lead up to it...and I came up with it, I now have planned out the event that will kickstart the final arc, and quite frankly, when I thought up the events, I didn't know if I could do it**

**Hell, I still don't...**

**I mean, it broke my heart just thinking about it and I was actually close to tears, I'm still doubting I can get around to actually doing it...**

**So yeah, needless to say that the driving conflict for the end of this fic will be a heart wrenching scene that may damage you as much as me when I thought of it...**

**But that's still 20-30 chapters away, so enjoy this right now and save your heartbreak for later**

* * *

_**NUEVA ESPADA 22**_

_**BLACK OR WHITE?**_

* * *

"Orihime...Inoue?" Ukitake spoke with a raised eyebrow

"Orihime-chan..." Nel spoke quietly

All eyes were glued to the Orange haired girl that no one noticed the barrier dissolving around Ulquiorra

"Don't misunderstand" Orihime said to the bat arrancar as he slowly descended down "I'm didn't save you for myself, I saved you because it would be bad for Kurosaki-Kun's army if you died"

Ulquiorra faced the woman with a mostly blank expression

"Of course...I highly doubt you would do anything for me out of the good of your heart" Ulquiorra said in a mocking tone as he walked past Orihime, making his way to Ukitake "Shall we resume, Jushiro Ukitake?"

The Captain's response was to raise his swords

"Protect me with that shield or not, it does not matter" Ulquiorra said to Orihime "Just stay out of the way, woman"

_"Their relationship is strained" Ukitake spoke subconsciously "It's clear that they don't consider themselves comrades, perhaps I can take advantage of that..."_

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to end this" Ukitake stated

"Very well, I was just thinking the same" Ulquiorra declared as he raised his lance

* * *

"Koko Gonryu Rikyu is the only Bankai with lightning based powers" Chojiro stated to the smoking crater "Its power is absolute, so absolute that it can damage even those much more powerful than I, even your leader would fall before it's pow-"

He was cut off as he jumped to avoid a cero

"Do...you ever shut up?"

Chojiro looked in awe as he watched the figure emerge from the smoke

The entire top half of his attire has been shredded, his body covered in cuts, bruises and burns

"Incredible..." Arturo panted "I've never been struck by a Banaki before"

Once Arturo had fully emerged from the smoking crater, he stood and gazed directly into Sasakibe's eyes

"Sadly, I cannot continue this fight, two fights with two different lieutenants spells suicide, I should of realized this at the start

So I'll be taking my leave"

"What did you say?" Chojiro asked, taken aback

"My reiatsu is gone" He said as he turned to leave "I can't fight in this condition, I want to fight you at full strength"

...

"And you seriously think I'll just let you leave?" Chojiro asked as he reverted his blade back into Shikai

"Of course you won't" Arturo said as he began to walk away and clicked his fingers and opened a Garganta "But that won't stop me"

Chojiro held his sword forward and a bolt of lightning extended from the blade

"Heal your wounds and wait, for one day, I will return"

And with that, the garganta closed with Arturo inside, Sasakibe's bolt missing it by a mere second

* * *

"So...you're doing nothing?"

"Yes"

Cirucci sighed as she sat down next to Uryu

"So...do you agree with Kurosaki?"

"No" Uryu said as he and Cirucci sat on one of the roofs of the Gotei 13 barracks

"So why are you on his side then?"

...

"Because I hate Shinigami..." Uryu stated "I'm a Quincy, I'm naturally inclined to"

...

"Is that the only reason?"

"...My grandfather was killed by a hollow" he began to explain "Because a Shinigami captain prevented help from coming, he then took my grandfathers body and stole in for experimentation"

"I see..." Cirucci said as she looked onwards "That's a pretty valid reason, but is siding with a psychopath"

...

"Kurosaki...is my friend" He sighed "And quite frankly, I don't think I have anywhere else to go"

Uryu sighed as he turned his head to Cirucci

"My mother died when I was young and my father...Ryuken, has been pretty distant ever since"

"Abuse?"

"No...nothing like that" he said as he looked into her eyes "But, I honestly think he doesn't even care that I'm gone"

Cirucci looked at her feet with a sad look on her face

"I see...guess we both grew up with pretty shitty childhoods"

"Suppose so"

"Question is, are we going to fight for him?"

"Does it matter? The fighting's mostly done"

"And if Kurosaki asks?"

"Lie"

...

"Hey, Ishida...I-"

"You little pussies"

Uryu and Cirucci were alerted by the presence behind them, his loud footsteps and roaring voice immediately gave away his identity

"Get lost Yammy!" Cirucci snapped

"Oi, Oi, is that any way to speak to me _fraccion_?"

"You shut up" Ishida groaned

"What did you say, you punk ass human?" Yammy scoffed

"Don't you have better things to do than flaunt your six functioning brain cells? I don't care if you are a higher rank than her, she certainly is more capable than you"

"'The fuck you say?!"

"Besides, I don't see you fighting anyone"

"Ishida! Knock it off, his power is based on anger!" Cirucci stated as she grabbed his arm

"Oh I get it now" Yammy laughed "You're trying to all brave and heroic in front of your girlfriend"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uryu glared

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Cirucci spluttered "I'm barely even his friend!"

"Oh but you're working on it, aren't you?" Yammy laughed "You want the Quincy's d-"

Yammy stopped his sentence as he swiped away one of Uryu's arrows

"You need to shut up,** now**" Uryu said through clenched teeth "I won't tolerate you-"

"-Talking about your girlfriend?" Yammy laughed "Isn't that cute, hey Cirucci, he feels the same way!"

"You shut up!" Cirucci snapped "You know that I was the 10th espada long before you!"

"Yeah, until you got kicked all the way up to triple digits, face it, you got no place amongst us!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Uryu scoffed "What rank were you? ZERO espada, yet what have you actually done in terms of taking care of the enemy?"

"Shut it you litt-"

"Are you scared?" Uryu said with a dark chuckle "Is that prized Cero Espada nothing more than a scared man who happens to have a lot of reiatsu"

"You better watch your mouth!"

"Or what? Incase you forgot, I sent you plummeting through that tower back in Las Noches"

"This is your last warning!" Yammy snapped

"Knock it off Ishida!" Cirucci warned him "This is a guy you do not want to piss off!"

"Why?" Ishida scoffed "What's the harm in pissing off this useless shit?"

...

"I warned you" Yammy growled as Bala's surrounded his fist

Uryu's response was simply raise his bow

Cirucci's was to sigh

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Shunsui asked

"This, joining the Soul Society" Starrk explained "They tried to kill Ichigo Kurosaki for being part hollow, you seriously think they'll accept an arrancar in their ranks"

"I'll be honest...probably not"

"Then what's the point of this?!" Starrk snapped

"You may not be accepted into the Gotei 13, I will make sure that you are not wrongfully judged like Kurosaki..."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"...To be honest...no" Shunsui stated with a shameful dip of his hat "But...I will make sure you do not meet the same fate as you did last time"

"You mean that you're not going to slash me across the chest? I'm grateful, truly" Starrk sarcastically scoffed

"Well...if you want" Shunsui began "You can head on back to Hueco Mundo and bide your chances with your _neuva espada_"

"And go back to being a murderers puppet? No thanks" Starrk grumbled

"Then I suppose you'll have to bide your chances with us" Shunsui chuckled

...

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Guess not..." Shunsui confirmed "But before anything happens, I'm gonna take you to a little place"

"Where?"

"I'm gonna introduce you to a few friends of mine...and don't worry, they're friendly"

* * *

Renji Abarai dashed through the Seireitei, his target was close

"Kurosaki's reiatsu...it's close" he mumbled "Finally, I can-"

"La Gota"

Renji's train of thought was interrupted as he was knocked to the ground by a large spike of water

_"Wha-?!" Renji shouted in his mind as the wind was knocked out of him _

"We made a trade you know...he would get to take care of the old captain...and in return..."

Renji musted the strength to look up, and gazed to find the Tercera Nueva Espada, already in her released form

"I would get you"

Renji flared his nostrils, narrowed his eyebrows and uttered one word

"Bankai"

* * *

"That's Renji's reiatsu" Rukia said

"I know, but Harribel is there to take care of him" Ichigo stated as he and Rukia made their way down to the reiatsu

"Speaking of reiatsu...do you feel that? Akutabi and Sakata are fighting"

"Let them fight amongst themselves" Ichigo scoffed "Better they sort it out by themselves than me having to step in"

"And Plateado's reiatsu vanished sometime ago, did he die?"

"Maybe, maybe not, there's a lot more than where he came from, now let's get going"

"Where are we headed now?" Rukia asked

"You told me about the Maggot's nest, a place where Shinigami who are no longer needed go"

"Yeah?"

"Well, where else would they keep the Vizards?"

* * *

Ulquiorra parried yet another strike from the Captain as Nel and Orihime watched onwards

"Why aren't you helping him?" Nel asked

"Why should I?" Orihime scoffed

"Because he's your comrade!"

"So what?" Orihime asked as she turned to face Nel "Why should I help the man who ruined my chances with Kurosaki-kun?"

"Wha-"

"It was him bringing Kurosaki-Kun to near death that made him realize his feeling for Kuchiki-san, if he hadn't then Kurosaki-Kun and Kuchiki-san wouldn't be together!"

...

"Are you really that delusional?"

Orihime's eyes widened form the unexpected come back

"You seriously think that just cause that made him realize at that very moment, that he would never of told her?" Nel asked "You think that you could of convinced him otherwise? You-"

"You don't understand! He-"

"Could never love you" Nel said slowly "Believe me...one look in his eyes, and you know he always only had eyes for her"

"But-"

"Trust me..."

"Ulquiorra said the exact same thing and I refused to believe that" she scoffed and went to turn away, only for Nel to grab his shoulder

"Listen...sometimes no matter how long or hard you've loved someone, they'll never love you back..and no matter how much it hurts you have to be okay with that...It took me a while but I think I'm starting to get over him...maybe you will too..."

...

"He..."

"If he loved you, then he would of confessed to you after Ulquiorra almost killed him...but he confessed to her, that's all the proof you need, that's all that will ever become of your relationship"

...

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked with tearful eyes

"Move on..." Nel stated "Like I did"

It was then she turned to face Ulquiorra

_"…Are you afraid of me?"_

_"No…I'm not afraid" _

_..._

___"Now I know…I Know I can never have Kurosaki-kun…but I was right about one thing…I've found my Soulmate"_

___..._

_"Orihime…Why-"_

_"Shut up! Just go away Ulquiorra!"_

_"But…I-"_

_"I Hate you!"_

_..._

"I don't hate you...I don't"

Ulquiorra's lance locked with Ukitake's Sogyo no Kotowari once more, the blades interlocked, and then-

"**I DON'T HATE YOU!**"

...

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as his head snapped, his eyes met with a tearful Orihime...

"I don't...I don't hate you...I-"

The Captain took advantage of his distract and managed to slice open the side of the arrancar's neck

"No!" Orihime and Nel screamed in unison

Ulquiorra quickly retreated, holding his wound as his high speed regeneration got to work

_"My reiatsu is low...I can barely hold this form as it is, my healing will be slow so I should end this now"_

Ulquiorra once again help up his lance to block the captain's strike

Only for a familiar orange shield to block it once more

_"Santen Kesshun!" Ulquiorra recognized_

Ukitake reeled back from the shield, only to discover that Nelliel's cero was coming towards him

He raised Sogyo No Kotowari, intending to use his catch and return technique

Only for Ulquiorra's tail to wrap around his neck

The Captain struggled to escape as the Arrancar's tail lifted his into the air

His oxegen was beginning to fade as he tried to swing his Zanpakuto at the tail, but he was slowly losing himself

Blood began to seep from his mouth as he began to fade

Only for him to fall as the Arrancar's tail vanished

Along with the rest of his Segunda Etapa form

"Out...of reiatsu" he panted as he fell to his knees

But it didn't matter

This battle was over

The wound on his neck began to close up as the Orange haired girl ran over and embraced him

"I don't hate...I don't hate you" she sobbed "I love you...I love you"

* * *

Kotetsu Isane screamed once again as she lunged at the hollowfied Hanataro

Hatred, fury, fear and grief were amongst the feelings she had right now

"My sister is dead!" she roared "All because of you bastards!"

Isane swung her Zanpakuto like a wildman, Hanataro struggled to keep up

And even with his increased power, Isane managed to slice him across his chest

Which then began to glow

"Wha-!"

"What is this?!" Hanataro cried out

"GET DOWN!"

A hand roughly grabbed her and pulled her back but her eyes never left the sight in front of her

Hanataro's body began to crack, glow and then-

detonate

With a loud scream, the body of Hantaro Yamada exploded, spraying blood all over the battlefield

"Wha-...what the-"

"It's a process called Soul Suicide...when the Hollow soul is exposed to the regular soul by means of a wound, the souls intertwine and the body cannot take the pressure"

Isane then turned to face her rescuer

"Kisuke...Urahara?"

* * *

"Step aside" Ichigo declared as he used Getsuga Tensho to knock a field of prisoners away

"Listen here!" Rukia declared to the inhabitants of the Maggot's nest "A few weeks ago, several former Shinigami known as Vizards were brought here"

"And we simply want to know where they are..." Ichigo finished for her

...

"You won't find them here"

_"That voice! Kyoraku!"_

Ichigo and Rukia turned their heads to face the captain

And met the eyes of him

The Vizards

Coyote Starrk

Byakuya Kuchiki

And Isshin Kurosaki

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

OOOOOOH FUCK!

IT'S HAPPENING!

ALRIGHT EVERYONE CALM DOWN!

**I SAID FUCKING CALM DOWN!**

Yep, this arc is coming to a close!

_fucking finally_

So yeah, the final battles for this arc are about to begin.

ABOUT FUCKING TIME RIGHT

But yeah, as I mentioned earlier, I know the complete story of this fic

The next arc

The final arc

And finally, the last battle

Again, a bit sad.

Oh well folks, it had to be done sometime...let's just move on forward

* * *

**NEXT TIME**

**NUEVA ESPADA 23**

**METEOR**


	23. Meteor

**NUEVA ESPADA 23**

**METEOR**

* * *

"Shinji...Starrk...guys..what-"

Ichigo and Rukia surveyed the scene in front of them

Shunsui Kyoraku stood infront of them, arms folded

to his left stood Coyote Starrk, to his right, Byakuya Kuchiki

Behind them, the Vizards

But in the very front

Stood Isshin Kurosaki

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He snapped

"It's over...Ichigo" Isshin said "If you just lay down your swords now, we'll-"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ichigo snapped "Shinji! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Ichigo...when we met in the fake Karakura, I was inclined to fight alongside you" Shinji began to explain "But earlier, Shunsui came to our cell, let us out and let us see what you'd done..."

Ichigo's eyes met with Shinji's, Ichigo's look of fury was met with one of uncaring

"You became Aizen..."

That clearly hit a nerve with Ichigo as he began to grit his teeth

"You've become nothing more than a pyschopath who just wants destruction...plus, you left us back in the fake Karakura, that was the first clue"

"Just take a look at yourself and see what you've become" Shunsui sighed "I was actually on your side...until you pulled all of this...I can't forgive you for that"

"Ichigo...you've killed too many innocents" Isshin said to his son "This path of destruction will just go on...unless we stop you now"

...

"So that's it then?" Ichigo questioned "What about you, Starrk?"

"I refuse to be a tool for revenge any longer" Starrk boldly stated to his former leader

"So that's that" Ichigo scoffed "What are you going to do? You seriously think that Soul Society will accept you amongst their ranks?"

"We've got that sorted out" Isshin stated

"So you're all here to stop us?" Rukia scoffed "If you think that this is enough, then you're wrong"

"This is the end Ichigo, we're not letting you go any further than this" Isshin stated as he drew his Zanpakuto

"Rukia, I must perform my duty" Byakuya said as he began to approach her "I will bring you back, by force if I must, for Hisana's will"

"Let's move" Shunsui stated to the Vizards "This is clearly a family matter"

With that, Shunsui and the Vizards took their leave

...

"So this is it huh? _Dad_" Ichigo grunted

"Someone has to stop you...I only hope Masaki will forgive me for this..." Isshin stated as he readied his Zanpakuto

"So this how we're doing things, Byakuya?" Rukia asked

"I will not kill you...only bring you back and re-educate you to how you once were" Byakuya stated "Even if that means dragging you back...prepare yourself"

**"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"**

**"Burn, Engetsu"**

**"Dance, Sode no Shirayuri"**

**"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"**

* * *

"I'm afraid that's all I can do for her at the moment" Urahara sighed as he ceased the healing Kido on Unohana's leg

"Thank you...thank you" Isane sobbed

"There's no need to thank me" Urahara said as he stood up "You should hurry up and get her to your Squad barracks, they can do far more than I can"

Isane simply thanked him a couple more times before she sped off with Unohana

"That's just like you Kisuke"

Kisuke Urahara turned at the mention of his name

And was greeted by Shunsui, Starrk and the Vizards

"Kyoraku-san?"

"I believe I have what you requested" Shunsui said with a tip of his hat "Now then-"

"Very well then, It's been hard to do on such short notice but I believe I've been able to find The Vizards a new hiding spot" he stated, peering out the top of his hat "As for you Starrk-san, you'll be coming with me"

Starrk shot a slightly nervous glance at Shunsui

"It's alright, he doesn't bite" Shunsui said with a chuckle

"So-"

"You'll be going and hiding with this man" Kyoraku confirmed "He'll hide you good, don't worry"

"So then...I'm going into hiding?"

"Just until you're needed" Kyoraku said as he patted Starrk on the shoulder

"Now, let's mosey" Urahara said with a smile

"_Mosey?_" Shinji scoffed

* * *

Ichigo reared back from another blow from Isshin's Engetsu, the flames surrounding his blade scorched and cracked the black Tensa Zangestu

Ichigo dashed forwards and swung once again only for his father to parry the strike and knock Ichigo back a few steps

Ichigo expected his father to swing at him once more, but to his surprise, he remained motionless

"What are you waiting for?" Ichigo growled

"Despite what you may think...I don't want to do this" Isshin declared to his son "Believe me, I want nothing more than to just go back before all this began, prevent this from happening to you and just go back to a normal life"

...

"So what?" Ichigo growled "You seriously think just thinking about that will change anything? If you really want to make a difference then join me and-"

"We both know that's not going to happen" Isshin cut him off

"So what's it gonna be then?" Ichigo shrugged

...

"Ichigo...just what do you actually know?"

"Know about what?" Ichigo grumbled

"Everything, why you're this powerful? why Soul Society made you a substitute? Did you every wonder about these things?"

"What is there to think about?" Ichigo asked "I was betrayed, I got stronger, end of story"

"Ichigo, you really are clueless" Isshin said to his son "I'm sure you've realized by now that I'm a Shinigami too"

"-and that's why I have Shinigami powers, believe me, I figured that one out on my own"

"Yeah, I suppose you have...but have you ever wondered how you came to be? How a Shinigami and a Human met, married and had a child?"

"Don't care" Ichigo scoffed

"Kurosaki was your mothers name, when I married her, I took on hers, my name is Isshin _Shiba_"

"Shiba?!" Rukia cried out from in the distance

"My parents names were Noriaki and Fujin Shiba" Isshin began to explain

"Shiba?" Ichigo asked but then his curiousity peaked "Wait a minute...does that mean-"

"Kukaku and Ganju...they're your cousins" Isshin confirmed his suspicions "They're the children of my late sister, Shomai Shiba...as well as your late cousin Kaien"

"Kaien...I see" Byakuya noted, his fight with Rukia temporarily suspended

"Then...he and Ichigo..." Rukia said, her mouth agape

"My sister was sick since birth and after giving birth to her third child, her life ended" Isshin said sadly "Her death drove our family apart and it tore my parents's marriage into peaces and soon my father began an affair

with a woman named Konata Aizen..."

"Aizen?!" Ichigo shouted in disbelief, the looks on Byakuya's and Rukia's faces showed that they were equally shocked

"Has Kyoka Suigestu agreed to lend you her power?" Isshin asked "It's because it knows who you are...and it knows that blood of the father of Sosuke Aizen runs through you veins...Aizen was...my half-brother"

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez panted as he finally slashed down the remaining Shinigami

He feel to his knees as the man fell dead, the squad that ambushed him after he encountered Soifon and he had been jumped by a squad of Soldiers

Despite his broken body as a result of his clash with Kenpachi, he fought and continued to do so until they had all fallen

"Enough" he panted as he got back to his feet "Can't do anymore"

And needless to say, he wasn't pleased with what happened next

"Anken"

Grimmjow let out a yelp as he felt several small blades enter his back

"Damnit!" he growled as he feel on all fours

Grimmjow willed himself back to his feet and painstakingly removed the blades from his back, as he pulled the last one out, he turned to face his attacked

Yoruichi Shihouin, with Shunko already activated

"'Real dick move, you know that?" Grimmjow growled "So what do you want-?"

"I'm here to fight you, I'm sure that's pretty obvious" she said with her trademark smirk

"Well I ain't got time for this" Grimmjow muttered "Get lost"

Grimmjow turned to leave, but a sudden rush of wind told him to brace himself. He turned around and brought up his arm just quick enough to block a kick

But it did nothing to soften the impact as Grimmjow was blasted across the battlefield but managed to right himself and land on his feet

"If you think I'm just gonna let you leave, you're dumber than you look" Yoruichi stated to the Arrancar "This is a war, and I am here to crush my enemy"

Grimmjow readied himself, he didn't want to, but it would look like he'd had to fight again

"I really don't have time for this shit" Grimmjow growled as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto

"Nor do I, so I'll end it quick" Yoruichi stated as she pulled out a small blade from her Uniform "**Tear, Kurai hyono yoroi! (Armor of the dark Panther)**"

Grimmjow's vision was clouded as what looked like a storm cloud surrounded the woman, bolts of lightning firing from the cloud too, barely missing the Arrancar

When it cleared, the woman stood tall

Her arms completely clad in silver gauntlets, the gauntlets were spiked all over along with a red pattern pattern engraved all along the armor and what looked like buzzsaws were places at the shoulders and fist areas, similar greaves graced her feet with buzzsaws at the located on the sides of her ankles _(AN: pst, Gilgamesh from Devil May Cry 4_

"Normally I don't even bother with Shikai, but like I said, this is a war..."

"So let's just end it" Grimmjow growled

* * *

All voices halted, all eyes opened wide and everyone's jaw fell to the floor at Isshin's statement

"What the hell...did you just say?" Ichigo asked

"It's just as you heard" Isshin stated to his son "Sosuke Aizen was my half-brother"

...

"You mean...I'm _related _to Aizen?" Ichigo asked again, disgust hindering in his voice

"Barely...but yes" Isshin confirmed

"All this time...had we known this..." Byakuya said quietly with his head hung low "Perhaps this is some genetic curse of the Shiba"

"**SHUT UP!**"

Ichigo's roar diverted all attention to him, fury written in his eyes and his words

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" Ichigo snapped "I am nothing like him!"

"You're _exactly _like him!" Isshin stated to his son "You've practically become him!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped "I am better than him! I've succeeded where he has failed!"

Ichigo then reached into his pocket and tore out a sole object

"The Hogyoku..." Isshin said in brief moment of awe

"You see!" Ichigo laughed "Aizen only had the basic understanding of the Hogyoku, _I _have conquered it! Aizen strived through convoluted plans instead of going after the main source of his problem! HE WAS A WEAK FOOL BUT I AM A GOD! **I CONTROL THIS WORLD! NO ONE CAN STAND AGAINST ME!**"

"You are _not _a god and this world is not yours" Isshin said to his son "You won't win Ichigo, me, Urahara and Yoruichi wanted to prove this to you so that's why we changed our minds and decided to come here...it doesn't matter how strong your army is Ichigo...as long as there is hope and dreams, the Shinigami, the rightful rulers of this world, will win"

"Hope...and dreams...are just pointless things" Ichigo said with his head hung low "They came from nowhere and they will go nowhere! I will destory Seireitei and your pathetic hopes and dreams!"

Ichigo turned up his head, his eyes filled with tears and his voice filled with hate

"**HOPES AND DREAMS WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH TO FILL YOUR HEARTS! ONLY A LOSER NEEDS THINGS LIKE THAT! I AM A VICTOR!** **I WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THIS WOR-"**

_*STAB*_

Ichigo's rant was cut off

Rukia's eyes widened, as did Byakuya's

Isshin closed his tearful eyes and muttered a silent apology to his late wife

"And just like Aizen...you let your arrogance get the better of you"

as Engetsu penetrated Ichigo's chest

"**ICCCHHIIIIGOOOOO!**" Rukia screamed as Isshin removed the blade from his son

She attempted to dash forward, only for Byakuya to case Rikujokoro on her

"WHY?!" She screamed at Isshin despite her imprisonment "He's your son! How could you do this to him?!"

Isshin did not reply, instead he gazed at fallen body of his son

"You have done a great service, Isshin Shiba"

And then all eyes turned to the new arrival

Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

"Head-Captain" Byakuya said respectively

"I didn't do this for you...I did it to stop my sons suffering"

"He was only suffering because of you!" Rukia screamed "He was betrayed by-"

"Hado #2: Musei (Voiceless)"

Her words were severed as Byakuya's spell sported a line of reishi over her mouth, keeping it shut

"I will not see you bear the burden of killing your own son" Yamamoto stated "I will deliver the final blow"

...

"Do what you like" Isshin stated as he began to walk away "He'll eventually bleed to death if you just leave him"

"Reduce all of creations to ashes, Ryujin Jakka"

Rukia's muffled screams to her downed husband could be heard despite the kido spell, her screams intensified as Byakuya began to drag her away

"Be thankful that you're only facing imprisonment and re-education rather than execution"

"Ichigo!" she could be heard, despite the filter of Kido

_"Rukia...everyone...the baby_

_Am I...going to die?_

_I can't..._

Ichigo's eyes weakly lifted themselves

And gazed at the incoming wave of flames from Yamamoto

_I'm...there's nothing I can do..._

_Rukia..._

_I'm so-"_

**_"OH SHUT UP!"_**

Ichigo weakly jolted at the sound

The world around his froze, and in front of him stood

His inner hollow

"**Remember what I said king?**" The hollow asked as it knelt down to Ichigo's level "**That I would give you _that form_ only when you needed it the** **most?**

**Well...looks like now's the time**"

And with that, Yamamoto's flames were blasted away by the torrent of Reiatsu that blasted off of Ichigo

* * *

The rain poured down on the streets of Naruki City

Everyone who was out, stood with an umbrell

All except one

A runaway child

Karin Kurosaki

In the days since her leave, she had not traveled far despite saying she would in her letter

She had resorted to sleeping in Alleyways and enduring the pouring rain

And now, she wandered the streets, searching for another alley to spend the night in

Though her search was temporarily suspended as she bumped into someone and feel into a puddle

"Hey, watch it!" The man declared before he looked down "Oh, just a kid"

"Sorry" she mumbled as she herself up

"Oh geez, sorry kid" the man mumbled "You better go home and change"

"I don't have a home" she mumbled before she walked past him

"Whoa, hold up!" he shouted as he turned to her "You're homeless?!"

"That's generally what not having a home means" she sighed as she continued walking

"Whoa hang on!" the man cried as he pursued her yet again "I can't you wonder around in the pouring rain like this!"

"What's your deal?" she sighed as she turned to face him

"I can't let a little girl wonder the dark and wet streets along at night, it's not safe!" The man cried "Come on, you gotta be hungry, I'll buy you some ramen!"

"What is your deal?!" Karin shouted

"Eh?" The man pondered

"You some kind of kiddy-toucher or something?!"

"NO!"

"Bet you wanna rip these wet clothes right off, don'tcha?!" Karin yelled at the man

"That's not what I mean!"

"Paedo!"

"I swear to god brat! People are looking!" The man growled

"Then get lost" Karin growled before dashing off

"Hey!" the man cried "I just wanna help!"

"Then get lost!" She snapped back as the man began to run after her

"How is that gonna help?!"

Karin continued running away and her pursuer followed her every step of the way

All until they reached a bridge, when Karin ran out of breath

"Will you listen to me now?!" The man asked as he arrived by her side

"What is your deal?!" She snapped

"I'm sorry if trying to help a homeless girl!" the man snapped back

"I'm fine by myself!" She snapped

"Really?" the man scoffed "You're homeless, cold, wet, broke and probably haven't ate for days, you know if you keep on going out like this, you'll run into muggers and when they find out you have no money they'll probably take your clothes instead and do unspeakable things to you and then they'll send you on your merry way"

Karin faced the man before he head fell low

"I'm trying to help you before the last things you have is taken away from you and you no choice but to become a broken underage nudist" the man sighed "I wanna help you kid...swear it"

Karin then lifted her head to face the man, who then adjusted his umbrella so that it covered both of them

"Listen, I have a place with a few friends, we got a bar, beds, even a shower, we can dry your clothes and then you can do whatever you like"

...

"Karin..."

"Hmm?"

"My name is...Karin...Karin Kurosaki" the girl stated "And if you're lying to me-"

"Swear it, kid. There's even a kid there around your age" He smiled

"So...who are you?"

Shadows seemed to envelop the mans face as he smirked

"I'm Ginjo...Kugo Ginjo"

* * *

I was wondering whether or not to actually include the Ginjo and Karin scene or save it for the next chapter, I ultimately decided to have it in this chapter because I've already done Ichigo's hollow transformation as a cliffhanger in the first chapter and I've actually decided on another cliffhanger for the next chapter

So yeah, after literately _years_ of pondering, I've decided to include the Fullbringers in this story

Yay

* * *

I suppose you could call this chapter the end of the arc since the next one will be wrapping up the ongoing fights and the one after that will be a breather chapter

I'm glad that I can finally stop writing fight scenes for now, I got so tired of writing them that I've been putting less and less effort into them (you probably noticed)

* * *

Ichigo's speech about Hope and Dreams was a variation of Kefka's famous speech from Final Fantasy VI, a game I played religiously throughout July

So yeah...Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	24. Save The One, Save The All

**THE NUEVA ESPADA 24**

**SAVE THE ONE, SAVE THE ALL**

* * *

Bleeding red reiatsu

Power surging through the air

Darkness filling the area

And a blood curling roar

These were the signs that things had taken a much darker turn

"This power...could it be the power he activated in Hueco Mundo?" Yamamoto contemplated as he and Isshin flew away from the torrent

Byakuya however was clouded in the darkness

_"This power?! He's activated it once again?!"_

Byakuya's wonderment was put to rest as a black getsuga smashed the Captain into a nearby wall

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia quietly muttered to herself however her thoughts escaped for her as the kido around her was broken and a pale white arm wrapped around her and smashed through the roof

Rukia now clearly laid her eyes on her savoir, it was Ichigo, once again clad in the demonic hollow form

Which had already begun to break apart

"Ichigo?" Rukia repeated as if it was the only word in her vocabulary

"Can't..." he panted as the form began to dissolve as they reached the surface "Can't hold...the form"

Ichigo huffed and panted as the mask cracked off, the long hair dispelled and his skin returned to its normal color

Rukia reached out and supported him, being the only thing keeping him on his feet

"We...have to get back" Ichigo continued to pant "We need to get back...to Hueco Mundo"

Rukia stared at him for a few seconds before nodding

"Bakudo #77..."

* * *

"Welcome to our humble abode!"

The door slammed open, revealing the contents of the apartment

the oddly large apartment

A large club-like area stood before her, a dark skinned woman sat on a couch on the far side of the room, a well-dressed young man sat on a nearby table, holding a videogame, complete with earphones that he was currently using, a one-eyed well dressed butler stood behind the bar

"This place is pretty big" Karin commented

"One of us has some pretty big bank accounts, we were able to knock down a few apartments above and to the sides"

"That explains it"

"Kugo, what're doing?" came the voice of the women "Pickin' lil' kids off the street? Didn't know you were into all th-"

"Before you go any further, she's already made all the inappropriate jokes, so cram it Jackie" Ginjo groaned as Karin made a mental note of the women's name

"Still, Kugo" the boy said as he plucked out one of his earbuds "What're you doing bringing a complete stranger here...unless she's a-"

"Easy, Yukio" Ginjo cut the boy off

_"A what?" Karin asked herself as she added Yukio to her mental database_

"She's just a poor homeless girl I found in the soaking rain" Ginjo shrugged

"And what did you hope to accomplish by bringing her here?" Yukio asked

"Give her a hot shower, dry her clothes and food and a bed for the night"

"Since when are we a freakin' charity?" Jackie asked

"Maybe should I go..." Karin mumbled

"It's fine Karin" Ginjo waved her off "Ignore them, they're only teasing you"

Ginjo sighed before he turned to face the man behind the bar

"Giriko, run her a hot shower" Ginjo commanded the man before he turned back to her "Afterwards you can use the backroom to get dried while we dry your clothes, we'll get Riruka to give them back to you"

"EHHHHH?!"

And then came the debut of the strangest woman Karin had even seen

As a pink-haired, pigtailed girl wearing a bizarre hat, thigh high boots and a maids dress entered from a previously unseen room

"You want me to what?!" the girl who must've been the Riruka that Ginjo mentioned a second ago spluttered "I'm not some laundry girl! I'm not picking up some dirty wet clothes that belong to some-"

"Riruka..."

The atmosphere become heavy the moment Ginjo opened his mouth

The girls magenta colored eyes edged open wider as the shadows seemed to manifest on Ginjo's face again

"I wasn't asking..."

...

"F-Fine!" she spluttered, trying to maintain her tsundere-ness "I've got nothing better to do!"

With that, Riruka returned to the room from whence she came

Giriko also returned into the room

"The shower is running" he said

_"I didn't even see him leave" Karin noted_

"Man..." Ginjo sighed as the atmosphere dropped its heavy-ness "Shower's just through there, kid"

"Thanks" Karin said as she walked out of distance into a far off room

The voices didn't resume until they were sure she was out of hearing distance

"Well this is certainly new" Jackie quipped as she stood up "Weren't you all about survival of the fittest? I'd assume if you found a deadbeat homeless teen, you'd leave her to rot in the alley where you found her"

"Her name is Karin Kurosaki"

...

The air chilled as those words left his mouth, widening the eyes of all the rooms occupants

"Kurosaki..." Jackie began

"Is she..." Kutsuzawa continued

"Yeah..." Ginjo answered the premature question "Ichigo Kurosaki's sister"

"Well, now this is a surprise"

Ginjo's eyes drifted to the source of the voice, whom soon stepped out of the Shadows

A obscenely tall, snazzily dressed man with a scar on his right eyebrow

"Tsukishima..." Ginjo mumbled as the man came into view

"This wasn't necessarily the Kurosaki we were looking for" The man said with an unmoving smile

"Plan's changed..." Ginjo told him

"Is that so?" He chuckled

"What are you doing Kugo?" Jackie growled as she walked towards him "You've been planning this for months and now-"

"It's to our advantage" He began to explain "Let's face it, the way we were going before, 'could be a year before we can set that plan into motion"

"But if we get his sisters trust, it'll be easier" Yukio piped in

Ginjo merely let out a tiny muffled chuckle at that

"So...I suppose we're starting earlier than expected" Tsukishima sighed "A shame, I was hoping to pick up a new book today"

"If my memory serves me right...I believe that _Winter War _is still going on" Kutsuzawa added

"That's true" Ginjo nodded "But the time after the war...that'll be the perfect time to act"

"So...that's it then?" Yukio asked

"Yeah..." Ginjo confirmed "We're going after Soul Society sooner than expected"

* * *

"Damn it!" Grimmjow growled as he was blown back once more, the blood pouring from his body dripped down onto the dirt as he righted himself and faced his opponent

"Do you feel that?" Yoruichi asked as she placed her gauntlet covered foot down "_Kurai Hyono Yoroi _enhances my power and speed...normally I don't bother with it but like I said, this is war..."

...

"Run that name by me again"

"Eh?..." Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow "Did I blow out your ears? It's Kurai Hyono Yoroi"

"The armor of the dark panther

...

Heh heh"

Yoruichi proceeded to raise an eyebrow at the Arrancar's chuckle

Which turned into a shock as he erupted into full blown psychotic laughter

"Panther?! _**PANTHER?! **_What a load of bullshit!" Grimmjow roared "**I'm **the only panther here! You're mocking me with this crap!"

Grimmjow eyes shone with determination, a psychotic smile blared onto his face, combined with blood running down his face, it made for a terrifying sight

"Thanks for pissing me off!" Grimmjow laughed "I mean it! You just awoke a fuckload of determination in me!"

...

"Just what are you?" Yoruichi questioned

"What don't you strike me again and find out?"

"Alright then..." Yoruichi said as the buzzsaw like device on her left gauntlet began to whir

But the fight was to end there

**"GET BACK!"**

The two combatants were startled by the voice as they looked around for the source

"That was...Kurosaki" Grimmjow muttered as he looked around for his familiar orange haired foe

"Bakudo #77, Tenteikura..." Yoruichi mumbled

**"ALL NUEVA ESPADA, WE'RE DONE HERE, WE'RE HEADING OUT"**

"He's pulling out _now_?" Grimmjow scoffed "After all that shit about completely taking down Soul Society...

Still...not a bad idea"

...

"Are you serious?" Yoruichi asked as the arrancar sheathed his sword

"Yup" He sighed "Don't get any wrong ideas, despite all the determination you just awoke, I'm gonna hold off our little fight...I wanna fight you when I'm back at 100%"

"And you seriously believe I'm just going to let you go?"

"Try to keep me here or not, I'm gone either way" Grimmjow grumbled

"You really are an idiot..." Yoruichi muttered as the blades of her gauntlets began to whir once more

But once again, there fight was interrupted as three speeding figures appeared behind Grimmjow

"We're leaving...Grimmjow" Came the cold voice of one of the figures

"Ulquiorra...tch, just leavin' anyway" He mumbled before an orange shield appeared over him "There's no time for that!"

"But you're hurt!" Orihime protested

"We were ordered to retreat" Nel added "There's no time, we should get healed back at Hueco Mundo"

"O-Okay" She sighed as she dropped the shield

Ulquiorra then turned his head to face the woman Grimmjow was facing

He could tell just by looking into her golden eyes, she knew what situation she was in

Taking on three high level Arrancars, even at her level, it was suicide

With what seemed like confirmation from her, the four took their leave

* * *

"Huh...guess we're heading back" Gintoki sighed

"Looks that way" Gamma sighed

"So...you cool?"

Gamma sighed as he observed the man

They had dropped their released forms some time back as the fight destroyed the surrounding area and all it was doing was exhausting them

"Yeah...cool" Gamma sighed as he rolled his eyes

"Look I dunno what shit went on between you and your sis, you don't have to tell me because frankly I don't like to butt into peoples private lifes" Gintoki mumbled as he picked his nose "But don't be pulling this shit around me again"

"Whatever you say, _senpai_" Grumbled the Ashen haired espada

"So glad you agree Akutabi-Oniisan!" Gintoki sung before throwing his arm over Gamma

"Okay you just took it way too fucking far!"

* * *

"Feelin' better Karin?" Ginjo asked as the girl took a seat on the couch across him

Her only response was a nod but she was grateful to have had a hot shower and warm, dry clothes

"Good...good...now onto business"

"Business..wh-oh god you are going to rape me!" Karin yelped

All eyes dashed towards Ginjo, everyone shooting him a look of utter confusion and shock, the awkward silence was intensified by the sound of Yukio dropping his PSP in the background. Tsukishima, who seemingly wore an expression of confidence and arrogance that seemingly had no end had faltered to one of genuine confusion

"Something you're not telling us Ginjo?"

"It was a misunderstanding! That's all!" Ginjo pleaded to the group before turning to the girl "I thought we went through this!"

Her only response was a blank look. The Fullbringer rubbed his brow in frustration, sighing deeply as he did

"Screw it, I'll just straight to the point" Ginjo stated sharply as he raised his head so his eyes met the girls "How much do you know about your family?"

...

"Are you one of them?" Came her nervous response

"Eh? One of who?"

"I knew it!" She seethed as she leapt off the couch "You're with the damn Soul Society!"

"No Karin! We...wait, you know about them?"

"How interesting" Giriko piped "Could Kurosaki have told her about the Soul Society?"

"At least use their first name so we know which Kurosaki you're talking about, Giriko" Yukio muttered from behind the screen of his Videogame

"Strange that she knows" Tsukishima muttered

"We're not with them Karin" Ginjo stated as he tried to calm the girl down "Trust me, we're anything but"

That seemed to grab her attention as she eased off a little

"Are you...one of Ichi-Nii's Shinigami friends?"

"No, I'm not a Shinigami" he stated "And I don't know your brother"

"We know_ of _him" Tsukishima piped in

"Yes, thank you Tsukishima, I was getting to that" Ginjo grumbled before he turned back to the girl "We don't directly know your brother but we know of him...we know he works for the Soul Society"

Ginjo was about to continue before she noticed Karin's lip began to tremble and her eyes peered down to meet her feet

"What's wrong Karin?" Ginjo asked as he raised eyebrow

"Those bastards...those Soul Society bastards!" The girl screamed as he squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the couch for dear life "Those Shinigami bastards...they screwed over Ichi-Nii!"

If there was ever a phrase that could shock Xcution out of their wits, that was it. Every expression, including those of the stoic Tsukishima melded into one of complete shock. Every eye in the room shot open, every jaw hitched, every drop of blood in their bodies had run cold

It was too late

"They...they've already done it?" Ginjo asked in a husk voice, his tone mixed with disbelief and astonishment

"W-What do you mean?" Karin quivered, as she raised her eyebrows in surprise

"That's...that's..." Jackie began to mumble

"This doesn't sense" Yukio said as he paused his game "They're in a war, why now?"

"They betrayed him in even when he was still useful to them" Tsukishima said aloud as he rubbed his chin "The Soul Society must've fallen on grave times indeed"

"Y-You..." Karin mumbled as she stood up and locked eyes for all the participants in the room "You all knew..."

And then she exploded

"Karin! Karin!" Ginjo pleaded as the girl who leaped out at him was quickly pinned back down to the couch by Yukio and Riruka "Listen to me! Just listen to me!"

"You knew, you son of a bitch!" She roared as she flailed wildly, landing her famous soccer kick squarely in the jaw of Yukio, who proceeded to fall over like a plank of wood. With one side free, she attempted to throttle Ginjo only to be pinned down again, Jackie taking Yukio's vacant spot

"Yes...yes, we knew" Ginjo explained as kept his distance from the raging girl

"Nice, I'm sure that's the answer she wanted to hear" Tsukishima said with a large dose of snark

"Shut up Tsukishima!" Ginjo hissed through his teeth

"You bastards!** YOU BASTARDS!**" Karin screamed as she continued to attempt to free herself

"We knew...we knew" Ginjo panted as if he was out of breath "We just didn't know when they were going to do it"

That seemed to momentarily reduce her rage as she stopped her flailing

"Listen, the Soul Society are a bunch of heartless scum who drop those who are no longer useful to them in a heartbeat" Ginjo said as he reached for something in his pocket "No one knows this more than me"

The man pulled something out and proceeded to drop it, the small chain attached to it halted its fall, and there it dangled in front of her

A talisman, identical to her brothers

"That's..." She whimpered in shock as she was finally let go

"This is a Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass" Ginjo explained "It's proof that I was once a Substitute Shinigami, just like your brother"

"It's just like Ichi-Nii's she quietly whimpered as she gazed at the item

"It's not exactly like his" Ginjo explained as he returned his pass to the confines of his pocket "Through the years I managed to switch off the badges _abilities_, to give them a generous name"

"Abilities?" she questioned

"The badge is a tool, it suppresses the reiatsu of the holder so they can always be managed if the situation calls for it" Ginjo explained "it's also a tracking device so they can keep track of their target, every said close to the badge will be picked up an received in the Soul Society"

...

"W-What?"

"The badge kept tabs on your brother" Ginjo repeated

"B-But...oh no"

"What's wrong Karin?" Ginjo asked

"Ichi-Nii's badge is a tracker?"

"Karin, why do you keep asking the...same...question"

Horror now donned upon them as Karin reached into her back pocket

And pulled out a Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass

Her brothers pass...

All that followed was silence, but eventually the situation pulled out a very uncharacteristic response from Tsukishima

"Oh shit..."

* * *

"Head back?" Gantenbainne said as he looked around "Something must've gone wrong"

"Oh my, what a shame" Szayel sighed as he sheathed his sword "As much I would like to continue our little squabble, I have my orders"

"Oh? That's a shame..." Mayuri groaned as he lowered his sword "And here I was hoping to take your cadaver back for examination"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Szayel shrugged before he turned to his comrades "But we must depart"

"Sado..." Gantenbaiine turned to him "About what you said earlier, about how unsure you were...nows the time to decide"

"Sado-kun"

The large man and his Arrancar companion turned around to meet the source of the voice

Kisuke Urahara

"Oh joy, it's you" Mayuri grumbled

"Sado-kun" The bucket hatted man continued, ignoring Mayuri's comment "I hate to push you...but the fact is you already know you're not going back, don't you?"

...

"You're right"

Gantenbainne's expression didn't change, surprise was definitely not an emotion present

Not for him at least

"Oh my..." Szayel chuckled "Do I smell betrayal in the air?"

"An act of Judaism in a war, how dull" Mayuri sighed "It's practically a cliche"

"Sado...you're sure about this?" Gantenbainne asked "The promise you made..."

"It doesn't matter anymore" Chad proclaimed as the orange haired compatriot stared into his back "What I promised doesn't apply anymore...that man isn't Ichigo anymore"

"So you're sure?"

"Gantenbainne...will you-"

"I hold no loyalty to him, I don't care about this law to serve the ruler of Hueco Mundo" Gantenbainne explained "I'll go with you"

"Thank you..."

"My, my, such an interesting twist" Szayel smirked as he adjusted his glasses "Shall I inform Kurosaki-sama of your betrayal or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

"Do whatever you like" he stated "It doesn't matter anymore"

And with that, Yasutora Sado, Gantenbainne and Kisuke Urahara flickered away

"Oh my, Kurosaki-sama will not pleased about this" Szayel chuckled "Still, as a whole, those two cannot be considered great losses to the army"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Mayuri piped in "That boy was able to do something you couldn't, he was able to beat me"

"Oh, is that so?" Szayel asked curiously as he turned to his fellow scientist "It seems there's more to that Fullbringer than I thought"

"Fullbring, eh?" Mayuri pondered as he rubbed his chin "Haven't heard that name in a long time, suppose it could make sense"

"Oh? You didn't realise the boy was a Fullbringer?" Szayel laughed "Oh well, do not worry. Soon enough many more things beyond your understanding will occur, just sit and watch"

And with that, Szayel vanished in a burst of Sonido

"Mayuri-sama, what did he mean by that?" Nemu asked

"I don't know Nemu" he stated as he furrowed his eyebrows "And I don't like not knowing"

* * *

"**KARIN, GET RID OF THAT THING NOW!**"

Karin was so incredibly startled by Ginjo's alarmed yell that she nearly threw the badge into the air

But her startled state allowed Tsukishima to grab it out of her hand and vanished in a flicker of a Bringer Light

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ginjo roared as he gripped his hair "This is bad!"

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, this means we'll have to do more than go to another hideout" Yukio sighed

"With those bastards on our tail? Well have to leave the fucking country" Jackie grumbled

"Eh?! What the hell are you talking about, I'm not leaving the country!" Riruka squealed just as Tsukishima re-appeared

"I took care of the badge" Tsukishima stated "Soul Society is sure to find out about this sooner or later, we need to move"

"Wait! Wait!" Ginjo pleaded to the group "Let's get our facts straight before anything goes down, okay?"

The room fell silent at that

"Good...right" Ginjo sighed before he turned to Karin "Karin, listen to me and just answer this question; is Ichigo dead?"

"N-No...I was told he escaped"

"Shit, this is bad" Ginjo seethed, seeing the girls confusion, he knelt down to her level and placed his hands on Karin's shoulders "Listen, Soul Society gave that badge to Ichigo to keep track of him, yes, but also because they knew one day he would run into me"

Seeing this was doing nothing to clear her confusion, he continued

"Ichigo was nothing more than a pawn to them, the only reason they made him a Substitute Shinigami was so they could find me and then eliminate us both" He cleared up "Listen...I was going to change that, I was going to open Ichigo's eyes to the truth...I was going to bring him to our side

Listen...it's no coincidence I met you out there in the rain"

"W-What?"

"I knew who you were the instant I saw you, I've known about you for a long time, I know about you father, you sister, even your late mother...I have..._an informant_ who tells me everything I need to know...I sensed you were nearby and I came up with a plan, if we gained your trust then gaining Ichigo's would be much simpler"

...

"Who are you?" She quietly mumbled

"I'm a human just like you" He stated as he stood up and slowly backed away from her "But I'm a human with a special ability"

He gave the X shaped pendant on his necklace a light tap, which then emitted a bright green glow

And Karin could only watch in amazement as that light manifested into a large claymore

"We're called Fullbringer's...and this is my Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold" He explained as the girl continued to watch in amazement, with a sigh he returned the sword back to its pendant form "I'd give you a full explanation but we're pressed for time, so I'll cut to chase, you can be one of us"

"W-What?" Karin stuttered

"Are you crazy?!" Jackie snapped "She's a kid!"

"Look around, we got two of them here" Ginjo stated

"I'm not a kid!" Riruka snapped

"Look, Karin" Ginjo began as he once again knelt down to her level "You meet all the..._requirements_ to be a Fullbringer, it's a power we can harness to take back everything that has been taken from us, with this power we can take on Soul Society...I admit, we were hoping for Ichigo in this scenario but...we need _you_ Karin"

...

"Will...will I be able to help Ichi-Nii?"

That brought a smile to Ginjo's face

"Kid I promise you...we'll save your brother and take down the bastards who did this..."

And as if of all the depression and anxiety from the last few days were eliminated, she gave him a determined now

"Well then Karin...**Welcome to Xcution**"

* * *

"Well that went balls side up..." Gintoki grumbled as The Nueva Espada returned to the familiar presence of Las Noches

"Could of gone worse" Gamma shrugged "We lost Dordonii and god knows where Plateado went..."

"Wonder how Kurosaki feels about this" Gintoki mumbled as he picked his nose "Doesn't seem to have much of a reaction to it all"

"**FUCKING SHIT!**"

"Oop, never mind"

"All of it...All of it was for nothing!" Ichigo roared as he slashed the ground with his blade

"Ichigo, calm down" Rukia said softly as she placed her hand of his shoulder "We took out thousands of them"

"Only small fry, no captains or lieutenants" He seethed "And the Vizards and Starrk...fucking changing sides"

_"Man, sounds like some real shit went down, eh? Too bad I missed out on such a cool party"_

The sound sent every member into high alert, even more so when something was thrown from the shadows and landed at their feet

The beaten and bloody body of Arturo Plateado

"Sorru, but this dude came back without your calvary, he attacked us so we had fight back, you see?"

At those words, two figures emerged from the shadows

One stood tall, brown armoured boots with plain white pants accompanied upper body armour covered with a long brown trench coat. A small scar laid on his cheek, his face uncovered by hair which brown, shoulder length and slicked back

The other one stood slightly smaller, covered from neck to toe in armour with a blue hoari, a record **_six _**swords were sheathed on his hips, three on each side, a helmet with a large crescent moon shaped decoration that probably usually sat on his head was grasped on his right hand, his hair was brown, shaggy and shoulder length, a sword tsuba acted as an eyepatch, his singular brown eye stared dead ahead to the army

"How rude of me not to introduce myself, the name's Date Masamune and this here is Kojuro, and we're here because you took my throne

* * *

"I'm sure you realise why you are here" the Captain-Commanders voice boomed throughout the room to the other two in the room

Retsu Unohana and Soifon

Unohana's braid was still undone, leaving her flowing hair down, the bruises and bloody nose left by Gamma were still there, as well as her injured leg which had not been fully healed

Soifon, still clutched to her burnt uniform, which hid her charred flesh, the smell of burnt hair still filled her nose, a permanent burn sat on her left cheek, scarring her forever

"In this time, you two have committed treason"

"Captain-Com-" Unohana begun

"Silence!" He roared "You are in no position to speak Retsu Unohana"

...

The woman chose not to reply

"Retsu Unohana, in this time of war, you refused to battle your enemy, refusing to join your fellow soldiers in battle in the ultimate act of cowardice!"

"Sir, you don't understand, he-"

"I understand you refused to fight, that is all that mat-"

"That Arrancar was my bro-"

"Enough!" He roared, slamming his cane onto the ground "You have committed treason, that is all

...

As for you...Shaolin Fon"

The mere mention of her real name sent the girl into shivers

"Your Bankai resulted in the deaths of thousands of innocents and further on, you proceeded to beg for your life like a pathetic coward"

Tears began to roll down the girls eyes

"You cry, yet according to reports, you exposed your breast to your opponent, perhaps as a payment? Truly a shameless child"

"S-Sir, no, t-that was an accident, my uniform was ripped and-"

"I did not give you permission to speak" Yamamoto cut her off "This is only increasing your shameless nature"

"Sir, no! I'm not shameless!" She sobbed as she aimed her tears stained eyes at him

"You are, and for that you will be punished accordingly" The man stated "You have disgraced yourself and the famous Soifon code name on the Fon clan, you don't deserve to wear the garment of a Shinigami and I will not tolerate the pathetic sight of you clutching your robes any longer, remove them"

"S-Sir?" The girl stuttered in shock

"Remove your clothes, this is the first part of your punishment" Yamamoto spelled out

"Captain-Commander!" Unohana yelled "This is-"

"You too are ordered to remove your garments, you traitor" Yamamoto ordered

"I will do no such thing!" She snapped back

"Then you will die the death deserving of a traitor" He stated, drawing his sword which caused the girl to freeze "I sense you do not want to die so do as I ordered"

...

"You are sick..." She seethed with disgust as she dropped off her captains haori

"I am not doing this out of sick, perverted pleasure. This the appropriate punishment for treacherous cowards" he explained "Strip, every single garment, now"

With a shaking hand, Soifon...no, Shaolin Fon tugged her already wrecked robe, the small pull was enough to tear the fabric, causing it to flop down and expose her upper body, her petite breasts also burned. Her socks and sandals were burned off in the explosion so with nothing other to remove, a small tug of her obi was enough to allow her charred hakama to fall to her feet, all that remained was her fundoshi, the sides of which were burnt too, with just a small tug at the sides, the garment ripped in two, exposing her untouched purity. Her sobs now increased as she stood there, naked and humiliated

With a grimace on her face, Retsu Unohana removed the top half of her uniform, exposing her uncovered large breasts, her anger clearly overcame her shame as she angrily undid her obi and allowed her hakama to fall, exposing the large amount of bloody bandages covering her wrecked knee, however as she angrily yanked down her underwear, her knee gave way causing her to crash to the ground, the girl squealed in agony as her destroyed knee smashed into the floor

"Cease your pathetic grovelling" Yamamoto ordered as Soifon looked on in horror

"Please, she's hurt!" Soifon begged

"Your punishment is not over yet so do not speak" He stated

Unohana gritted her teeth, she realised she made a pathetic sight, being an injured, mostly naked woman lying on the floor, struggling to remove her underwear but she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower. Angrily, she pulled the sides of the garment until they ripped, exposing her clean shaven womanhood, she slowly reached down and removed her footwear, her only remaining garment.

"Get on all fours" Yamamoto instructed them both, Soifon slowly fell to her knees while Unohana laid herself out, carefully keeping her injured knee above the ground

"Heads down, you are to keep your eyes on the floor at all times" Yamamoto instructed as they did just that "It is now time for the second part of your punishment"

And then the sound of him unsheathing his sword rang through their ears. And as his footsteps drew closer to Soifon, the girl began to shake uncontrollably

But then the only sound that could be heard was the most blood curling scream Unohana had ever heard.

The woman's eyes shot open as the screams rang through her ears, they were screams of horror, screams of extreme pain, screams of pain so intense that even she had never heard before

And worst of all, she had no idea what he was doing and it was going to happening to her

Dear god, what was he doing...Stabbing her? Cutting her? Killing her? Raping her?

However when the smell of burning flesh entered her nostrils, she knew exactly what he was doing

Burning her

The screams never seemed to stop, even when it was over and Soifon collapsed due to the pain, they didn't stop ringing in her ears

And now it was her turn

He swiped away her hair with the blunt side of the blade to expose her bare back and then it begun

The most horrendous pain imaginable

To this day, she cannot completely recall the experience, perhaps her mind wiped the memory so she would never have to relive it. But even if she couldn't remember the pain, she would always remember the feeling

It felt like boiling lava was being poured onto her back after being stabbed billions of times by flaming spears. It left behind wounds that would never heal, not even by the most advanced and powerful medical kido.

Another thing she would remember was the smell

Oh god, the smell

Burning flesh was the most honest to god putrid and nauseating smell on the planet.

She never could remember how long it lasted, it felt like an eternity but was most likely just over a minute.

All she did when it was over was fall to the ground, immobile due to the pain and have no choice but to listen to Yamamoto further

"I burned into your backs the symbol '賊'. The kanji for traitor". He explained as he sheathed his sword "Your bodies will be forever scarred as punishment for what you have done today"

The two girls could only lay there, naked and immobile with their charred flesh giving off smoke

"Squad 2 Captain, you are hereby relieved of command of the stealth force and use of the code name, Soifon, from this day onwards, you shall go by your real name, Shaolin Fon. Squad 4 Captain, Retsu Unohana, you are relieved of your duties as head medical officer of the Gotei 13. As punishment for your war crimes I hereby give you the greatest punishment I can personally dispose.

You are hereby relieved of your positions as Captains in the Gotei 13"

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Captain Ukitake?" The squad 4 member asked

"Yes, much better, thank you " he smiled

Even though it was a lie

Kiyone and Sentaro, his most loyal officers were dead...

And the upcoming news would not help his state

"Captain Ukitake!" Came a blaring voice from the door, he immediately recognised the voice as his sixth seat officer

"Hidetomo, what is it, what's wrong?" He asked

"Sir...Squad 12 were using the Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass's tracking feature to try and locate Ichigo Kurosaki...and..."

...

"Yes?...Go on?"

"Sir...they found him"

"You mean...Ichigo Kurosaki has been located?" Ukitake asked quizzically

Unaware that the answer he would get would turn his blood cold

"No sir...not him...They found Ginjo..."

* * *

Wow, that got really dark towards the end, eh?

Hey, I warned ya this was a dark fic like 15 chapters ago, don't blame me if you're shocked

Also, yeah, I was away for four months, real life interfered with my writing...again

* * *

And so it's revealed! Those two who just arrived in Las Noches as Ichigo left were Date Masamune and Kojuro Katakura from Sengoku Basara

And before you get on my ass, YES, I am aware that Date and Kojuro were real people, that _will_ be addressed in the next chapter

* * *

I really have nothing else to put here, So I'll say; Hope you had a great christmas and happy new year

...

Actually, I do have something to say

Nueva Espada has been going on since Mid-2010 and it's about to hit it's 4th year and well...quite frankly

I'm gonna try and end it by the end of the year

I don't intend to make this a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure-length epic, quite frankly I'm starting to doubt I'll even hit the 50 chapter mark as this point

So just to give you a heads up, this may be the last year of Nueva Espada


End file.
